Black Stone Turned Into Dust
by recklessl0ve
Summary: Katherine Stewart was a normal 17-year-old, with a mother, father, brother and a boyfriend. That was until she was taken from her universe and dumped into a parallel one where her favourite TV show is real life. She's now travelling with the star of that show and her favourite character. That character is The Doctor. Not a romance story, just a friendship
1. Smith, Jones and Stewart

**Authors Note: I've wanted to do my own self insertion story for ages. So I thought I'd do one now :} I'm not inserting myself exactly, as my characters name is Katherine and that isn't my name. But there are certain traits of her that are the same as mine. **

**Now this bit is just a bit of clarification. **

**So the self-insertion stories that I have read, are where their OC is in some form of relationship with The Doctor. Mine isn't going to be like that for reasons that you will find in this chapter. Katherine is just going to be a friend of The Doctor's. **

**Also there are some of these stories that I read where the OC's know some of the Doctor's future, basically future episodes and they know what is going to happen. First of all I was going to do that, but now I've decided I'm not. **

**So Katherine is taken for her world on 31****st**** December 2006. So last episode of Doctor Who she would have seen would be the Christmas Special of 2006 with Catherine Tate. I'm re-writing from the beginning or series 3 onwards. **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy. Please review if you want me to carry on. **

It was New Year's Eve. I was meant to be out doing what every other 17-year-old does on a New Year's Eve. Go out, party, and maybe get a little bit drunk. But instead I was stuck in hospital with my mum and my useless little brother Liam. He had been riding his bike new bike that he had gotten for his Christmas when he hit a patch of ice and well you can guess the rest. We were waiting for x-rays to come back, we had been waiting for two hours already… The only thing keeping me sane right now was the TV that the nurses had brought in. It was actually for Liam but I had taken over it. Right now the repeat on the Christmas special of Doctor Who was on.

"Mummy." Liam whined.

"Yes sweetheart?" she replied.

"I'm thirsty, can you get me a drink?" he asked.

My mum tapped my on the shoulder forcing me to turn around. I knew what her question was going to be.

"Katherine, go get your brother a drink will you?"

I rolled my eyes as I got up from my seat and headed back into the front entrance were the vending machines were. I grabbed a couple of pound coins and pushed them into the slot and started punching buttons in. I got both me and my brother some juice. He'd only moan if I got myself some coke but now him. I was about to head in when a boy with blonde/brown hair came rushing through the door. He stopped when he saw me.

"I got your message, is he okay?"

Ryan. My boyfriend of two years. I had only left him a message saying I wouldn't be coming to the party, I had never expected him to show up.

"He's fine. We're just waiting for stupid x-rays." I sighed, "Now go back to the party don't let me ruin your fun."

Ryan shook his head, taking the drinks out of my hands and placing them on a table that was conveniently next to us, before placing his hands in mine.

"Katherine, it's New Year's Eve and I want to spend it with you. Even if it does mean spending it in a hospital."

I smiled before placing a small kiss on his lips, "Best follow me then."

I went to grab the drinks but Ryan got there before me. I smiled again before leading him to where Liam and my mum were currently waiting. We hadn't gotten even half way when a white light started to consume me. I turned to look at Ryan who was staring at me with shock. He was yelling my name.

"Katherine!"

And then it all went black.

_XOXO_

When I woke up it was day. I must have been out of it for a while. I was still in hospital, I could tell from the plain white walls that looked exactly the same as the ones from last night. Plus the hospital bed I was now lying in. I took a look around me, I wasn't expecting to see my mum there, she was probably with Liam. There was no sign of Ryan either, I figured he must have gone home or gone to get a drink.

A Doctor walked into the room, he was balding. He looked around 50-ish. I'm not going with telling peoples ages. A group of younger people were walking behind him; I guessed they must be training Doctor's or something.

"Excuse me?" I asked grabbing the older man's attention, "But do you know what happened to me?"

"We found you passed out on the floor just a couple of hours ago. Nice to see you awake now."

"A couple of hours ago?" The man nodded, "But before I passed out it was night."

The man shook his head, "No it was morning."

"No it wasn't. It was night. It was 9pm 31st of December."

"It can't have been." One of the training doctors piped up. She had dark skin and black hair. She was actually quite pretty, I was jealous, "See look," she said grabbing a newspaper form one of the other patients. "It's 5th of April."

She left the newspaper on my table as she followed the other training doctors and the older man who were walking towards the patient next to me. I picked the newspaper and stared at it, she was right. It was the 5th April; it even looked like spring outside. I just don't understand how it happened. The man had said I'd been out for a couple of hours, how can it have changed from December to April in just a couple of hours.

The curtain beside me drew open to reveal the patient next to me. The training doctors and the man were standing around the man in the bed, who I instantly recognised as David Tennant. I tried to not let out a fan-girling scream. Those people probably though I was insane enough with me thinking it was December, didn't need to give them another more reason to think it.

"Now then, Mr Smith, a very good morning to you. How are you today?"

_Mr Smith? Why was he calling him Mr Smith? He's David Tennant! _I thought.

"Oh, not so bad. Still a bit you know… blah." He replied. But he wasn't speaking in his Scottish accent; he was talking the way he did when he was playing The Doctor… _why was he doing that?_

"John Smith admitted yesterday with severe abdominal pains." The older man informed the training doctors.

_Hold on John Smith? Isn't John Smith the name that The Doctor uses sometimes? _I thought to myself again.

"Jones." The older man said turning to the girl that had handed me the newspaper, "Why don't you see what you can find? Amaze me."

The girl nodded and picked up a stethoscope and walked further towards 'Mr Smith'.

"It wasn't very clever running around outside, was it?" she said.

David Tennant… well 'Mr Smith' as he was calling himself gave the girl a puzzled look, raising an eyebrow, "Sorry?"

"On Chancellor Street, this morning. You came up to me and took your tie off."

"Wasn't me." He said, "I've been in bed all morning, ask the nurses, ask her." He said pointing to me, "Well actually you can't ask her, she's been out of it all morning. I was here when they brought her in."

"Well it looked like you. Have you got a brother?" she asked.

"As time passes and I grow ever more infirm and weary Miss Jones." The older man said. God he seemed like a right grump. But all I could keep thinking is why he was calling himself Mr Smith and the others believed him. He's David Tennant! Everyone knows who he is, how is he getting away with calling himself Mr Smith?

The girl placed the stethoscope onto his chest where his heart should be. I saw him shiver and I tried to hold back a little giggle. She then placed it on the other side and I saw a look of shock come across her face, and he the winked at her. _What was going on?_

"I weep for future generations. Are you having trouble locating the hear Miss Jones?" The older man spoke up again.

The girl shrugged, "I don't know. Stomach cramps?" _Ha! What a stupid girl! Even I know that that is not a diagnosis._

"That is a symptom not a diagnosis." The older man said backing up what I was thinking, "And you rather failed basic techniques by not consulting first with the patients chart." He said picking up picking up the chart only to drop in straight on the bed in shock as little electrical things started coming from it.

"That happened to me this morning." The girl said.

"I had same thing on the door handle." Another training doctor said, this time a man.

"And me in the lift."

"Well it's only to be expected. There's a thunder storm moving in and lightning in a form of static electricity, as first proven by?" There was a slight pause where none of the training doctors answers, "Anyone?"

"Benjamin Franklin." I spoke up. Yes, I'm a bit of a science geek sometimes.

The older man turned to look at me; he looked surprised that I knew such a thing. But I do get that a lot, "Correct."

"My mate, Ben. That was a day and a half." 'Mr Smith' piped up again, "I got rope burns off that kite. And then I got soaked."

"Quite."

"And then I got electrocuted."

"Moving on." The older man said walking out, the training doctors followed again. I heard him mumble to one of the nurses, "I think he needs a visit from psychiatric."

That's when it clicked. The way David… no 'Mr Smith' had been talking about Benjamin Franklin, he was talking like he had been there. But that happened like in the 1700's or something… I can't remember the date but I know that it happened a long time ago. I burst out laughing making Mr Smith turn around to look at me.

"What's so funny?"

"I'm so stupid." I said between laughs, "I'm dreaming."

He shook his head, "No you're not."

"But I must be. Because you're The Doctor… you're not real."

His eyes darkened slightly, he sort of looked like the Oncoming Storm right now and I felt myself tense up a little bit, "How do you know who I am? Everyone in this hospital knows me as John Smith… how come you know who I am?"

I scoffed, "Are you being serious? Everyone knows you you're a TV character."

"What?" his expression changed into a rather confused one, and I started to actually question if this was actually a dream or not.

I shook my head, "Are you trying to tell me, that this isn't a dream, that you're actually real? Like you're not David Tennant or anything you're actually The Doctor?"

He nodded, "I am The Doctor."

I sighed in disbelief, "This can't be true. It's just a TV show!"

Mr Smith… The Doctor… or David Tennant. I'm actually not too sure right now slipped out of his bed and perched himself on the end of mine, "What do you mean 'it's just a TV show'?" he asked.

I took in a deep breath, "I come from earth, before you think I'm alien or anything. But where I came from The Doctor… you. You're a fictional character in a TV show. I don't understand how now it's all suddenly real. I mean before I passed out it was 31st December; I was here with my brother and my mother, and my boyfriend. I had been watching you on the TV…"

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Katherine. Stewart." I replied.

"Katharine." He said. "What physically happened to you? I mean before you passed out?" he asked me.

I shrugged, "I had just gotten some drinks for my brother, he had broken his ankle it was the whole reason I was here… I was walking back with my boyfriend when some sort of white light consumed me and then I woke up here."

I could see The Doctor was trying to process everything. You could see the cogs turning around in his head.

"I think…" The Doctor interrupted me, "That you may have travelled to a different universe."

To be fair to him, that did make a lot of sense.

"So you're saying. That where I come from where this is a TV show is a parallel to this one?" The Doctor nodded, "And I've somehow travelled to this one where the TV show is real life?" The Doctor just nodded, "Is that even possible? I mean sorry to bring it up but… when that thing happened with Rose… parallel words were sealed off."

The Doctor shrugged, "I guess there could have been a very tiny gap left and you somehow just fell through it."

"You don't really know do you?" I asked.

He shook his head, "Not the slightest idea."

I laughed and The Doctor joined in slightly after. I don't even know how this is possible, or how it even happened. But I'm with what I could probably call my childhood hero. My dad brought my up all on the classic Doctor Who's when I was little and two years ago when I was 15 when the show started again. It instantly began my favourite ever.

I suddenly caught a glimpse of the rain outside. And that's when everything started to seem very, very real.

"The rain…" I said.

"What about it?" he asked.

"It's going up."

Before The Doctor could say anything else, there was thunder, and another bright light. I was guessing it was just lightning… or maybe I was going home. I fell of my bed and hit my head on the table, my skull made a cracking noise. Everything stopped after a couple of seconds.

"Are you alright?" The Doctor was crouched down at my level looking at me concerned.

I never answered him; I just looked outside the window. It was night again… was I back home? But I couldn't be The Doctor was still here. Unless he had been taken with me.

"It's night." I said, "First it was night, then it was day and now it's night again!"

"It's not night." The Doctor said, "We're on the moon."

He led me up to the window and I looked outside. He was right. Outside there was a grey ground filled with creators. I then looked up to see the Earth; half was in the light the other in the dark. It was actually quite beautiful. Other patients in the room started to look outside, and then they started to freak out.

The training Doctor before came back in. Jones or something.

"Alright everyone back to bed. We've got an emergency but we'll sort it."

"Go get changed." The Doctor whispered in my ear, I looked up at him and he pointed to my clothes which were on the chair beside my bed. I had never realized I had been changed into a night gown…

The Doctor pulled his curtain around as he started to get changed. I pulled on my black skinny jeans that had a corset style at the back, a white top with the same style and them my leather jacket and my hi tops. My jeans and top were a bit fancy but I was meant to have been going to a party before everything happened.

"Doctor." I whispered, "Are you done?"

"Yeah." He whispered back.

I opened the curtain just a bit and crept in. The Doctor stared at me grinning.

"Bit dressed up aren't you?" he said.

"Are you really going to do this now?" I asked.

"Yes of course." He said. He then turned his back to me opening the curtain in one swift movement, "Very good point!" he said. I raised an eyebrow, had he been listening into their conversation while he had been talking to me? And also what had they been saying.

"Brilliant in fact, what was your name?"

"Martha." The same girl said. At least I have a name to a face now.

"And it was Jones wasn't it?" he asked, "Right then Martha Jones question is how are we still breathing?"

"We can't be." The girl next to Martha said.

I rolled me eyes, "Well we are so shut up."

The Doctor turned to face me grinning again, "Oh Katherine Stewart, I like you already."

I tried to hide my smug look. The Doctor, my hero had pretty much said he liked me. Even though we were on the moon and we were most defiantly in trouble, I was loving this day.

"Martha, what have we got? Have we got a balcony or something?" he asked.

"By the patients lounge yeah." Martha replied.

The Doctor kept glancing between me and Martha, his grin had gone and his expression was a lot more serious, "Fancy going out?"

"Okay." Martha replied.

I shrugged, "Sounds good to me."

"We might die." He said.

"We might not." Both Martha and I said at the same time. We looked at each other in shock while The Doctor started smiling.

"Come on." He said as he started marching off, he stopped and turned around, "Not her thought, she'll slow us down." He said pointing to the girl next to Martha, I had completely forgotten about her.

Me and Martha followed him, leaving the girl behind. I heard her begin to cry and started to feel sorry for her, but then again every person was crying her or was at least shaken up. There wasn't really much any of us could do about that.

We finally reached the doors to the balcony. The Doctor took hold of one door handle while I took hold of other one.

"Ready?" he asked.

I nodded, he turned to Martha and she nodded too. We all took in a deep breath before me and The Doctor pushed the door open. I sighed in relief, we were still breathing, "We've got air."

"How does that work?" Martha asked.

The Doctor shrugged, "Just be glad it does."

I walked towards the end of the balcony and rested myself against the barrier. Earth was right in front of me, but it wasn't my Earth. It was just a parallel one. It made me wonder if there was another Katherine Stewart down on that earth. With her own mum and little brother. Even her own Ryan. It felt like my heart ripped open a little, it hurt to think about Ryan. More than my own mother, we had never been close since she got a new boyfriend and had Liam. Ryan was been the person I was closest too. He had been my best friend, as well as my boyfriend. And now I'd never see him again.

"I've got a party tonight. It's my brother Leo's 21st…" Martha trailed off, "Anyway what about you two? Got any plans."

I didn't turn to look at her, I just started talking, "I was meant to be going to a party, with my boyfriend. I'm too late for it now."

"You've got a boyfriend?" Martha asked, I nodded, "Lucky for some… what's his name?"

"Ryan… oh my god, he doesn't even know where I am. I just vanished."

The Doctor placed a hand on my shoulder, I guess it was in a sign of comfort but it didn't really help too much, "I'm sorry."

I shook my head, "It's not your fault."

"So what happened?" Martha asked.

The Doctor turned to face her, "What do you think?"

"Extra-terrestrial, it's got to be. I mean a couple of years ago that would have sounded mad but these days… That spaceship flying into Big Ben, Christmas, those cybermen things." She sighed, "I had a cousin, she worked at Canary Wharf… she never came home."

Another thing hit me. I had missed it; she looked exactly like that girl that was on the show. That the cybermen has used to start the ghost shift thing.

"I'm sorry." The Doctor and I said at the same time

Martha nodded, "Yeah."

"I was there, in the battle. It was…" The Doctor stopped. I could see his eyes starting to fill up with tears and now it was my turn to comfort him. But instead I just pulled him into a hug. Surprisingly he also hugged back.

"I'm so sorry." I whispered.

"It's not your fault." He whispered back in my ear.

"I promise you Mr Smith, we'll find a way out." Martha said making both me and The Doctor pull out of the hug, "If we can travel to the moon then we can travel back."

"It's not Smith. That's not my real name." The Doctor said pacing around the balcony.

"Who are you then?" Martha raised an eyebrow.

"I'm The Doctor."

Martha laughed a little, "Me too if I ever pass my exams. So it's Doctor Smith then?"

"No." I said shaking my head, "It's just The Doctor."

"What you call him the Doctor?" she asked pointing in his direction.

I shrugged, "Yeah."

"Well I'm not. Far as I'm concerned you've got to earn that title." She said.

"Well I better get started then." He said grabbing a rock from the balcony floor and turning to me, "Fancy doing the honours Katherine?" he said holding the rock out to me.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked confused.

"Just throw the rock. As far as you can." He said.

I done as he said, I threw it as hard as I could. It didn't go out far; it suddenly bounced off and fell onto the floor. Before I could say what it was The Doctor spoke up.

"Force-field. Keeping the air in."

"Hold on. If that's a force-field holding us in, then this is the only air we've got right? And that's going to run out eventually." I said.

"Martha, how many people in this hospital?" The Doctor asked.

Martha shrugged, "I don't know, a thousand?"

"One thousand people suffocating."

"Why would anyone do that?" Martha asked.

A rumbling came from up above us. The three of us looked up and saw three giant, tube like space ships flying past the hospital. I had never seen these space ships before, not on any episode I've seen but I could tell by The Doctor's face that he knew who they were. Once the ships finally landed on the ground hundreds of aliens came marching out of them.

"Those are real proper aliens." Martha said in awe.

"Judoon." The Doctor said. _Ah see I knew he knew who they were!_ I thought to myself.

I didn't know why I felt so excited. I was on the moon in completely different universe. I was being trapped in a force-field with air getting closer to running out completely every minute and now there were aliens marching towards us and I didn't know what they wanted. Yet I was still excited. I guess that's just what happens when you're with the Doctor. You begin to love the danger.

The Doctor took both mine and Martha's hand and pulled us off the balcony and back inside the hospital. After struggling for a bit I finally broke free of the Doctor's grasp. I had never liked getting pulled around. Martha however kept her hand in his; I could already tell she fancied him a little bit. But then again who wouldn't? I followed them as he we came into the entrance of the hospital. The Doctor ducked down behind a plant and hid behind it. Even though I thought it was a rubbish place to hide I did the same.

"Aw look down there; you've got a little shop." The Doctor said, "I like the little shop."

I rolled my eyes remembering how he kept whining how there wasn't a little shop in the hospital on New Earth, "Never mind that you idiot. What are Judoon?"

"They're police. Well police-for-hire. They're more like interplanetary thugs." The Doctor answered.

"And they brought us to the moon?" Martha asked, even thought it was more like a statement.

"Neutral territory, according to Galactic Law, they have no jurisdiction over the Earth so they isolated it. The rain and lightning that was them using a H20 scoop." The Doctor explained.

Martha scoffed, "What are you on about 'Galactic Law'? Where did you get that from?"

The Doctor ignored her and moved away from the plant to hide behind on of the glass panels. Me and Martha followed behind him.

"If they're police are we under arrest? Are we like trespassing on the moon or something?" Martha asked.

"No, but I like that! It's good thinking. I wish it was only that simple." The Doctor said. "They're making a catalogue which means they're after something non-human."

I looked at him, a worried expression on my face, "Well then that's bad news for you."

"Why?" Martha asked.

The Doctor turned to look at her with a raised eyebrow, and I gave her a look as if to say "are you thick or what?" And I mean it, after all isn't it obvious? Martha turned to look at us, her expression changed and I think it had finally clicked.

"Oh you're kidding me? Don't be ridiculous. Can both of you stop looking at me like that?"

"Come on." The Doctor said standing up straight before walking off.

Martha stared at my wide-eyed, "Is he really?" she asked.

"Come on, if we don't follow him now we'll lose him."

_XOXO_

Me and Martha followed The Doctor into a room. When we got inside he was already at the computer in there scanning it with his sonic screwdriver. The room looked exactly like the room that I was in back on my earth with my mum and Liam. But of course Liam wasn't here, neither was Ryan or my mum.

I snapped my attention back to The Doctor and Martha who were already in mid conversation.

"Well if you're not going to answer me properly." Martha said.

The Doctor turned to face her, "No really, it's a screwdriver and it's sonic, look." Martha frowned a little bit and The Doctor turned to me, "Katherine back me up."

I laughed a little bit and The Doctor's defenceless look, "Seriously Martha it's a sonic screwdriver."

"What else has a he a got, a laser spanner?" Martha asked.

I frowned, "I don't know… Doctor? Have you got a laser spanner?"

"I did but it was stolen by Emily Pankhurst. Cheeky woman."

I remembered an Emily Pankhurst in my universe. She was Ryan's ex-girlfriend and she was a complete bitch, always trying to steal other people's things. I'm guessing that's one thing that isn't different in this universe. I was about to tell The Doctor about it, but then I realized Martha didn't know about the whole me coming from a different universe thing, and right now I don't think there's enough time to explain.

"What's with this thing between you two then? I mean it seems like Katherine knows so much about you but it looked like you didn't even know her this morning." Martha asked.

"That's because I didn't know her." The Doctor answered.

"Then how the hell does she know all this about you? Is she a stalker?" The Doctor shook his head, "Then how does she know everything?" she asked.

"It's a long story, one we'll tell you once we get out of this. Ugh! What is wrong with this computer?" The Doctor said hitting the screen, "Judoon must have locked it down… Judoon platoon upon the moon."

I scoffed, "What was that for? Judoon platoon upon the moon."

The Doctor gave me a glare but he began rambling, "I was just traveling past, I was just wondering, I swear. I wasn't looking for trouble. But I noticed these plasma coils around the hospital. That lightning, that's a plasma coil, it's been building up for two days now. So I checked in, I thought something was going on inside. Turns out it was the Judoon up above."

"Well what are they looking for?" Martha asked.

"Something that looks human, but isn't." The Doctor answered as be began typing away at the computer faster than I think any human being could.

"Like you apparently." Martha said.

"Yeah like me. But not me," The Doctor replied.

"Wait, wouldn't they have a photo?" I asked.

"It might be a shape changer."

"Whatever it is can't you just leave the Judoon to find it?" Martha asked.

The Doctor shook his head and he kept on typing on the computer. Files kept flicking around on the screen, "If they declare the hospital guilty of harbouring a fugitive they'll sentence it to execution."

"What? All of us?"

"Oh yes." The Doctor said, "But if I can find this thing first… Oh!" The Doctor said hitting the computer again in anger, "You see they're thick. Judoon are thick, they're completely thick. They've wiped the records. Oh that's clever."

I rolled my eyes, "What are we looking for?"

The Doctor shrugged, "I don't know. Say any patient admitted in the past week with unusual symptoms. Maybe there's a backup." The Doctor said as he began scanning the computer again.

"You two wait here, I'll go ask Mr Stoker he might know."

Martha left the room closing the door behind her. The Doctor was busy scanning the computer and I didn't think I'd be much help. I perched myself up on the bed and took my phone out, all I was going to do was play a game until The Doctor needed help but I couldn't even get past the front screen. The picture sent an aching pain to my heart. It was a picture of me, Ryan and Liam with the bike both me and Ryan had brought him for his birthday. I guess if it hadn't been for that bike none of this would have happened. I'd still be home.

"Are you alright?"

I looked up to see The Doctor looking down at a look of concern splayed across his face. I quickly placed the phone back in my pocket so The Doctor wouldn't see.

"I'm fine." I lied.

"I've restored the back up. Come on let's go find Martha."

We hadn't even got half way down the hall when we ran straight into Martha.

"There you are. I've restored the back up." The Doctor said.

"I found her!" Martha said.

"You did what?"

A man dressed in a leather jacket and leather trousers with a biker's helmet on his head came bursting through one of the doors. I guess that was where the alien was. The Doctor grabbed hold of my hand and Martha's hand but this time he gave us a warning before he started pulling us.

"Run!"

We ran down the corridor, dodging past people who were sitting on the floor and all the other medical equipment that was lying around the place. The slab wasn't that far behind and I was starting to run out breath a little bit. We ran down a load of stairs, I was just about to run down the next load when The Doctor pulled me back. I looked up and saw some Judoon marching up them. Instead we ran through the door behind us and down into another corridor. We got to a door and The Doctor pulled us inside, he closed the door and soniced it shut.

We were inside some sort of x-ray room. I wasn't too sure what it was. The Doctor dragged us behind the glass window thing, he then turned to Martha.

"When I say "now" press the button." He said.

"But I don't know which one!"

"Then find out."

Martha looked at the buttons frantically. The Doctor was now sonicing the machine thing outside the glass window. I began looking through the shelves of books finally finding one that said "operators manual" I began flicking through it but before I could find out which one the man burst through the door.

"Now!" The Doctor yelled.

Not knowing which one to actually press, I went for the big yellow one. Thankfully that was the right one. A weird electrical noise filled the room and there was yet another white light. After a couple of seconds they both stopped and the man fell to the floor lifeless. The Doctor however was still standing and looked very much alive.

"So come on then." I said, "What did you do?"

"Increased the radiation by 5000%. Killed him dead." The Doctor answered.

"Isn't that going to kill you?" Martha asked.

"Nah, it's only roentgen radiation. We used to play with roentgen bricks in the nursery." The Doctor turned to look at both of us, "You can come out you know, it's safe. I've absorbed it all. All I need to do is expel it."

Me and Martha walked out from behind the glass window as The Doctor started wiggling about on the spot.

"See if I concentrate," he began, "Shift the radiation out of my body into one spot. Say my left shoe."

He lifted his left foot from the ground and began hopping on the spot, "Here was go. Easy does it." He then began wiggling his foot about while me and Martha just stared at him like he was some sort of mad man.

"Ah, itches, itches, itches, itches. Hold on!" he said taking his shoe on and chucking it into a yellow bin beside him, "Done."

Martha tilted her head to one side, "You are completely mad."

"You're right I look daft with one shoe." He took his other shoe off and chucked in into the bin with the other one, "Barefoot on the moon." He said wiggling his toes about.

I scoffed, "The Judoon could find that alien at any second, we could die and you're just thinking about how stupid you look with one shoe."

"Well if I'm going to save you all, I might as well look good while I do it." He said causing me to roll my eyes.

"Anyway, what is that thing? And where's it from, Planet Zovirax?" Martha asked as she walked closer to the lifeless body.

"It's just a slab." The Doctor said walking over to the body as well and bending down, "They're called slabs. Basic slave drones, you see." He said as he poked the body, "It's solid leather the whole way through."

"Someone has a fetish." I scoffed.

The Doctor smirked as he stood up and went towards the machine thing pulling his sonic screwdriver out. The sonic screwdriver in question was burnt to a crisp. I could hear Martha talking in the background but I was too busy smirking at The Doctor's face. He looked like someone had just kicked his puppy.

"My sonic screwdriver. Burnt out my sonic screwdriver. I love my sonic screwdriver." The Doctor whined.

"Doctor!" Martha said loudly drawing both mine and The Doctor's attention back to her.

The Doctor chucked the screwdriver behind him making a clattering noise as it fell onto the floor, "Sorry." He said, "You called me Doctor. Did you see that Katherine she called me Doctor."

I nodded, "Yeah I heard."

"Anyway." Martha said, "Miss Finnegan is the alien. She was drinking Mr Stoker's blood."

"Funny time to take a snack, you'd think she'd be hiding." I could see the clogs turning around in The Doctor's head, "That's it! Shaper changer, internal shape changer. She wasn't drinking Mr Stoker's blood she was assimilating it!"

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"If she can assimilate Mr Stoker's blood, mimic the biology she'll register as human." The Doctor explained.

"Well then we've got to find her and show the Judoon."

The Doctor nodded, "Come on!"

We were running again. I've actually lost count on how many times we've ran today, it must be a lot because I feel exhausted. But then again that could be the lack of air. I don't even know how much air is left, I'm guessing not much. We were about to run down another corridor when we heard a door open. We hid behind a water cooler just in case it was a Judoon but it was another one of those slab things.

"That's the thing about slabs. They always travel in pairs." The Doctor said.

"What about you?" Martha asked.

"What about me, what?" The Doctor asked.

"Well Katherine has a boyfriend. You must have a partner or something right?"

The Doctor scoffed, "Humans. We're stuck on the moon, running out air, with Judoon and a blood sucking criminal and you're asking personal questions." He said as he started to creep from behind the water cooler.

"I like humans." I said.

"I'm still not convinced he's alien."

As if it was right on queue, The Doctor smacked right into a Judoon who began scanning him. The scanner made a funny noise.

"Non-human." The Judoon declared.

"Oh my god you really are!"

I sighed, "And again."

And yes, we were running yet again. The Judoon began shooting with their guns and we narrowly missed the lasers. We ran up the staircase and onto the next floor.

"They're already done this floor. Judoon are logical and just a little bit thick. They won't go back to check a floor they've checked already. If we're lucky." The Doctor said.

Martha bent down next to the girl that we were with earlier. Looks like she's got herself together.

"How much air have we got?" Martha asked.

"Not enough for all these people. We're going to run out."

"How are you two feeling, you alright?"

Martha nodded and so did I.

"Running on adrenalin I guess." I said.

The Doctor smirked, "Welcome to my world."

"What about the Judoon?" Martha asked.

"They've got great big lung reserves. It won't slow them down. Now where's Mr Stokers office?"

Martha stood up, "It's this way." She said walking off leaving me and The Doctor to follow. Martha slowed down just as she got round the first corner; the door had been broken down from where the slab had hit it earlier. Me, The Doctor and Martha crept slowly inside just in case the plasmavore was there. But when we got inside it was empty, except for Mr Stoker's body.

"She's gone, she was here." Martha said.

The Doctor bent down and started examining him. His skin was a pale white, there were no words to describe it, I had never fine someone so pale.

"She drained him dry, every last drop. I was right she's a plasmavore." The Doctor said.

"What's she doing on Earth?" I asked.

"Hiding, on the run. Like Ronald Biggs in Rio de Janerio. What's she doing now? She's still not safe. They could execute us all." The Doctor got up and I rushed after him

"Wait a second." Martha said. Me and The Doctor stood by the door way as Martha went down to Mr Stoker and closed his eyes. I had never realized they were open, shows how much attention I pay I guess. She got up and we headed out of the room.

"Come on Doctor think." The Doctor said to himself, "If I was a wanted Plasmavore surrounded by police, what would I do?"

He abruptly stopped causing me to crash into the back of him.

"Hey what did you stop for?"

"She's almost as clever as me." The Doctor said pointing. I looked to the direction he was pointing to see a red sign with MRI written on it.

"Find the non-human! Execute!"

_Shit. _I thought. _Why are they doing a floor they've done already, The Doctor said they wouldn't have._

"Martha, stay here. I need time; you've got to hold them up." The Doctor said.

"What about Katherine?" Martha asked.

"She's got to come with me. It's a long story and I haven't got time. I'll explain it later. Now forgive me for this, it could save a thousand lives. It means nothing, honestly nothing."

Next minute I knew he was grabbing her and his lips were smothered onto hers. I had no idea how it was going to save lives, but I didn't want to question it. When The Doctor finally pulled away he grabbed my hand and dragged me away leaving a rather stunned Martha to do whatever she had to do to hold them up.

"So come on then. Why do I have to come with you?" I asked.

"Katherine, you come from a different universe. When you travel in space you pick up…"

"Background radiation." I said.

"Yeah. Their scanners will pick it up, Earth doesn't have technology to travel in space, they'll think you're the Plasmavores accomplice. That's why you had to come with me."

I nodded, I didn't quite understand it but I knew better than to ask him explain it again, "So anyway, after you find her what are you going to do?"

The Doctor didn't answer; instead he just dragged me into the MRI room. He really needs to stop dragging me around. The room was flashing with a white light and the scanner inside the room was making some funny noises. The Doctor pushed me so that I was behind him. I was hidden well, The Doctor must be about 6ft and I'm on 5ft 1. The woman, the Plasmavore was mucking about with the buttons that I guess control the scanner.

"Have you seen? There are these things!" The Doctor began, "These great, big space rhino things. I mean rhinos from space and we're on the moon! Great big space rhinos with guns! On the moon!" He said in the highest pitched voice ever.

"I only came in for my bunions! Look!" He paused for a second finally realizing he in fact had no bunions, "All fixed now, perfectly good treatment. The nurses were lovely. I said to my daughter," he said pulling me from behind him, "I'd recommend this place to anyone. But then we end up on the moon! And did I mention the rhinos?"

"Hold him." The Plasmavore said.

The slab went to grab hold of the Doctor. I tried my best to fight it off but the stupid lump of leather was too strong. He pushed onto the floor and my head hit the wall making another loud cracking noise.

"Sorry my daughter, she's a bit protective." The Doctor said.

"She's also a bit violent." The plasmavore said, "You should control your children."

That last comment made me want to stand up and smack her one but The Doctor glared at me as if to say "don't you'll ruin my plan." So I down on the floor holding my head that was actually bleeding.

"So that big machine thing, is it supposed to be making that noise?" The Doctor asked.

"You wouldn't understand."

"But isn't that a magnetic resonance imaging thing? Like a ginormous sort of magnet? I did Magnetics GCSE, well failed but all the same."

"A magnet with its setting now increased to 50,000 tesla." She replied.

"Ooh, that's a bit strong isn't it?"

"It'll send out a magnetic pulse that with fry the brainstems of every living thing within 250,000 miles except for me safe in this room." She said.

"Hold on I did Geography GCSE, I actually passed that one. Doesn't that distance include the Earth?" He asked.

The plasmavore shrugged, "Only the side facing the moon. The other half will survive. You can call it my little gift."

"You'll have to excuse me I'm a little out of my depth, spent the last 15 years working as a postman, hence the bunion. Why would you want to do that?"

"With everyone dead, the Judoon ships will be mine to make my escape."

"That's weird you're talking as if you're some sort of an alien." The Doctor said. The plasmavore gave him a look, "Oh you are joshing me." He said.

"I am not."

"Those rhinos they're after you?" he asked.

"Yes." She said walking towards him, "But I'm hidden." She whispered.

"That must be why they're increasing their scans."

The plasmavore's turned back round to face him, "They're what?"

"Big chief rhino boy said "No sign of non-human. We must increase our scans to setting two." Didn't he Katherine?" he turned to me and gave me another one of those looks. I just nodded.

"Then I must assimilate again."

"What does that mean?"

"I must appear to be human." She rushed back to where she had been working and grabbed her bag and began rummaging through it.

"Well you're welcome to come home and meet my wife. She'd be honoured. We can have cake." The Doctor said.

"Why should I have cake? When I have my little straw." She said plucking a straw. It looked similar to the ones that you get in Mc Donald's. I was starting to wonder if it was just one of those.

"That's nice. Milkshake? I like banana."

The plasmavore turned to face me smirking, "You're dad's quite the funny man isn't he? And yet I think laughing on purpose at the darkness." She turned back to him, "I think it's time you found some peace. Steady him."

The slab pushed The Doctor down so he was on his knees. She then placed her straw by one of the arteries in his neck. I managed to pick myself up from the floor but the slab just immediately grabbed hold on me while she kept on drinking his blood. I tried my best to get free. I punched him, kicked him. But he didn't seem to react.

The Judoon suddenly came barging in and the plasmavore let of the Doctor letting his lifeless body fall to the floor with a thud. The slab let go of me and I rushed straight over to his side.

"Now see what you've done? This poor man just died of fright."

"Bullshit!" I yelled.

"Scan him." One of the Judoon said. Another Judoon scanned him, "Confirmation deceased."

"No he can't be!" I heard Martha's voice, "Let me through." She was almost with me and The Doctor's side when one of the Judoon stopped her.

"Stop. Case closed."

"But it was her. She killed him, she murdered him. I saw it with my own eyes." I protested.

"Judoon have no authority over human crime."

"But she's not human." I said.

"Oh, but I am. I've been catalogued." The plasmavore said showing her marked hand.

"But she's not. She assimilated—"

"Wait you drank his blood." I said interrupting Martha, "The Doctor's blood. Oh my god he is genius." I stood up and grabbed the scanner out the Judoon's hand. I began scanning her and it made the noise that it makes when there's a non-human.

"Non-human." The Judoon declared, "Confirm analysis."

All the other Judoon began scanning her and they all came up with the same result.

"He gave his life so they'd find you." I said looking back down at his body.

"Plasmavore. Charged with the crime of murdering the Child Princess of Padrivole Regency Nine."

"Well she deserved it! She was begging for the bite of a plasmavore."

"So you confess." It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"Confess I'm proud of it! She ran back behind the glass window, "Slab stop them."

Before the slab could even take a step forward the Judoon shot him with they're lasers and a second later he was a pile of dust on the floor.

"Verdict, guilty. Sentence execution."

"Enjoy your victory! Coz you're going to burn with me, burn in—"

The next words were screamed, as the Judoon's lasers went straight through the glass and hit the plasmavore reducing her to dust as well.

"Case closed."

"But what did she mean burn with me?" Martha said.

"She's done something to the scanner! It's going to kill everyone."

The Judoon walked over to the scanner and well scanned it, "Scans detect lethal acceleration of mono-magnetic pulse." He said.

"Well then do something! Stop it!"

"Our jurisdiction has ended. All units withdraw!"

The Judoon began marching out I turned to Martha, "You're a Doctor help him. There still might be chance you can save him."

I picked myself back up of the floor and ran out of the room. There mustn't have been much air left now as I was finding it harder to breath. I stopped as I got round the corner knowing I couldn't go much further.

"You can't just go! That scanner's going to blow up and it's your fault!"

Before I could say anything else and even move I felt everything around me start spinning. I felt my whole body hit the floor with a tremendous thud and then I got enveloped into the darkness.

_XOXO_

I was awake, but I didn't want to open my eyes. They felt too heavy to even bother trying to open them. I knew I was no longer in the hospital as I could hear the humming of the TARDIS. However it didn't feel like the cold grates of the TARDIS floor. So I wondered where the hell I was. Out of curiosity I started to slowly open my eyes.

"You're awake!"

The Doctor was standing above me grinning like a maniac. I gave a small smile back as I lifted myself into a sitting position. This place looked a lot like a hospital, the plane white walls. It was only the humming of the TARDIS that actually gave it away.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"You're on the TARDIS. This is the medical bay."

"You have a medical bay? I thought it was just the console room and the wardrobe…"

"Oh! There are loads of rooms! I even have a library with a swimming pool." He said grinning.

"I don't know how that works. Books and water doesn't seem like a good combination."

Both me and The Doctor laughed for a little bit but then his expression got serious again. I don't like it when he has his serious face on, I've decided.

"So where do you want to go?" He asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well do you want to stay on this Earth or…?" I raised my eyebrow, "Or you could come with me?" he said. The look on face his face told me he was expecting disappointment but was still hoping I would say yes. He really didn't need to hope.

"I think we know what that answers going to be." His face dropped a bit, he thought I mean no? "I mean yes I'll come with you, you idiot."

The Doctor's face lightened up a bit and he smiled.

"Two conditions." I said, the Doctor raised his eyebrow, "You bring Martha too."

"Why?" he asked.

"Before I passed out you were dead. She must have saved you, like I asked her to. I think we both owe her."

"But three's a crowed don't you think?" The Doctor said.

I shook my head, "Not at all. Besides we have plenty of room."

The Doctor went to protest, but I glared at him just like he had glared at me, "Oh alright then. We'll go pick her up."

"Good, but first I need to tell you the second condition."

"Go on."

I pulled my phone out of my jeans pocket, "Here's my phone. Do the thing you done to Rose's."

The Doctor rolled his eyes as he got his sonic out of his pocket. He done the little thing he does, "It's only universal as far as I know. I don't know if it calls out to other universes." I looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "I know that's what you wanted it for. It's always worth a try. I'll go get Martha; you try and phone your boyfriend. It's best to let him know you're okay if you can."

The Doctor left the room and I heard the usual noise the TARDIS makes when it's in flight. I began flicking through my contacts until I found Ryan. I pressed the call button and hoped for the best.

"_What do you want now? You only called me five minutes ago babe."_

I sighed, "Just wanted to hear your voice I guess."

"_What's wrong sweetheart? You seem sad."_

"No, I'm fine. What day is it?"

"_31__st__ December. Are you getting memory loss or something?"_

"Shut up."

"_Okay. Well I'll see you at the party babe."_

"Yeah."

"_Love you."_

"Love you too."

He hung up and I finally let myself burst into tears. I guess I was lucky I got a past version of him, I have no idea how I would have explained everything to him if it was after what had happened. How do you tell your boyfriend that you somehow travelled to a different universe where your favourite TV show is real and that you'd probably never see him again?

I finally got myself together; wiping the last tear away I stood up from the bed and headed back into the console room. Martha and The Doctor were already waiting for me.

"Did you talk to him?" The Doctor asked.

"Yeah. I got a past version, it hasn't happened to him yet." I could feel the tears welling up inside me again; I tried my best to hold them back.

"Are you okay?"

I nodded, "Yeah."

"Okay. Hold on tight."

The Doctor pulled a leaver and the TARDIS was flung into the vortex. I grabbed hold of the railing while Martha clung onto the console.

"Blimey, it's a bit bumpy!"

"Welcome aboard Miss Jones, Miss Stewart."

"It's my pleasure Mr Smith."

**Authors Note: Ugh the ending seemed a bit shit to me. Idk, it took me all day to write this. Anyway if you liked it and want me to carry it on review! **


	2. The Shakespeare Code

**Authors Note: Meh. So sorry for the slowest update ever, I haven't abandoned the story yet don't you worry. It's just school is pretty hectic and I have a Geography exam that I'm needing to revise for. But half term is coming up so I should have time to fit in writing along with my social life and revising :P **

**Oh and incase I haven't already said, Katherine's actual thoughts will be written in **_italic font like this. _**And yes there are a lot of mentions of Ryan in this, and sorry but there will be a lot. It just seems right. I don't know. **

**Also there is something that I need your opinions on. I'll let you guys know at the end of the story. So enjoy and place review yada yada.**

The Doctor was running around the console, pulling and twisting leavers and pushing buttons while Martha and I clung on for dear life. The rides always looked a bit bumpy on the show, but I never thought it was actually this bumpy.

"How do you travel in time? I mean, what makes it go?" Martha asked over the noise the TARIDS was making.

"Oh let's take the fun and the mystery out of everything." The Doctor said rolling his eyes, "Martha, you don't want to know it just does. Now hold on tight."

"You don't think I already am!" I yelled back.

I obviously hadn't been holding on tight enough because when The Doctor pulled a leaver pulling the TARDIS to an abrupt halt, Martha fell to the floor and I was flung across the console room. I seem to be having a habit of hitting my head right now.

"Blimey!" Martha said picking herself up from the floor and brushing herself down, "Do you have to pass a test to fly this thing?"

"Yes and I failed." The Doctor answered.

"Then how the hell were you allowed to have it?" Martha asked.

I smirked, "He stole it."

The Doctor turned to me, a look of hurt on this face, "I borrowed it."

"You never gave it back did you?"

The Doctor folded his arms, "I was going to."

I folded my arms in an attempt to mimic him, "There's a difference between 'going to give it back' and actually giving it back."

The Doctor sighed in defeat, "Bloody hell you can argue. I give up okay? You win. I stole it." He said, "Now come on Martha let's go make the most of it. I promised you one trip and one trip only." He grabbed his trench coat from the pilot seat and flung it on before bounding down towards the door, "Outside this door, brave new world."

"Where are we?" Martha asked smiling in anticipation.

"Take a look." The Doctor said opening the door. He stepped to the side and gestured for us to walk out, "After you, ladies first."

Slowly walking towards the doors me and Martha took one last step out of the TARDIS and walked outside. It was defiantly somewhere in the past, given what the people were wearing and the buildings. I didn't know exactly what century; I'd leave The Doctor to tell us that.

"You are so kidding me!" Martha exclaimed, "Oh my god we did it, we travelled in time."

I looked up at the Doctor to see the look of smugness I was expecting splayed across his face. He thinks he's so impressive sometimes, he really does. But most of the time he is really, well I think so anyway.

"Where are we?" Martha asked, "Sorry, whole new language. When are we?"

"Erm mind out." The Doctor said grabbing hold of both me and Martha pulling us back a couple of steps so that we were pretty much right against the TARDIS.

I looked up to see a man chucking a bucket full of waste out of the window. It fell down onto the floor, right where me and Martha had been standing a couple of seconds ago.

"Some time before they invented the toilets I guess." I said wrinkling my nose is disgust. It really didn't smell nice.

"Yeah, sorry about that." The Doctor said he was also wrinkling his nose; it seemed to be only Martha who didn't have that too much of a problem.

"I've seen worse." Martha said brushing it off, "I've worked the late-night shift in A&E."

Me and The Doctor smirked before taking and step over the waste. I feel really posh saying waste… but then what else would I call it? Wee and poo sounds a bit childlike.

"Wait! Are we safe and everything?" Martha asked.

"Course we are why do you ask?" The Doctor asked puzzled.

"It's like in the films. You step on the butterfly you change the future of the human race." Martha said.

I scoffed, "Are you planning to step on the butterfly? What have butterflies ever done to you?"

"Look I'll tell you what, just don't step on any butterflies." The Doctor said as he began to walk off again.

"But what if I kill my grandfather of something?"

"Are planning to do that too?" The Doctor asked turning around walking backwards.

"No."

"Well then."

"So this is London?" Martha asked.

The Doctor shrugged again, "Think so. Round about… 1599."

"So Martha's grandfather wouldn't even be around then?" I said, it was more of a statement then a question but then you never know with time.

"Probably not."

"Hold on! Am I all right?" Martha asked. The Doctor raised an eyebrow, "I'm not going to get carted off as a slave am I?"

"Why would they do that?" The Doctor asked both confused and shocked causing both me and Martha to roll our eyes.

"Not exactly white in case you haven't noticed." Martha said gesturing to her skin.

The Doctor shrugged, "I'm not even human, just walk around like you own the place. It works for me. Beside, Elizabethan England isn't so different from your time. Look, you have recycling, water cooler moment."

"…and the Earth will be consumed by flames!" a man in the street started shouting.

"Global warming." The Doctor said gesturing to the man, "And entertainment! Now if I'm right, we're just down the river by Southwark." He grabbed hold of our hands and started running around the corner along with us, this time I managed to keep up so it wasn't like he was pulling me, "Oh yes! The Globe Theatre! It's brand new, just opened. But then strictly speaking it isn't a globe. It's a tetra decagon."

"Hold on. I'm an A-level maths student I should defiantly know this… a tetra decagon has fourteen sides am I right?" I asked.

The Doctor nodded, "And it's containing the man himself."

"Whoa you don't mean… Shakespeare is in there?" Martha asked.

"Oh yes."

"Miss Stewart, Miss Jones will you two lovely ladies accompany me to the theatre?" he said holding out both arms for us to take.

"Oh Mr Smith we will." I said taking linking arms with him. Martha did as well and we began walking towards the theatre. I bet The Doctor was loving this, two girls on either side of him.

"See Martha when you get home, you can tell everyone you've met Shakespeare." The Doctor said.

"Oh yeah and then I could get sectioned."

_XOXO_

The theatre was absolutely packed! Everyone had to be squished together just to fit everyone in. It did smell a lot, but I didn't care this time. I was in the year 1599, in the globe theatre watching one of Shakespeare's plays. I'm not going to lie I did hate studying Shakespeare when I was back on my own Earth, but they made us read the scripts. Plays are meant to be watched and that is it. And it's totally different when you watch the play for real.

"That's amazing, just amazing." Martha said clapping her hands in delight.

I nodded in agreement, "It's even worth putting up with the smell." I looked at the cast who were taking their bows or whatever it's meant to be called, "Those are men dressed as women right?"

The Doctor nodded, "London never changes."

"Where's Shakespeare? I want to see Shakespeare." Martha said.

"Me too, Doctor? Does Shakespeare come on and take bows too?" I asked.

The Doctor just shrugged, "I have no idea."

"Author! Author!" Martha shouted she quickly stopped and looked at the Doctor, "Wait do people do that? Shout Author?"

Before The Doctor could answer a man that was behind us started shouting "Author." And then even more people started following suit, it didn't take long before everyone in the theatre was shouting it. I tried my best to hold back a laugh as I looked at the Doctor's face as he looked around.

"Well they do now." He finally said.

After a couple of minutes of the people shouting "Author." Shakespeare came on stage. I do have to say, I was surprised he looked a lot different to the paintings I've seen of him. But then again he could look different in this universe; after all it is a different one. Everyone started cheering was he walked up the stage blowing kisses to people in the crowed.

"He's a bit different to his portraits?" Martha said.

"Yeah." I agreed, "I thought it was probably just because of different universes but I guess not. Whoever done to portraits of him must just a rubbish artist then."

"He's a genius, the genius. The most human, human there's ever been. And now we're going to hear him speak." The Doctor said. It was almost as if he was fangirling right now, "He always chooses the best words. New brilliant and beautiful words…"

"Oh shut your big, fat mouths!"

"Oh well." The Doctor sighed.

"You should never meet your heroes." Martha said.

"You've got excellent taste, I'll give you that." Shakespeare said to the audience, "Oh that's a wig." He pointed to a lady at the front of the crowed.

"New brilliant and beautiful words? Want to take that back Doctor?" I said and The Doctor gave me a look as if you say shut up, I smiled in satisfaction. He is so easy to wind up sometimes, "He looks drunk to me." I added.

"I know what you're all saying." Shakespeare began again, ""'Love's Labour's Lost' that's a funny ending isn't it?" It just stops." The crowed made noises to show that they agreed and Shakespeare continued, "Will the boys get the girls? Well don't get your hose in a tangle. You'll find out soon."

"When?" The crowed all started shouting out and once.

"All in good time." Shakespeare said, "You don't rush a genius." _Oh god, he's just a vain as The Doctor is. _I thought to myself. Shakespeare began bowing to the crowed again but was then flung back like some sort of invisible force has pushed him, "When? Tomorrow night." He said.

The crowed began to cheer and clap their hands in approval and delight. But my attention was on the cast who were still on stage. They were sharing confused glances with one another… I'm guessing this was the first they had even heard about this.

"The premiere of my brand new play, a sequel no less. I call it Love's Labour's Won."

_XOXO_

Me, The Doctor and Martha were slowly walking out of the theatre behind the rest of the people. It was tedious walking this slow, especially after we had been running non-stop for what couldn't have been more than a couple of hours ago.

"I'm not an expert or anything, but I've never heard of Love's Labour's Won." Martha said.

"Exactly." The Doctor said, "It's the lost play, it doesn't exist, only in rumours."

I scoffed, "What are you talking about? Love Labour's Won exists. I've never seen it but I've heard of it."

The Doctor looked at me with a raised eyebrow and then I realized my mistake. Sure I might have heard of Love's Labour's Won because it existed in my world, but it might not have existed here. I'm really going to have to get used to this whole parallel world thing.

"Sorry. I forgot, parallel world and all that."

"What do you mean parallel world?" Martha asked. _Shit. I forgot she didn't know._

"It doesn't matter." I said trying to brush it off.

"I was thinking, have you got a mini disc in the TARDIS or something? We could tape and flog it. We'd make a mint." Martha said.

The Doctor gave her a look to say 'you're stupid', "No."

"That would be bad."

"Yeah."

"So if it disappeared over in this world… how did it disappear in the first place?" I asked.

The Doctor sighed, "I was going to just give you a little trip in the TARDIS." He said gesturing to Martha, "But I guess we could stay a bit longer."

_XOXO_

We reached a building, a pub by the looks of it. There was a sign swinging in the breeze. It had a picture of an elephant on it and as you can guess underneath it, it said 'The Elephant." I thought it was a bit of a weird name to call a pub, but then most pubs have weird names don't they?

"So you think that Shakespeare is in there?" I asked gesturing to the entrance.

"Closest to pub to The Globe." The Doctor shrugged.

I sighed, "Oh what the hell."

I walked up to the door and pushed it open. The pub seemed surprisingly quiet. There were only a couple of people in there taking sips of their pints or whatever they called them in these days. There was no-one tending the bar so we walked past easily and headed up-stairs where Shakespeare would probably be, if he was even here that is.

As we got to the top of the stairs, I heard voices coming from a room. They were talking about Love's Labour's Won. So The Doctor had been right. The Doctor walked past me and knocked on the door lightly.

"Hello! Excuse me, not interrupting am I? Mr Shakespeare isn't it?" he said.

"Oh no. Who let you in? No autographs, no you can't have yourself sketched with me and please don't ask me where I get my ideas from." Shakespeare said, "Thanks for the interest. No be and good boy and shove."

That's when he caught glimpse of me and Martha hiding behind The Doctor. He kept glancing at me a little bit but he kept looking at Martha more than anything thank god.

"Hey, nonny, nonny! Sit right down here next to me. You two get sewing on them costumes off you go." He said to the two men sitting at the table with him. The two men walked off leaving 3 empty seats which me, The Doctor and Martha took.

"Sweet lady." Shakespeare said to Martha causing her to blush a little bit, "Such unusual clothes so fitted."

"Erm, verily forsotth egads." Martha said.

"No, no, no, no." The Doctor said, "Don't, don't do that." he reached into his pocket fumbling through it, "I'm Sir Doctor of TARDIS and these are my companions Miss Katherine Stewart and Miss Martha Jones." The Doctor said flashing up his psychic paper.

"Interesting, that bit of paper." Shakespeare said pointing at the psychic paper, "It's blank."

The Doctor looked at him with shock while grinning like a maniac, "Oh that proves it. Absolute genius."

Martha shook her head, "No it says right there. "Sir Doctor, Katherine Stewart and Martha Jones." It says so." She said looking at it.

"Psychic paper. It's a long story. Oh I hate starting from scratch." The Doctor complained placing the paper back inside his pocket, I couldn't help but smirk.

"Psychic? Never heard that before and words are my trade." Shakespeare said, "Who are you exactly? More to the point, who is your delicious blackamoor lady?"

Martha turned to look at him, a look of surprised mixed with a little bit of disgust on her face, "Excuse me?"

"Isn't that a word we use nowadays? An Ethiop girl, a swarth, a Queen of Affric?" he said.

Me and The Doctor were exchanging looks. I gave him one as if to say 'this is starting to get potentially awkward.' He gave me a knowing look back and nodded as if to say he agreed. It was a little bit weird; I didn't think he'd be able to see what I meant.

"I can't believe I'm hearing this."

"It's political correctness gone mad." The Doctor began, "Martha's from a far off land, Fredonia." He lied.

"Excuse me. Hold hard a moment." I voice came from behind us. I turned around to have a look. There was a man standing in the door way walking towards us. He was rather chubby, he had a hat on but I could tell by his beard that he a sort of ginger colour.

"This is abominable behaviour." The man said, "A new play without warning? I demand to see a script Mr Shakespeare. As master of the Revels every new script must be registered at my office, and examined by me before it can be performed."

"First thing tomorrow morning, I'll send it around." Shakespeare said.

"I don't work to your schedule you work to mine. The script, now!"

"I can't."

"Then tomorrow's performance is cancelled." The man said as he began to walk out of the room, "I'm returning to my office for a banning order. If it's the last thing I do. Love's Labour's Won will never be played."

I sighed taking a sip of the pint that a lady had given me, "Well then. That's what happened to the play. Bit boring."

"Yeah. I thought it might be something you know, more mysterious." Martha said.

As if it was right on queue a high-pitched scream came from outside. The Doctor jumped out of his seat almost immediately and bounded outside to see what the screaming was about. I instantly followed after him and Martha also followed closely behind me. When we finally got outside I saw that same guy that had been in the pub with us a few minutes ago. He was spitting out water, a great deal of it too.

"It's that bloke from before." Martha said.

"What's wrong with him?" The Doctor paused, "Leave it to me I'm a Doctor." He said rushing over to the man.

"So am I." Martha said rushing over, "Near enough."

Suddenly the man let out one more mouthful of water before he collapsed to the floor. Martha and The Doctor bent down beside him as I rushed over.

"Can't get the heart going." Martha said, "You're going to be alright." She opened his mouth, about to do that mouth to mouth thing when a load of water came spilling out.

"Okay. What the hell is that?" I asked.

"I've never seen anything like it. His lungs are full of water, he drowned." The Doctor said answering my question, "I don't know, like a blow to the heart. An invisible blow." He stood up and turned to the lady who owned the pub, "Good mistress this poor fellow has died from a sudden imbalance of the humours. A natural if unfortunate demise. Call for the constable to have him taken away."

"I'll do it Ma'am." A younger girl beside her said walking back off inside. The Doctor turned back to me and Martha and bent back down to our level.

"Why did you tell them that?" Martha asked.

"This lot have still got one foot in the Dark Ages. If I tell them the truth they'll panic and think it was witchcraft." The Doctor said.

"So what was it then?" I asked.

"Witchcraft."

_XOXO_

Me, The Doctor, Martha and Shakespeare entered the room we had just been in before all the commotion had happened. No one said a thing. Shakespeare sat back down in his seat. The Doctor and Martha stayed standing up while I leaned against the wall.

"I've got you a room Sir Doctor. You're just across the landing. Miss Jones and Miss Stewart are in the room next to it." The land-lady said before walking away.

"Poor Lynley. So many strange events. Not least of all this land of Fredonia where a woman can be a doctor." Shakespeare said.

"Where a woman can do what she likes." Martha said trying to correct him.

"You Miss Stewart." He said looking at me, "Something tells me that there is a man out there that has a hold of your heart. But he is ever so far away." I nodded. Okay I most definitely agree with The Doctor this man is a genius.

"And you Sir Doctor how can a man so young have eyes so old?" _Because he is so old. _I thought to myself.

"I do a lot of reading." The Doctor answered.

"A trite reply, yeah? That's what I do." He looked back to me and Martha, "You two look at him like your surprised that he exists. But something tells me you both have different reasons."

"I think we should say goodnight." I said heading out of the room.

I walked down the landing until I finally found what was going to be both mine and Martha's room. There were two small beds spaced a couple of metres from each other. A couple of seconds later Martha walked in.

"Shakespeare was talking about Ryan right?" I nodded, "What did he mean he's far away?" When I didn't answer she spoke up again, "Earlier you said something about a parallel world…"

I sighed and closed my eyes, "I come from a different universe, a different version of Earth where all of this is a TV show and The Doctor is just a fictional character."

"Well… I guess that explains how you know so much about him. So in the hospital when you said that it was New Year's Eve?" she asked.

"That was the day I was taken from my universe yes. I disappeared right in front of Ryan. I tried to call him earlier before we got here, but I got a version of him were it hadn't happened yet." I paused for a second, "Don't know what I would have said to him anyway."

Martha looked at me sympathetically but she never said sorry. I wouldn't have seen the point in her saying it anyway. Sorry isn't going to take me back to my universe, or bring Ryan to me. I climbed into one of the beds and curled myself into a ball like a usually do when I sleep. Martha climbed into the bed next to mine.

"Who's this Rose girl? Before you came into the console room earlier he mentioned her." Martha asked.

"What did he say?"

"Just that she was gone. That I wasn't replacing her and that I was only being given one trip to say thank you." I rolled my eyes. _God sake Doctor when I said bring Martha I meant for more than one trip._

"Rose was his last companion. He lost her in the battle of Canary Wharf. She lives on a parallel universe now." I said.

"What? The one that you were on?"

I shook my head, "No a different one."

"There are other parallel universes?" Martha asked, I nodded, "How many."

I shrugged, "No clue."

"Him and Rose, were they a couple?"

I sighed, "Sort of yeah." Martha gave me a raised eyebrow, "He loves her, and she loved him but they were never officially a couple…"

Martha's expression turned into one of disappointment, I should have known that was coming. It was pretty obvious that she liked him, well it was to me anyway. To The Doctor it wasn't.

"Well. Night."

I just nodded and watched as Martha blew out the candle that had been lighting the room leaving us in the dark. The only light left was the moon light shining from outside. I closed my eyes tight shut, letting myself drift off into a deep sleep.

_XOXO_

I was woken up by yet another high-pitched scream. I heard the Doctor's footsteps run across the room next door to ours and I quickly jumped out of bed running out the door with Martha right next to me. I ran down the landing to the room where the screaming had been coming from and crashed right into the Doctor who had been standing in the door way. The lan-lady's body was on the floor. There was no sign of her breathing so I guessed she was dead. Shakespeare was asleep, but then he suddenly woke up.

"What was that?"

Me and The Doctor bent down the lan-lady's lifeless body on the floor. Martha however ran up towards the open window.

"Her heart gave out. She died of fright." The Doctor said.

"Doctor?" Martha said, her tone of voice was slightly worried which started to put me on edge a little bit.

The Doctor jumped up and went to Martha's side, "What did you see?"

"A witch."

_XOXO_

It was the next morning. All of us had tried to get some sleep after what had happened last night. I didn't know about the others but I didn't sleep a wink. I could feel small bags under my eyes and I felt completely drained of energy. I just sat down on the chair with my head rested on the table with half of my face covered with by auburn brown hair.

"Sweet Dolly Bailey. She sat out three boughts of the plague in this place while we all ran like rats. But what could have scared her? She had such an enormous spirit." Shakespeare asked.

"Rage, rage against the dying of the light." The Doctor said. His voice sounded tired, I guess I wasn't the only one who didn't get any the sleep then.

"I might use that." Shakespeare said.

The Doctor shook his head, "You can't. It's someone else's."

"Lynley drowned on dry land, Dolly died of fright and they were both connected to you." Martha said looking at Shakespeare.

"You're accusing me?"

"No. But I saw a witch, and well you've written about witches."

Shakespeare looked at her with a puzzled look, "Have I? When was that?"

"Not quite yet." I heard The Doctor whisper to Martha.

"Peter Streete spoke of witches." Shakespeare said.

I lifted my head up, tucking my hair behind my ear so my face was showing completely, "Who's Peter Streete?" I asked.

"Our builder." Shakespeare answered, "He sketched out the plans of the Globe."

"The architect?" The Doctor said, it was more of a statement rather than a question. It looked like he was on to something, "Hold on, the architect! The Globe! Come on!"

Before anyone could say anything else, The Doctor jumped out of his chair and bounded out of the room. Shakespeare stood up from his and ran out following him and me and Martha done the same. We found him waiting for us in the doorway outside and we all walked together up towards the Globe.

Once we got there The Doctor began pacing around the theatre. Martha and Shakespeare were standing up on the stage while I went and sat down letting my feet dangle off the edge of the stage as I looked around the theatre. It felt a little bit weird being in it when there was no one there. I looked such much bigger.

"Columns there right, 14 sides." The Doctor's voice echoed, "I've always wondered but I never asked, tell me Will why 14 sides?" _Hold on did he just call him Will?_

Shakespeare shrugged, "It was the shape Peter Streete thought best, that was all. He said it carried the sound well."

In a way this Peter Streete guy was right, it did carry the sound well. Me, Martha and The Doctor had been near the back of the theatre last night when she saw Love's Labour's Lost and I could still hear all the actors perfectly. It was like I was at the front.

"14." The Doctor trailed off, "Why does that ring a bell? 14?"

"There are 14 lines in a sonnet?" Martha suggested. I shrugged, that was a very good point. I would never have thought of that.

"Good point." The Doctor said making Martha have a quick look of smugness splayed across her face, "Words and shapes following the same design. 14 lines, 14 sides, 14 facets… my head!" he grabbed his hair and started messing around with it, "Tretradecagon, think, think, think!"

"This is just a theatre." Shakespeare said.

The Doctor turned to look at Shakespeare, "But the theatres magic isn't it? You should know, you stand on this stage. Say the right words with the right emphasis at the right time. You could make me weep, or cry with joy. Change them." He paused for a split second, and I thought I saw a look of realization in his face that I used to see on the TV shows, "You can change people's minds just with words in this place. And if you exaggerate that…" He turned away and started to pace up and down again, scratching his head in thought.

"It's like your police box. That small wooden box with all that power inside." Martha said

"Oh, Martha Jones I like you." He said making Martha give another smug look, "Tell you what Peter Streete would know. Can I talk to him?"

"You won't get an answer." Shakespeare answered, "One month after finishing this place, he lost his mind."

"What happened?" I asked.

"He started hearing voices, raving about witches, babbling."

"Where is he now?" The Doctor asked.

"Bedlam." Shakespeare said, me and Martha raised an eyebrow as if to ask what Bedlam was, "The mad house." He added.

"We've got to go now. Come on!"

Martha rushed down towards the steps and I jumped of the edge of the stage, I landed crouching down to keep myself steady before running after The Doctor.

"Wait I'm coming with you! I want to witness this first hand." Shakespeare said following closely behind Martha. Two men were walking in as we headed out Shakespeare stopped and handed them the bundle of paper that he had been holding, "The script. Perfect it, you never know the Queen might show up." He began walking with us again as he turned to me.

"As if, she never does."

_XOXO_

We were at Bedlam. It's hard to explain what it's like. But there's one thing I can definitely say, the place smelt horrible. I was trying my best to stop myself from throwing up while trying not to make it too obvious. There were people filling up almost every cell, and when we walked past them they would stretch they're skeleton like arm through the bars, begging to be let out. There was a guard leading us the way to Peter Streete's cell, he was carrying a whip and I could only imagine what he uses that for.

"Does my lord Doctor wish some entertainment while he waits?" The guard asked, "I can whip these madmen. They'll put on a good show for you. Bandog and Bedlam." _Knew that's what the whip was for, entertainment. _

"No I don't." The Doctor replied, sounding disgusted with each word he said.

"Well wait here my lords, whole I make him decent for the two ladies here." The Guard replied before heading off to Peter Streete's cell where he was going to make him "decent." _More like whip him._

"So this is what you call a hospital? Where the patients are whopped to entertain the gentry?" Martha said sounding disgusted too, "And you put your friend in here?" she said to Shakespeare.

"Oh it's all so different in Fredonia." Shakespeare said.

"But you're clever! Do you honestly think this place is any good?"

"I've been mad. I've lost my mind. The fear of this place set me right again, it serves its purpose." Shakespeare almost snapped.

"Mad in what way?" I piped up.

"He lost his son." The Doctor said.

Shakespeare nodded, "My only boy. The Black Death took him and I wasn't even there."

"I didn't know I'm sorry." I said to Shakespeare giving him a sympathetic look before looking down at the floor.

"Made me question everything. The futility of this fleeting existence, to be or not to be." He paused for a second, "Oh that's quite good." He said smugness taking over.

"You should write that down." The Doctor added. I was starting to get annoyed a little bit with this 'oh I might use that' and stuff. I really hope for as long as I travel with the Doctor, we don't meet anymore authors.

"Maybe not. A bit pretentious?" Shakespeare asked, The Doctor just shrugged.

"This way my lords." The Guard called down from the end of the room.

_XOXO_

We were taken to Peter's cell, he was sitting in the corner all hunched up and shaking. The guard opened the door before letting us in. The Doctor walked in first, I followed along with Martha and Shakespeare.

"They can be a bit dangerous. Don't know their own strength." The guard said.

"Well it would help if you didn't whip them! Now get out!" I snapped. The guard did as I told and left shutting the cell door behind him, The Doctor gave me a little smirk but I just gave him a scowl back. He quickly turned his gaze back to Peter and began walking slowly over to him,

"Peter. Peter Streete." He said

"He's the same as he was; you won't get anything out of him." Shakespeare sighed.

The Doctor put a hand on Peter's shoulder causing Peter's head to shoot up to stare at the Doctor. The Doctor then placed his hands onto Peter's head, a lot like he had down to Madame De Pompadour

"Peter I'm The Doctor. Go into the past, one year ago. Let your mind go back, back to when everything was fine and shiny. Everything that has happened in this year since happened to somebody else. It was just a story."

Peter started to slightly collapse and The Doctor laid him down gently on the bed, if you could even call it a bed.

"Tell me the story Peter," The Doctor said, "Tell me about the witches."

"The witches spoke to Peter," he began, "In the night they whispered, got Peter to design the Globe to their design. The 14 walls, always 14. When the works was done," Peter laughed manically, "They snapped poor Peter's wits."

"Where did Peter see the witches, where in the city?" the Doctor asked. When Peter didn't say anything The Doctor bent down to his level, "You've got to tell me. Where were they?"

"All Hallows Street."

"Too many words." A voice came causing me to jump out of the skin, I looked away from Peter to see a witch, well at least that's what I thought it was. The Doctor jumped as well and pretty much jumped back to me and Martha.

"Just one touch, of the heart." The witch said, showing one pointy finger. She touched Peter at where his heart should be and the very next second he was dead.

"Shit." I said, it was all I could eve say.

"A witch! I'm seeing a witch!" Shakespeare exclaimed.

"Now who would be next? Just one touch and I'll stop your frantic hearts." The witch taunted.

Martha ran towards the barred door shaking it frantically, "Let us out!"

"Well that's not going to work the whole place is shouting that." The Doctor said.

"And who would die first hmm?" the witch asked.

"Well if you're looking for volunteers.." the Doctor began.

"Don't!" I shouted trying to grab him by the jacket, but I missed and The Doctor kept edging towards her.

"Doctor can you stop her?" Shakespeare asked now sounding a lot more uneasy than he had a few seconds ago.

"No mortal has power over me." The witch spat.

"But there's a power in words." The Doctor said and I watched as the witch's face grew a little worried, "If I can just find the right ones if I can just know you."

"None on Earth has knowledge of us."

"Well there's a good thing I'm here. Now think. Humanoid, female, who uses shapes and words to channel energy… Ah! 14! That's it 14! The 14 starts of the Rexel planetary configuration! Creature I name you Carrionite!"

The witch began screaming, this golden light appeared from her and the next minutes she had vanished. I wondered for a second if she was dead, but I knew that The Doctor would never have killed her, even if she had been threatening to kill us.

"So what did you do?" I asked.

"Named her." The Doctor answered, "The power of a name, that's old magic."

"But there's no such thing as magic." Martha said.

"Well it's a different type of science. You lot chose mathematics, given the right string of numbers, the right equation, you can split the atom. The Carrionites chose words instead." He explained.

"Use them for what?" Shakespeare asked.

"The end of the word."

_XOXO_

"The Carrionites disappeared way back at the dawn of the universe. Nobody was sure if they were real or legend."

"Well I'm going for real." Shakespeare said drying his just washed face with a towel.

"What do they want though?" I asked.

"A new, empire on Earth." The Doctor sighed as he leaned against a table, "A world of bones and blood and witchcraft."

"But how?"

"I'm looking at the man with the words." The Doctor said looking at Shakespeare and I followed his gaze.

"Me?" Shakespeare asked looking confused, "But I've done nothing."

"Hold on, what were you doing last night?" Martha asked him, "When that Carrionite came in the room?"

"Finishing the play." Shakespeare replied.

The Doctor's eyed widened a little and I started to catch on a little bit, "What happens of the last page?" The Doctor asked.

"The boys get the girls; they have a bit of a dance. It's all as funny and thought provoking as usual. Although… those last few lines. I don't remember writing them."

"That's it!" The Doctor said, "They used you, they gave you the final words. Like a spell, Love's Labour's Won, it's a weapon. The right combination of words spoken at the right place, with the shape of the Globe as an energy converter! The play's the thing!" he paused for a second, "Yes you can have that." I rolled my eyes.

Shakespeare rushed to his room and quickly got dressed while The Doctor rumbled through drawers looking for a map, me and Martha helped. Once everyone was back in the room. The Doctor placed the map down at he began to search for what he was looking for.

"There it is, All Hallows Street. Katherine, Martha. You two and I will track them down. Will, you get to the Globe and whatever you do stop that play." The Doctor ordered.

"I'll do it. All these years I've been the cleverest man around, next to you I know nothing." Shakespeare said as he shook The Doctor's hand. _Alright Shakespeare, he's already got a big enough ego thank you._

"Well don't complain!" Martha said.

"I'm not! It's marvellous." He then turned to the Doctor, "Good luck Doctor."

"Good luck, Shakespeare." The Doctor ran grabbing his trench coat while me and Martha followed him; I also grabbed my demin jacket that was underneath his, "Once more unto the breach!" The Doctor said.

"I like that!" I heard Shakespeare say in the room I just left, "Wait a minute, that's one of mine."

I rolled my eyes, "Just shift will you!" I shouted

_XOXO_

"All Hallows Street" The Doctor confirmed as we walked around the corner, "But which house is it?"

"Thing is though, am I missing something here? The world didn't end in 1599, look at me I'm living proof." Martha asked and I shook my head while The Doctor sighed.

"Oh, how do I explain the mechanics of the infinite temporal flux? I know! Back To the Future! It's like Back to the Future." He said.

"The film?"

The Doctor rolled his eyes, "No the novelisation." He said with every word dripped in sarcasm, "Yes the film. Marty Mcfly goes back and changes history…"

"And he starts fading away." Martha finished his sentence and then the realization hit her, "Oh my god am I going to fade?"

The Doctor nodded, "You and the entire future of the human race, it all ends here in 1599 if we don't stop it." He said.

"So which house?" I asked.

As if right on queue the door of the house right in front of us opened on it's own, creaking as it was opening. Looks like the witches were expecting us I guess.

"Maybe that witch house."

The Doctor walked towards the house and Martha followed him, with me reluctantly following behind. We went through the hallway and into one of the rooms; I wasn't too sure what the rooms was for. There was nothing there, it was just empty dark and dingy. Like I had expected there was already someone waiting for us, that woman who was at the inn the other night. But she didn't look like the witch we had seen before… she looked human.

"I take it we're expected?" The Doctor asked.

"Oh I think death has been waiting for you a very long time." The girl replied, the words she said made me start to feel a little sick to the stomach.

"Right then. It's my turn." She said as she walked closer to the witch standing before us, "I know how to do this." She raised her finger up just like The Doctor had done earlier, "I name thee Carrionite."

The witch let out a false gasp of pain before smirking at Martha. Martha turned to look at The Doctor, a confused expression on her face.

"What did I do wrong? Was it the finger?" she asked.

"The power of a name only works once. Observe." She lifted her finger up pointing at Martha, "I gaze upon this bag of bones, and I name thee Martha Jones."

Martha let out a gasp on pain, although one was real. She collapsed to the floor and me and The Doctor grabbed her before she hit her head.

"What have you done?"

"She's only sleeping. Curious, her name has less impact. Seems to be out of her time." She then turned to me, "But there's always you." She pointed her finger at me, "Katherine Stewart." I felt a small sharp pain fill my entire body and I flinched a little bit, but I still remained standing, I began smirking at the witches puzzlement, "Seem you're not just out of your time too… you're also far far away. But I know one name that will hurt more… Ryan Edwards."

Another sharp pain filled my body, but like the witch had said, it hurt more. A whole lot more. I collapsed to the floor still conscious and the Doctor bent down to my side.

"Are you okay?" I nodded and smiled weakly the pain still taking over my entire body.

"Hm, I was hoping that name would have more impact than it did. But her agony will have a do. As for you Sir Doctor." She pointed her finger at him but he didn't even flinch, he just stared at her, "Fascinating. There is no name. Now why would a man hide his title in such despair?" She then began smirking and I wondered what she had seen, "Oh but look. There's still one word with the power that aches." _Oh god. _I thought. _She knows about Rose. _

"The naming won't work on me." He said, his tone dark. It reminded me of the oncoming storm and I wished I could just get up and move away from him, but the pain was still there and I didn't want to move.

"But your heart grows cold. The north wind blows and carries down the distant, Rose." The Doctor didn't even flinch again. _Why did it work on me and not on him? _

"Oh big mistake, because that name keeps me fighting. The Carrionites vanished, where did you go?" he asked as he stood up and walked away from me. I picked myself up a bit and shuffled down I was sitting down against the wall, the pain was starting subside, but it was still there.

"The eternals found the right word to banish us into the deep darkness." She answered.

"Then how did you escape?"

"New words. New and glittering, from a mind like no other."

"Shakespeare." I managed to choke out.

The Carrionite nodded, and looked down at the cauldron. I couldn't see anything from where I was sitting down but the Carrionite told me everything I needed to know, "His son perished. The grief of a genius. Grief without measure, madness enough to allow us entrance."

"How many of you?" The Doctor asked.

"Just the three." She replied, "But the play tonight shall restore the rest. Then the human race will the purged as pestilence, and from this world we will lead the universe back into the old ways of blood and magic."

"Hmm, busy schedule. But first, you've got to get past me." The Doctor said walking up to the Carrionite so that he was barely even an inch away from her.

"Oh that should be a pleasure." She began touching his face and running her hands through his hair, I was surprised that The Doctor wasn't pulling back or anything, "Considering my enemy has such a handsome shape."

"Now that's one form of magic that's definitely not going to work on me."

"Oh we'll see." I suddenly saw something in the form on scissors in the Carrionite's hand and before I could say anything, she cut of a piece of the Doctor's hair and rushed back from him.

"What's that for? What did you do?" the Doctor asked her.

"Souvenir." She replied.

"Well give it back!"

The Doctor rushed towards her but before he could get anywhere near her, she used her magic and opening the windows and floating out into mid-air.

"Behold Doctor, men to Carrionites are nothing but puppets." She then brought something else into her other hand, something that looked a lot like a voodoo doll. _Do those even work?_

"Now you might call that magic, I call that a DNA replication module."

I saw Martha start to stir in the corner of my eye, she turned to look at me. I pressed my finger on my lips motioning for her to be quiet, pointing at the Doctor and the Carrionite. She nodded as she tried to sit herself up as well.

"What use is your science now?" I saw her stab the scissors into the voodoo doll, or "DNA replication module" and the Doctor yelped out in pain. Trying to put the pain that I was still in to one side I jumped onto my feet and rushed to the Doctor's side I heard Martha following behind me. I looked up to where the Carrionite to see she had completely vanished. _Stupid witches._

"Don't worry I've got you." I said.

Martha began listening to his heart beats, "Hold on mister, two hearts."

"You're making a habit of this." The Doctor mumbled, jumping up off the floor, only to yell out again in agony, "I've only got one heart working. How do you two cope? Katherine, I need to get it started hit me on the chest."

I hit him lightly on the right side of his chest; well I say lightly he still yelped out in pain.

"Other side!" I punched his left side this time and he still yelped out in pain, "Now on the back, hit me on the back." I done as he said, "Left a bit." I move slightly to the left and hit him, "Ah! Lovely! Ba-da-boom-ba!" He stared at us for a minute, "Well what are you standing there for? Come on, the Globe!"

_XOXO_

We ran through the streets until we got to the outside of the Globe. There were people running around screaming, I looked up at the globe. There were red tornado's coming out of the roof, with lightning and the sound of thunder, and I had feeling that somehow Shakespeare hadn't been able to stop the play for whatever reason.

"Stage door!" the Doctor shouted above the noise.

We ran down closer to the Globe and came through the back entrance. We got through to the dressing room where Shakespeare was, he was holding his head like he was in pain.

"Stop the play? Yeah that was it, he told you to stop the play!" I almost shrieked.

"I hit my head." Shakespeare said.

"Yeah don't rub it, you'll go bald." The Doctor mumbled.

Another load of thunder came through making me almost jump out of my skin.

"I think that's my cue!" The Doctor said running out of the room, Martha followed and so did I dragging Shakespeare behind me. We ran on the stage to see the whole crowed in panic trying their best to get out. A load of black clocked figures started emerging from the red clouds which I guessed were the Carionites.

"Come on Will! History needs you!" the Doctor shouted.

"But what can I do?" Shakespeare asked.

"Reverse it!"

"How am I supposed to do that?"

"The shape of the Globe gives words power, but you're the wordsmith. The only man clever enough to do it."

"But what words? I have none ready!"

I looked at him in disbelief, "You're William Shakespeare!"

"But these Carrionite phrases, they need such precision." He said.

"Trust yourself, when you're locked away in your room the words just come don't they? Like magic. Words of the right sound, the right shape, the right rhythm, words that last forever. That's what you do, Will you chose perfect words. Do it. Improvise."

The Doctor stepped back and I went to stand beside him, leaving Shakespeare at the front of the stage to say whatever words he needed to say to stop this thing.

"Close up this din of hateful, dire decay, decomposition of your witches' plot. You thieve my brains, consider me your toy. My doting Doctor tells me I am not. Foul Carrionite spectres, cease your show between the points…" he paused turning to do the Doctor.

The Doctor shrugged, "7-6-1-3-9-0."

"7-6-1-3-9-0." Shakespeare repeated, "Banished like a tinker's cuss, I say to thee…"

Shakespeare turned to the Doctor and The Doctor turned to me and Martha, I quickly scanned my brains trying to think of a word. I don't know why but I suddenly thought of Harry Potter. After all this is magic really isn't it?

"Expelliarmus!" I blurted out.

"Expelliarmus!" the Doctor repeated.

"Expelliarmus!"

"Good old J.K" the Doctor said grinning.

The Carrionites all started disappearing in the red clouds, and pieces of paper from back stage started to flying onto the stage and began disappearing in the clouds along with them. I'm guessing the sheets of paper were the scripts for the play.

"Love's Labour's Won, there it goes." The Doctor said.

There was a quick flash of white light and in the next second all the red clouds were done and you could see the roof of the Globe properly again. All the Carrionites were, gone and so was the play. Suddenly the crowed started applauding. The actors started taking their bows and so did Shakespeare, even Martha did. However the Doctor rushed of the stage, I decided to follow him instead. Never been one for the stage.

I followed him all the way up to the top balcony thing, he hadn't noticed me yet. When we got there, there was a sort of crystal ball thing just sitting there on the chairs. Although the crystal ball was some sort of the purple shade, and there was screaming coming from it. I looked at is a little closer and saw the three Carrionites screaming and banging at the glass.

"Bit moody aren't they?" The Doctor said.

"You knew I was here?" I asked.

"Yup." He replied popping the 'p', "You can't sneak up on me that easily." He said smirking.

_XOXO_

"Think Shakespeare's chatting Martha up. Again."

The Doctor looked out onto the stage with me from behind the curtain. Martha was sitting with Shakespeare on the edge, from what I could tell he was saying some fancy words in attempt to 'woo' her. And by the looks of it, it wasn't working too well.

"Well he's going to have to say goodbye soon." The Doctor said as he turned back to rummaging through the props.

"Why are you even looking through this stuff anyway?"

The Doctor shrugged, "Curiosity, always wanted to see what the Globe's prop store was like."

I rolled my eyes, "You're like a kid rummaging through a dressing up box."

The Doctor looked up at me, slowly shutting the box of props he had been rummaging through. And began walking past me out onto the stage.

"Good prop store back there!" he said, "I'm not sure about this thought. Reminds me of the Sycorax."

"Sycorax. Nice word, I'll have that of you as well." Shakespeare said.

I rolled me eyes, "Seriously? He should be getting 10% out of what you earn at this rate."

The Doctor smirked, "How's your head?" he asked Shakespeare.

"Still aching."

"Well I got you this. Neck brace. Wear that for a few days until it's better." The Doctor said placing the neck brace around Shakespeare.

"You might want to keep it actually, suits you." I said smiling.

"What about the play?" Martha asked.

"It's gone, looked all over. Katherine double checked. Every single copy of Love's Labour's Won went up in the sky." The Doctor answered.

"My lost masterpiece."

"Well you could always write it up again?" I suggested.

"Um, better not Will. There's still power in those words, maybe it should best stay forgotten." The Doctor said.

"Oh but I've got new ideas. Perhaps it's time I wrote about fathers and sons, in memory of my boy, Hamnet."

"Hamnet?" Martha asked.

"That's him."

"Ham-net?"

"What's wrong with that?"

"Anyway, time we were off. I've got a nice attic in the TARDIS were these lot can scream for all eternity. And I've got to take Martha back to freedonia." The Doctor said.

"You mean travel on through time and space?" Shakespeare said, I looked at him wide eyed. "You, Doctor are from another word like the Carionites, Martha here's from the future. And Katherine, well I don't know how you're here but you're from the future and a parallel universe. It's not so hard to work out."

"Proves it, you are a genius." I said grinning.

"That's incredible, you are incredible." The Doctor said also grinning.

"We're alike in many ways Doctor." He then turned to Martha, "Let me say goodbye to you with a new verse. A sonnet for my dark lady." Martha looked up at me and Katherine while we just gave her another look back, "Shall I compare thee to a summer's day? Thou art more lovely, more temperate…"

"Will!" Two men shouted interrupting him, "You'll never believe it. She's here! We're the talk of the town. She heard about last night and she wants us to perform it again."

"Who?" Martha asked.

"Her Majesty, she's here!"

"Queen Elizabeth the first!" The Doctor exclaimed grinning even more as she walked into the theatre.

"Doctor!"

"What?" The Doctor said confused.

"My sworn enemy. Off with his head!"

"What?"

Me and Martha rolled our eyes, "Never mind what, just run!" The Doctor, Me and Martha done as she said and started running.

"Bye Shakespeare!" I yelled.

We ran out of the Globe and down the street where the TARDIS was parked, soldiers were running after us shouting for us to stop. Fat chance they had of that, there was no way I was going to get me head chopped off.

"What did you do to upset her?" Martha asked.

The Doctor shrugged, "Don't know, haven't met her yet."

I rolled my eyes, "That's time travel for you." I said as I ran through the TARDIS doors, The Doctor and Martha following.

"I can't wait to find out though." The Doctor said grinning as he shut the door behind him. "Something to look forward too."

**Authors Note: Sorry if it seems a bit rushed at the end. I wasn't too impressed with this chapter as I was with the one before… Anyway! The thing I need your opinion on. So obviously Martha shall be in the next episode. And the Dalek ones. But when it comes to the Lazarus episode, at the end shall The Doctor leave her on Earth or shall she stay with The Doctor and Katherine? Please leave your opinion in a review as I'm unsure of what to do. **

**Until next time…**

**Allonsy!**


	3. Gridlock

**Authors Note: Because I made you wait so long for the last update, I thought I'd write this one as quickly as possible. It would have been up yesterday if I hadn't gone out on Thursday night, but… the year 11's had gone and I needed to say goodbye to some of them **

**I'm still debating on whether to keep Martha or not, so leave your opinion on that in a review. You have only 3 more episodes until I have to make the choice. **

**AND massive thanks to grapejuice101 for all the amazing ideas, not just for this episode, but for future ones too. **

**Now I allow you to this chapter, hehe. Enjoy and please review! **

The TARDIS was drifting through the vortex with The Doctor walking slowly around the console flying it while he was nattering away to Martha, who was sitting in the pilot seat. Well he could have been walking to both of us, but Martha was the only one listening. I was too preoccupied trying to tie my hair into a bun without a mirror. And it's a lot harder than it sounds, for me at least.

"What do you think Katherine?"

"Gotcha!" I shouted out loud after I had finally got my hair into the perfect bun. _Hair I have defeated you. _

"Katherine?" I heard the Doctor say.

I spun around to look at him, "Sorry what?"

"I said how about a trip into the future? So Martha gets to see both." He said.

"Oh right. Sure why not, as long as Martha wants to that is."

"Well there are no complaints from me!" Martha said already excited about a new trip.

The Doctor leaned over the console pulling a leaver, "How about a different planet?" he asked grinning.

"Can we go to yours?"

I saw as The Doctor's grin disappeared as quickly as it had come and his eyes darken. His grip on the leaver seemed to harden. I myself looked down at the floor; sure I've lost people close to me. My Nan, my granddad. But I've never lost my entire family, or my entire planet. I don't think me, or anyone else in the word could understand how The Doctor felt.

"No, there are plenty of other places." The Doctor said walking off the other side of the console.

"Come on." Martha protested jumping of the pilot seat and walking over to him, "I mean the planet of the Time Lords. That's got to be worth a look. What's it like?" she asked.

"It's beautiful, yeah." The Doctor said not taking his eyes off the controls.

"Is it like, you know, outer space cities, all spires and stuff?" she asked. I really wanted to just grab her and tell her that his planets gone and to shut up. But if the Doctor wasn't telling her, he had a reason. So instead I just stood there and mentally cursed to myself.

"I suppose it is." _Oh my god Doctor! Just tell her!_

"Great big temples and cathedrals?"

"Yeah."

"Lots of planets in the sky?" _Seriously Martha, shut up._

The Doctor looked up from the controls for a second, "The skies are burnt orange, with the citadel enclosed in a mighty glass dome, shining under the twin suns. Beyond that the mountains go on for ever. Slops of deep red grass, capped with snow." You could see his eyes remembering everything as he looked back down at the controls. Pressing more buttons and pulling for leavers.

"Can we go there?" _No. We can't. _

I saw The Doctor gulp before looking back up, "Nah! Where's the fun for me? I don't want to go home. Instead…" He pressing a couple more buttons and I felt the TARDIS land, "This is much better. Year five billion and fifty-three. Planet New Earth." _Hold on why are we coming back here? _"Second home of mankind. 50,000 light years from your old world, and we're slap bang in the middle of New-New York. Although technically it's the 15th New York since the original so it's, New New New New New New New New New New New New New New New New York." He said grabbing his trench coat and throwing it on, "One of the most dazzling cities ever built."

He let us out first as usual, although this time I was the first out. On to bit hit by heavy rain drops falling from the sky. I quickly began to zip up my leather jacket which I had found in the TARDIS' closet and changed into.

"Lovely." I said every word dripped in sarcasm, "Time Lord Version of dazzling."

"A bit of rain never hurt anyone. Come on, let's get under cover." The Doctor said leading me and Martha along the long alley way which he had parked the TARDIS in.

"Well it looks like the same old Earth to me. On a Wednesday afternoon." Martha said as we walked along what I guessed were the streets.

"Hold on, let's have a look."

The Doctor dragged me and Martha towards some sort of green box that had a small screen in the middle. The only thing I cared about was the fact that there was a shelter above it; it felt nice not to have the rain hitting my head all the time. The Doctor grabbed his sonic screwdriver out of his pocket and began scanning the screen, he hit it a couple of times and then and an image of woman came up. She wasn't that old, mid to late twenties. Maybe early thirties. Blonde hair, she was dressed up smart. Maybe some sort of news reporter.

"And the driving should be clear and easy, with 15 extra lanes open for the New New Jersey Expressway." The woman said in her clear American accent. One she finished a video clip came up of the screen, and I instantly recognised it as the part of New New York The Doctor had come to the last time.

"That's more like it! That's the view we had last time. This must be the lower levels. Down at the base of the tower, some sort of under city." The Doctor said.

"You brought us to the slums." Martha said, still looking at the video clip.

"Much more interesting. It's all cocktails and glitter up there." The Doctor replied, "This is the real city."

"You'd enjoy anything."

"That's me. Ah, and the rains stopping. Better and Better." The Doctor said already smiling.

"Yeah well it could have stopped before I got completely soaked." I complained touching my soaked hair.

"When you say last time, was that you and Rose?" Martha asked The Doctor.

"Um, yeah. It was, yeah." The Doctor replied.

"You taking me, me and Katherine to the same planets you took her?" she asked again. I sighed quietly to myself. _I always wanted to go to New New York anyway. So she can leave me out of this._

"What's wrong with that?" The Doctor asked. _Oh god, completely oblivious. _

"Nothing. Just ever heard the word "rebound"?" she retorted walking past him. _Okay, I know she definitely likes him now. _

One of those green compartment things opened up to show a man in a food booth. Well I think he's selling food anyway. My stomach gave a little rumble. Okay I hope he's selling food.

"Oh you should have said! How long have you been there?" he asked, but before we could say anything he spoke up again, "Happy. You want happy."

_What does he mean Happy? _I thought to myself. _Does he mean a Happy Meal? Do they just abbreviate it to Happy now? _Oh god, I'm thinking about food too much.

Two more of the green booths opened to reveal two more people standing inside each of them, this time they were two women.

"Customers! We've got customers."

"We're in business."

They all started talking at once, talking about happy, anger and all sorts of other stuff. I was finding it hard to keep track so instead I just looked at the Doctor's disgusted face. _Okay I don't think they're selling food._

"Don't go them. They'll rip you off, you want to buy some happy?" the man asked.

"No thanks." The Doctor said.

"Are they selling drugs?" Martha asked.

"I think they're selling moods." The Doctor answered.

I raised an eyebrow, "Same thing really though, right?"

I saw a young girl walk past me; she was dressed all in black with one of those head scarf things over her. She seemed quiet young, maybe a little bit older than me. She was incredibly pale, with a bit of blonde hair poking out from under the head scarf. She walked towards one of the green booths that one of the women was inside.

"What can I get you love?"

"I want to buy forget." She replied

"I've forget my darling, what strength? How much do you want forgetting?" the woman asked.

"My mother and father, they went on the motorway." _Why the hell does she need to forget that?_

"Oh, that's a swine." The woman said, generally feeling sympathetic for her, although I couldn't see why. They only went on the motorway; they were obviously going to come back. The woman grabbed a small clear patch and handed it to her, "Try this. Forget 43. That's 2 credits."

The girl handed over her money which the woman took and then took the patch.

"Sorry hold on a minute. What happened to your parents?" The Doctor asked.

"They drove off." The girl replied.

"They might drive back?" I said but the girl just looked at me as if I was stupid.

"Everyone goes to the motorway in the end. I've lost them."

"But they can't have gone far you could find them?" The Doctor suggested.

The girl just shook her head and shrugged, before going to place the clear patch onto her neck.

"Don't!" the Doctor protested. But he was too late, she had already placed the patch on, and I could tell by her facial expression that she had no idea where she was or even why she was here. But she did seem a lot happier than she had done a couple of seconds ago.

"I'm sorry what were you saying?" she asked.

"Your parents." The Doctor said, "They're on the motorway."

"Are they?" she asked, "That's nice. I'm sorry I won't keep you." She began walking off the way she had come, probably to go home.

"So that's the human race five billion years in the future?" Martha asked disgusted, "Off their heads on chemicals."

I saw two people creeping up towards Martha in the distance, by the looks of it they were all dressed in black, but it was hard to tell because of the mist.

"Martha look out!"

Martha turned around but one of the figures, a man grabbed hold of her. I instantly went into my defensive mode and ran over to grab her off him, but the second figure; a woman grabbed hold of me and started pointing a gun at the Doctor as they started backing away from him.

"I'm really sorry. We just need three, that's all. All we need is three."

"Let them go!" The Doctor shouted, "I'm warning you, let them go! Whatever you want I can help, but first of all you have to let them go!"

"I'm sorry." The woman said before pulling me behind some sort of the door. The man was already ahead dragging Martha along and the woman started dragging me along too. I tried to struggle out of her grip but she was a whole lot stronger than I am. Once we got to the end of what I guessed was a corridor she dragged me through yet another door.

"The Doctor is so going to kill you." Martha said angrily.

"Screw The Doctor, I'm going to kill you myself!" I shouted as I tried struggling out of the woman's grip again.

"I'm giving her some sleep." The man said, he grabbed out one of those patch things again and placed it on Martha's neck despite her protests. Once the patch was on Martha instantly passed out and the man dragged her into the car.

"What about this one?" the woman asked gesturing to me.

"We only need three. Just leave her."

The woman done as she was told and chucked me onto the ground before hopping into the car and shutting the door. The Doctor came rushing through the doors the very next second but it was already too late, the car was in the air and flying off to god knows where. The Doctor rushed down to my side and helped me up off the ground.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

I nodded, "Yeah."

"Why did they leave you?"

I shrugged, "They said they only needed three."

The Doctor headed off storming back through the door, leaving it open for me to follow. We walked back down the corridor at a fast pace. And back through the door that I had been dragged through into the street. The people that were in the booths seemed to have shut them again but the Doctor banged on one of the ferociously and the woman with light hair opened up.

"I thought you'd come back. You want some happy-happy." She asked.

"Those people, who were they? And where did they take Martha?" the Doctor asked.

"They've taken her to the motorway." The man said opening up his booth.

The light-haired woman nodded, "They look like carjackers to me. I'd give up now, you won't see her again."

"They said they needed three? What do they mean?" I asked.

"It's the car-sharing policy to save fuel. You get special access of the fast lane if you're carrying three adults." The woman explained.

"The motorway, how do we get there?" The Doctor asked.

"Down the alley, just keeping going to the end. You can't miss it."

The Doctor stormed off down in the direction the woman had told us and I quickly followed behind him. I had no idea what his plan was, but I knew we were going get Martha back some way or another.

"Tell you what love, buy some happy-happy. Then you'll be smiling." The woman's voice echoed.

The Doctor stopped, turned around and walked back up towards them, "Word of advice all of you. Cash up, close down, and pack your bags. Because when I find Martha alive and well, which I will. I'm coming back, and this street is closing tonight." I saw his figure start walking towards me and then right past me, "Come on Katherine."

_XOXO _

We finally reached the end of the alley. There was a door right in front of us. It was locked as they always are. The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver unlocking it. He walked in and I slowly followed shutting the door behind me. The sound of car horns filled the entire place and the smells of car fumes were stronger than I have ever smelt. It didn't take long before I was in a coughing fit from all the fumes and The Doctor was shortly after.

The door of the car in front of us slid open and a figure peeped out of it, being cleverer than us he was wearing a scarf over his face.

"Hey! You daft little street struts! What are you two doing out there? Either get out or get in."

The Doctor ran towards the car and climbed in followed shortly by me. The air was a hell of a lot cleaner in here, and it smelt a lot nicer. The man that had let us in took the scarf of his face to reveal the face of a cat, but I didn't care about that right now. I was still choking to death, and so was The Doctor.

"Here you go." A woman, human by the looks of it said handing both me and The Doctor oxygen masks, which we both took.

"Did you ever see the like? They were just standing there breathing it in! There's this story. It says back in the old days, on junction 47, this woman stood in the exhaust fumes for a solid 20 minutes. By the time they found her, her head had swollen to 50 feet." The cat said.

"Oh you're making it up." The woman said.

"A 50-foot head, just think of it." He said, "imagine picking that nose."

"Oh stop it! That's disgusting." The woman said folding her arms.

"What? Did you never pick your nose?"

"Bran, we're moving."

"Right on it." He moved the gear stick, well that what I thought it was. That's what the cars used to be like, but then it was 5 million years ago. The car barely even moved one inch before it came to an abrupt halt.

"Twenty yards. We're having a good day." the cat said, "And you might you two be? Both very well dressed for a hitchhiker."

The Doctor took of his oxygen mask placing it back down, "Thanks. Sorry, this is Katherine Stewart and I'm The Doctor." I gave a little wave as I placed my oxygen mask back down next to The Doctor's.

"Medical man? My name's Thomas Kincade Brannigan, and this is the bane of my life, the lovely Valerie." He said gesturing to the woman sitting next to her.

"Nice to meet you." She said smiling.

"And that's the rest of the family behind you." Brannigan said pointing to a small compartment that was being covered with a curtain. The Doctor pulled the curtain back to reveal a basket of kittens. I couldn't help but let a little 'aw' escape from my lips.

"Hello." The Doctor said picking one of the kittens up and placing it in my arms before picking up another one to hold. The kitten that I was holding was grey and white. It reminded me a lot of the kitten that Ryan had brought my after my old cat had died. I tried my best not to let the tears escape and luckily I succeeded.

"I love cats." I said stroking the kitten.

"It's a good nickname for you." The Doctor said, "Kat. It's short for Katherine and you like cats."

"So from now on you're going to call me Kat?" I asked.

"Yep." The Doctor replied popping the 'p'.

I rolled my eyes turning back to Brannigan and Valerie, "How old are they?" I asked.

"Just two months." Valerie replied.

"Poor little souls, they've never known the ground beneath their paws." Brannigan said and both me and The Doctor turned to raise an eyebrow at him, "Children of the motorway." Brannigan said.

"What they were born in here?" the Doctor asked.

Valerie shrugged, "We couldn't stop. We heard there were jobs going out, in laundries on Fire Island. Thought we'd take a chance."

"You've been driving for two months?" The Doctor asked again.

Brannigan scoffed, "Do I look like a teenager? We've been driving for twelve years now." He said.

"What?" Both me and The Doctor said practically at the same time.

"Started as newlyweds. Feels like yesterday."

"Feels like 12 years to me." Valerie said.

"Ah, sweetheart but you still love me."

"Twelve years? How far did you come? Where did you start?" The Doctor asked.

"Battery Park. It's five miles back." Brannigan answered.

"You've travelled five miles in twelve years?" I asked.

"I think they're both a bit slow." Brannigan said to Valerie.

The Doctor placed the kitten he had, had in his arms down in the basket, before taking mine out my hands and placing it next to the other one.

"Where are you two from?" Valerie asked.

"Never mind that." The Doctor said, "We've got to get out. Our friend's in one of these cars. She was taken hostage. We should get back to the TARDIS." He went to open the door, only to start choking on the exhaust fumes again.

"You're too late for that. We've passed the lay-by." Brannigan said and The Doctor closed the door, "You're passengers now."

"When's the next lay-by?" The Doctor asked.

"Oh, six months."

"Are you serious? Six months?" I asked and Brannigan nodded. The Doctor walked over to a tiny little computer like screen in the car where the kittens were and soniced it grabbing what I guessed was a microphone thing that you talked into.

"I need to talk to the police."

"_**Thank you for your call; you have been placed on hold." **_A voice from the computer said.

"But you're the police!"

"_**Thank you for your call; you have been placed on hold."**_

"Is there anyone else?" The Doctor asked, "I once met the Duke of Manhattan, is there any way of getting through to him?"

"Oh now ain't you lordly?" Brannigan said sounding ever so slightly sarcastic.

"I've got to find my friend!"

"You can't make outside calls. The motorway's completely enclosed." Valeria said.

"What about other cars then?" I suggested.

"Oh we've got contact with them, yeah." Brannigan said, "Well some of them anyway. They've got to be on your friends' list. Now let's see who's nearby." He turned to look at the screen, "Ah, the Cassini sisters!" He picked up that microphone thing that right now I'm trying my best not to call a walkie-talkie, "Be still your hearts, my handsome girls. It's Brannigan here."

"_Get off the line Brannigan. You're a pest and a menace." _Came a voice from the over end of the line.

"Come on now, sisters, if that anyway to talk to an old friend?"

"_You know full well we're not sisters. We're married." _

"Ooh, stop that modern talk. I'm an old-fashioned cat. Now I've got two hitchhikers here, they call themselves Katherine and The Doctor."

The Doctor impatiently took the phone, walkie-talkie, whatever you want to call it out of Brannigan's hands, "Hello, this is The Doctor. Sorry, we're looking for someone called Martha Jones. She's been carjacked. She's inside one of these vehicles, but I don't know which one."

"_Wait a minute." _A second voice came from down the line, _"Can I ask what entrance they used?" _

"Where were we?" The Doctor asked.

"Pharmacy Town." Brannigan answered.

"Pharmacy town." The Doctor repeated, "About twenty minutes ago."

"_Right, let's have a look." _

"_Just my like to marry a car-spotter." _Came the previous voice.

"_In the last half hour, 53 new cars joined from the Pharmacy Town junction."_

"Do you have anything more specific?" I asked.

"_All in good time. Now, was she carjacked but two people?" _

"Yeah she was. Yeah."

"_There we are. Just one of those cars was destined for the fast lane that means they had three on board. The car number is 4-6-5-Diamond-6"_

"That's it! So how do we find them?" The Doctor asked.

"_I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I can't help there."_

"Can't we call them on this… thing? We've got their number, Diamond-6." I asked.

Brannigan shook his head, "Not if they're designated fast land. It's a different class." He said.

"_You could try the police." _The voice came down the line again.

"They've put me on hold." The Doctor replied.

"_You'll have to keep trying, there's no one else."_ The other lady said.

"Thank you." The Doctor said handing the phone thing back to Brannigan who placed it back down, "We've got to go to the fast lane, take us down."

Brannigan scoffed, "Not in a million years." He said.

"You've got three passengers; in fact you have more than three. You have four."

"I'm still not going." Brannigan protested.

"She's alone, and she's lost. She doesn't even belong on this planet, and it's all my fault." The doctor said, "I'm asking you Brannigan, take me down."

"That's a no. And that's final." Valeria spoke up, "I'm not risking the children down there."

"What's the risk? What happens down there?" I asked. Both the look on her face and Brannigan's were un-easy, and it made me even more curious as to what goes on down in this fast lane that Martha's in.

"We're not discussing it okay? The conversation is closed."

"What so we just keep driving?" The Doctor asked, even though I would have put it as a statement.

"Yes we do." Brannigan replied.

"For how long?"

"Till the journey's end."

The Doctor rushed over and picked up the phone, I guess he was calling those two ladies that we were onto the phone earlier. But I don't see why, they've done as much as they could have done surely? Or maybe he's asking them what does on down there?

"Mrs Cassini, this is The Doctor. Tell me, how long have you been driving on the motorway?" he asked.

"_Oh we were amongst the first. It's been twenty-three years now."_

"And in all that time have you even seen a police car?" he asked. _Okay what's he asking that for? _I thought. Valerie and Brannigan started giving him looks as well as their expressions becoming even more uneasy.

"_I'm not sure."_

"Look at your notes, any police?"

"_Not as such."_

"Or an ambulance? Rescue service, anything official? Ever?" He asked.

"_I can't keep a note of everything."_

"What if there's no one out there?" he asked.

"Stop it!" Brannigan said snatching the phone out of The Doctor's hands, "The Cassinis were doing you a favour."

"Someone's got to ask, because you might not talk about it, but it's there in your eyes. What if the traffic jam never stops?"

"There's a whole city above us." Brannigan said, "The mighty city-state of New New York. They wouldn't just leave us."

"So where are they?" The Doctor asked. He's even starting to scare me a little bit now, "What if there's no help coming, not ever? What if there's nothing? Just the motorway? With the cars going round and round and round, never stopping? Forever."

"Shut up! Just shut up!" Valerie snapped.

Suddenly the screen came on, and up came that woman that I had seen on one of the screens before. She looked exactly the same, still smiling. Even her hair looked like it had been completely untouched.

"This is Sally Calypso, and it's that time again. The sun is blazing high in the sky over the New Atlantic. The perfect setting for the daily contemplation."

"You think you know us so well Doctor. We are not abandoned, not while we have each other." Brannigan said.

"This is for all of you out there on the roads. We're so sorry." Sally Calypso said again, "Drive safe."

A song started to play on the TV monitor. It said at the bottom it was called Old Rugged Cross, although I've never heard of it Brannigan and Valerie seemed to know it quite well as they began to sing along to it. I swore I could even hear people singing it in the cars next to us. The Doctor however wasn't singing along, instead it looked like he was thinking; I could practically see the clogs turning in his head. When the song finally ended he spoke up.

"If you won't take me, I'll go down on my own." He said. He rushed back over to where the kittens were laying fast asleep, he bent down a panel, it looked a lot like a puzzle piece. He grabbed his sonic screwdriver out of his bigger on the inside pockets and began to unlock it.

"What are you doing?" Brannigan asked.

"Finding my own way. I usually do." He answered as he lifted up the piece of metal, "Here we go." He placed his sonic screwdriver pack into and turned up to look at me, "Kat, you coming?" he asked.

I took one look at Brannigan and Valerie and one look at The Doctor. Sure it would be a hell of a lot safer if I stayed up here with them two, but I could never leave The Doctor on his own. And if I didn't come with him, I could be stuck here forever, and I didn't want that.

"Coming." I said.

The Doctor shrugged off his trench coat, chucking it at Brannigan and Valerie, "Look after this." He said turning back down to look at the car below us that I had already guessed we were going to jump onto, "I love that coat. Janis Joplin have me that coat."

"Look Doctor, if we're going to jump can we just hurry up and do it?" I asked.

"But you can't jump." Valerie said.

"If it's any consolation Valerie, right now I'm having kittens." The Doctor said.

"This Martha." Brannigan said, "She must mean an awful lot to you both."

I shrugged, "Hardly know her really."

The Doctor nodded as if to agree, "I was too busy showing off. And I lied to her. I couldn't help it, I just lied." He looked up at Brannigan and Valerie, "Bye then!"

The next second he was on the roof of the car below me. Once he found his balance he held out his arms to me, showing that he was ready to catch me if I fell or anything. I look one last look at Brannigan and Valerie giving them a small smile. I then turned back to the Doctor, whose arms were still out stretched waiting for me. I closed my eyes taking in a deep breath, and then I jumped, falling right into The Doctor's arms. Once I had found my balance too, he quickly began sonicing the capsule door on the roof. Once opened he jumped in and so did I. When we got in there was a man with white skin, even whiter than me. He was bald, and well very frightened to see us.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked.

"Sorry, motorway foot patrol. We're doing a survey." The Doctor lied, "How are you enjoying your motorway?" he asked as he walked over to the capsule door on the floor of the car.

"Well not very much Junction 5's been closed for three years." he said.

"Thank you, you're comments have been noted have a nice day."

He then jumped out of the capsule, but instead of waiting for me. When I jumped out he had already opened the door to the next one. _Oh thanks Doctor, what if I had fallen off this time?_

The next capsule we were in had two Asian girls in it. I was already coughing like mad because of those damn exhaust fumes, The Doctor was too.

"Thank you for your cooperation. Your comments have been noted." I managed to choke out between coughs as The Doctor opened the door to jump out.

"Do you mind if we borrow these?" he asks holding up to scarfs chucking me a green one. He took the purple one and started tying it around his mouth, as some way to stop him from choking. I did the same, "I don't know why I chose the purple, not my colour. Anyway thank you very much."

He jumped out and I quickly followed. I found myself on right on the edge on the car, and I felt like I was about to fall when I felt someone grab hold of me by my waist.

"It's okay, it's only me." Came The Doctor's voice as he picked me up and moved me a couple of inches so that I was no longer on the edge. _Didn't know I was light enough that he could pick me up. _He went back to unlocking the next door thing and jumped into it. This time there were two people, and they were naked. Thankfully they quickly covered themselves up with the magazines they were reading.

"Don't mind us." The Doctor said

He quickly unlocked the next door and jumping on top of it. We kept on doing this for a while. So long that even the scarf around my face wasn't even managing to keep all the exhaust fumes from starting to choke me again. After about ten more cars we jumped into another one.

"Excuse me!" came a posh English accent, "Is that legal."

I turned around to see man, maybe in his thirties. He was wearing a striped suit and one of those bowl top hat things. So I guess he was definitely English.

"Sorry. Motorway foot patrol." The Doctor said in-between coughs, "Whatever, have you got any water?" he asked.

"Certainly. Never let it be said I've lost my manners." He said pouring out two glasses of water; he passed one to me and one to The Doctor. I let the cool liquid run slowly down my throat, it wasn't them I realized how de-hydrated I had actually been.

"Is this the last layer?" I asked.

The man nodded, "We're right at the bottom. Nothing below us but the fast lane."

"Can we drive down? We have three passengers." The Doctor asked.

"I would love to, but she doesn't look old enough to be classed as an adult. How old are you?" he asked.

"Seventeen." I answered.

"You have to be eighteen to be classed as an adult." He said, "Sorry, we only have two."

"Couldn't we just cheat?" the Doctor asked.

"If only I could, it's an automated system. The wheel would lock." He said.

"Then excuse me." The Doctor said rushing towards the bottom door again.

"You can't jump! It's one thousand feet down!" the man said.

"No, I just want to look." He said as he opened the door. I rushed over to his side curious to see what makes some people so scared of this fast lane. But I couldn't see anything, the exhaust fumes blocked out any view of anything more than couple of metres down. All I could here was a screeching noise, coming from some sort of animal.

"What's that noise?" I asked.

The man gulped, "I try not to think about it."

"What's down there?" the Doctor said to himself, "Just need to see." He jumped up to his feet and rushed to the screen thing as he began using his sonic screwdriver on it. I stayed by the door, trying to see if I could have a look at the creatures down there.

"There must be some sort of ventilation." The Doctor began rambling, "If I could just transmit a pulse through this thing, I could trip the system. Give us a bit of a breeze." He started pulling out wires, tangling them up together and sonicing them, "That's it! Might shift the fumes a bit, give us a good look." He said running back towards the door, the man also followed The Doctor to come and have a look.

"What are those shapes?" he asked.

"They're alive." The Doctor said.

As the fumes started to clear away, just like The Doctor said, they're figures started to become more visible. They had pincers that were being pointed towards us. They also had a crab like body, giant crabs. And there were millions of them, as far as I could know they were across the entire motorway.

"Doctor, what are they?" I asked.

"Macra." He answered simply.

"And what are Macra?"

"The Macra used to be the scourge of this galaxy. They fed of gas. The filthier, the better. They built up a small empire using humans as slaves and mining gas for food." The Doctor explained.

"They don't exactly look like empire-builders to me." The man said.

"Well, that was billions of years ago. They must have devolved down the years. Now they're just beasts." He said, "But they're still hungry and our friend's down there."

Suddenly there was banging from the top of the car. And a cat in a sort of nun dress came through. I recognised her as Novice Hame, from the New Earth episode with Rose, but The Doctor didn't seem to recognise her.

"Doctor, you're a hard man to find." She said.

"No guns!" the man said, "I'm not having guns."

"I only brought this in case of pirates." Novice Hame snapped, "Doctor, you've got to come with me."

"Do I know you?" he asked. I rolled my eyes. _Yes Doctor, you do._

"You haven't aged at all. Time has been less kind to me."

I saw the realization appear in The Doctor's eyes and was ready for him to shout to do something that would make me jump, if I hadn't already been prepared for it.

"Novice Hame!" he went to hug her, but pulled away a lot quicker than it took for him to realize who she was, "Hold on. Get off! Last time we met you were breeding humans for experimentation."

"I've sought forgiveness Doctor, for so many years under his guidance. And if you come with me now, I might finally be able to redeem myself."

"I'm not going anywhere; you've got Macra living under this city. Macra! And my friend's still alive, she's stuck down there!" the Doctor said.

"You've got to come with me right now!" Hame argued.

"No you're coming with me. We have three adults now." The Doctor said.

Hame shook her head, "I'm sorry Doctor, but the situation is even worse than you can imagine." She grabbed hold of the Doctor's arm pressing a teleport button, "Transport."

"Don't you dare!" The Doctor shouted.

I saw a white light start to surround them and I quickly rushed to cling onto both Novice Hame and the Doctor, there was no way in hell he was going to leave me.

_XOXO_

I found myself on the floor of a darkened room, the only light being the sun light sending daggers of it's rays into the room. All my muscles seemed to have tensed up and I didn't want to move from where I was.

"Rough teleport. Ow." I heard the Doctor groan from beside me. He picked himself up from the floor before helping me up.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Mhm." He smiled a little bit before turning around to Novice Hame who had got herself up from the floor.

"You can go straight back and start teleporting people out, starting with Martha." He demanded.

"I only had the power for one trip." She said.

"Then get some more."

"Where are we?" I asked.

"High above. In the Over city." She answered.

"Good." The Doctor snapped, "Because you can tell the Senate of New New York, I'd like a word. They have thousands of people trapped on the motorway! Millions!"

"But you're in the Senate, right now. May the goddess Santori bless thee." She pressed a button on her teleport thing, and it lighted up the entire room. There were thousands of seats, all filled up with skeletons of bodies.

"They died Doctor. The city died."

"How long has it been like this?" the Doctor asked.

"Twenty-four years." Hame answered.

"Everyone though? What happened?" I asked.

"A new chemical, a new mood. They called it bliss." Hame said bending down to one of the skeletons and taking the patch of it, like she had said. The patch has the word 'bliss' written on it. "Everyone tried it, they couldn't stop. A virus mutated in the compound and became airborne. Everything perished, even the virus in the end. It killed the world in seven minutes flat. There was just enough time to close down the walkways and the flyovers, sealing of the under city. Those people on the motorway aren't lost Doctor, they were saved."

"So the whole thing down there is running on automatic." The Doctor said.

"There's not enough power to get them out." She said, "We did all we could to stop the system from choking."

"Who's we? How did you survive?" The Doctor asked.

"He protected me. And he was waited for you, these long years."

"_Doctorr."_ Came a voice from the room next to ours. The Doctor went rushing over to the room, dragging me along with him. When we got in there, The Face of Boe was there. In his usual glass case, but this time it seemed to be filled with a lot more gas than usual.

"The Face of Boe." The Doctor said running up to him.

"_I knew you would come."_

"Back in the old days, I was made his nurse as penance for my sin." Hame said.

"Old friend, what happened to you?" The Doctor said.

"_A failing."_

"He protected me from the virus by shrouding me in his smoke. But with no one to maintain it the city's power died. The under city would have fallen into the sea." Hame explained.

"So he saved them." I said.

"The Face Of Boe wired himself to the mainframe. He's giving his life force just to keep things running."

"But there are planets out there. Couldn't you have called for help?" I asked.

Novice Hame shook her head, "The last act of the senate was to declare New Earth unsafe. The automatic quarantine last for 100 years."

"So the two of you stayed here. One your own for all these years."

"We had no choice."

The Doctor placed a hand on her shoulder, and I knew it was a sign of some sort of comfort, "Yes you did."

"_Save them Doctor. Save them."_

The Doctor quickly began doing what the Face of Boe told him to. He started turning of screens searching for Martha, Hame helped him while I just sat with the Face Of Boe. I wouldn't have been much help anyway, this technology is way beyond me.

"_It's good to see you again Kitty." _The Face Of Boe said to me.

I turned around to look at him my eyebrow raised, "What do you mean? I've never met you before."

"_You haven't met me, but I've met you." _

"Obviously. Otherwise you would have called me Katherine, not Kitty." I paused for a second, "Wait, The Doctor calls me Kat, did you get it off him?"

The Face chuckled, _"Oh Kitty. In the words of a future friend of yours. Spoilers." _

"Right." I turned to look at The Doctor, who was still tinkering away with the controls, "I guess it's good to know I have a future with him, and he doesn't just you know, abandon me."

"_You two will be with each other for a very long time Kitty. I remember you telling me once, that he was probably the person you trusted the most."_

"You seem to know a lot don't you?" The face laughed, "Guess I never find a way home then?"

"_Ah. That I definitely can't tell you. That's too much foreknowledge. But I can tell you this. There are some tough times coming up very soon, times where you might want to give up. But you're strong Kitty, and you know you are. And you have to pull through it, because there's going to be a time, that the worlds going to need you. He will need you." _He looked at the Doctor when he said the last part.

"What do you mean he'll need me?"

"_I've said as much as I can the only other thing I can say is m secret. And you know it's him that I tell."_

"That's it!" I heard The Doctor shout, "Car 4-6-5-Diamond-6, it still registers! That's Martha. I knew she was good. Kat come be helpful and hold that in place." I rolled my eyes as I stood up to go do as he said.

I still kept my eyes on The Face Of Boe. He said to The Doctor that he would tell him his secret when they meet for the third time, and that third time would also be the last time. Sure we could meet him in his past, but The Doctor's already met him three times. So how can he know me so much that he even has his own nickname for me? I shook the thoughts away turning to look at the Doctor, who was mumbling away to himself.

"Think, think, think, think. Take the residual energy, invert it, and feed it through the electricity grid."

"But there isn't enough power." Hame said.

"Oh you've got power, you've got me. I'm brilliant with computers, just you watch. Hame, every switch up to maximum, Kat you help her." The Doctor said and both me and Hame quickly started doing what we were told.

"I can't power up the city, but all the city needs is people." The Doctor said.

"So what are you going to do?" I asked.

"This." He flicked down a leaver, but instead of doing what The Doctor was thinking it was doing to do. All the power went down and all the screens turned black.

"No, no, no, no." the Doctor whined. He quickly started getting back to work, trying to get the screens back up, "The transformers are blocked. The signal I can't get through."

"_Doctor." _The Face Of Boe spoke up.

"Yeah hold on, not now." The Doctor replied.

"_I give you my last…" _The next second, all the screens were back up and running. Both me and The Doctor looked at the Face Of Boe smiling.

"Hame look after him!" the Doctor ordered, "Don't go dying on me you big old face. You've got to see this." He flicked the leaver again but this time it done what is was meant to and the Doctor grinned in satisfaction, "The open road. Ha!" He then turned to look at me, "Fancy getting your face on the TV?"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Sally Calypso, she isn't a real person. She's a hologram; I need you to take her place, order everyone to drive up out of the motorway."

"Why can't you do it?"

"I need to keep working. Please Kat."

I nodded and he began to set up everything. He handed me an old-fashioned type microphone, "You'll need to talk into this." He said. I nodded, "You're on air now. Better start talking." The Doctor rushed off away, continuing his work and I turned to the screen.

"Sorry, no Sally Calypso, she was just a hologram. My name's Katherine Stewart. And this is an order. Everyone drive up, right now. The Doctor's opened the roof to the motorway, come on. Throttle those engines and drive up. All of you, the whole under city. Drive up. We've got to clear that fast lane, so drive up and get out of the way."

I turned to look at The Doctor who gestured for me to carry on.

"Get Martha to drive up." he said.

I sighed and turned back round to the screen, "Oi. Car 4-6-5-Diamond-6. Martha, drive up. You've got access about now, so go!"

"_Did I tell you two Katherine, you and The Doctor aren't bad. You're not bad at all." _Came Brannigan's Irish accent.

"Oh I didn't do anything Brannigan. This was all The Doctor's and The Face Of Boe's work."

"Tell him I want my coat back." The Doctor mouthed to me causing me to roll my eyes.

"The Doctor said he wants his coat back." I said.

"_I reckon that's a fair bargain sir."_

The Doctor walked up to me snatching the microphone from out of my hands, "Car 4-6-5-Diamond-6, I've sent you a flight path. Come to the senate."

"_On my way!" _came Martha's voice from down the line.

"Quite a while since I was you Martha Jones."

"Doctor!" Hame shouted from behind us and we both turned around.

The Face Of Boe's class case was cracks forming all around it. Not even a second later, the glass smashed and The Face Of Boe fell to the ground. Both me and The Doctor rushed to his side. I knew there wasn't anything we could do, and so did the Doctor. So all we done was sit by his side. We done this for a few minutes, when we heard Martha's voice echo.

"Doctor?"

"Over here." The Doctor replied.

I heard the heels clipping of the floor as she rushed in the direction towards us, "Doctor! What happened out there?" she asked but stopped in her tracks as she saw The Face Of Boe on the floor, "What's that?" she asked.

"It's the Face Of Boe." The Doctor answered, "It's all right, come say hello. And this is Novice Hame, she's a cat. Don't worry."

Martha slowly edged towards us; I could tell she was a bit uneasy that we were right next to a big face and a cat. But I could tell she was slowly getting used to it.

"He's the one that saved you, not me."

"My lord gave his life to save the city. And now he's dying." Hame said.

"Who is he?" Martha asked. I just shrugged and looked back down at him. The Face Of Boe knew me, but I didn't know him. And it was bugging me, more than it probably should.

"I don't even know." The Doctor said, "Legend says that The Face Of Boe had lived for billions of years. Isn't that right?" he said to The Face, "And you're not going to give up now."

"_Everything has it's time old friend, you know that more than most."_

"The legend says more." Hame said.

The Doctor glared at her, practically shooting daggers at her with his chocolate brown eyes, "Don't. There's no need for that."

"It says that the Face Of Boe will speak his final secret." She continued, "To a traveller." She said looking straight at the Doctor knowing that it was him who would be told the secret.

"Yeah, but not yet. Who needs secrets eh?" The Doctor said.

"_I have seen so much, perhaps too much. I am the last of my kind, as you are the last of yours, Doctor."_

"And that's why we've got to survive." The Doctor said, "Both of us. Don't go."

"_I must. But Katherine, remember what I said." _I nodded, but that time he had used my real name. What was that for?

"_And know this Doctor."_ The Face Of Boe continued, speaking the last few words, no telepathy, just him talking.

"You are not alone."

_XOXO_

We were walking back through the dark dingy street that we had been in earlier. The green booths were shut, with signs written on cardboard, saying that they had been shut down.

"All closed down." The Doctor said.

"Happy?" I asked.

"Happy-happy." The Doctor said and I scoffed, "New-New York can start again, and they've got Novice Hame. Just what every city needs, cats in charge. Come on them, time we were off." The Doctor began to walk off again towards the TARDIS and I started to slowly follow.

"But what did he mean, The Face Of Boe? When he said you are not alone?" Martha asked and The Doctor turned around.

"I don't know."

"You've got me and Katherine? Is that what he meant?" Martha asked, smiling.

"I really don't think so." He said and Martha's smile faded away.

"Charming." I said.

"Sorry."

"Then what?" Martha asked.

"Doesn't matter." The Doctor said shrugging it off as he began walking off again, "Back to the TARDIS, off we go."

I went to follow again, but Martha picked up a chair that has been just lying on the pavement and sat on it. Her arms crossed, sort of like she was a little girl not getting her own way.

"Are you really going to stay here?" I asked.

"Until he talks to me properly, yes." Martha said gesturing to The Doctor which caused him to turn around, "He said "Last of your kind" What does that mean?"

"It really doesn't matter." The Doctor sighed.

"You don't talk, you never say. Why not?" Martha asked.

"Martha, just leave it yeah?" I said.

"No. It's alright for you Katherine. You already know everything because this used to be a TV show for you. I don't know anything, and I need to know."

Suddenly the echo of all the citizens of New-New York started singing. I knew this song though, it was called abide with me.

"It's the city." Martha said, "They're singing."

The Doctor sighed and I placed a hand on his shoulder, he looked at me and I nodded. Martha was right; it was okay for because I knew. She didn't but she needed to.

"I lied to you." The Doctor began, "Because I liked it. Because if you didn't know I could pretend just for a little bit, I could imagine they were still alive. Underneath the burnt orange sky. But then I'd look at Kat and all the memories would just come back, only because I knew that she knew." He took him a deep breath, "I'm not just a Time Lord. I'm the last of the Time Lords. The Face Of Boe was wrong, there's no one else."

"What happened?" Martha asked.

The Doctor grabbed two other chairs handing one to me, we both sat down on them and The Doctor carried on his story, "There was a war. A Time War, the last great Time War. My people fought a race called the Daleks." I shivered slightly at their name, the Dalek's had always terrified me, getting myself back together turned my attention back to The Doctor, "And they lost. Everyone lost. They're all gone now, my family, my friends. Even that sky."

I saw the tears start to form in The Doctor's eyes, but not a single on wanted to leave. Seeing him like this just made me want to hug him and never let go. But instead I just listened.

"You should have seen it that old planet. The second sun would rise in the south and the mountains would shine. The leaves on the trees were silver. When they caught the light every morning, it looked like a forest on fire. When the autumn came, a breeze would blow through the branches like a song…"

The planet seemed absolutely beautiful. And it made me sad that out of all the planets out there in this universe, one of the most beautiful ones had to go. The Doctor kept telling us about it, and every single time it seemed more beautiful.

When the sun finally went down and it was completely dark was when The Doctor stopped and we headed back to the TARDIS. He didn't say a word after that, not a single one. Martha ended up going to her room the TARDIS had created 'temporarily for her' to wash up a bit. The Doctor, well I didn't know where he went. Now me, I decided to go to the kitchen. I know it was night, well it was in New-New York anyway. But I was craving coco-pops, and I was hoping The Doctor would have some. When I got in there I found him. He was sitting at the table in the centre, with a TARDIS blue mug. Steam was rising from it so assumed he hadn't been in here too long. He was just staring at nothing and I knew he was still remembering. Forgetting about my coco-pops I took the seat next to him.

"Are you okay? And before you just answer with a yes, don't lie to me. Because I don't think I could ever imagine losing my family and friends, even my own planet."

The Doctor turned to look at me, "I just get a little sad when I remember that's all."

"You know when you said earlier, that when you look at me all the memories come flooding back. If it's that much trouble, when you drop Martha off you can just drop me off to you know?" I said.

The Doctor sighed, "Oh Kat, that wasn't how I meant it. I mean because I was pretending when I was you it just made me remember that it was only pretend." He paused, "And I would never leave you on a parallel Earth on your own."

I smiled giving him a hug. He surprisingly hugged back.

"What about you?" he asked.

I pulled away to look at him, "What do you mean?" I asked.

"I'm not the only one who's lost their family. You have too. It's only been a couple of days…"

"It still hurts to think about it, but it's something I'm just going to have to deal with. They'll be fine without me I know they will."

This time The Doctor hugged me, but this one was shorter than the last one, he pulled away looking at me with a raised eyebrow, "What did you come in here for anyway?"

"Oh yeah, coco-pops. But actually, I don't feel that hungry anymore." I replied.

The Doctor laughed, "Okay then. So how about we take another trip?" he asked.

"Works for me." I said grinning.

"Well then. Let's go."

**REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY. ;]**


	4. Daleks In Manhattan

**Authors Note: Thanks for all the lovely reviews again. I don't have much to say except from if you want to see what Kat's wearing for this episodes and the next one just go onto my polyvore. The link it .com. **

**Also you only have two more episodes to share your view on whether Martha should be left or not.**

* * *

**You can ignore this bit. Replies to anonymous reviews.**

**Sam – awww thank you! Yeah it is a bite sad, but The Doctor's pretty much going through the same thing so they can be there so each other **

**Mrs. Doctor – thank you so much. Right now because The Doctor has just lost Rose and Kat has just lost Ryan they just sort of have a brother and sister relationship, just like I had planned it to be. But I'm not ruling out a relationship completely… so you never know ;] but the way I am going right now, they're just going to be like brother and sister yeah. **

**Caroline – aww thank you XD I've chosen nina dobrev to represent kat**

* * *

**Oh and I'm just warning you, right now I'm on half term which is why I'm updating so frequently. But when I'm back at school I'll have a couple of exams to do. So when I go back, the updates probably won't be as frequent. But I'll try to get a new chapter up every weekend. **

**Anyway enjoy the chapter :)**

* * *

**Daleks in Manhattan.**

"Why won't you tell us where we're going?" I whined.

The Doctor scoffed, "You're acting as if you're five-years-old. I'm not telling you. It's a surprise."

I sighed in defeat "Fine. Come on Martha." I headed down towards the door so that as soon the TARDIS landed, I'd be ready to open the doors and find out what this big surprise was. Martha followed eager to find out as well. Once the Doctor had landed he grabbed his trench coat and followed us out of the door.

It was sunny, but it was freezing and I already felt that I should have wrapped up a little warmer. But it was definitely Earth if my judgement is any good. It was somewhere by the sea, it was the only way to explain the seagulls flying above my head. But apart from that I had no clue where we were.

"So where are we?" Martha asked.

"Ah! Smell that Atlantic breeze. Nice and cold, lovely." Okay so we're somewhere near the Atlantic, "Martha, Kat have you met my friend?" he looked up in the direction of the sky and I followed his gaze, I mentally cursed to myself for not seeing it before. There it was standing right in front of me, The Statue of Liberty.

"Is that… Oh my God, that's the Statue of Liberty!" Martha exclaimed.

"Gateway to the New World." The Doctor said, ""Give me your tired, your poor. Your huddled masses yearning to break free.""

"That's so brilliant. I've always wanted to go to New York. I mean the real New York, not the new, new, new one." Martha said.

I shrugged, "I wanted to go to both really."

"Well there's the genuine article. So good they named it twice." The Doctor said gesturing to the city before us, "Mind you, it was New Amsterdam originally. Harder to say twice, no wonder it didn't catch on. New Amsterdam, New Amsterdam."

"And then when you have New Earth. New-New Amsterdam, New-New Amsterdam. They're so lucky it got changed." I added.

"Wonder what year it is? 'Cause look, the Empire State Building's not even finished yet." Martha said.

The Doctor nodded, "Work in progress. They've still got a couple of floors to go, and if I know my history that makes the date somewhere around…"

I picked up a newspaper that was lying on the bench right next to us scanning the top for the date, "November 1st 1930." I said.

"You're getting good at this Kat." The Doctor said turning to look at me, "Oh." He said looking at the newspaper in my hand, "You cheated."

I smirked, "You could have tried to land on the 7th though. I could have had my birthday in New York."

"1930, that's nearly 80 years ago. It's funny because you see those old newsreels, all in black and white. Like it's so far away, but here we are. It's here, it's now!" Martha said grinning in excitement, "Come on, where you want to go first?"

"I think our detour just got longer." The Doctor said showing both me and Martha the newspaper.

""Hooverville Mystery deepens."" I read the title out loud, "What's Hooverville?"

* * *

We were walking through Central Park, the dark brown leaves crunching underneath my feet as I walked on top of them. The Doctor was explaining to both me and Martha what Hooverville was along the way.

"Herbet Hoover, 31st President of the USA, came to power over a year ago. Up until then, New York was a boom town, the Roaring Twenties. And then…"

"The Wall Street Crash. When was that 1929?" Martha asked.

"Yeah. The whole economy wiped out overnight, thousands of people unemployed. All of a sudden the huddled masses doubled in number with nowhere to go. So they ended up here in Central Park." The Doctor said.

"What they live in the park? Right in the middle of the city?" I asked. The Doctor nodded.

As we got further near to the end of the park, I started to see buildings. Thousands of little makeshift homes that weren't even big enough for two people. There was smoke coming from the fire. The place was crowded. As we walked through people started to give us weird looks, mainly at our clothing. But I guess I was a little too well dressed to be around here. Most people had at least one hole in a piece of their clothing.

"Ordinary people lost their jobs. Couldn't pay the rent, they lost everything. There are places like this all over America, no one's helping them. You only come to Hooverville when there's nowhere else to go." The Doctor said.

"You thieving low life!" I heard someone shout, me, The Doctor and Martha turned around to see two men in a brawl. People were trying to break the pair of them up but nothing seemed to work. A couple of seconds later an elder man came out of one of the tents.

"Cut it out, right now!"

Straight away both of the men stopped fighting and allowed themselves to be parted away from each other. I guessed this man had a lot of power in Hooverville, sort of like the ring leader.

"He stole my bread!" one the men who had been fighting said. He had dark skin, didn't look too old. Early to mid-twenties.

"Did you take it?" the elder man asked.

"I don't know what happened he just went crazy." The other man said. He had paler skin and looked more like late twenties.

The man that was accusing the other guy of stealing the bread lunged towards the other man, ready to get into a fight again. But the elder men soon broke the pair of them up again.

"That's enough! Now think real careful before you lie to me." _Yep, definitely the ring leader. _

"I'm starving Solomon."

The elder man, Solomon placed out his hand. The other man pulled the bread out from his jacket handing it over to Solomon, gaining a few boos and hisses from the people around like it was some sort of pantomime.

"We're all starving. We've all got family somewhere." He ripped the bread into two equal halves giving one piece to each of the men, "No stealing and no fighting, you know the rules. Thirteen years ago, I fought in the Great War. A lot of us did. And the only reason we got through was because we stuck together. Not matter how bad things get, we still act like human beings. It's all we got."

The two men that had been fighting walked off in opposite directions, their piece of bread in their hands. The Doctor tugged on the sleeve of my jacket drawing my attention back to him. He gestured towards Solomon.

"Come on." He began walking towards him, with me walking beside him. Martha finally caught onto what we were doing and started following behind us, "I suppose that makes you the boss around here." The Doctor said catching Solomon's attention.

"And who might you three be?" Solomon asked.

"He's The Doctor, she's Martha and I'm Katherine." I said.

"A doctor?" Solomon asked, "Well we've got stockbrokers, we've got a lawyer. But you're the first doctor. The neighbourhood gets classier by the day."

"How many people live here?" Martha asked.

"Anyone time, hundreds. No place else to go." Solomon said, "But I will say this about Hooverville, we are a truly equal society. Black, white, all the same, all starving. So you're welcome. All three of you." He paused before he spoke up again, "Tell me Doctor, you're a man of learning right? Explain this to me."

Solomon began walking further up the path with me, The Doctor and Martha following up behind him. He stopped when we came into view of the Empire State Building.

"That there is going to be the tallest building in the world. How come they can do that and we got people starving in the heart on Manhattan?"

* * *

We followed Solomon back to his tent. When we got there he was chucking the remains of his cold tea onto the floor. I don't get why nobody drinks cold tea, I love it. But then maybe it's just because I'm weird…

"So men going missing." The Doctor said catching Solomon's attention again. The Doctor pulled out the newspaper from his bigger on the inside pockets showing him the front page, "Is this true?" he asked.

Solomon took the newspaper out of The Doctor's hands quickly scanning the article, "It's true alright." He began walking into his tent gesturing for us to follow. We went into his tent which was a little more spacious that I thought it would have been. But still, I wouldn't be able to imagine living here for anything longer than a couple of days.

"But what does missing mean?" The Doctor asked, "I mean people must come and go here all the time. It's not like anyone's keeping a register."

"This is different." Solomon said.

"In what way?" I asked.

"Someone takes them, at night. We hear something, someone calls out for help. By the time we get there, they're gone. Like they vanish into thin air." Solomon explained.

"And you're sure someone's taking them?" The Doctor asked.

"Doctor, when you've got next to nothing, you hold onto the little that you got. Knife, blanket, you take it with you. You don't leave bread uneaten, a fire still burning."

Martha nodded in understanding, "Have you been to the police?"

"Yeah we tried that. Another deadbeat goes missing, big deal." Solomon said.

"So the question is who's taking them and what for?"

We were interrupted by a boy. He probably wasn't that much older than me. Brown hair and brown eyes, his accent showed that he was definitely not from New York and it made me wonder how he ended up here.

"Solomon! Mr Diagoras is here."

We all followed the boy and Solomon out of the tent. When we got outside there was a man that I guessed was Mr Diagoras. He looked rich, a lot richer than any of us here. He had two other men stood beside him, probably for protection.

"I need men, volunteers. I've got a little work for you. And you sure look like you could use the money." He said.

"Yeah, what is the money?" The boy asked.

"A dollar a day." Mr Diagoras answered causing some of the men to laugh.

"What's the work?" Solomon asked.

"A little trip down the sewers. Got a tunnel collapsed, needs clearing and fixing. Any takers?"

"A dollar a day is a slave's wage. And men don't always come back up, do they?" Solomon said.

"Accidents happen." Mr Diagoras said shaking it off.

"What sort of accidents?" The Doctor spoke up.

"You don't need the work, that's fine. Anybody else?" The Doctor raised his hand up, "Enough with the questions."

"Oh no, I'm volunteering. I'll go." He turned to look at me and Martha with a look that said "put your hand up." Both me and Martha began to raise our hands reluctantly.

"I will kill you for this." I whispered to The Doctor making him chuckle.

"Anybody else?" Diagoras asked. The boy raised his hand up and Solomon also reluctantly done the same. No one else put their hands up, just us five, "Right then, you five. Let's go."

* * *

I climbed down the ladder into the sewers; I was the last one to come down. When I reached the bottom, The Doctor handed me my torch. The sound of water dripping echoed through the entire sewer, and so did the sound of the rats squeaking. I hated rats. The Doctor's definitely going to be paying for this later.

"Turn left; go about half a mile, follow tunnel 273. The falls right ahead of you. You can't miss it." Diagoras said.

"And when do we get our dollar?" The boy who I now know to be called Frank asked.

"When you come back up." Diagoras said simply.

"And if we don't come back up?" The Doctor asked.

"Then I've got no one to pay."

"Don't worry, we'll come back up." Solomon said.

I nodded, "Let's hope so anyway."

The Doctor, Solomon and Martha heading of first walking in front, while me and Frank walked behind them. It was sort of like, the oldest stay at the front kind of thing I guess.

"So what about you Frank? You're not from around these parts are you?" I asked.

Frank scoffed, "You can talk. No I'm Tennessee, born and bred." He answered.

"How come you're here then?"

"Oh, my Daddy died, Momma couldn't afford to feed us all. I'm the oldest so it's up to me to feed myself. So I put on my coat and hitched up here on the railroads. There are a whole lot of runaways in the camp, younger than me and you, from all over, Missouri, Oklahoma, Texas. Solomon, he looks out for us." He said, "So what about you then? I mean, you're a long way from home." _Yeah Frank, a lot further away than you think._

I shrugged, "I'm just a hitcher too really."

"Well you stick with me and you'll be alright."

"This Diagoras bloke, who is he then?" the Doctor asked.

"Couple of months ago, he was just another foreman." Solomon said, "Now seems like he's running most of Manhattan."

"How'd he manage that then?" Martha asked.

"These are strange times. A man can go from being king of the hill to the lowest of the low overnight. Guess for some folks it's the other way around."

"Whoa!"

Right in front of us, was some sort of organism. It looked a lot like a brain except it was glowing a bright green colour. The stench had also seemed to get a lot worse since we were near this thing, so it must have been here for a long time.

"Is it radioactive, or something?" Martha asked.

"It's gone off whatever it is." I said wrinkling my nose, "Oh and you've got to pick it up haven't you?" I said as I watched The Doctor pick the thing up bringing it closer to his face, like he was smelling it. Wrinkling his nose in disgust he placed it further away from him.

"Shine your torch through it." He said. I started shining my torch through it as he continued to look at it, "Composite organic matter. Martha, medical opinion?"

"It's not human, I know that." Martha said.

"No. It's not. And I'll tell you something else. We must be at least half a mile in; I don't see any signs of collapse, do you?" The Doctor said, "So why did Mr Diagoras send us down here?"

"Where are we now? What's up above?" Martha asked.

"Well, we're right underneath Manhattan."

* * *

We carried on walking down, only to make sure we had walked down half a mile. We must have by now though; my feet were aching like hell in these new pair of vans I had found in the TARDIS wardrobe.

"We're way beyond half a mile. There's no collapse, nothing." Solomon said.

"That Diagoras bloke, was he lying?" Martha asked.

The Doctor nodded, "Looks like it."

"So why'd he want people to come down here?" Frank asked.

"Solomon, I think it's time you took these three back. I'll be much quicker on my own." The Doctor said. I was about to protest when I heard a squealing noise echo through the sewer.

"What the hell was that?" Solomon said.

"Hello?" Frank called out, his loud voice echoing.

"Frank!" I hissed.

"What if it's one of the folk gone missing?" Frank said, "You'd be scared half mad down here on your own."

"You think they're still alive?" The Doctor asked.

"Heck, we ain't seen no bodies down here. Maybe they just got lost." Frank said.

The squealing noise echoed through the sewers again, it seemed to be coming from all directions. The five of us turned around in different directions trying to see if we could see anyone around.

"I never heard anybody make a sound like that." Solomon stated.

"Where's it coming from?" I asked. The squealing noise filled the sewers, again and again. It sounded like they were getting closer as well as growing in number.

"This way?" The Doctor suggested.

Solomon shook his head, "No that way."

"Doctor." I heard Martha whisper, she gestured down to one of the turnings. We all shone our torched in that direction to see a body, human by the looks of it sitting down, hunched up on the sewer floor.

"Who are you?" Solomon asked. But there was no reply.

"Are you lost?" Frank asked. But again, there was no reply, "Can you understand me? I've been thinking about folk lost down here."

"It's alright Frank. Just stay back, let me have a look." The Doctor said as he edged closer towards the figure, I followed closely behind, even though I knew he wouldn't have wanted me to, "He's got a point though, my mate Frank. I'd hate to be stuck here on my own. We know the way out. Daylight. If you come with us."

The Doctor paused as we got right up close with the figure. I don't know what it was, but I'm guessing it isn't human now. It had the face of a pig, with tusks sticking out. It had some bits of hair sticking out of the top if it's head but not much.

"Oh but what are you?" The Doctor said.

"Is that some kind of carnival mask?" Solomon asked.

The Doctor shook his head, "No it's real." He turned back around to the pig, "I'm sorry. But listen to me, I promise I can help. Who did this to you?"

"Doctor, Katherine, I think you'd better get back here." Martha said. I looked up to see more of the pigs, just like the one we were sitting in front of edging towards us. Both me and The Doctor stood up, backing away slowly.

"Good point." The Doctor said.

"They're following you." Martha stated.

I nodded, "Think we noticed that thanks." I said nervously. The Doctor took hold of my free hand squeezing it in reassurance. Even though I could tell he was a bit uneasy himself.

"Right then Kat, Martha, Frank, Solomon." The Doctor began.

"What?"

"I think, um, basically… run!"

We began running, and the pigs started running after us squealing as they ran along. They weren't that fast, but they were sure as hell doing a good job on catching up. The Doctor still kept hold of my hand as he dragged me around the corners with Martha, Frank and Solomon following quickly behind us.

We finally reached a ladder and we all started climbing up it. The Doctor climbed up first, sonicing the hatch open. I climbed up next, dumping my torch on the bottom of the sewer floor. Solomon and Martha were next leaving Frank last. By that time the pigs were right at the bottom on the ladder grabbing a hold of Frank's leg. Both me, The Doctor and Solomon tried our best to pull him up, but the pigs managed to overpower us and pulled Frank back down with them. The Doctor went to go back down to save him, but Solomon pushed him out of the way sealing the hatch back up.

"I've got to go back down! We can't just leave him." The Doctor said.

"No, I'm not losing anybody else!" Solomon protested, "Those creature were from hell itself, if we go after him, they'll take us all. There's nothing we can do."

"Alright put 'em up." Came a female American accent from behind us. A blonde woman was standing in front of us holding a gun. Both me and Martha put our hands up but The Doctor didn't. The woman loaded the gun making a clicking noise, "Hands in the air and no funny business." The Doctor then decided to raise his hands up, "Now tell me you shmucks. What have you done with my Laszlo?"

"Who's Laszlo?"

* * *

"Laszlo's my boyfriend. Or was my boyfriend until he disappeared two weeks ago. No letter no goodbye, no nothing." The woman answered, "And I'm not stupid, I know some guys are just pigs, but not my Laszlo. I mean what kind of guy asks you to meet his mom before he vamooses?"

We were now in what I guessed was the woman's dressing room. We had our hands down by our sides now but she still had the gun held up in front of us.

"Yeah, might… might help if you put that down." The Doctor stammered.

"Huh?" the woman asked, she then realized the gun she was holding, "Oh sure." She carelessly chucked it down and I flinched in worry that it might set off, "Oh come on, it's not real. It's just a prop. It was either that or a spear."

"What do you think happened to Laszlo?" I asked.

"I wish I knew. One minute he's there, the next, zip, vanished."

"Listen, um, what's your name?" The Doctor asked.

"Tallulah." The woman answered.

"Tallulah."

"Three "L'" and an "H"."

"Right." The Doctor said, "We can try and find Laszlo, but he's not the only one. There are people disappearing every night."

"And there are creatures. Such creatures." Solomon added.

"What do you mean creatures?" Tallulah asked.

"Look, listen just trust me. Everyone's in danger." The Doctor said, he rummaged through his pockets again bringing out that dead piece of something from earlier, Tallulah wrinkled her nose when he showed it to her, "I need to find out exactly what this is. Because then I'll know exactly what we're fighting."

* * *

Me and The Doctor were rummaging through some of the props and things backstage. The Doctor was going to create a machine thing to try and find out what the thing from earlier was. Martha was still in Tallulah's dressing room. Solomon came around the corner, holding up a piece of plastic that looked like a radio.

"How about this? I found it backstage." He said.

"Perfect. It's the capacitors I need. I'm just rigging up a crude, little DNA scan for this beastie. If I can get a chromosomal reading I can find out where it's from."

"How about you Doctor? Where are you from? I've been all over and I've never heard anybody talk like you. Just exactly who are you?" Solomon asked.

"Oh I'm just sort of passing by." The Doctor replied while tinkering with the radio.

"I'm not a fool, Doctor."

"No sorry."

Solomon nodded as began walking back around to the place where Frank was taken, me and The Doctor followed him around.

"I was scared Doctor. I let them take Frank because I was just so scared." He paused for a minute, "I've got to get back to Hooverville. With these creatures on the loose, we've got to protect ourselves."

I nodded, "Good luck."

"I hope you find what you're looking for." Solomon said, "For all our sakes."

We watched Solomon disappeared of view, and then we got back to looking through all the props. The Doctor had most of the stuff he needed already, he just needed a couple more things. Once he found them, he turned around to me.

"Go find Martha, go watch the show. This stuff's boring, and I won't need any help anyway." He said.

"As long as you're sure?" The Doctor nodded, "Okay then. Let me know if you find anything."

I began walking down in the direction on Tallulah's dressing room. There were already girls walking down wearing devil costumes. I was too busy trying to walk around without treading on their tails that I bumped straight into Martha and Tallulah.

"Oh there you are." Tallulah said, "You come take a look too. Any of you been on stage before?" she asked.

"Only a little bit, you know Shakespeare." Martha answered.

Tallulah laughed, "How dull is that? Come and see a real show." She took our hands dragging us up right onto the edge of the stage before walking up and taking her place at the centre stage. A man introduced them onto the stage and the crowded cheered. The curtain was then drawn up, and the girls started to perform. Tallulah's singing was amazing and I was surprised she was only signing this song.

I suddenly caught a glimpse of a figure on the other side of the stage. He looked slightly like those pigs figures from earlier on, but he also looked different from the others too. More human. I ran onto the stage, hiding behind one of the devil dancers so that the audience wouldn't see me, trying to get closer to the pig.

"What are you doing?"

I didn't answer her. I went to run behind another one of the dancers, but I accidently tripped, clinging onto the dancer's tail I brought her to the ground with me.

"What are you doing?" Tallulah asked.

"You're on my tail." The dancer complained, "Get off my tail."

"Get off the stage! You're spoiling it!" Tallulah shouted over the noise.

"But look, over there!" I pointed to the pig causing Tallulah to turn around. When she saw the pig she screamed, and the pig began to run away. Not wanted to lose it, I ran straight after it.

"Just wait!" I yelled, "You're not like the other's just wait!"

The pig still carried on running so I started running after it again. It brought me back to the little room with the hatch were Frank was taken. I looked around the whole room trying to find any signs of it. But it was like he had just vanished into thin air.

Suddenly I heard grunting coming from behind me, it sounded a lot like a pig. I turned around to see one of them behind me, not the one I was just running after a different one. It grabbed hold of me and I screamed. It dragged me towards the hatch and opened it, where more pigs were waiting. They kept trying to pull me down, so I held onto the edge with all the strength I had.

I heard footsteps rushing into the room and The Doctor appeared before me. He took my hands off of the edge, placing them into his own hands as he started to try and pull me up away from the pigs, which were still pulling on my legs. It was like I was the rope in a tug of war game.

"Please don't let go of me." I whimpered.

"I promise you Katherine, I'll never let go."

I felt my hands start to slip out of the Doctor's and I clung onto them tighter as did he. I also started to feel him pull harder, but as he did so did the pigs.

"Doctor, my hands are slipping."

"I'm trying my best Kat. Just hold on, you're strong you can do it."

I shook my head, "I can't."

"Yes you can Kat come on."

I tried my best, clinging onto his hands even tighter. Trying to get my feet onto the ladder. But some of the pigs started grabbing hold on my feet too, pulling on them. I saw The Doctor's expression get even more worried as he tried to pull harder.

"Doctor…"

"I won't let go of you Kat. I won't let them take you."

The pigs seemed to accept this as some sort of challenge as they pulled on me even harder. So hard I thought my legs my actually fall off. Eventually all of the pigs over-powered The Doctor and I lost my grip. My hands falling out of his. I screamed as the pigs started dragging me down into the sewer.

"No! Katherine!" I heard The Doctor shout before he closed the hatch.

* * *

_**Third POV (just after Katherine was taken)**_

As soon as the pigs closed the hatch, The Doctor instantly grabbed his trench coat that he had left here earlier. He felt the rage flow through him. It was more different than it had been when Martha was taken. Sure he had been angry, but he had only gone to all those measures to save her because he had lied to her, and she had a family back home. Katherine doesn't have a family, not in this universe anyway. He could just easily leave her. But he felt some sort of unexplainable protectiveness for her, like he was her family now.

"Where are you going?" Martha asked as her and Tallulah appeared around the corner.

"They've taken her. And I'm going to get her back." The Doctor said as he re-opened the hatch, climbing in.

"Who's taken her? What are you doing?" Tallulah asked.

The Doctor didn't answer her; he just continued to climb down the ladder into the sewer. He pulled out his sonic screwdriver, using it as a torch as he searched around the area for any sign of Katherine, but there was no such luck. The pigs must have already taken her further down. He heard the clipping of heels coming from the ladder and looked down to see both Martha and Tallulah climbing down it.

"No, no, no, no, no way. You're not coming. Neither of you." He said.

"We've come to help you find her." Martha said.

"There's nothing you can do, go back." He said.

"Look. Whoever's taken Katherine; they could have taken Laszlo, couldn't they?" Tallulah asked, although both The Doctor and Martha were sure she knew the answer herself.

"Tallulah, neither of you are safe down here."

"Then that's our problem." She said, "Now come on, which way."

The Doctor sighed in defeat; he didn't have any more time to argue. If his DNA scan was right then that artificial material comes from Skaro, which means there are Daleks and that's probably where the pigs have taken Katherine. Every second he wasted arguing with them was a second that Katherine was going to be in even more danger.

"This way." He said walking off leaving Martha and Tallulah to follow quickly behind him.

"So when you say they've taken her, who's they exactly?" Tallulah asked, "And who are you anyway? I never asked."

"Sh!" The Doctor said.

"Okay, okay."

"Shh!

A shadow started moving towards them, it was in the shape of a giant pepper pot and The Doctor knew instantly that it was the Daleks.

"I mean you're a handsome enough guy—"

Tallulah's words were cut off by the Doctor placing a hand over her mouth; she let out a muffled scream as he pulled both her and Martha round into a dark corner. He kept his hand over Tallulah's mouth as the Dalek slowly moved past them. Once it was past them, he let go.

"They survive. They always survive, while I lose everything." The Doctor's voice was practically a growl.

"The metal thing?" Tallulah said.

"What was it Doctor?" Martha asked.

"It's a Dalek." Martha froze as she remembered what The Doctor had told her about the Time War, "And it's not just metal Tallulah, it's alive."

"You're kidding me."

"Do I look like I'm kidding?" The Doctor snarled, "Inside that shell, there's a creature born to hate. Who's only thought is to destroy everything and everyone that isn't a Dalek too." He paused, "They won't stop until they've killed every human being alive."

"But if that's not a human being, that kind of implies that it's from outer space." Both The Doctor and Martha gave Tallulah a look, "Yet again, that's a no with the kidding. Well what's it doing here in New York?" she asked.

The Doctor didn't answer; instead he grabbed hold of both Tallulah and Martha dragging them back the way they came, "Every second you're down here, you're in danger. And you're both slowing me down which is putting Katherine in danger too. I'm taking you back right now."

The three of them stopped still when they saw one of the pigs. Tallulah screamed and the pig started to run away, hiding around one of the corners. The Doctor stormed up towards it.

"Where's Katherine? What have you done with her?" he growled.

"I didn't take her." The pig said.

The Doctor raised an eyebrow, "Can you remember your name?" he asked.

"Don't look at me."

"Do you know where she is?" Tallulah asked

"Stay back!" The pig shouted, "Don't look at me."

"What happened to you?" The Doctor asked.

"They made me a monster."

"Who did?"

"The masters."

"The Daleks." The Doctor said, "Why?"

"They needed slaves, to steal more people. So they created us, part animal, part human. I escaped before they got my mind, but it was too late." The pig explained.

"Do you know what happened to Katherine?" The Doctor asked.

"They took her." The pig answered, "It was my fault, she was following me."

"Were you in the theatre?" Martha asked.

"I never… yes."

"Why?" Tallulah asked, "Why were you there?"

"I never wanted you to see me like this."

"Why me? What I got to do with this?" Tallulah asked edging closer towards the pig, "Were you following me, is that why you were there?"

The pig turned around the face Tallulah, but the shadows were still hiding his face, "Yes."

"Who are you?" Tallulah asked.

"I was lonely."

"Who are you?" she asked again, walking even more closer to him.

"I needed to see you."

"Who are you?"

"I'm sorry." The pig turned around to walk away but Tallulah grabbed his arm forcing him to turn back around to face her.

"Wait. Let me look at you." She moved him so that he was in the light, taking in every aspect of his face. It didn't take a while for the realization to hit her, "Laszlo? My Laszlo? What have they done to you?"

"I'm sorry." Laszlo said, "I'm so sorry."

"Laszlo, can you show me where they are?" The Doctor asked.

"But they'll kill you."

"If I don't stop them, they could kill Katherine. They could kill everyone." The Doctor said.

Laszlo nodded, "Then follow me."

Laszlo led them around the sewer. They were about to walk around one of the corners, when they heard one of the Daleks causing them to come to an abrupt halt. They hid around the corner peeking around to see what was going on. That's when The Doctor caught sight of Katherine and Frank, and a small bit of relief washed through him.

"_**You will form a line. Move! Move!**_" The Dalek ordered and the pigs started pushing people about trying to get them to form a straight line.

"Just do what it says, everyone, okay? Just obey." Katherine said, The Doctor could hear the fear in her voice and it was taking all his strength to stop himself from not running up there to save her.

"_**The female is wise. Obey!"**_

"_**Report!" **_Another Dalek ordered.

"_**These are strong specimens. They will help the Dalek cause. What is the status of the final experiment?"**_

"_**The Dalekenium is now in place. The energy conductor is now complete."**_

"_**Then I will extract prisoners for selection."**_

One of the Dalek's turned around the face the line of people. One of the pigs slaves grabbed one of the people and held him in place. The Dalek lifted up his sucker moving it closer to the man's face.

"_**Intelligence scan – initiate. Reading brainwaves. Low intelligence." **_ The Dalek said lowering the sucker from the man's mouth.

"You calling me stupid?"

"_**Silence! This one will become a pig slave. Next."**_

The pigs started moving the man away, while he protested. The Dalek moved on to the next person, scanning him just like it had with the previous person.

"They're divided into two groups. High intelligence and low intelligence. The low intelligence are taken to become pig slaves like me." Laszlo explained.

"But that's not fair!" Tallulah practically shouted, causing The Doctor to 'sh' her, "You're the smartest guy I've ever dated." She added in a whisper.

"And the high intelligence?" The Doctor asked.

"They're taken to the laboratory." Lazlo answered, "I don't know what for. The masters call it the final experiment."

"_**Superior intelligence." **_The Dalek said just after scanning Frank. It then moved onto Katherine, scanning her just like it had done the others, "_**Superior intelligence. This one will become part of the final experiment." **_

"You can't just experiment on people! It's insane! It's inhuman!" Katherine screamed.

"_**We are not human." **_

The Doctor could have sworn he saw her lips move, saying "I know." He just hoped the Dalek's didn't hear her if she did. Fortunately it didn't.

"_**Prisoners of high intelligence will be taken to the Transgenic Laboratory." **_

The Daleks began moving, along with the pig slaves, dragging along all the prisoners with high intelligence with them. Laszlo, Tallulah and Martha went to turn around to run, but they turned back around when they realized that The Doctor wasn't with them.

"Doctor! Quickly!" Laszlo whispered.

"I'm not coming. I need to save Katherine, I've got an idea. You three, go."

"Then I'm not leaving you." Martha said walking back over to The Doctor's side.

"Tallulah can you remember the way?" Laszlo asked.

"Yeah I think so."

"Then go please. Even if I do come with you, where would I go? I'm begging you, just save yourself. Run. Go!"

Tallulah reluctantly done as he said and started running off back the way they had come. Laszlo walked back over towards The Doctor and Martha who were still waiting.

"So what's your plan?"

* * *

_**Katherine's POV (after she's been scanned, while they're been taking to the laboratory)**_

I was terrified. There was no word in this universe or any universe to describe how terrified I was. The Daleks were always the aliens I was most scared of no matter how cliché it sounds. What made me even more worried was that The Doctor hadn't come after us. It made me wonder if they had gotten him too, or maybe he had just left me.

I felt Frank squeeze my hand and it made me realize that I was still holding it. I looked up at him and gave him a weak smile. It was all I could manage. There were Daleks, and they were going to experiment on us. It scared me right to the bone.

"Keep walking." I heard the Doctor's voice. I turned around to see him right beside me; he took hold of my other hand and squeezed it too. Next to him was Martha, and that pig that I had been running after earlier.

"Oh my god. I am so glad to see you." I said squeezing his hand back.

"Yeah, well, you can kiss me later." The Doctor said, "You too Frank, if you want."

We were led out of the sewers and into a room, which I guessed was the laboratory. There were four Daleks in the room altogether, three gold, one black. And I instantly remembered the Battle of Canary Warf. They used an emergency temporal shift. And this must have been where they ended up.

"_**Report!"**_

"_**Dalek Sec is entering the final stage of evolution."**_

"_**Scan him. Prepare for birth."**_

"Evolution?" The Doctor said.

"What's wrong with Old Charlie Boy over there?" Martha asked.

"Ask them." The Doctor said.

"Don't be daft." Martha said.

"Kat?"

"No way. I'm scared enough of them as it is!"

"I don't exactly want to get noticed, just ask them what's going on." The Doctor said.

I took a deep breath, and stood out from the rest of the line, "Daleks. I demand to be told. What is this final experiment?"

One of the Daleks turned around, moving so it was barely 5 inches away from me. I felt my heart start to beat faster and I started to shake a little bit.

"_**You will bear witness."**_

"To what?" I asked.

"_**This is the dawn of a new age."**_

"What does that mean?"

"_**We are the only four Daleks in existence. So the species must evolve. A life outside the shell. The children of Skaro must walk again."**_

The Dalek moved away from me. I saw Dalek Sec's eye stalk fade until it was black, like it was shutting down. His black casing then opened up to reveal a body inside it. It had tentacles on it's head like a normal Dalek does. But it had an actual body. The figure, which I guessed was Dalek Sec, stood up out of the casing. Lifting up his head so he was finally standing up properly. His face also like a Dalek, only hand one eye.

"What is it?" Martha asked.

"I am a human Dalek. I am your future."

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW =]**


	5. Evolution Of The Daleks

**Authors Note: Pekaboo, looks who's back again with another update ;) I'm trying to do as many updates as possible because when I go back to school next week, I know that the updates are going to be less frequent. Probably only once a week if anything. **

**You can see Katherine's outfits on my polyvore collection, you can find the link on my bio on my profile as it won't let me link in on here. **

**You can skip this bit. Just replying to the anonymous reviews.**

**Sam – Really, awww thank you so much! I hope this chapter is just as good or even better than the last one =] **

**Caroline – Thank you so much! Well it was actually grapjuice101's idea for that. She gives me so many good ideas =] but making The Doctor look like a protective older brother was the aim as that is what the relationship between him and Kat is meant to be. Brother and sisterly, and don't worry there will be more doctor and kat moments :} and yeah I am edging towards Martha leaving, just trying to work out a way how the master episodes can work without her. **

_XOXO_

I stood there motionless, trying to understand what had just happened. He said that he was a Human Dalek, but what was that even supposed to mean? Why would he have even wanted to become human, or part human anyway? I thought that Daleks hated any other thing that wasn't a Dalek. Dalek Sec, well that's who I think it is anyway, must be, pointed a finger towards us.

"These humans will become like me. Prepare them for hybridization." _No way, I am not becoming a Dalek._

The pigs started walking towards all of us. Grabbing hold of me and all the other people, trying to drag us off somewhere. I began struggling out of their grip, using all the strength I had.

"Leave me alone. Don't you dare!" I practically growled.

Music suddenly began blaring around the whole room; The pigs didn't seem to like it as they started going mental, snorting and squealing. Dalek Sec and the other three Daleks which names I had forgotten started to look around, trying to find the source of the music.

"What is that sound?" Dalek Sec asked.

"Ah, well now, that would be me." The Doctor said as he popped his head around the corner. _So much for not wanting to get noticed Doctor. "_Hello. Surprise! Boo! Etcetera."

"Doctor?"

"_**The enemy of the Daleks!" **_One Dalek said.

"**Exterminate!"** Another cried out.

"Wait!" Dalek Sec ordered. _Did he just tell the Daleks to hold fire from killing their greatest enemy? _The Daleks done as they were told and didn't fire at him. I swear I could I see The Doctor smirk a little in satisfaction before walking closer towards Dalek Sec.

"Well them, a new form of Dalek. Fascinating. And very clever." He said.

"The Cult of Skaro escaped your slaughter." Dalek Sec said. I could hear the anger in his voice, and right now that scared me even more than a normal Dalek.

"How did you end up in 1930?" The Doctor asked.

"Emergency temporal shift." Dalek Sec answered.

"Oh, that must've roasted up your power cells, eh?" The Doctor said, "Time was, four Daleks could've conquered the world. But instead you're skulking away, hidden in the dark, experimenting. All of which results, in you."

"I am Dalek in human form."

"But what does it feel like?" The Doctor asked, "You can talk to me Dalek Sec. It is Dalek Sec, isn't it, that's your name? You've got a name and a mind of your own. Tell me what you're thinking right now."

"I feel humanity." Dalek Sec said, turning away as if it was some sort of embarrassment.

"Good, that's good."

"I feel everything we wanted from mankind. Which is ambition, hatred, aggression and war. Such a genius for war."

The Doctor shook his head, "No, that's not what humanity means."

"I think it does! At heart, this species is so very Dalek." Dalek Sec said.

"All right so what have you achieved then, with this final experiment eh? Nothing! 'Cause I can show you what you're missing with this thing." The Doctor said, pointing towards the radio he had been using before, "A simple little radio."

"_**What is the purpose of that device?" **_A Dalek asked.

"Well, exactly. It plays music. What's the point of that?" The Doctor said, "Oh, with music, you can dance to it, sing with it, fall in love to it… Unless you're a Dalek, of course. Then it's all just noise."

The Doctor grabbed his sonic screwdriver out of his pocket, pointing it straight at the radio. An ear splitting noise suddenly came from is causing the pigs to let go of us to cover their ears. The Doctor ran over to me grabbing my hand.

"Run!" He yelled.

Me, The Doctor, Martha, Frank and all the other prisoners ran, with The Doctor in front still holding my hand as he showed us the way out. There was no sign of any pigs or Daleks following us, but it wasn't worth the risk of slowing down. We came around a corner and Tallulah was just standing there. _What the hell is she doing down here? _The Doctor grabbed hold of her as well, dragging her along.

"Come on Tallulah, run!"

"But what's happened to Laszlo?" she asked, allowing herself to be dragged along.

The Doctor didn't answer, he just kept running, dragging both me and Tallulah around the sewers until we finally reached the ladder again. I saw him sonic the hatch open again before forcing me to go up first, then Tallulah, Martha and Frank and all the other prisoners before he finally climbed up himself. Once everyone was up, out of the sewers and safe, The Doctor soniced the hatch shut.

"So what do we do now?" I asked.

"We need to go to Hooverville."

_XOXO_

We were back in Hooverville, I normally wouldn't feel safe, being in a park at night. But after what had happened back down in the sewers with the Daleks, I think I'd feel safe anywhere just as long as they weren't there. Me and Frank were sitting next to each other on a log near the fire, while Martha and Tallulah sat on another log while The Doctor explained to Solomon what was going on.

"These Daleks, they sound like the stuff of nightmares." Solomon said, "And they want to breed?" he asked.

"They're splicing themselves on to human bodies." The Doctor explained, "And, if I'm right, they've got a farm of breeding stock, right here in Hooverville. You've got to get everyone out."

"But Hooverville is the lowest place a man can fall. There isn't anywhere else to go."

"I'm sorry Solomon, but you've got to scatter, go anywhere, get on to the railroads, travel across state. Just get out on New York." The Doctor said.

"Look there's got to be a way to reason with these things." Solomon began.

I scoffed, "There's no chance."

Frank nodded, "You ain't seen them boss." He said.

"Daleks are bad enough at any time, but right now, they're vulnerable. That makes them more dangerous than ever." The Doctor said.

Suddenly high pitched whistles started filling up the whole of Hooverville. I heard someone yelling, but I couldn't hear what they were trying to say.

"A sentry must have seen something." Solomon said his gun at the ready.

The next second a man came running through screaming, "They're here! I've seen them! Monsters! They're Monsters."

The next second even more of the high pitched whistles started coming from all directions. We must have been surrounded, and I was starting to feel a lot less safe. Solomon started ordering people around, telling them to grab weapons, which everyone did. They were well prepared, but I had an idea that they still weren't prepared enough. Frank grabbed two guns, handing me on. I felt a little uneasy handling a gun, and I knew that I would never have the guts to fire at anyone. Even if it was self-defence.

Men started to run into the camp, with pigs running at full speed after them. They started grabbing people, most of them didn't have any weapons so I was guessing I would be saved to last, given that I had a weapon right in my hands.

"We need to get out of the park." I said.

"We can't. They're on all sides. They're driving everyone back towards us." The Doctor replied.

"We're trapped!"

"Then we stand together!" Solomon said, "Gather round! Everyone come to me! You there, Jethro, Harry Seamus, stay together. They can't take all of us."

As the pigs got closer, everyone began shooting. Except for me, I just stood there with the gun in my hands. I couldn't find the nerves to shoot, but if any pig came near me, I was going to use it as a some sort of bat at least.

"If we can just hold them off till daylight…" Martha began.

The Doctor sighed, "Oh, Martha, they're just the foot soldiers."

I felt The Doctor pull me closer towards him, and I looked up to where he was looking. A Dalek came flying, until it was right in front of us. It began looking around the park, not firing, not doing anything. And it started to worry me even more.

"What in this word…" Solomon started.

"It's the devil." A man said interrupting Solomon, "A devil in the sky. God save us all, it's damnation."

"Oh, yeah? We'll see about that!" Frank said pointing his gun towards the Dalek and shooting. A bullet hit the Dalek and the bullet clattered against its casing before falling to the floor, I saw it look directly at Frank and I pulled him behind us before it could try to shoot him.

"Doctor there's more than one of them." Martha said.

I looked back up at the sky to see another Dalek flying towards us. Without saying "Exterminate" it instantly started firing the park, making thousands of explosions. So far they hadn't hit anybody, it was all just to make us scared.

"_**The humans will surrender!" **_

"Leave them alone, they've done nothing to you!" The Doctor yelled.

Solomon walked out, getting closer to the Dalek and The Doctor tried to block him off, but he still walked closer. His gun at the ready, not that it was any use.

"I'm told that I'm addressing the Daleks. Is that right? From what I hear, you're outcasts too." Solomon began.

"Solomon, don't!"

"Doctor, this is my township. You will respect my authority." Solomon said before turning back to the Daleks, "Daleks, ain't we all the same? Underneath, ain't we all kin?" he placed his gun onto the slowly onto the floor, "'Cause you see, I've just discovered this past day, that God's universe is a thousand times the size I thought it was. And that scares me. Oh, yeah, terrifies me right down to the bone. But surely, it's got to give me hope, hope that maybe together; we can make a better tomorrow. So I beg you now, if you have any compassion, in your hearts, then you'll meet with us and stop this fight. So, what do you say?"

I saw The Dalek's gun thing move ever so slightly, so that it was aiming towards Solomon, and I knew what was going to happen now. I pushed past The Doctor edging as fast as I could towards Solomon without getting notice by the Daleks, or before The Doctor could pull me back.

"_**Exterminate!"**_

I ran right towards Solomon, pushing him out of the way. The extermination ray only just narrowly missing me as we both fell to the ground. The Doctor ran over, helping both me and Solomon off the floor.

"You shouldn't have done that. You could have got yourself killed." The Doctor said, I hear a hint of anger in his voice but I brushed it off.

"Well I did it. And he's alive and so am I."

As if right on queue extermination came flying our way, directly hitting Solomon. I stared on in shock as his lifeless body fell down onto the floor, and The Doctor pulled me closer towards him. I could hear Frank yelling out as well as other people screaming.

"I saved him, and then they just went and tried to kill him again. Why couldn't they have just let him live?" I said as a couple of tears left my eyes, leaving tracks as they slid down my face.

The Doctor didn't answer me, he let go of me and stormed off towards the Dalek. I could tell that he was angry, he was angry when anyone was killed, but when Solomon was trying to make peace. He must be angry, "All right. So it's my turn. Then kill me! Kill me if it'll stop you attacking these people!" he yelled.

"_**I will be the destroyer of our greatest enemy!"**_

"Then do it! Do it! Just do it! Do it!"

"_**Exterminate!"**_

I began running towards The Doctor, ready to push him out of the way just like I had done to Solomon. And I didn't even care the ray did hit me this time, as long as they didn't kill him. But even as I was only inches away from him, the extermination ray never came. Both me and The Doctor looked up at the Dalek, confused.

"_**I do not understand. It is the Doctor!"**_ The Dalek said, like we were hearing only one part of the conversation. And I figured out then, that one of the Daleks, probably Dalek Sec had told it to hold it's fire.

"_**But the urge to kill is too strong."**_ The Dalek said again, it paused a second before speaking up again, _**"I obey."**_

"What's going on?" The Doctor asked.

"_**You will follow."**_

"No!" I protested, grabbing hold on the Doctor's arm, "Don't go!"

"I've got to go. The Dalek's just changed their minds, and Daleks never change their minds. You should know that too." The Doctor said.

"What about us?" Martha piped up, gesturing to me, her and everyone else around us.

"One condition." The Doctor said, "If I come with you, you spare the lives of everyone here."

"_**Humans will be spared. Doctor, follow."**_

"You still can't go." The Doctor turned to look at me, "What if you don't come back? I don't wanna lose any more people that I care about."

The Doctor sighed, he took hold of my hands and I felt him place something into them before looking into my eyes. His chocolate brown ones piercing my own. "I'm coming back, I promise."

He placed a small kiss on to my forehead, before slowly letting go of my hands and closing them before I could see what he had put into them. He then began to slowly walk away from me, following the Daleks. I felt a hand touch my shoulder and I turned around to see Martha, her expression one of sympathy. I looked back to see The Doctor still walking away, he turned his head back around to look at me just one more time before his figure was completely out of sight. Once they were gone I opened up my hands to see what he had given me. In my hands was his psychic paper, but there was something else that had drawn me attention. Placed on top of it was a TARDIS key. It's may sound stupid, but that key gave me hope that was coming back.

_XOXO _

I was sitting in a tent with Tallulah, watching as Martha was healing up everyone that had been injured from the Dalek's attack. I still had the psychic paper in the hand, trying to figure out why he had given it to me.

"You'll be alright, it's just a cut." Martha said to one of the men, "Try and keep it clean."

"So what about us? What do we do now?" Tallulah asked as the man walked out.

"The Doctor gave me this." I said gesturing to the psychic paper in my hand, "He must've had a reason; I just need to work out what he wants me to do."

"What's that for?" Tallulah asked again.

"It's psychic paper, it shows people whatever I want them to see. It helps you get into places." I paused for a second, "He must want me to go somewhere, but I don't get what I'm supposed to do." I paused, trying to think of where he wanted me to go, "Hold on! Down in the sewers, the Daleks said something about an energy conductor."

"What does that mean?" Tallulah asked.

"Maybe a lightning conductor?" Martha suggested.

I shrugged as I began thinking, pacing up and down the room just like The Doctor does when he's thinking, "Dalekanium!" I shouted as the realization hit me, making both Martha and Tallulah jump out of their skin, "They said that the Dalekanium was in place."

"Well in place where?" Tallulah asked.

"Frank might know."

I rushed out of the tent, searching for Frank. I finally found him sitting behind his tent, sort of like he was hiding from everyone else. I could see that he was crying, but why wouldn't he be? Solomon had practically been a father figure to him, and now he was dead. I placed a hand on his shoulder as I sat down next to him. I know it probably wasn't the best time to ask, but I needed to know.

"Frank?"

"Hmm?"

"I know it's probably not the best time to ask but, Mr Diagoras, he was like some sort of the fixer right? Get you jobs all over town?" I asked.

Frank nodded, "Yeah, he could find a profit anywhere."

"Where? What sort of jobs?" I asked.

He shrugged, "You name it. We're all so desperate for work, you just hope that Diagoras would pick you something good. Building work, that pays the best."

"But what sort of building work?" Martha asked.

"Well, mainly building that." Frank answered pointing up towards the Empire State Building and I mentally cursed myself for not thinking about that earlier. I picked myself up off the floor checking that psychic paper was still in my pocket.

"Come on. You too Frank."

_XOXO_

"I've always wanted to go to the Empire State." Martha said, "I never imagined it quite like this though."

Me, Martha, Frank and Tallulah were all in the lift of the Empire State Building. We were heading up to the top where they were still working. If this was where The Doctor had wanted me to go, I was hoping he was right and there was something here.

"Where are we headed anyway?" Frank asked.

"Up at the top, where they're still building." I answered.

"Hey, how come those guys just let us through? How does that thing work?" Tallulah asked causing me to roll my eyes.

"Were you not listening earlier? It's psychic paper; it shows me whatever I want them to see. According to this we're three engineers and an architect." I explained.

The lift came to an abrupt halt and the doors slowly started to open and we stepped out. I instantly saw a sheet full on plans and rushed towards them, Frank and Martha following behind me. I began scanning through the plan, trying to look for anything unusual.

"Hey look at the date." Frank said, "These designs were issued today. They must have changed something last minute."

"You mean the Daleks changed something?" Martha asked.

"Yeah, could be."

"The ones underneath are from before." I began, "So whatever they've changed is on this top sheet but not on the bottom one. We need to check one against the other."

"The height of this place!" The three of us looked up to see Tallulah walking closer to the edge on the building, "This is amazing!"

"Careful! We're 100 floors up don't go wondering off." Martha said.

"I just wanna see."

Tallulah walked off and me, Frank and Martha started getting back to work. Unclipping the top sheet and placing it delicately on the floor, then unclipping the previous design and placing it next to the other one. Me and Martha sat down on the floor in front of them as we began comparing the designs from one another.

"I'll go keep an eye out, make sure we're safe up here. Don't want nobody butting in." Frank said and he walked off.

"There's a hell of a storm moving in." Tallulah said taking a seat on the floor next to Martha, "You found anything?"

I shook my head and sighed in frustration, "The Doctor would know what we were looking for."

"So tell me, when did you two first meet him?" Tallulah asked.

"We met him at the same time." Martha explained, "It was in a hospital."

"Oh of course! Him being a Doctor and all." I rolled my eyes, hoping that Tallulah wouldn't notice. _He's not a proper Doctor, it's just his name._

"Actually I'm the doctor. Well sort of." Martha said.

"You're physician?" Tallulah asked, "Really?"

Martha nodded, "I'm training. Still am, if I ever get back home."

"You could be doctors together. What a partnership." Tallulah said, "What about you Katherine? You training to be a doctor too or what?" she asked.

I shook my head, "No. I was doing A-level maths and A-level PE with my boyfriend. But stuff happened and I'm not anymore." I said.

"You have a boyfriend?" Tallulah asked.

I sighed looking up from the plans, "Not really, not anymore."

"What do you mean not anymore?"

"Like I said, stuff happened." I looked and Tallulah and she raised an eyebrow at me, "I sort of moved away from where I was living, not by choice. And well, we're too far away from each other now."

"Oh sweetheart." Tallulah said pulling me into a comforting hug, "You want to get all sad. You want to have a contest with me and Laszlo?"

I pulled slowly out of the hug, pacing my hand on her shoulder in some sign of comfort, "If The Doctor's down there with Laszlo now, there's every chance that he could get him out." I said.

"And then what?" Tallulah asked, "Don't talk crazy. There's no future for me and him. Those Dalek things took that away. The one good thing I had in life and they destroyed it." She said as she picked herself up off the floor storming away.

I sighed quietly to myself as I started going back to looking at the plans, but this time I found it harder to concentrate. Every time there was a mention of Ryan or any of my family, it was like I would get distracted from everything. All I could think about was them, here I am travelling with The Doctor, having the time of my life through all the danger and there stuck in another universe with no clue where I am, or even if I'm still alive.

"Gotcha!" Martha said causing me to snap out of my thoughts, "It's there on the mast look. The little lines, they're new. They've added something see?"

"Added what?" Tallulah asked walking back over to us and looking at the plans.

"Dalekanium!" The three of us said together in unison.

"What are you three making such noise about?" Frank asked walking back into the room.

"We found out what it is. There's Dalekanium on the mast." I said.

"So what do we do now?"

I shrugged, "I don't know, we'll figure it out but first let's just put these back on the boards."

We started carefully picking up the paper's with the plans over clipping them back onto the boards. All the time I was trying to figure out what The Doctor wanted me to do after I found out all this. And as if he was right on queue, the doors to the lift opened and standing inside it was Laszlo and The Doctor.

"Doctor!" Both me and Martha said at the same time.

"First floor perfumery."

Laszlo ran towards Tallulah embracing her into a hug while The Doctor ran towards me and Martha. I pointed towards the plans showing him the Dalekanium on the mast.

"We've worked it out. They've put Dalekanium on the mast." I said, "Oh and while you're here and alive can I just say it's good to see you?"

"Oh come here. I said I'd come back didn't I?"

He pulled me into a tight hug, picking me right up off the floor and swirling me around in a circle. We were cut off by the lift making its usual ting noise and the Doctor instantly let go of me and rushed towards the elevator with me following but by the time we got there, the doors were already shut and the lift was going down. The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and began sonicing the door.

"You see, never waste time with a hug." He kept trying to sonic the door but nothing was working, "It's deadlock sealed, I can't stop it." He said hitting the door in frustration.

"Well where's it going?" Martha asked.

"Back down to the Daleks, they aren't going to leave us alone up here." The Doctor replied, "What's the time?"

"Quarter past eleven." Frank answered looking at the clock.

"Six minutes to go. I've got to remove the Dalekanium before the gamma radiation hits."

"Gammon radiation? What the heck is that?" Tallulah piped up. I rolled my eyes brushing off her comment and grabbed hold of The Doctor's arm pulling him over towards the edge of the building, Martha following with us. Once we got to the edge I could already feel my stomach turning around. Heights have always been the biggest fear of mine, and I think this is the highest I've ever been.

"Oh, that's high." The Doctor said, "That's very… Blimey, that's high." _Stating the very obvious, thanks Doctor._

I gulped, "Mhm, and we have to go even higher." I pulled his arm again drawing his attention over towards a ladder, "That's the mast up there. There's three pieces of Dalekanium on the base, we've got to get them off."

The Doctor shook his head, "That's not we, that's just me."

"Well I'm not going to just stand here and watch you." I protested.

"Me neither." Martha added.

"No, you're both going to have your hands full anyway. I'm sorry, but you've got to fight."

The Doctor started to climb up the ladder slowly, and Martha walked away. I stood there for a moment watching, hesitating whether I should do what he says and stay here, or follow him up anyway. I looked back up to see The Doctor looking down at me, he had that sort of look on his face that says 'I know what you're thinking' and he most probably did.

"Kat, go. And be careful."

I sighed in defeat, "You too."

I ran back into the room. Martha, Frank, Laszlo and Tallulah were already standing nervously in front of the elevator doors. I walked up next to Frank, who handed me some sort of crowbar. I was just hoping that if they sent any pigs, they hadn't sent many, there was only five of us and with weapons like the ones that we had, I doubt we would last long. I watched the lift nervously with the others when suddenly the dial thing at the top started to move.

"Shit. They're coming up."

"Should have brought that damn gun." Frank said.

"Tallulah stay back, Katherine, Martha, you too. If they send Pig Slave, they're trained to kill." Laszlo said.

"The Doctor needs us to fight, I'm not going anywhere." Martha protested.

"But they're savages. I should know. They're trained to slit your throat with their bare teeth."

The next second Laszlo collapsed to the floor. He sounded really out of breath, but we hadn't even done anything yet. Martha and Tallulah quickly rushed to his side, but I stayed with Frank just in case the pigs came through.

"One man down and we ain't even started yet." Frank whispered to me.

"Oh my god, we're going to get slaughtered."

"Wait a minute! I have an idea!" Martha said, she ran off and me and Frank followed her. She began searching around for something, although I wasn't sure what. After a couple of seconds she grabbed two metal polls passing one to me and one to Frank, "Start connecting these to the lift." She said. And then it instantly clicked to what her plan was.

"Martha Jones, you are an absolute genius!"

We began connecting everything up, right from the lift all the way to the edge of the building. Using everything that had even the smallest bit of metal in it, polls, chairs, anything. We were about half way through and the lift was only 6 floors away from us.

"What the hell are three clowns doing?" Tallulah asked.

"Even if the Doctor gets the Dalekanium off in time, it's not going to stop the place from getting hit." Martha explained, "Electricity all down the building. If you connect this to the building, they get zapped!"

"Oh my god, that could work!" Tallulah said causing both me and Frank to roll our eyes.

"Give us a bloody hand then!"

Tallulah got up and began helping us, we finished connecting everything to the lift, while Frank went outside and connected everything up to the scaffolding. Once that was all done we helped move Laszlo along with us, we all huddled up together in the middle of the room, trying not the touch anything metal. The pigs were only three floors away from us now and getting even closer. Once they reached the final floor, the lift made it's usual sound and the doors opened revealing a whole lift full of pigs. I think it's safe to say that if Martha hadn't thought of this idea, we would most definitely be slaughtered. I heard the lightning hit the building and just like Martha had explained, the electricity started the flow through. All the way from the scaffolding outside, to the lift. The pigs started shrieking out in pain and the electricity hit them, and one by one they all fell to the ground. One everything stopped; we picked ourselves up off the floor rushing over to the pigs, who were most definitely dead.

"They used to be like Laszlo, they were people." Martha said, "And I killed them."

Laszlo shook his head, "No. The Daleks did that long ago."

"Shit. What about The Doctor."

I ran back outside at full speed, climbing up the ladder. I was already high up but I had even higher to get up if I was going to get up to that mast. The higher I got, the more my stomach started to turn and the more I got scared. Trying to shake the thoughts away, I clung onto the railing with all my might as I stared to climb even higher. I could hear people below me climbing up, not wanting to look down I decided to just assume it was Martha. I wasn't even half way up to the top when I found The Doctor's sonic screwdriver laying right onto the edge. Slowly letting one hand go off the railing I picked it up placing it into my pocket, before I started to climb up even higher, just hoping that something bad hadn't happened and that he had only just dropped it. After what seemed like forever I finally reached the mast, only to find the Doctor sprawled on the floor with his arm hanging off the edge. I quickly ran over to him, shaking his body just hoping that he would wake up, Martha came up not long after me running straight next to me.

"Look what I found." I said pulling out the sonic screwdriver from my pocket, "It was halfway down."

"You're getting careless." Martha said.

I saw The Doctor stir a little and I felt the relief wash over me. He never opened his eyes; instead he scrunched them up shut even tighter, sort of like he was in pain.

"Oh my head!" he groaned.

I couldn't help but laugh a little, mainly at his facial expression, "Hey."

"Hi. You two survived then."

I nodded, "So did you. Just about."

"Probably not the right time. But I can't help noticing." Martha began, "There's Dalekanium still attached." He said, causing The Doctor to open his eyes and sit upright within seconds.

"Oh crap."

_XOXO_

We finally got back down to the floor we had been on before, where Frank, Laszlo and Tallulah were waiting. We were all standing on the edge on the building overlooking the city while The Doctor explained to us what was going on.

"The Daleks will have gone straight to a war footing. They'll be using the sewer system, spreading the soldiers out underneath Manhattan." The Doctor said.

"So, how do we stop them?" I asked.

"There's only one chance. I got in the way. That gamma strike went zapping through me first."

"What does that mean?" Martha asked.

"We need to draw fire." The Doctor said, "Before they can attack New York, I need to face them. Where can I draw them out." He began pacing up and down the room, like he always does when he's thinking, "I need some sort of space, somewhere safe, out of the way…. Tallulah!"

"That's me, three "L"'s and a "H"."

"The theatre! It's right above them! And what, it's gone midnight. Can you get us inside?" The Doctor asked.

Tallulah shrugged, "Don't see why not."

"Is there another lift?" The Doctor asked.

"We came up in the service elevator." I said rushing over towards it.

"Perfect. Allons-y!"

_XOXO_

"There ain't anything creepier than a theatre in the dark."

We finally reached the theatre; The Doctor instantly started doing what he had to do. Stepping onto one of the chairs as he started to use his sonic screwdriver on the whole, room. I didn't know if he was scanning or what, so I just flopped down on the seat next to him, waiting until he was going to tell us what he was doing.

"Listen Doctor, I know you've got a thing for show tunes. But there's a time and a place huh?" Tallulah paused as she turned around to Laszlo, "Laszlo, what's wrong?" I turned around to look at him too, he was sitting down on one of the seats, all puffed out like he had been earlier.

"Nothing." He answered, "It's just so hot."

"But it's freezing in here." I said with a raised eyebrow.

"Doctor, what's happening to him?" Tallulah asked.

"Not now Tallulah, sorry."

I sighed, "What are you doing?"

"If the Daleks are going to war, they'll want to find their number one enemy." The Doctor said, "I'm just telling them where I am." He paused for a second, "Maybe you should go, you won't be safe here. You too Martha."

I scoffed, "I've already left you on your own twice. I'm not doing it for a third time."

The Doctor sighed, "I keep forgetting you can argue when you want to. Look Kat, I'm telling you to go. Frank can take you back to Hooverville."

"Well that's a shame, because I'm not going."

"Katherine. That's an order." He used my actual name for what seems like a long time, so I knew he was serious. But I was serious too, and I wasn't going to leave him.

"So what are you then? Some sort of Dalek?"

All the doors to the theatre burst open, and people started to march through. They were all carrying guns, they were in the shape of the ones that the Daleks have so I guessed they were the human Daleks. They surrounded us from all sides so that we were completely trapped. I felt The Doctor pull me closer towards him and this time I let him.

"They're the human Daleks right?" The Doctor nodded, "Oh my God."

"It's alright, just stay calm." He turned around to everyone else, "That goes for all of you. Just stay calm and don't antagonise them."

"What about the Dalek masters. Where are they?" Laszlo asked.

As if right on queue a massive explosion came from the stage, making pieces of wood fly in all directions. The Doctor ducked down dragging me down with him to shelter underneath the chairs. We both looked from over the chairs at the stage, two of the Daleks were moving towards the front of the stage through the smoke, with Dalek Sec in-between them tied up in chains, being forced to walk on his hands and knees. I saw The Doctor start to stand up slowly, but he stopped me from doing the same.

"_**The Doctor will stand before the Daleks."**_

The Doctor done as they said, stepping onto of the chairs and walking across them, until he was in the third row, only around a couple of meters away from the Daleks. I stood up from behind the seats, but I didn't dare follow him, I was scared enough being just this close to them.

"_**You will die, Doctor. At the begging of a new age." **_One Dalek said.

"_**Planet Earth will become the new Skaro!"**_ Another said.

"Oh and what a world." The Doctor said, "With anything just the slightest bit different ground into the dirt. That's Dalek Sec. Don't you remember? The cleverest Dalek ever and look what you've done to him. Is that your new empire? Hmm? Is that the foundation for a whole new civilisation?"

"My Daleks. Just understand this." Dalek Sec began, "If you choose death and destruction, then death and destruction will choose you."

"_**Incorrect! We always survive."**_

"_**Now we will destroy our greatest enemy, the Doctor."**_

"But he can help you!" Dalek Sec said.

"_**The Doctor must die!"**_

"No, I beg you…"

"_**Exterminate!"**_

I was about to run for it, just like I had done before with both Solomon and The Doctor before and push him out of the way again, but I didn't need to. Dalek Sec stood up right in front of the Dalek that was about to fire, and instead of killing The Doctor, it killed him. Tallulah screamed as she turned away, not wanting to look as his body fell lifeless to the floor.

"Your own leader. The only creature who might have led you out of the darkness and you destroyed him." he turned to look at the Human Daleks still around us who were looking on, emotionless, "Do you see what they did? Huh? Do you see what a Dalek really is?" he then turned back around to the Daleks, "If I'm gonna die, let's give the new boys a shot, what do you think? The Dalek Humans, their first blood. Go on! Baptise them!"

"No! Don't you dare!" I yelled. I went to run over to block them from shooting him but I felt two strong hands grab hold of me, stopping me from going. I looked up to see Frank .

"Even if you do die protecting him, they're just gonna go and kill him anyway. So don't you dare." He whispered in my ear. I tried to struggle out of his grip in protest, but he was too strong for me.

"_**Dalek humans, take aim." **_

The Dalek humans loaded their guns, making a click sound as they aimed them towards The Doctor. Still unable to do anything in Frank's grasp I closed my eyes and buried my face in his chest, not wanting to look.

"What are you waiting for?" I heard The Doctor ask, "Give the command!"

"_**Exterminate!" **_I clung on to Frank even tighter, expecting to hear the guns firing and The Doctor's screams of pain as he died. But they never came.

"_**Exterminate!" **_I heard the Dalek shout out again, but still. Nothing, _**"Obey! Dalek humans will obey!"**_ Still nothing.

I opened my eyes and lifted my head up, the Dalek Humans were just standing there, their guns pointed towards the Doctor, but they were just standing there, like they were frozen. And it made me wonder what trick the Doctor had done this time.

"They're not firing." Martha said.

"Yeah, well don't complain." I said to her, "Doctor, what have you done?"

"_**You will obey! Exterminate!" **_

"Why?" A Dalek Human spoke out.

"_**Daleks do not question orders!"**_

"But why?"

"_**You will stop this!"**_

"But why?"

"_**You must not question!"**_

"But you are not our master." The Dalek Human said, "And we… we are not Daleks."

"No you're not. And you never will be." The Doctor said turning back to the Daleks, "Sorry. I got in the way of the lightning strike. Time Lord DNA got all mixed up. Just that little bit of freedom."

"_**If they will not obey, then they must die."**_ The Dalek shot one of it's rays towards the Dalek Human that had just been speaking, shooting him dead on the spot. Suddenly all the other Dalek Humans turned around and began shooting at the Daleks, while the Daleks continued shooting at them.

"Get down!" The Doctor shouted and I instantly ducked. Lucky I did as one of the rays flew across my head, hitting one of the Daleks. After a couple of hits one of the Daleks finally exploded, bits of it's casing flying across the stage, leaving only one Dalek left to be killed. It kept shooting and more Dalek Humans fell to the ground, but they still outnumbered the Daleks, and they eventually killed that one too, going through the same violent death the Dalek next to it had. They then stopped, placing their guns back down beside them. And all of us stopped hiding behind the chairs and stood back up again, The Doctor walking towards them.

"It's alright, it's alright. You did it. You're free."

All of the Dalek humans left in the room suddenly started screaming out in pain, covering up their ears like there was some sort of sound that they could hear, but the rest of us couldn't. I watched as The Doctor looked on in anger. After a couple of seconds they all stopped screaming, falling down onto the floor. The Doctor bent down to one of their sides and I rushed over to him.

"They can't, they can't, they can't!"

"What happened?" I asked.

"They killed them, rather than let them live. An entire species." The Doctor said, "Genocide."

"Only two of the Daleks have been destroyed. One of them must still be alive." Laszlo said.

"Oh, yes. In the whole universe, just one." The Doctor said standing back up straight, "I'm off to find him."

"I'm coming with you."

The Doctor sighed, "Kat—"

"No." I said interrupting him, "What did I say earlier? I've left you twice; I'm not doing it again. I'm coming with you." The Doctor went to protest but I raised my hand up at him, "It isn't up for discussion."

"Alright. But you stay by my side the whole time okay?"

I nodded. _Like I was going to leave your side anyway. _I thought.

"Come on then."

_XOXO_

We were stood at the other end of the laboratory, face to face with the Dalek. There was absolutely no one else in the room apart from us three, and there was nothing but an eerie silence. The Doctor had hold of my hand and he had done for the whole journey here, but I had felt his grip tighten as soon as he had caught sight on the Dalek.

"Now what?" The Doctor asked.

"_**You will be exterminated!" **_This time it was my turn to tighten my grip onto the Doctor's hand, and I saw him quickly turn to look at me before turning back to the Dalek.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Just think about it, Dalek what was your name?"

"_**Dalek Caan."**_

"Dalek Caan." The Doctor repeated as he started to move closer towards him still keeping a firm grip on my hand, "Your entire species has been wiped out, and now the cult of Skaro has been eradicated, leaving only you. Right now you're facing the only man in the universe who might show you some compassion. 'Cause I've just seen one genocide, I won't cause another. Caan," he paused for a second, like he didn't want to let the words out, "Let me help you."

"_**Emergency temporal shift!"**_

The Doctor let go of my hand, speeding towards the Dalek trying to catch it, before it disappeared. But by the time he got there, it was like it had vanished into thin air. He kicked at the metal railings in front of him in anger, and I could tell that he was mentally kicking himself, for even trying to give the Dalek a chance.

"Doctor!" Martha's voice came echoing through the laboratory, there was a hint of worry and my voice and I turned around to see both her and Tallulah trying to carry Laszlo into the room. He was out of breath again, but this time he was wheezing. Both me and The Doctor started walking towards them as Martha began to explain what was wrong, "It's his heart it's racing like mad. I've never seen anything like it."

"What is it Doctor? What's the matter with him? He said he can't breathe what is it?" Tallulah asked. I saw The Doctor's eyes darken slightly and I knew that he had an idea of what was happening to him.

"It's time, sweetheart." Laszlo said.

"What do you mean "time"? What are you talking about?" Tallulah asked.

"Doctor, what's happening to him?" I asked.

"None of the slaves survive for long. Most of them only survive for a couple of weeks." Laszlo explained as he turned back to Tallulah, "I was lucky, I held on 'cause I had you. But now… I'm dying Tallulah."

"No you're not. Not now after all this." She turned to look at the Doctor, "Doctor, can't you do something?" she pleaded.

"Oh Tallulah, with three L's and an H. Just you watch me." He jumped up onto the balls of his feet, taking of his trench coat and rolling up the sleeves of his blue pin-striped suit, "What do I need? Oh I don't know, how about a great big genetic laboratory? Oh look! I've got one!" he started grabbing bottles and tubes full of liquid and began mixing them together.

"Laszlo, just you hold on! There's been too many deaths today, way too many people have died. Brand-new creatures and wise old men and age-old enemies. And I'm telling you, right now. I am not having one more death." He grabbed out his sonic screwdriver lighting one of the Bunsen burners with it before pulling out a stethoscope, "Tallulah, out of the way. The Doctor is in!"

_XOXO_

It was the next morning and we were in central park, waiting with Tallulah and Laszlo for Frank to come back and say whether they're going to let him stay in Hooverville or not. Laszlo was back to normal and healthy as anything thanks to all The Doctor's work. It's weird to think that only a few hours ago, he was dying and now he's back on his own two feet. I saw Frank start to walk up towards us and I hauled myself off of the bench that I was sitting on, my fingers crossed hoping that they would let him in.

"Well?" I asked.

"Well I talked to them and I told them what Solomon would've said, and I reckon I shamed one or two of them." Frank answered.

"What did they say?" The Doctor asked.

Frank's expressionless face soon disappeared and he began to grin, "They said yes. They'll give you a home Laszlo, but I mean don't imagine people ain't gonna stare. I can't promise you'll be at peace. But at the end of the day that's what Hooverville's for, people that ain't got nowhere else."

"Thank you. I can't thank you enough."

_XOXO_

After saying our goodbye's to Frank, Laszlo and Tallulah we finally made our way back up to the TARDIS and to be honest I couldn't wait to get there, it had been a very long day and I needed a good sleep before we went on anymore adventures.

"Do you think it'll work? Those two?" Martha asked.

The Doctor shrugged, "I don't know. Anywhere else in the universe, I might worry about them. But this is what this city's good at. Give me your tired, your poor, your huddled masses and maybe the odd Pig Slave- Dalek mutant hybrid too."

"The pig and the show girl." I smirked.

The Doctor laughed, "The pig and the show girl."

"Just proves it, I suppose. There's someone for everyone." Martha said.

"Maybe."

"I meant to say, I'm sorry." Martha said.

"For what?" the Doctor asked.

Martha sighed, "Because that Dalek got away, I know what that means to you." She said, The Doctor nodded as he began to unlock the door, "Do you think you'll ever see it again?" she asked.

"Oh yes." The Doctor replied opening the door open for us. Martha walked in and I slowly followed.

"One day."

_XOXO_

I got changed into my pyjamas. Well I say pyjamas, but it's really only just some tracksuit bottoms and a t-shirt that I found in the TARDIS closet. Once I was changed I grabbed the black skinny jeans that I had been wearing earlier, pulling out of it The Doctor's psychic paper and the TARIDS key. I thought I best give them back; after all they weren't mine to keep.

I left the small little room that the TARDIS had made for me, walking past Martha's which already had her little 'keep out I'm sleeping sign' on the door. It didn't take me long to find the console room, where I found the Doctor sitting in the pilot seat, his feet resting on the console as he looked up at the roof.

"Nice PJ's." he said turning to look at me smirking, gaining yet another eye roll from me.

"Just thought you'd want this back." I said, chucking him the psychic paper which he caught easily, "And this." I said holding out the TARDIS key to him in the palm of my hand.

The Doctor got up from the pilot seat, walking across the grate flooring towards me. He took hold on my hand which hand the TARDIS key in it and closed it, "You keep it." He said.

I raised an eyebrow at him, "But don't you want it back?" I asked.

"Why would I want it back? It's yours."

"It's mine?"

The Doctor nodded, "The TARIDS made it for you; I didn't even have to ask she just made it."

"If she just made it how do you know it's for me and not Martha?" I asked.

"Well for one it has you're name engraved on it." The Doctor said. I opened up my hand to look at the key but I didn't see my name engraved on it, I looked up at The Doctor with a raised eyebrow, "Turn it around."

I turned it around to see exactly what the Doctor had said, my name engraved on it in small lettering. Although it wasn't my full name, Katherine. The name engraved on it was Kat, I smiled at the fact that the TARDIS seemed to agree with my new nickname.

"Thanks old girl." I said to the TARDIS which caused it to hum back in satisfaction that I obviously liked it.

"She likes you, you know." The Doctor said.

"Well I like her too." I said, which gained another hum from the TARDIS, "So I guess because you're giving me this key, that I'm definitely here to stay?" I asked.

"Oh, Kat." The Doctor embraced me into the tight hug, lifting my slightly off my feet, "You were always here to stay." He finally let go, placing me down on the floor, "Now go on, and go get some sleep."

"You should get some sleep too you know." I said.

"Nah, I don't need sleep. Well not much anyway, it only keeps me on my A-game." He winked at me before giving me a cheek grin.

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever. Good night Doctor."

"Night."

_XOXO_

**Authors Note: Boom another chapter done ;] I'm not really sure about this one as I was writing it up during breaks from Geography revision so I wasn't entrirly focused. But let me know what you think =] and and also let me know if you want me to keep Martha or not, you have a few more days before I start writing the next chapter so be quick =] **


	6. The Lazarus Experiment

**Authors Note: Gaaah sorry for such not updating in what feels like forever. I done my Geography exam on June 14****th****, and once that was done I thought that would be it for the year and I would have more time to write fanfiction. Then, Health And Social coursework decided to come along… So yeah still pretty busy.**

**Honestly, this would have been up last night if it weren't for the stupid England vs Italy match over-running my practically an hour. And then England didn't even win, it's safe to say I'm still not happy and never eating pizza ever again… But enough about football! You probably don't care about that and just wanna read the next chapter. **

**JUST ANOTHER QUICK CLARIFICATION: Katherine was taken 31****st**** December 2006, therefore she hasn't seen season 3, or any of the seasons to come. So she doesn't know anything about the future. ****Just thought I'd let you know :P **

**Oh and if you wanna find out whether I've kept Martha or gotten rid of her, I can happily say…. That you'll have to read the chapter to find out. Hehehehe. **

_XOXO_

The TARDIS was hurtling through the vortex. I was back into my skinny jeans, white tank top and purple vans, and The Doctor was back in his blue suit, although I don't think he even changed out of it. The Doctor was taking Martha home today despite my requests, although Martha didn't know that, she thought we were just going on another trip. And The Doctor had told me to keep it that way, I don't know why.

The Doctor flicked a leaver making the TARDIS brake until it was completely still, I held onto the railing just in case I almost flew across to the other end of the console room again, which I thankfully didn't.

"There we go! Perfect landing." The Doctor said, "Which isn't easy in such a tight spot."

"You should be used to tight spots by now." Martha said, she looked towards the door and turned back, "Where are we?" A grin was gracing her features and I could tell that she was excited. It made me feel bad when I knew that we were actually just parked in her own house.

"The end of the line." The Doctor answered.

Martha grabbed hold of me, dragging me with her down towards the door. She paused for a second before opening the door to look at The Doctor; I was surprised she hadn't seen the serious face not just on The Doctor's face but on my face too.

"No place like it." He added.

He gestured for her to open the door, which she did and stepped out. Before I followed her out I turned around and gave The Doctor a glare for not telling her he was taking her home. She was so excited and I knew she was going to be disappointed. And my assumptions were correct because as soon as I stepped out of the door, I saw that Martha's grin had no faded, and a disappointed look replaced it.

"You took me home?"

The Doctor nodded, "Back to the morning after we left, so you've only been gone about 12 hours. No time at all really."

"You sure it is twelve hours and not twelve months like the last time?" I asked The Doctor smirking, earning a glare from him.

"That. That was a one time mistake." He said. I never answered back; I just kept smirking, remembering the episode in my head specifically the part where Jackie slapped him, while The Doctor began to look at the pictures on the mantel piece.

"But all the stuff we've done, Shakespeare, New New York, old New York." Martha said.

"Yep. All in one night." The Doctor said as he looked up from the pictures, "Relatively speaking, everything should be just as it was. Books, CDs, laundry." He picked up a piece of underwear from one of those drying rack things causing Martha to look mortified as she snatched them off him.

"So back where you were, as promised." The Doctor said.

"This is it?" Martha asked, "You two are just gonna leave?"

"Yeah, we should probably…" The Doctor was interrupted by the phone ringing, it didn't ring for long when it went to answer machine and a woman's voice came down the line.

"_Martha, are you there? Pick it up will you?"_

"It's mum. It'll wait." Martha said.

"_All right then. Pretend that you're out if you like." _Martha's mum said down the line causing both me and The Doctor to smirk, _"I was only calling to say that your sister's on TV. On the news of all things. Just thought you might be interested."_

Martha's mum hung up and Martha instantly turned the TV on, flicking through the channels until BBC News 24 came up. On the screen was an old man, in his seventies at least. Behind him was a woman, who I guessed was Martha's sister.

"How could Tish end up on the news?" Martha said as the man on the TV was talking, "She got a new job, doing PR for some research lab." She added before we all turned our attention to the TV.

"_With the push of a single button, I will change what it means to be human."_

All the reporters on the TV started shouting at the same time creating a massive noise and Martha turned off the TV, but the words of what that man had said still rung in my head. He said he was going to change what it means to be human. How was it going to do that? And more importantly, how come The Doctor hadn't picked up on what the man had said yet? He seemed completely oblivious to what had been just said. _Must be having an off day. _

"You were saying you two should…" Martha said.

"Yes, yes. We should." The Doctor said nodding, "One trip, we said."

"Yeah. I suppose things just kind of escalated." Martha replied with a slight smile on her face.

"Mmm. Seems to happen to me a lot." The Doctor said, which made both me and Martha laugh slightly.

"Thank you, for everything. Both of you."

"It was our pleasure."

The Doctor walked into the TARDIS leaving the door open for me to follow, but before I did I grabbed my phone out of my pocket, clicking onto the contact list and filling in a new contact before passing the phone over to her.

"Put your number in and give me your phone." I said.

Martha did as I asked her, taking her phone out of her own pocket and passing it over to me. I pressed in the numbers carefully, making sure I didn't get one wrong before handing it back to her, and taking my phone back.

"Whenever you need us, just give it a ring. Alien emergencies, whatever. I'll make him come here."

Martha laughed, "Gotcha."

I pulled her into a quick hug before walking into the TARDIS, The Doctor was sitting in the pilot seat waiting for me, but when I came in he quickly jumped to his feet and started pulling leavers, sending us back into the vortex. I still couldn't believe he hadn't figured it out yet, but I knew he would soon so I decided to sit on the pilot seat, stare at him and wait.

"Hold on." The Doctor said, "There's something I'm missing. Something I heard…" I could practically see the clogs turning around in his head as he tried to remember.

"And 3, 2, 1…"

"Hold on, did he say he was going to change what it means to be human?" The Doctor asked.

"And there it is." I said smirking.

"You knew? And you didn't bother to tell me?" The Doctor said.

I shrugged, "It's funny when you're clueless."

The next second I knew The Doctor was running around the control room, pressing buttons and flicking leavers and whatever, probably taking us back to Martha. The Doctor pulled the break, nearly sending me flying out of the chair before running back down towards the door, me quickly following him. When we got outside we were back in Martha's house, she was still standing there so we couldn't have been more than a couple of second. _Maybe The Doctor does get it right sometimes._

"No, I'm sorry. But did he say he was going to change what it means to be human?"

_XOXO_

I stood in front of the mirror in my room, just to check I looked alright for one last time. The man on the TV, Professor Lazarus was hosting some sort of party where he was going to 'change what it means to be human'. Martha already had an invite, given that her sister was a PR, and she had a plus one, which meant only one of us has to use the psychic paper. Martha was getting changed in her flat, and The Doctor was probably getting changed into his usual suit in his own room, if he even had one.

Now me, I was wearing a plain black dress that I had found in the wardrobe, with black heels to match it. I didn't know if it was wise, to wear heels at a party that The Doctor was going to, I would probably end up chucking the away somewhere by the end of the night. My hair was done up in a fishtail plat so that I could show of the earrings that the TARDIS had ever so conveniently placed on my bed.

"Kat, come on! The parties going to start soon!" I heard The Doctor shout from behind the door.

"I'm coming, quit with the nagging!"

After taking one final look in the mirror, I walked over to the door opening it. The Doctor was standing right in front of it looking rather impatient, as I had presumed he was in his black suit along with his usual white converses which stuck out against the rest of the suit.

"Converses with a suit? Really?"

"At least I'm wearing shoes I'll be able to walk in for the whole night." He retorted gesturing to my heels, "I mean look at the size of that heel. You'll never be able to run in those, you'll break a leg."

I rolled my eyes, "Your concern for my wellbeing is touching, but I'll be fine."

This time The Doctor rolled his eyes, "Come on then, Martha's waiting."

He led me down the corridor back into the control room, it didn't take long, it seems the TARDIS puts the rooms we want to go to relatively close. When we got in there, Martha was leaning against the console. She had her hair down, which was a surprise because all the time I've been with her, her hair has been up. She was wearing a chocolate brown dress, with matching heels, however her heels where a hell of a lot shorter than mine and I was starting to see what The Doctor was on about.

"Right, already then?" The Doctor asked, me and Martha nodded, "Let's go."

We walked out of the TARDIS and out of Martha's flat, into the cold streets of London, apparently the venue where Lazarus was holding this party wasn't far so we decided to walk, or more like The Doctor decided we were going to walk. I think he just wanted to see how long I would actually last in these heels, which I actually wasn't doing too bad in.

As we got closer towards the venue, I started to see more people walking all dressed up. Men with smart shoes, and girl with designer bags, it was starting to make me feel a little out of place. I had never been to a party like this before, or anything formal and I really didn't want to make a fool of myself. But then I was with The Doctor, and there was a small chance that he would make more of a fool of himself than I could make a fool of myself.

"You look nice Katherine." Martha said, "You too Doctor. Nice suit."

"Ugh, don't. Whenever I wear this something bad always happens." The Doctor said.

"Don't blame the suit, that's just you." I said smirking.

"I think it suits you." Martha said, "In a James Bond kind of way."

"James Bond?" The Doctor asked as he fixed his tie, "Really?"

_XOXO _

We finally got to Lazarus Laboratories, The Doctor became Martha's plus one and I ended up using the psychic paper to get in. The room where the party was being held was already full of people socializing, there was a tiny little orchestra playing music in the background and in the centre of the room was some sort of white tube, which I guess was part of Lazarus' little experiment or whatever it was.

"Oh look, they've got nibbles! I love nibbles." The Doctor said happily, as he placed one of those tiny little nibble things into his mouth causing me the roll my eyes slightly. For nine hundred and something years old he could be such a child sometimes.

"Hello!" Came a female voice from behind us. I turned around to see the same woman that I had seen on the news earlier today, Martha's sister which I now know to be called Tish.

"Tish!" Martha exclaimed pulling her sister into a tight hug.

"You look great. So what do you think? Impressive isn't it?" Tish asked.

Martha nodded, "Very."

"And two nights out in a row for you. That's dangerously close to a social life."

"If I keep this up, I'll end up in all the gossip columns." Martha said ever so slightly sarcastically.

"You might actually. You should keep an eye out for photographers. And Mum. She's coming too, even dragging Leo along with her."

"Leo? In black tie? That I must see." Martha said, she saw the looks that she kept giving me and The Doctor, "Oh this is The Doctor, and this is Katherine."

"Hello." The Doctor said shaking her hand while I just gave her a slight smile.

"Are they with you?" Tish asked.

"Well the Doctor is, he's my plus one and…"

"I was invited." I said showing her the psychic paper, which to her would be showing an invite, "Apparently my name fell of the list or something." Tish nodded buying the whole thing, and I let out a small sigh of relief.

"So this Lazarus, he's your boss?" I asked.

"Professor Lazarus, yes. I'm part of his executive staff." Tish answered.

Martha rolled her eyes, "She's in the PR department."

Tish shot Martha an evil glare, "I'm head of the PR department, actually." She snapped.

"You're joking!"

"I put this whole thing together." Tish replied sounding rather smug.

"So do you know what the Professor's going to be doing tonight?" The Doctor asked as he finished off another one of his little nibbles, "That looks like it might be a sonic micro-field manipulator."

Tish turned to look at Martha, smirking a little bit, "He's a science geek. I should have known." She said, "Got to get back to work now, I'll catch you later."

We watched as Tish walked off into the crowd of people, when she was out of sight I turned back to The Doctor who was holding yet another nibble in his hand, but he also had a confused expression splayed across his face.

"Science geek? What does that mean?" he asked.

"That you're obsessively enthusiastic about it."

The Doctor's expression turned from a confused one into an impressed and slightly smug one, and I tried my best not to roll my eyes at him. I had done that far too much today, and for the whole time I've been with him really. As another tray came round with even more nibbles came round, The Doctor took another handful.

"Really?" I asked.

The Doctor took one of the nibbles out of his hand and held it out for me to take, "Here, try one. They're good."

I took it out of his hand, taking the tiny bite out of it, letting the flavour fill my mouth, "Not bad at all." I said.

"Mum." I heard Martha say. Both me and The Doctor turned around to see Martha hugging a woman, obviously her mum. She looked around mid to late forties. She was wearing a gold sparkly dress and her hair was short and in tight curls. There was younger man standing next to her, which I assumed must be Martha's brother. _Either that or her mum has a thing for younger men._

"All right, what's the occasion?" Martha's mum asked.

"What do you mean?" Martha asked, "I'm just pleased to see you."

"But you saw me last night."

"I know, I just missed you." Martha said turning to the man next to her mum, "You're looking good Leo." _Oh so it is her brother._

"Yeah, if anyone asks me to fetch them a drink, I'll swing for them." Leo said.

"You disappeared last night." Martha's mum piped up again.

"I…. just went home." Martha said.

"On your own?" Martha's mum asked looking towards both me and The Doctor suspiciously.

"Oh, these are some friends of mine. Katherine and The Doctor." Martha said.

"Doctor what?" Martha's mum asked.

"No it's just The Doctor." I piped up.

Martha nodded, "We've been doing some work together."

Leo took his hand out, and both me and The Doctor shook it. Before turning to Martha's mum and doing the same. She was still looking at us suspiciously, but to be honest I couldn't blame her. She had never heard anything about us before; we had only met Martha a couple of days ago after all. Well technically twelve hours ago.

"Lovely to meet you, Mrs Jones. Heard a lot about you." The Doctor said.

"Have you?" Mrs Jones asked, "What have you heard then?"

"Well, you know, that you're Martha's mother and…" The Doctor trailed off trying to think of something, even though there wasn't, "Um… No, actually, that's about it. We haven't had much time to chat. You know, we've been busy."

"Busy? Doing what?" _Hold on, is she trying to imply something?_

"Oh. You know. Stuff."

If the way Mrs Jones had asked what we had been doing hadn't made me want to hit my head against a wall, the way The Doctor said 'stuff' certainly did. Even Martha looked embarrassed. Mrs Jones started to look at us even more weirdly and suspiciously and I just wanted to run away from the whole awkward situation, but as if right on queue, someone done that little hitting of a the fork on the glass thing grabbing everyone's attention. I turned myself away from Mrs Jones and to face the man that I had seen on TV earlier, Professor Lazerus.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I am Professor Richard Lazarus, and tonight I'm going to perform a miracle." He said, "It is, I believe, the most important advance since Rutherford split the atom. The biggest leap since Armstrong stood on the moon. Tonight, you will watch and wonder. But tomorrow, you will wake to a world which will be changed forever."

Lazarus opened the door to that tube thing which he had been standing in front on, climbing into it. I saw that over to the side, in the corner of the room there was people working on some machinery which I guessed were the controls. The next second there was a screeching noise coming from the machinery and a blinding blue light filled the room making everyone cover their eyes. It wasn't long until an alarm started blaring, which didn't sound like a good thing.

"Something's wrong." The Doctor said, "It's overloading."

He quickly ran over to the controls in the corner of the room and I followed, The Doctor jumped over to the other side, but because of my heels I had to quickly walk around. I was already starting to see The Doctor's point. The Doctor began to sonic the controls, pressing buttons and turning dials.

"Somebody stop him!" An old woman shouted, "Get him away from those controls!"

"If this thing goes up, it'll take the whole the whole building with it! Is that what you want?" The Doctor shouted back.

The Doctor kept pushing all the buttons possible on the controls but nothing was working. He ended up going to what was probably his last resort. He hopped back over onto the other side on the control panel and pulled out the plug, making the machine shut down instantly. Martha rushed up to the machine as did me and The Doctor.

"Get it open!" The Doctor said.

The door took a lot of muscle to open, but it finally did, and a figure started to emerge out of it. Once he was finally out, you could see that it was a man, but he was a lot younger than Lazarus, fifty years younger I'd say. But I could see the resemblance between him and the old man that we had seen walk into that machine not even five minutes ago. _So this is what he meant when he said he was going to change what it means to be human._

"Ladies and gentlemen. I am Richard Lazarus. I am seventy six years old, and I am reborn!"

_XOXO_

Me and Martha watched from a distance and Lazarus posed for the photographers, the most smug smile on his face possible. The Doctor was looking around the machine, with a look of seriousness on his face.

"That can't be the same guy." Martha said.

"Martha, you can see it's the same guy. There's a massive resemblance there." I said.

"But it's impossible, it must be a trick."

"Oh, I wish it was a trick." The Doctor sighed.

"What just happened then?" Martha asked.

"He just changed what it means to be human." The Doctor said. He paused for a second before grabbing both mine and Martha's hands and dragging us along, "Come on."

He dragged us along until we were just by Lazarus, he was standing with an elder woman, who I guessed must be his wife or something. He was also holding a tray of nibbles scoffing them down, one by one. _So it's not just The Doctor who likes them then._

"Richard!" I heard the old woman say.

"I'm famished." Lazarus answered back, with his mouth full of food.

"Energy deficit." The Doctor said as we walked closer towards them until we were right in front of them, "Always happens with this kind of process."

"You talk as if you see this every day, Mr…?"

"Doctor." The Doctor answered, "And, well, no, not every day, but I have some experience with this kind of transformation." He said.

Lazarus smirked ever so slightly, "That's not possible."

"Using hypersonic sound waves to create a state of resonance." The Doctor said causing Lazarus' smirk to disappear almost as quick as it had come, "That's inspired."

"You understand the theory then?" Lazarus asked.

"Enough to know that you couldn't possible have allowed for all the variables." The Doctor said, his tone a little darker and more serious now.

"No experiment is entirely without risk." Lazarus replied.

"That thing nearly exploded." The Doctor said, "You might as well have stepped into a blender."

"You're not qualified to comment." The old lady spoke up, and I turned around to glare at her.

"Excuse you, but if he hadn't stopped it, it would have exploded." I said.

"Well then I thank you, Doctor." Lazarus said, "But that's a simple engineering issue. What happened inside the capsule was exactly what was supposed to happen. No more, no less."

"You've know way of knowing that until you've run proper tests." Martha said.

Lazarus laughed, "Look at me! You can see what happened, I'm all the proof you need." He said.

"The device will be properly certified before we start to operate commercially." The lady said.

"Commercially? You are kidding me right? That's going to cause chaos!" I said.

"Not chaos." Lazarus said, "Change. A chance for humanity to evolve, to improve.

"This isn't about improving; this is about you and your customers living a little longer." The Doctor said.

"Not a little longer, Doctor, a lot longer. Perhaps indefinitely." Lazarus said.

"Richard, we have things to discuss. Upstairs." She ordered.

"Goodbye Doctor." Lazarus said walking past us, "In a few years, you'll look back and laugh at how wrong you were." He said turning back round to face us. He placed his hand out, and I held out mind as well and shook it out of politeness. He then placed a kiss on it, and I tried my best to roll my eyes at him as he walked away.

"Oh, he's out of his depth." The Doctor said, "He's no idea the damage he might've done."

"So what do we do now?" Martha asked.

"Well, this place must be full of laboratories. I say we run our own tests." The Doctor answered.

"Lucky that's I've got a DNA sample then isn't it?" I said smirking, waving my hand in front of The Doctor.

"Oh, Kat, you are a star!"

_XOXO_

"Amazing."

We were in one of the many laboratories in the building, but obviously The Doctor had chosen the biggest one he could find. We had scanned the DNA sample, or more The Doctor had and right now we were standing in front of a computer, just staring at it.

"What?" I asked.

"Lazarus' DNA." The Doctor said.

I shrugged, "Can't see anything different."

"Me neither." Martha said.

The Doctor rolled his eyes, "Look at it!" he said.

That very second, there was a little flash on the screen. Causing the little DNA structure thing to sort of kink out and then go back to normal again. Sort of like it was fluctuating.

"Oh my god!" Martha said.

"Did that just change?" I asked, even though I really already knew the answer. The Doctor just simply nodded.

"It can't have." Martha said.

"But it did." The Doctor retorted.

"But it's impossible." Martha protested.

"Yep. And that's two impossible things that we've seen so far tonight." The Doctor said, "Don't you love it when that happens?" He said, a little grin forming on his face.

"That means Lazarus has changed his own molecular patterns." Martha said.

The Doctor nodded, "Hypersonic sound waves to destabilise the cell structure. Then a metagenic program to manipulate the coding in the protein strands." He smirked slightly when he was my confused expression, as he began to explain it to me in simpler terms, "Basically, he hacked into his own genes and instructed them to rejuvenate." He said.

"But they're still mutating now." Martha said.

"Because he missed something. Something in his DNA that's been activated and won't let him stabilise. Something that's trying to change him."

"Change him into what?" I asked.

The Doctor shrugged, "I don't know. But I think we need to find out."

"Well that lady said that they were going upstairs." I said.

"Let's go."

_XOXO_

The lift came to a halt as it reached the top floor, which was Lazarus' office. The doors opened and three of us stepped out. The room was in total darkness and I was starting to wonder if they had already gone back downstairs to the party. I fumbled around for the light switch, finally finding it and turning it on so we could see around properly. The office was huge, it had what looked like a massive screen at the end of the room which covered the entire wall. Further towards the other side of the room was an antique, wooden desk with bits of paper strewn all over it.

"This is his office all right." I scoffed.

"So where is he?" The Doctor said.

I shrugged, "Don't know."

"Let's try back at re-.."

Martha stopped mid-sentence and her eyes widened. I followed her gaze to see what she was looking at. Sticking out from behind Lazarus' desk was a leg, but it looked weird. The skin, if it was even skin seemed all dry, brittle and grey. We ran over towards it, to see that it was in fact a whole body. And I recognised instantly by the dress, that it was that woman who had been with Lazarus earlier.

"Is that Lady Thaw?" Martha asked.

"Used to be." The Doctor answered, "It's just a shell, had all the life-energy drained out of her. Like squeezing the juice out of an orange."

"Was is Lazarus?" I asked.

"Could be." The Doctor said.

"So he's changed already." I said.

"No necessarily. You saw the DNA, it was fluctuating. The process must demand energy. This might have not been enough." The Doctor said.

"What? So he might do this again?" Martha asked.

We all got back up and ran towards the lift, The Doctor kept pressing the button impatiently until finally the door to it opened, and we walked inside, pressing the button to take us back down to the ground floor. It seemed like forever until the lift came to a halt again and the door opened. We began to walk through the crowd of people at the quickest pace possible, searching around the room of Lazarus.

"I can't see him anywhere." I said.

"He can't be far." The Doctor said, "Keep looking."

We headed further down the room, trying not to bump into anyone. The Doctor was way ahead of me and Martha, and I was trying to find it hard to keep up with him in these heels.

"You all right Marth?" Came a male voice, both me and Martha turned around to see her brother grinning at both of us, "Think mum wants to talk to you." I turned back around to see that The Doctor had turned around and was walking back towards us.

"Have you seen Lazarus anywhere?" Martha asked.

"Yeah, he was getting cosy with Tish a couple of minutes ago." Leo answered.

"With Tish?" Martha said, staring at The Doctor wide-eyed again.

"Ah, Doctor." Mrs Jones said as she walked towards us. _Great, just what we need. More awkward conversations while Lazarus goes and eats people._

"Where did they go?" The Doctor asked Leo, ignoring the fact that Mrs Jones was even there.

"Upstairs I think." Leo said, "Why?"

The Doctor didn't answer, he just hurtled back towards the lift, causing Mrs Jones to spill her drink in the process. I managed to dodge myself out of the way without getting any of it down my dress, but the same didn't go for Mrs Jones who ended up getting her dress soaked with it.

"Doctor… I'm speaking to you!" I heard Mrs Jones shout.

"Not now, Mum!" Martha shouted back, before joining both me and The Doctor into the lift.

We pressed the button taking us back up to Lazarus' office, we expected that where he would have taken Tish as well, we were just hoping we got there in time. Once we finally got out of the lift and into Lazarus' office, there was no sign of either him, or Tish.

"Where are they?" Martha asked.

"The fluctuating DNA will give off an energy signature." The Doctor said as he pulled out his sonic screwdriver from his jacket pocket, "I might be able to pick it up." The sonic screwdriver started making a beeping sound which started to get louder and louder, "Got him." he pointed to the ceiling, but I guessed he meant he was on a higher level.

"But this is the top floor…" I paused for second, and then it clicked, "The roof!"

_XOXO_

We finally reached the roof. Just like the sonic screwdriver had told us, Lazarus was here, standing right next to Tish who I guessed was his next meal. He was quoting something to her, some sort of poem I guessed. At least it sounded like a poem.

"Between the idea and the reality, between the motion and the act…"

"Falls the shadow." The Doctor finished off for him, making our presence known.

"So, the mysterious Doctor knows his Eliot." Lazarus said, "I'm impressed."

"Martha, what are you doing here?" Tish asked.

"Tish, get away from him." Martha said.

"What? Don't tell me what to do."

"I wouldn't have thought you had time for poetry Lazarus." The Doctor said. _Knew it sounded like poetry. _"What with you being so busy defying the laws of nature and everything."

"You're right Doctor. One lifetime's been too short for to me to do everything I'd like. How much more I'll get done in two or three or four." Lazarus said.

"It's not how it works." I said, making myself known, "Some people live more in 20 years that others do in 80. It's the person that matters, not the time."

"But if it's the right person, what a gift that would be." Lazarus said.

"Or what a curse." The Doctor said back, "Look at what you've done to yourself."

"Who are you to judge me?" Lazarus said. No wait, snarled. He definitely snarled.

"Over here Tish." Martha said to her sister, who came walking towards her. A look of frustration and anger on her face.

"You have to spoil everything don't you?" Tish said, "Every time I find someone nice, you have to go and try and find fault."

"But Tish he's a monster."

"I know the age things a bit freaky, but it works for Catherine Zeta-Jones." Tish said.

However I wasn't interested in Martha and Tish's little argument. I was more worried about what was happening behind them. Lazarus had collapsed to the floor, his flesh tearing apart as he was changing into something else. He was now about fifteen feet tall and on all fours.

"Run!" The Doctor shouted, as he grabbed my hand dragging me out of the way, just in time before Lazarus lunged at me. We ran through the door that we had used to get up to the roof and The Doctor soniced it shut, locking it as Lazarus continually started hitting at the door trying to get it to burst open. We ran down the stairs back into Lazarus' office pressing the button to the lift, waiting impatiently for it to open.

"Are you okay?" Martha asked.

"I was gonna snog him!"

Suddenly all the lights dimmed, and the lift stopped working, showing an red 'X' at the top, indicating that the lift was now out of order. A high-pitched alarm was blaring, and an automated voice started talking over a PA.

_**Security One. Security One.**_

"What's happening?" I asked.

"An intrusion. It triggers a security lockdown. Kills most of the power. Stops the lifts, seals the exits." Tish answered.

"He must be breaking through that door." The Doctor said, we all looked back up at the door, that kept making a clanking noise every time Lazarus hit it, "The stairs come on."

We headed down the stairs as fast we could. The Doctor was in front of all of us, while I was behind them all, which should probably make me feel nervous more than it does right now, seeming as that meant Lazarus would get me first. I almost stopped dead when I heard the door break open and the noise of Lazarus moving on the floors above us.

"He's got inside!" I shouted to the Doctor.

"We haven't got much time!"

We ran down the last flights of stairs as our fastest pace possible down to the ground floor. Surprisingly when we got down there no-one was freaking out, what was good seeming as we didn't have that much time.

"Tish, is there another way out of here?" The Doctor asked.

"There's an exit in the corner but it'll be closed by now." She answered.

The Doctor grabbed his sonic screwdriver out of his pocket, chucking it towards me, "Kat, setting 54. Hurry."

I ran towards the exit in the corner, as I fumbled around with the sonic screwdriver trying to find setting 54, Tish and Martha followed me while The Doctor went to the centre of the room, probably to warn everyone.

"Listen to me! You people are in serious danger. You need to get out of here right now!" I heard the Doctor shout.

"Don't be ridiculous." I heard a woman say, "The biggest danger here is choking on an olive."

Next second, there was the sound of glass smashing. I turned around to see Lazarus, just on the last flight of stairs. It was then that everyone started to panic, screaming as they began to run towards the exit. I quickly got back to trying to unlock the door, as the first lot of people started to come up beside us, banging against the door. The door finally opened and everyone began rushing through. Martha began running off in the opposite direction back into the room and I quickly followed her. We stopped when we reached an injured Leo and Mrs Jones, with Lazarus edging closer towards him.

"Lazarus! Leave them alone!" The Doctor shouted, causing Lazarus to turn back around to him.

Me and Martha helped Mrs Jones pick up Leo, helping him move towards the exit, while The Doctor carried on distracting Lazarus hopefully so we managed to get them out on time. We finally reached the entrance to the building, where Tish was waiting for us.

"What's The Doctor doing?" she asked.

"Trying to buy us some time, so let's not waste it." I said.

"Leo look at me. Focus on me. Let me see your eyes." Martha said as she began to examine him, "Okay he's got concussion, Mum you're going to have to help him outside." She walked towards one of those boxes full of ice, grabbing a hand full and placing it in a napkin before handing it over to her mum, "This'll keep the swelling down. Now go, I'll be right behind you."

"Come on Tish move." I said, moving her in the direction of the exit, "We need to get out of here."

We headed down to the front door, which was still locked. Everyone was right in front of it banging against it, so I couldn't get anywhere near it to unlock it that way.

"We can't get out." Tish said, "We're trapped."

"There's got to be an override switch. Where's the security desk?" I asked.

"There." Tish answered pointing to a small desk in front of us, I climbed over it. I walked over to the controls right at the back. Grabbing hold of the sonic screw driver, I began sonicing them, hoping that it would work. After a couple of goes I finally got the right switch and the doors opened, as everyone frantically tried to get through it all at the same time.

"I've got to go back." I said as I hopped back over the security desk.

"Are you crazy or something?" Mrs Jones said, "You saw what that thing did. It'll kill you."

"I'm not leaving The Doctor in there on his own. I have to go." I said.

"I'm coming with you." Martha said as she went to stand next to me.

"Martha!" Mrs Jones paused for a minute as her expression darkened slightly, "It's that Doctor isn't it? That's what's happened to you. That's why you've changed."

"He was biding us time. Time for both of you to get out too." Tish said.

"Yeah well I'm not leaving him."

I ran back up the stairs, taking my heels off in the process. My feet didn't hurt but I knew that I was going be a lot quicker without them. I shivered slightly as my bare foot hit the cold stone flooring. I got back into the room, where Lazarus and The Doctor was a couple of minutes ago, only to find that they weren't here anymore. It was then that I heard the clipping of heels on the floor, and Martha showed up right in front of me.

"Ran off from your mum then?" I said.

"Yeah well, like you, I wasn't going to leave him." Martha said, "So where is he?"

"I don't know, but he's got to be somewhere. Come on." I replied.

I ran towards the stairs and started to climb up them, as quick as I could, trying to find any signs of The Doctor's whereabouts. We got up to the next floor above when I heard a massive explosion come from the very other end of the floor. Knowing for a fact that it was The Doctor, I ran straight towards the direction of its source, Martha following behind me. I ran round the corner only to run straight into the Doctor who had tried to turn round the corner at them same time.

"What are you two doing here?" The Doctor asked.

"Returning this." I said handing him the sonic screwdriver, "Plus, neither of us were going to leave you."

"How did you…"

"Heard the explosion. Knew it was you." I answered cutting him off.

"I blasted Lazarus." The Doctor said.

"Did you kill him?" Martha asked.

I heard snarling. I turned around, and saw that Lazarus was just across the other side of the floor from us. He jumped, and I hoped to god that he didn't jump high enough that he would fall through the gap that split the floor into two parts. Unfortunately he didn't as he clung onto the edge pulling himself up. The Doctor grabbed hold of my hand and he began running, dragging both me and Martha along.

He took us back down the stairs, and back down towards the room where the party had been held. As we reached the bottom of the stairs he let go of our hands and ran towards the white tube thing, which I still don't know real name of. Me and Martha quickly followed him.

"What are we going to do now? We've just gone round in a circle." I said.

Lazarus came down the last flight of stairs, and began stalking towards us. The Doctor opened the door to the tube pushing both and Martha into it before climbing in him and shutting it. The thing wasn't exactly designed for three people, but we all managed to fit, although there wasn't really any personal space.

"Are we hiding?" Martha asked.

"No, he knows we're here. But this is his masterpiece." The Doctor said, "I'm betting he won't destroy it, not even to get at us."

"But we're trapped." I said.

"Well, yeah, that is a slight problem." The Doctor said.

"You mean you don't have a plan?"

"Yes. The plan was to get inside here." The Doctor answered.

"Well then what?" Martha said.

"Well, then I'd come up with another plan." He said.

"Well in your own time then." I said, every word dripped in sarcasm.

The Doctor went to reach inside his pocket, to grab his sonic screwdriver, but due to the small space that the three of us were in, he ended up jabbing both me and Martha in the side with his elbow.

"Hey!" I complained.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry." He said as I finally managed to get a hold of it, "Here we are."

"What are you going to do with that?" Martha asked.

"Improvise." The Doctor said as he bent down to reach the floor. It seemed rather awkward, given those us three were in such a small space, me and Martha were in dresses and he was down there. But seeming as we're trapped in here, with a creature that wants to kill us outside. I decided to let the awkwardness pass.

The Doctor soniced a small panel of the floor, lifting it up to reveal thousands of coloured wires, all tangled up with each other. Picking up a couple of the wires, he started to fiddle with them, sonicing some of them every now and again.

"I still don't understand where that thing came from." I said

"Is it alien?" Martha asked.

"No. For once, it's strictly human in origin." The Doctor answered.

"Human? How can it be human?" I asked.

"Probably from dormant genes in Lazarus' DNA. The energy field in this thing must've reactivated them. Now it looks like they're becoming dominant." The Doctor said.

"So it's a throw back." I said.

The Doctor nodded, "Some option that evolution rejected for you millions of years ago. But the potential is still there, locked away in your genes, forgotten about until Lazarus unlocked it by mistake."

"It's like Pandora's box." Martha said.

"Exactly." The Doctor said, "Nice shoes, by the way. And speaking of shoes Kat where are yours?" he asked.

"I ditched them." I looked down to see The Doctor looking up at me smirking, "Well I'm quicker without them."

"Told you so." The Doctor said as he got back to work.

"Shut up before I kick you in the face." I said.

Suddenly, the inside of the tube started was filled with a blue light. And I heard the screeching noise that I had heard earlier when Lazarus had made himself younger. _Oh shit. _

"Doctor, what's happening?" Martha asked.

The Doctor paused from what he was going, "It sounds like he's switched the machine on."

"Well that's not good is it?" I snapped.

"Well, I was hoping it was going to take him a little bit longer to figure that out." The Doctor said, as he started sonicing the wires quicker that he had been sonicing earlier.

The lights in the room started turning from blue to white, and they kept getting brighter and brighter each seconds, to the point that I could barely see a thing.

"I don't wanna hurry you but…"

"I know." The Doctor said, "Nearly done."

"Well what are you doing?" Martha asked.

"I'm trying to set the capsule to reflect energy rather than receive it."

"Will that kill him?" I asked.

"When he transforms, he's three times the size, cellular triplication so he's spreading himself thing." The Doctor said. I didn't understand if that meant no it won't kill him or yes it will. But it was really hoping that it was the latter.

The Doctor carried on sonicing the wires, until he pressed some sort of switch. Within seconds the light had dimmed until there was nothing, and the capsule's power went down, allowing us to open the door. The Doctor stepped out first, then me, then Martha. It seemed like we were safe, Lazarus wasn't outside waiting for us, and ready to eat us.

"I thought we were going to go through the blender then." Martha said sighing in relief.

"It really shouldn't take that long just to reverse to polarity." The Doctor said, "I must be a bit out of practice." The Doctor walked forwards, and I followed him, and I suddenly caught sight of Lazarus. He was back in his human form again, it didn't look like he was human so I figured that he was dead.

"He seems so human again. It's kind of pitiful." I said.

"Eliot saw that, too." The Doctor said, "'This is the way the world ends. Not with a bang but with a whimper.'"

_XOXO_

We watched from the entrance of the building as Lazarus' body was wheeled into the ambulance. I had tried looking for my shoes where I had left them, but it seems someone had taken them. So I was standing outside, on the cold floor, with no shoes on. My feet were freezing and I looked like an idiot.

"Oh my god you're alright!" Tish said, as she pulled Martha into a tight hug. Mrs Jones and Leo were following close behind, Leo stopped as he reached Martha but Mrs Jones carried on, walking up to me and The Doctor.

"Oh, Mrs Jones. We still haven't finished our chat." The Doctor said grinning.

The next second I knew there was the sound of Mrs Jones' hand hitting The Doctor's left cheek. It sounded like it hurt, and going by the hand-print now left on The Doctor's cheek, and his reaction I'm guessing it did.

"Keep away from my daughter! And Katherine! I don't know what you done to Katherine to make her trust you, and care about you so much after everything you've done to her, but I will not let you do it to my daughter." _Okay what the hell is she talking about?_

"Mum what are you doing?" Martha asked.

"He's dangerous, I've been told things. About him, what he's done to her." Mrs Jones said pointing at me when she said 'her.

"What are you talking about? He's done nothing to me." I said.

"Yeah, well going by what I've been told you would say that." Mrs Jones retorted.

Suddenly, there was a crashing noise coming from nearby. The Doctor ran off to find the source, and I went to follow him, but I felt someone take a tight grip of my hand. I turned around to Mrs Jones looking at me with sympathetic eyes.

"Leave him. Both of you." She said looking at me, then Martha then back to me, "Can't you even remember what he's done to you?"

I shot Mrs Jones a glare before breaking free out of her vice like grasp, "He didn't do anything to me." I practically hissed at her before running off to find The Doctor.

I tried to push the pain in my feet to once side as I ran on the sharp stones in the pavement. I heard the clipping of heels again, but this time there were two sets. I turned around slightly to see that both Martha and Tish, not bothering to wait for them, I turned round the corner, to find the ambulance, just parked right in the middle of the road. Well I say parked, the engine was still running. You had two men in the back and one man at the front, the driver. They all looked exactly like Lady Thaw had looked earlier.

"Oh crap." I said causing The Doctor to jump as he jolted around to the look at me.

"What are you doing out here with no shoes on?" He asked.

I rolled my eyes, "Never mind that, where's he gone?"

Just then Martha and Tish finally turned up; as The Doctor grabbed his sonic screwdriver out, doing the scan thing he had done earlier. Me and Martha watched him, while Tish just started down at the bodies, mortified.

"That way." The Doctor said, his sonic screwdriver pointing towards and old building, "The church."

"Cathedral." Tish said, finally turning her attention over to us, "It's Southwark Cathedral. He told me."

The Doctor walked towards the cathedral's entrance, his sonic screwdriver still bleeping as me, Martha and Tish followed behind him. The doors to the cathedral were already open, so someone must be in there, and if the sonic was right, it was Lazarus in here. We crept through slowly, trying not to make a noise even though I didn't really have a problem in doing that given that I was barefoot, it was only mainly Martha and Tish that had to walk slowly.

"Do you think he's in here?" Martha asked.

"Where would you go if you were looking for sanctuary?" The Doctor said as we edged further into the cathedral, down past the numerous rows of wooden chairs, right down to the very front, behind a table and as expected, Lazarus was there. He was sitting on the stone floor, wrapped up in one of the red blankets that you can get in ambulances. The Doctor walked around so that he was facing him properly but me, Martha and Tish stayed put.

"I came here before. A lifetime ago." Lazarus said, "I thought I was going to die them. In fact, I was sure of it. I sat here, just a child. The sound of planes and bombs outside."

"The Blitz." The Doctor stated.

"You've read about it." Lazarus said.

"I was there."

Lazarus raised an eyebrow at him, "You're too young." _No Lazarus, he's way older than you. _

"So are you." The Doctor answered back, causing Lazarus to laugh, only until I heard the sound of bones cracking, and then he started to gasp out in pain. I guessed he was already starting to change again already. The gaps between his changes were getting a hell of a lot shorter. I watched The Doctor, as he kept looking up at the tower as Lazarus continued with his little story.

"In the morning the fires had died, but I was still alive." Lazarus said, "I swore I'd never face death like that again. So defenceless. I would arm myself. Fight back, defeat it."

"That's what you were trying to do today?" The Doctor asked, even though he made it sound more like statement rather than a question.

"That's what I _did_ today." Lazarus corrected.

"What about the other people who died?" The Doctor asked, raising his voice at the same time.

"They were nothing." Lazarus said, "I changed the course of history."

"Any of them might have done too. You think history's only made with equations?" The Doctor snapped back, "Facing death is part of being human. You can't change that."

"No, Doctor. Avoiding death, that's being human." Lazarus argued, "It's our strongest impulse, to cling to life with every fibre of being. I'm only doing what everyone before me has tried to do. I've simply been more successful." He let out another gasp of pain, as I heard the same sort of cracking bone noise.

"Look at yourself. You're mutating. You have no control over it. You call that success?" the Doctor said.

"I call it progress." Lazarus said in-between the gasps of pain, "I'm more now than I was. More than just an ordinary human."

The Doctor shook his head, "There's no such thing as an ordinary human."

Lazarus let out another gasp of pain, as he went from kneeling to lying down on the floor. The Doctor watched, glancing back up at the tower every now and then. I stepped over to stand beside him, all that time not taking my eye off Lazarus.

"Doctor, he's going to change any minute." I said.

The Doctor nodded, "I know. If I could get him up into the bell tower somehow, I think I have an idea that might work."

"I've got it." I said.

"No. Don't you dare." The Doctor said, looking at me an expression of complete seriousness, "I'll find another way." _Yeah that's right Doctor, you'll try and find another way, even though there really isn't another one, and you know it. _The Doctor walked away from me, getting closer to Lazarus, who was now sitting all hunched up. As he heard The Doctor move his head shot up, so he was looking at him.

"You're so sentimental, Doctor. Maybe you are older than you look." He said.

"I'm old enough to know that a longer life isn't always a better one." The Doctor said, "In the end, you just get tired. Tired of the struggle. Tired of losing everyone that matters to you. Tired of watching everything turn to dust." He walked over to Lazarus until he was right in front of him, bending down so that he could look him in the eye, "If you live long enough, Lazarus, the only certainty left is that you'll end up alone."

"That's a price worth paying." Lazarus said.

"Is it?"

Lazarus cried out in pain again, and I knew that he was going to change soon. And I knew that there was no way that The Doctor would be able to get Lazarus into the bell tower without me as bait. Whether The Doctor liked it or not, I was going to do this.

"I will feed soon." Lazarus said.

The Doctor shook his head, "I'm not going to let that happen."

"You've not been able to stop me so far."

"Leave him Lazarus." I said, causing Lazarus' head to snap around to face me, "He's old and bitter. Thought you had a taste for fresher meat."

"Kat, no." The Doctor said shooting me a warning look.

But it was too late. Lazarus snarled as he jumped up towards me, and then I ran like hell. I bolted my way down the past all the chairs, towards where I guessed the entrance to the bell tower was. I heard Martha and Tish running behind me until they finally caught up with me.

"What are you doing?" I asked through my already ragged breaths.

"Keeping you out of trouble." Martha answered.

"Doctor, the tower!" I shouted, as I started to run up the narrow staircase leading towards the tower, Martha and Tish following right behind me. The three of us froze as we heard Lazarus cry out in pain, before the cries immediately changed into snarls, and growls like an animal.

"Did you hear that?" Tish asked.

Martha nodded, "He's changed again."

"We've got to keep moving." I said, "We've got to lead him up."

We kept running at the fastest pace possible, and right now I was glad that I was no longer in the heels. Although I could have used them as something to throw, to fight against Lazarus, slow him down a bit. We were quite high up already, and I wondered how high we still had to go.

"Kat!" I heard The Doctor shout from further down. I quickly ran towards one of the archways nearby and looked down to see The Doctor standing there.

"Doctor!"

"Take him to the top, the very top of the bell tower, do you hear me?" he said.

"Up to the top?" I asked, The Doctor nodded.

"Katherine…" I heard Martha say, I just ignored her.

"Then what do we do?" I asked The Doctor.

"Katherine come on!" Tish shouted dragging me away from the archway. I turned around to see Lazarus only a few metres away from us. We started to run again, trying to keep the distance from us and Lazarus as long as possible. After running up what seemed like a thousand flight of stairs, we reached a door, opening it we finally found that we were at the top. But to our dismay, there was nowhere to run. There was some decking that went round in a circle, but apart from that there was nothing. Lazarus could get us easily up here.

"There's nowhere else to go, we're trapped." Tish said.

"But this is where he said to bring him." I said.

"Okay, so we're not trapped. We're bait." Tish said even more nervous than before.

"Tish he knows what he's doing, we have to trust him." Martha said.

"Ladies." Came a dark sinister voice. I turned my attention away Tish and Martha and do the direction to where the voice had come from. Not to any surprise, Lazarus was there, still in his other form. I pulled both Martha and Tish behind me, blocking them away from Lazarus.

"Both of you stay behind me. If he takes me, make a run for it. Head back down the stairs, you should have enough time." I said.

"Kat no wa—"

"Just do it!" I practically yelled.

Lazarus, used his tail, which also looked a lot like a stinger and lunged it towards us. The three of us screamed as we all ducked, only just missing it's hit. That didn't stop him though; he took another lunge at us. I pushed Martha and Tish out of the way before moving out of the way too, but in the opposite direction, with it only just missing me again. I suddenly heard the sound of the organ playing, and I guessed this was part of the Doctor's plan. And right now I was hoping it would work. Lazarus made another lunge, but instead of hitting me, he hit the wooden railing breaking a chunk of it off from right in front of me. Meaning if the next time he hit me, I would most definitely fall. And as expected when he took another lunge at me, he hit me, chucking me off. However I managed to cling onto the ledge just in the nick of time, but now I was more vulnerable. Lazarus stood just over the edge, with a taunting grin on his face. He kept lunging at me trying to get my to fall, but I tried my best to hold my grip.

"Get away from her!" Martha shouted.

I screamed, as I felt my grip loosen, still trying to cling on with all I had. Suddenly the music from the organ changed to an ear splitting volume and the whole building seemed to shake, I saw Martha and Tish cover their ears with their hands, and I only wished I could do the same but both my hands were to pre-occupied with trying to cling on for dear life, which was even harder now given the whole place was shaking. On the plus side Lazarus seemed affected by it as he wailed out in pain. After a short while he finally fell all the way down to the ground, and the organ finally stopped. I felt the grip of in my hands slip and I let out another scream as I nearly fell, only to have my hands been taken hold of my both Tish and Martha. They pulled me back up and I sighed in relief as I was finally safe.

"Kat!" I heard The Doctor shout.

"I'm okay. We're all okay!" I shouted back. I turned around to look at the two sisters, "Thanks."

"It's The Doctor you should be thanking." Tish said.

"Told you he'd think of something." Martha said.

"He cut it a bit fine though didn't he?"

"He always does." I said, "It's more fun that way."

"Who is he?" Tish asked looking at Martha.

"He's The Doctor."

_XOXO_

We finally got back down to the bottom of the cathedral where The Doctor was waiting. As soon as he saw us he ran towards us, pulling me into tight hug, lifting me off the floor.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Always." I said as he placed me back down on the floor, "Didn't know you could play though."

"Well." The Doctor said, "Hang around with Beethoven you're bound to pick a few things up."

"Yeah. Like playing loud. Surprised I haven't gone deaf." I said glaring at him.

"Sorry?" The Doctor said, before smirking. I rolled my eyes and gave him a playful hit on the shoulder.

"Come on you. We better get out there; we have a lot of explaining to do."

_XOXO_

We finally got back to Martha's house. The Doctor grabbed his key out of his pocket, unlocking the TARDIS door and opening it. I hated it, having to say goodbye again. I honestly didn't want Martha to go, it may have only been around a couple of days, or twelve hours whichever way you want to put it, but we had still become really close. And it was going to suck without having another girl on the TARDIS.

"Something else that just kind of escalated then." The Doctor said.

"I can see a pattern developing. You two should take more care in the future, and the past, and whatever other tie period you find yourselves in." Martha said.

"It's been fun though hasn't it?" I said grinning.

"Yes!" Martha exclaimed grinning back.

"So what do you think?" The Doctor asked, "One more trip."

Martha shook her head, "No."

I looked at her with a raised eyebrow, "What do you mean, no?" I asked.

"Yeah. I thought you liked it." The Doctor added.

"I do. But, I just can't. My mum, Leo, Tish they've seen all that stuff now and I can't just leave them with any answers. "she paused for second, "But don't think you're getting rid of me that easily. I have Katherine's number, and when that phone rings. You better come running, no if's and's or but's."

The Doctor done his little mock salute, "Yes Ma'am." He gave Martha a quick hug before turning and walking back into the TARDIS, but just as this morning I stopped giving her a hug as well.

"Look after him." she said.

"Look after you." I replied.

We finally pulled apart, and I gave her one last wave before entering the TARDIS myself. The Doctor was already waiting, and as soon as I closed the door he flicked the leaver sending us into the vortex. Once we were finally drifting safely he turned back around to me.

"So, what do you want to do next?" he asked

"Well first, I want to change." I said gesturing to the dress, "And then well, we have the whole of time and space. Surprise me."

The Doctor grinned as I headed towards the TARDIS corridor. Surprising, the room was the first one to appear. Opening it, I instantly jumped onto the bed, enjoying the comfy-ness of it. I turned on my side towards my bed side table, to see my phone flashing, showing that I had a new message. Opening it I was it was from Martha.

**I forgot to say, stay out of trouble! Xx**

I smiled as I typed my answer back.

**That's a hard thing to do when you're with The Doctor.**

_XOXO_

**Authors Note: meh wasn't sure about the ending, but yeah. So as you can see I decided to leave Martha, but don't worry she will be making a return. Also did you like the twist with the story about Katherine and Mrs Jones has been told? Thanks to grapjuice101 for that :P Anyway review etc. hopefully the next update will be sooner than this one. **


	7. 42

The Doctor was sitting in the pilot seat, his feet up on the console, day dreaming when I walked back into the console room. I had changed into a pair of American flag style demin shorts, a slogan t-shirt, some blue vans and my usual leather jacket. The Doctor had also seemed to have changed while I was gone and was now back in his blue suit along with the red converse.

"So," I said loudly causing him almost jump out of his skin, jolting round to face me, "Thought of a surprise yet?"

"Oh, I've got a surprise all right." The Doctor said, he was grinning like a maniac, and it started to make me worried on what this surprise actually was, "Kat, how do you feel about flying the TARIDS?"

I scoffed, "Yeah right, like you would let anyone fly your TARDIS, especially me." The Doctor just continued to look at me, his eyebrow raised, smirking, "Oh my god, you're serious aren't you?" I asked.

"Yes I'm serious." He stood up from the pilot seat, walking in my direction until he was right in front of me, "Now come on." He said, taking hold of my hand as he led me towards the console.

"But I can't fly the TARIDS. I'll probably crash it or something." I protested.

"You won't." The Doctor insisted, as he began pressing buttons obviously getting it ready for… well I guess you could call it a flying lesson. He looked up from the console and saw how terrified that I looked and felt right now, "I'm here if anything goes wrong or if you need any help, don't worry." He said trying to reassure me, although right now, it wasn't really working.

"You know, when I said a surprise, I meant a surprise trip. Not a surprise fear factor challenge."

"Look if it makes you feel any better, I can always put the stabilizers on." He said in that sort of tone that a parent uses when speaking to a child, but he used it in a more mocking way. I rolled my eyes at him and then nodded gesturing for him to put the stabilizers on, if it was going to make it any better, I wanted to use them. The Doctor smirked, as he walked around the console a little bit before pressing a small blue button.

"Happy?" he asked.

"Ecstatic." I said sarcastically, I was still feeling nervous, even if the stabilizers were on.

"Right. Now pull this down." He said pointing towards a leaver, I done as I was told and pulled it down, I felt the TARDIS jolt slightly and I felt the nerves start to bubble up again, "Okay, now if you can reach over, press that button there. But keep your hand down on the leaver." He gestured to a medium sized button, which was a fair distance to where I was with the leaver. I leaned towards it, stretching my free arm out, and finally pressed the button.

"I can't believe I'm actually doing this." I said.

"Well believe it, because you're actually doing it." The Doctor pointed at another button and I pushed it down, "You're actually doing very well for your first time."

As if the Doctor hand jinxed it, the TARIS jolted making me fall down onto the floor, a bleeping started to come from the screen on the console and an alarm blared through the whole room. Using the edge of the console as a grip I picked myself up off the floor.

"What's wrong? Did I do something?" I asked.

"No, it's a distress signal." The Doctor replied, "Locking on." Instead of reaching his arm over to press a button on the over side on the panel, he used one of his very long legs, pushing a button, "Might be a bit of.." Before he could finished his sentence the TARDIS came to a stop, throwing me onto the floor again, along with The Doctor.

"Turbulence." The Doctor said finished off his sentence, "Sorry." He jumped back onto his feet rushing towards the door, he quickly turned around still seeing me lying on the floor, "Come on, Kat. Let's take a look."

I sighed, as I found the effort to pick myself up of the floor again. I brushed myself down, making sure I hadn't creased my top or jacket too much, before heading towards the TARDIS door, to whatever was outside waiting for us. But whatever it was, I knew it couldn't be good given the distress signal. I had only taken one step outside when I felt a mass of heat hit me.

"Now that is hot!" The Doctor exclaimed.

"It's like the bloody Sahara desert in here." I said, taking off my leather jacket, and throwing it into the TARDIS, making it land on the railing easily before shutting the door.

"Venting systems working at full pelt, trying to cool down-" he paused for a second trying to think, "Wherever it is we are." He finally said, "Well if you can't stand the heat." He opened a door at the front of the room that we were in, and I followed. Once we got in there, I felt the coolness rush over me. It was still hot, but it was a lot cooler than that room we had just been in.

"Oi, you two!" I heard a voice shout. I looked up to see two men, and a woman running at full speed towards us.

"Get out of there!" The woman shouted.

"Seal that door now!" One of the men ordered.

The two men carried on running towards the door, slamming it shut while the woman stopped right in front of us, glaring at us.

"Who are you?" she asked, "And what are you doing on my ship?"

"Are you the police?" One of the men asked us. He had short dark brown, almost black hair. Along with a slight beard, although you could say it was more stubble that an actual beard.

"Why would we be police?" The Doctor asked.

"We got your distress signal." I said.

"If this is a ship, then why can't I hear any engines?" The Doctor asked, with a raised eyebrow.

"It went dead four minutes ago." The woman answered. I let out a sigh, just what we needed. Although, they did send out a distress signal, I should have been expecting something like this.

"So maybe we should stop chatting and get to Engineering, Captain." The other man snapped. This man had slightly longer and lighter hair. But he also had beard, but just as the other guy you might as well call it stubble.

An alarm suddenly started to blare through the ship, causing not just me, but the three people we were with right now to raise our eye brows. Not long after the alarm came on, a computer like voice came over the intercom.

"_**Secure closure active**_"

"What?" The woman said.

"This ship's gone mad." Short-haired man said.

I saw another woman start to run towards us, only just getting through the doors before they began to close. This woman had shorter hair than the one we had just met, it was cropped and it was darker, close to my hair colour.

"Who activated secure closure?" she asked, "I nearly got locked into area 27." It was only then that she actually noticed me and The Doctor and began to look at use confused, "Who are you?"

"He's The Doctor and I'm Katherine." I answered before The Doctor had a chance to, "Hello."

"_**Impact projection, 42 minutes, 27 seconds."**_

I walked past all of them, ignoring the rest of their conversation. I headed towards a small narrow window in the ship where there was a bright orangey, yellow light pouring through it. I looked out of it and the sight that I saw made me almost freeze on the spot. There right in front of me was the sun, or a sun, I don't know exactly what part of space we're in. But it wasn't the fact that I could see the sun that was scaring me, it was the fact that we were very, very close to it.

"Doctor." I said.

"Forty two minutes until what?" The Doctor asked ignoring me.

"Doctor! Look!" I shouted, this time grabbing The Doctor's attention. He ran over until he stood right next to me, and I moved to the side a little so he could see out of the window properly. And when he saw it, he had the same expression that was probably on my face right now.

"Forty two minutes until we crash into the sun."

The Doctor turned to me, obviously seeing how worried I was he grabbed hold of my hands making me turn around to look at him, "It's going to be okay, it's going to be fine." I just nodded, unable to say anything. The Doctor then rushed over frantically to the woman, who I now know is the Captain of this ship, "How many people are on board this ship?"

"Seven including us." she answered.

"We transfer cargo across the galaxy." Long-haired man said, "Everything automated. We just keep the ship—"

"Call the others." The Doctor interrupted, "I'll get you out." He ran towards the door that we had come through, opening it, not hearing the rest of the crews protested not to. As soon as he opened it, a mass of gas and heat came flooding into the room, making The Doctor jump back away from it. The short-haired woman, put on some sort of protective mask, and sealed the door shut again.

"But my ships in there!" The Doctor shouted.

"In the vent chamber?" The short-haired man asked.

"It's our lifeboat." The Doctor said.

The long haired man shook his head, "It's lava."

"Temperature's going mad in there." Short-haired woman said, "Up 3,000 degrees in 10 seconds. And still rising."

"Channelling the air." The short-haired man spoke up, "The closer we get to the sun, the hotter that room's going to get." He said.

"Doctor, we're stuck here." I said.

"So we fix the engines. We steer the ship away from the sun? Simple. Engineering down here is it?" The Doctor asked, heading down one of the corridors, me and the rest of the crew followed him, and I tried to ignore the computer, as it talked over the intercom again.

"_**Impact in 40.26."**_

_XOXO_

"Blimey. Do you always leave things in such a mess?" The Doctor said, as he entered the engineering room, with the rest of us following behind him.

As the room came into full view I looked on in shock at the sight before me. The Doctor had been right about it being mess, but it looked more than just a mess. It looked like it was broken. Bits of metal were crushed up and strewn all over the place; wires were dangling around left right and centre. To be honest I would say that saying it was mess would be an understatement.

"What the hell happened?" The long haired man asked. I'm really going to have to find out their names.

"It's wrecked." The other man said as they both took a look.

"Pretty efficiently, too." The Doctor said, "Someone knew what they were doing." He headed over to a small computer and started typing into it at 100 miles per hour. Seriously he could work fast when he wanted to.

"Do you mean someone did this is purpose?" I asked, as I looked over The Doctor's shoulder.

"Where's Korwin?" The Captain asked, "Has anyone heard from him or Ashton?" When everyone shook their heads, she walked over to a little box on the wall. Pressing one of the buttons before speaking into the speaker thing that was provided, "Korwin, Ashton, where are you?" she paused for a second but there was still no answer, "Korwin can you answer?" Still no answer, "Where the hell is he? He should be up here."

"Oh, we're in the Toragy system. Lovely." The Doctor said grinning, as a diagram of what I guess was the Toragy system showed up, "You're a long way from home Kat, half a universe away."

"Hm, that would actually be a universe and a half away." I corrected.

"Yes of course, sorry." He said. I could practically see that he was mentally slapping himself, and it made me feel bad for even correcting him.

"It's fine, don't worry about it." I said, I placed a hand on his shoulder finally making him look at me, "I mean it, it's fine." I flashed him a quick smile causing him to smile as well. He turned around to that he was facing the captain his eyebrows already raised.

"And you're still using energy scoops for fusion. Hasn't that been outlawed yet?" He asked.

I looked at her as she and the rest of the crew started sharing looks with each other. And if my judgement is right, the looks they were giving each other were guilty looks.

"We're due to upgrade next docking." The Captain said, "Scannell engine report."

The long haired man, which I guessed was Scannell walked up to the computer, pressing buttons which caused it to make bleeping noises every now and then. I could see as the look on his face became even more worried and frantic that it didn't seem good.

"There's no response." He said.

"What?" The Captain said. Scannell rushed over to the wreck again looking through the wires, while the Captain tried again at the computer getting the exact same answer.

"They're burnt out." Scannell said, "The controls are completely wrecked. I can't get them back online."

"Oh, come on, auxiliary engines. Every crafts got auxiliaries." The Doctor said.

The Captain shook her head, "We don't have access from here. The auxiliary controls are in the front of the ship."

"And there a twenty-nine password-sealed doors between us and them. You'll never get there on time." Scannell added.

"Well can't you override the doors?" I asked.

"No, sealed closure means what it says. They're all deadlock sealed." Scannell said, looking at me as if I was completely stupid.

The Doctor sighed, "So a sonic screwdrivers not much use."

"Nothing's any use." Scannell snapped, "We've got no engines, no time and no chance."

"Oh, listen to you! Defeated before you've even started. Where's your Dunkirk spirit?" The Doctor said, "Who's got the door passwords?" he asked.

"They're randomly generated. Reckon I'd know most of them." The short haired man said, "Sorry, Riley Vashtee." He said. _Finally, I know his name._

"Well then what you waiting for Riley Vashtee? Get on it." The Doctor said.

"Well it's a two-person job." Riley said, reaching up to a hook high up on the wall. He grabbed a large red bag, swinging it over his shoulder, before taking another object of a hook, a red piece of metal, that looked sort of like a clamp, "One to carry these for the questions, the other to carry these." He said gesturing to the two objects he was holding, "The oldest and cheapest security system around, eh, Captain?"

"Reliable and simple. Just like you, eh, Riley?" The Captain said.

Riley scoffed, "Try to be helpful, get abuse. Nice."

"I'll help you." I said taking the clamp out of his hands, "Might as well make myself useful."

"It's remotely controlled by the computer panel. That's why it needs two." Riley said, as he headed off the in the direction we need to go, and I began to follow him, only to be stopped by The Doctor placing a hand on my shoulder, I turned around to face him, a look of total seriousness of displayed across his face.

"Be careful." He said.

"You too."

_XOXO_

We were at the first door. The Doctor and the Captain had passed us, going up the med centre, just like that Ashton guy had asked them to over the intercom. Riley was on the computer panel, typing away, setting it all up. We had probably been here for about two minutes now, and I was finally starting to feel the weight on the clamp.

"Fancy hurrying up over there?" I said.

"All right." Riley said, "Fix the clamp on."

I counted to three quickly, before successfully lifting up the clamp and placing it onto the door, holding it in place. I turned my head around to look and Riley who was still typing away at the computer.

"What are you typing?" I asked.

"These doors' trip code is the answer to a random question set by the crew." Riley answered, "Nine tours back, we got drunk, thought them up. Reckoning was, if we're hijacked, we're the only ones who know all the answers."

"So you type in the right answer…"

"This sends a remote pulse to the clamp. But we only get one chance per door. Get it wrong, the whole system freezes." Riley said.

"Better not get it wrong, then." I said.

"Okay." Riley said as he read the question out loud, "Date of SS Pentallian's first flight? That's alright." He typed in his answer, the clamp went green and the door opened before me.

"Yes!"

"Twenty eight more to go." Riley said.

Riley grabbed the computer panel and rushed through the door, with me following right behind him, still holding onto the heavy clamp. We ran all the way down area twenty nine until we reached the next door that would get us through to area twenty-eight and Riley quickly started to generate the next question.

"_Martha, Riley, how are you two doing?" _The Doctor said over the intercom.

"Area 29, at the door to 28." I answered.

"_Yeah you've got to move faster."_ The Doctor said.

I rolled my eyes, "We're doing our best."

"Find the next number in the sequence." Riley said, reading the question out loud again, "313, 331, 367…. What?" he said turning to look at me with a puzzled expression?

"Don't look at me; you said the crew knew all the answers."

"The crew's changed since we set the questions." Riley said.

I rolled my eyes again, "You are kidding me."

"_379."_ The Doctor's voice came over the PA again.

"What?" I asked.

"_It's a sequence of happy primes. 379." _

"Happy what?" I said looking at Riley confused.

"_Just enter it." _The Doctor said.

"Are you sure?" Riley asked, "Because we only get one chance."

I heard The Doctor let out an annoyed sigh, "_Any number that reduces to one when you take the sum of the square of it's digits and continue iterating until it yields one is a happy number. Any number that doesn't isn't. A happy prime is a number that is both happy and prime. Now type it in!"_

Riley turned to look at me again still looking confused, I just simply shrugged, "I have no idea what that means, but there's more chances he's right than we are."

Riley nodded and began typing the answer that The Doctor had given us. The clamps lights went green again and the door made a beeping noise before opening.

"We've got through!"

"_Keep moving, fast as you can."_ The Doctor said, "_And, Kat, be careful. There may be something else on board this ship."_

"Anytime that you want to unnerve me, feel free." I said.

"_Will do thanks."_

I rolled my eyes at The Doctor again before following Riley down to the door to area twenty 27. Once I got there Riley was already typing into the computer again, so I just looked over his shoulder and watched. Going by the computer we had 30 minutes and 50 seconds until we crashed into the sun, so if we take a minute or less at each door, we should have time when we get there, maybe only a little bit of time but it's still time.

"I can't believe our lives depend on some questions, thought up by a drunk crew." I said, "Is that the next one?" I asked.

Riley sighed as the next question appeared, "Oh, this is a nightmare." He began to read out the question again, "Classical music, who had the most pre-download number ones, Elvis Presley or the Bee-atles? How are we supposed to know that?"

I sighed, as I headed over to those little intercom things where you can talk to the other people, "Doctor?"

"_What is now?"_ The Doctor whined.

"Who had the most number ones? Elvis or the Beatles. That's pre-download." I asked.

"_Elvis." _The Doctor said, _"No, The Beatles! No, wait…" _I could hear him hitting his head in attempt to remember what the answer was, "_Oh, what was that remix? Look, I don't know. I am a bit busy."_

"Fine, I'll ask someone else. No need to get rude." I said.

"Who else are you going to ask?" Riley asked me with a raised eyebrow.

"Believe it or not I do have other friends Riley. Not just the Doctor." I replied as I fumbled through my short pockets. I rummaged through all the things I had in there, TARDIS key, pieces of chewing gum, a few empty wrappers until I found what I wanted. Pulling out my phone I scrolled through my contacts until I came up to 'M', like I expected Martha was at the top. Pressing the call button I crossed my fingers, hoping that she would pick up.

"_Hey Kathy, how's it going?" _Martha chirpy voice came down the phone.

"Well…. Hold on did you just call me Kathy?" I asked.

"_Well The Doctor has a nickname for you; I thought I'd try one." _

"Oh my god he's starting a trend."

I heard Martha laugh, _"Anyway how's it been going? Anything exciting?"_

"Oh you know the usual. A lot of running, The Doctor made my fly the TARIDS, and now we're stuck on a spaceship that's going to crash into the sun in about less than thirty minutes." I said.

"_Oh, that's good."_ She paused for a second, _"What you're on a ship, that's going to crash into the sun?"_

"Yeah… kind of need your help with that."

"_Well how am I supposed to help? I'm on Earth!"_

"I just need you to research something, we need to get to these auxiliary engines at the front of the ship, but all the doors are sealed and we need to answer questions to open them, and well, we're stuck on a question." I explained.

"_Hold on, I'll get my laptop." _I heard some noise in the background as Martha fumbled around for her laptop, after a couple of seconds she came back onto the phone, _"Okay what do you need to find out?"_

"I need to know who had more number ones, Elvis of the Beatles." I said.

"_Seriously? That's like a pub quiz question! Both yours and The Doctor's lives depends on a stupid pub quiz?" _

"Tell me about it." I sighed, "Found the answer yet?"

"_Give me a minute; there is over 400,000 results after all." _

"Martha, we're on a ship that's got less than half an hour until it crashes into the sun. I don't really have a minute to spare." I said.

I could still hear Martha typing away on her laptop on the other end of line, and I waited impatiently for her to find out the answer, when suddenly a sinister voice came over the intercom.

"_Burnwithme." _It said. It was really only then that I was starting to take what The Doctor had said to me earlier, that there was something else on this ship and that I should be careful more seriously.

"_It's Elvis."_ Martha said making me snap out of my thoughts.

"Really?" I asked, turning to Riley, "Elvis, type it in, now."

I grabbed the clamp and ran over to the door fixing the clamp onto it. Riley typed in the answer and door made the same beeping noise before opening before me. Once it was opened completely I helped Riley pack up the computer before we rushed through the door and onto the next one.

"Martha you're an absolute star! Thank you."

"_Yeah you're welcome. Just call or text me when you get out of th—"_

Before Martha could finish off her sentence a loud scream, one a of a woman's came down the intercom freezing both me and Riley to the spot as the screaming continued, and I was sure that Martha probably heard it too. Once the screaming finished, I heard Martha talk on the phone again.

"_What was that? Kathy? You're not just crashing into the sun are you? There's something else too. What is it?"_

I didn't answer her question, after all how could I? I didn't know what was fully going on myself. All I knew was what The Doctor had told me, that there was something else on this ship and nothing more. So instead I just said, "I've got to go." Before hanging up on her without another word. I then ran over to the coms speaking into it.

"Doctor, what where those screams?" I asked nervously

"_Concentrate on those doors. You've got to keep moving forward!" _

I sighed, knowing that I wasn't going to get anything out of him if he didn't want to tell me. I guess he was just protecting me, or maybe he didn't really know either. I turned to Riley who was just looking at me, waiting for what I was going to do or say next.

"Let's just do what he says." I said, "Load the next question."

I went over to the door to area 26, fixing the clamp on ready for the next question, and Riley done as I had said and was already typing away at the computer, ready to load the net question when yet another voice, one that I recognised as the Captains came over the intercom.

"_Everybody listen to me. Something has infected Korwin. We think."_ She paused for a second, it was as if she didn't want to say the next few words, "_He killed Abi Lerner. None of you must go anywhere near him. is that clear?_

"_Understood Captain."_ A male voice said, _"Erina, get back here with that equipment." _He added, and then the intercom went silent again.

"Come on." Riley said, "Let's get back to work."

_XOXO_

We got through the next doors a lot more easily and quickly than we had done with the first few. The questions that had come up either Riley knew that answers to or I had. I had the clamp fixed onto the door that would take us into area seventeen, and Riley was already typing in the answer that would open it. Once the door opened, we quickly rushed through the door. Riley began setting up the computer again and I dumped the clamp down beside him before going over to the intercom.

"Doctor, we've moved to area seventeen." I said.

"_Keep going. You've got to get to area one and reboot those engines."_

I nodded, sighing before going over and picking up the clamp and walking over to the door. Waiting for when Riley was ready for me to put the clamp on. But this time the computer didn't seem to be working as well as it had the last couple of times, judging by the way Riley was starting to get annoyed.

"Everything on this ship is so cheap!" he said as he hit the computer in annoyance.

Suddenly I heard the banging of the door opening, making both me and Riley jump. We turned our attention away from the faulty computer and towards where we had heard the noise, by the door. We edged closer towards door, and soon enough I was able to see the outlines of a figure through the mass of steam. It was just standing there on the other side of the door in area eighteen, motionless. And I was starting to wonder if it was who I had a feeling it was.

"Is that Korwin?" I asked.

"No, wait a minute." Riley said, as the figure stepped through the door into view. Whoever it was, it looked like a man judging by the build. And they were wearing some sort of orange welding mask. Riley obviously recognised this person as he said: "Oh, Ashton, what are you doing?"

"Burn with me." He said, in the same sinister voice that we had heard over the intercom. Although that was Korwin wasn't it? That's what the Captain had said.

"Well, if you wanna help…" Riley began, only to be interrupted by Ashton.

"Burn with me."

He kept repeating the same words as he reached up to the little visor thing at the top of his welding mask. I looked around, trying to find a way out. We couldn't get into area sixteen, the door was locked and it would take too long to get through. And Ashton was blocking over area eighteen. It was there that I noticed another door, I didn't know where it leads to, but it was our only option. Pressing a button, the door slid open and I grabbed Riley dragging him through along with me. Once inside, I pressed the button on the other side of the door, sliding it shut. When Ashton appeared at the window, Riley hit another button, opening a small door behind us. He made me crawl through first before crawling in himself and closing the door.

The room was small, tiny in fact. And was lit with a blue light. We watched Ashton as he banged on the window on the other door we had come through, before turning to look at the control panel.

"What is happening with this ship?"

"Never mind that." I said, "Where are we?"

"_**Airlock field. Jettison escape pod.**_" The computer said, pretty much answering my question.

"Does it mean us?" I said, looking Riley stunned. The look on his face pretty much answered my question as he rushed over to the tiny control pad on the intercom, "Oh my god! Doctor!" I screamed, rushing over the intercom, "Doctor, we're stuck in an escape pod of the area seventeen airlock. One of the crew's trying to jettison us. You've got to help us!"

I turned back to watch Ashton, hoping that the Doctor would come soon. It looked like Ashton was typing stuff in just like Riley was in the escape pod. Only Ashton was typing stuff in to jettison us and Riley was trying to stop it.

"Tell me you can stop it Riley."

Riley looked at me, with a slight smile although it left his face as quick as it had come and he quickly turned around to focus back on what he was typing in. I watched him, my fingers crossed in hope.

"_**Jettison held."**_The computer said. Both me and Riley sighed in relief and I felt my muscles relax a bit, even though I hadn't realized they had tense.

"_**Jettison reactivated."**_ The computer said again. I jolted my head to see Ashton there, still looking over at his intercom, typing in things. I watched nervously as Riley frantically started to push buttons again. _When is The Doctor going to get here?_

"Sierpinski sequence." Riley said, "This'll get him."

"_**Jettison held. Escape pod stabilised."**_

"You're pretty good." I said.

I must have jinxed it, or the universe just seems to want to disagree with me all the time, because as soon as I had said that. The computers voice came on again. The words it said made Riley rushed straight back over to the computer panel and start typing in numbers again.

"_**Jettison activated."**_

"He's crushed the circuit. I can't stop it!" Riley said.

"Don't say that!"

"I'm sorry Katherine, but I can't."

"_**Airlock decompression completed. Jettisoning pod."**_

It was then that The Doctor finally appeared. Just as the jettison pod was about to take off. He had a look on his face that was a mix of sadness and anger; I started tapping on the window, calling out his name, even though I doubted that he could hear me. He was shouted something back that I couldn't hear, but he mouthed it clearly to I could still make it out.

"I'll save you."

"Katherine, it's too late." Riley said.

The pod took off, and I watched helplessly as The Doctor's face started to get further and further away. He was still shouting the same words. And even though deep down I knew he wasn't going to be able to save us, I was still hoping that he'd be able to.

"I'm sorry." Riley said.

I shook my head, "It's not your fault."

"Isn't it? After all I was the one that led us in here. Into the pod I mean."

"It's not your fault." I reassured.

Riley gave a slight smile, as he moved over towards the window, and I slowly followed him. We both looked out the window together, gazing at the sun that we were going to fall in, and the sun that was going to kill us.

"The wonderful world of space travel." Riley said, "The prettier it looks, the more likely it is to kill you."

"The Doctor will come for us." I said.

Riley shook his head, "It's too late. Our heat shields will pack in any minute and then we go into free fall. We'll fall into the sun way before he has a chance to do anything."

"You don't know him. I believe in him, he can still do it"

"Then you're lucky. I've never found anyone worth believing in." Riley said.

"You don't have a girlfriend? Boyfriend?" I asked as I turned to face him.

Riley sighed as he shook his head again, "The job doesn't lend itself to stable relationships." He said.

"Family then?" I asked.

"My dad's dead. And I haven't heard from my mum in six years." I looked at him with a raised eyebrow so he continued, "She didn't want me to sign on for cargo tours. Things were said and since then, all silent. She wanted to hold onto me. I know that. God, she's so stubborn."

I shrugged, "That's families for you."

Riley simply nodded, "What about you?"

"Used to have the full works. Mum, Mum's boyfriend, Dad, little brother, boyfriend. But I sort of… lost them." I said.

"What happened to them?" Riley asked.

"It's more like what happened to me." I sighed, "It's going to sound absolutely mad, but I don't come from this universe. There's another universe parallel to this one, with a parallel Earth, everything. That's where I'm from that parallel Earth, and well… on that Earth everything that's happening here is a TV show."

"What so in another universe, I'm on a TV show?" he asked.

I nodded, "It's called Doctor Who, it sort of revolves around The Doctor and the adventures he had with his companions."

"How did you end up here then?"

I shrugged, "No idea. One moment I was in my Earth at hospital, my little brother has broken his ankle. And next minute, was in the same hospital just on a different Earth. I sort of just disappeared right in front of my boyfriend." I sighed, "They don't even know where I've gone."

"Call them." I went to protest. After all, how am I supposed to say to them? How do I explain that I've travelled to a different universe? That what we see on a TV show is in fact reality in the universe than I'm in? However Riley must have somehow read my mind as he spoke again before I could even get a word out, "I'm not saying you should tell them. Because if I was in their position, I doubt I would believe you. Hell I hardly find it believable now, but you don't seem like the kind of person to lie. Just call them. It's the last chance you'll be able to talk to them."

As much as I hate to admit it, Riley was right. Even if I didn't find a way to explain everything to them and never tell them, if the Doctor doesn't manage to save us on time I'll be dead and I'll never be able to talk to them again. I searched through my short pockets, pulling out my phone and began searching through my contacts again. The first person I was going to call was my mum, finally finding the number for the house phone I pressed the call button, if she wasn't at home then I would them call her mobile. I could feel myself shaking as I waited for her to pick up.

"_Hello?" _Came the familiar voice that I know to be my mum's.

"Mum…"

"_Katherine? Is that you?" _

I nodded slightly, even though I knew she couldn't see me, "Yeah mum, it's me."

I heard her gasp, _"Oh my god, you're still alive. Where are you? Ryan came to me and said you just disappeared right before him. Then we haven't heard or seen you in months! And now Ryan's disappeared too. Is he with you?" _

"No." I paused for a second, suddenly realizing what she said, "Wait, Ryan's disappeared?" I asked trying to get her to explain.

"_Well I haven't seen him around in days, I just thought he might have disappeared to where you are."_ I heard her sigh, "_Where are you sweetheart?" _

I sighed, turning to look out of the window, at the sun that we were getting closer to with every second, "Even if I told you mum, you would never believe me."

"_What's that supposed to mean?"_ she asked, "_What can be so bad that you can't tell me where you are?" _

"_That's enough Julie."_ A male voice in the background said. I could then here the phone being moved around, almost like mum was fighting over it, with who I guessed was the other person that I had heard. After a while it stopped, and the same person I heard in the background was now on the phone, "Katherine. It's your dad."

"Dad?" I paused for a second as trying to take in the words, feeling the tears start well up in my eyes. It was hard to take in that I was hearing his voice after such a very long time, 4 years in fact. It's a very long story on why. To make it short, my mum and dad broke up 5 years ago, and mum moved on rather quick, obviously it hurt him and I've barely heard anything from him since.

"_Yeah, it's me." _

"You know, if I knew all it took was me to disappear for you to come back to us I would have done it sooner." I said.

"_Katherine, don't do this, not now. Just tell me where you are and we'll come get you." _

I shook my head, "That's the thing; you can't come and get me." I said.

"_Don't say that angel, of course we can. Just tell us where you are."_

"No. You can't daddy. It's impossible." I took in a deep breath, "Look, just know that I'm okay. I'm with someone, and I'm safe with him. Maybe one day I'll find a way back, but until then, just know that I'm okay."

"_Sweetheart…"_

"Goodbye dad." I said, hanging up. If I hadn't ended it there I could have been there forever, or for how much longer I have got left at least.

I wiped the tears that where now falling down my cheek away before searching through my contacts. Because my dad had been at the house when I called mum, that mean I only had one phone call left. I scrolled down the contacts until I finally came across Ryan, and pressed the call button, closing my eyes as the phone started to ring. It seemed like an eternity until he answered, even though it was really just six rings maximum.

"_Hello?"_ He said in his strong midlands accent. I opened my mouth to reply to him, but I couldn't manage to get the words out of my mouth. It wasn't like talking to my mum, or my dad, this was so much harder. I sighed, going to hang up, knowing that this was a mistake when he spoke up again.

"_Katherine."_ It wasn't even a question. It was a statement. He knew it was me. I tried again the answer back, while it was an improvement on the last time, all I managed to get out was a small stutter. Still not giving up I continued to try getting the words out, but he soon interrupted me,

"_Shh beautiful, shh. Calm down. It's okay. I'm coming to find you, okay? I'm with this team of people, and we're going to find you. I'm coming to bring you home." _

I went to try and reply again, to tell him he wouldn't find me, that it's impossible when I heard someone in the background call out his name. I thought I recognised the voice from somewhere before, but my thoughts were disrupted when Ryan spoke to me again.

"_I've got to go. But look, just stay strong for me yeah? No matter how bad it gets, just stay strong. I believe in you." _He paused for a short second, _"Love you beautiful." _

I went to answer back, knowing that I was going to do it this time. But before I could even get a single word out, he hung up and the line disconnected. I sighed, bringing my phone down into my lap, letting the tears fall down my face without a care.

"I love you too Ry." I whispered. I knew that he wouldn't be able to hear me anymore, but I didn't care, I just wanted to say it. He knew anyway, well at least I hope he does. Oh my God he best know that I love him too. I turned over to look at Riley, who was sitting in the corner. By the look in face, I knew he heard everything that my mum, dad and even Ryan had said. He sighed before moving over to me, pulling me into a hug, and kissed me lightly on the forehead in comfort. I hugged him back, crying into his shirt, making a small damp patch on it.

We were like that for a while until I finally calmed down, and I pulled away. I was shuffling around so that I would be sitting next to him when to pod jolted suddenly, making me and Riley lad face flat on the floor. We both picked ourselves up quickly to find out what was the cause of it. We went over to the screen, which simply read "Remagenetising".

"We're being pulled back." Riley said.

"I told you!" I said grinning, "It's The Doctor!"

_XOXO_

Once the pod was finally back with the rest of the ship, I climbed out of it and back onto the ship. Just outside of the pod was The Doctor, but he wasn't his normal self, I could tell that. He was collapsed onto the floor, his face scrunched in agony as he rolled over onto his side. I rushed over, bending down next to him. Trying to get him to move to face me.

"Doctor, are you okay?" I asked.

The Doctor's eyes opened slightly and I saw a bright, red light, almost like fire in his eyes, "Stay away from me." he growled, causing me to do just as he said and back away from him so that I was beside Riley. The Doctor scrunched his eyes shut again, backing up against the wall.

"What's happened?" The Captain asked as she rushed towards us.

"It's your fault Captain McDonnell!" The Doctor said through the gasps of pain. And I turned to look at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Riley, get down to area 10 and help Scannell with the doors. Go!" The Captain ordered. Riley looked from the captain, to me, to The Doctor reluctantly before doing as he was told and left the three of us, heading down to area 10.

"You mined that sun," The Doctor continued, "Stripped it's surface for cheap fuel. You should have scanned for life!" He shouted.

"I don't understand." McDonnell said.

"Doctor, what are you talking about?" I asked.

"That sun's alive, a living organism." The Doctor said, "They scooped out it's heart, used it for fuel and now it's screaming" he cried.

"What do you mean? How can a sun be alive? Why is he saying that?" McDonnell asked, panicking.

"Because it's living in me." The Doctor growled again. I turned to look at him, wide eyed with horror and shock. Backing away a few more steps, "Humans! You grab whatever's nearest and bleed it dry!" The Doctor shouted, "You should have scanned!"

"It takes too long. We'd be caught." McDonnell said, "Fusion scoops are illegal."

The Doctor let out another cry of agony, as he almost keeled over to the floor again. I rushed over and grabbed hold on him before he hit the floor. The Doctor turned to face me but with his eyes still scrunched up.

"Kat, you've got to freeze me, quickly." He ordered.

"Well how do I do that?" I asked, my voice panicky.

"Stasis chamber! In the med centre!" He told me, "You've got to take me below -200. Freeze it out of me!" He screamed out again, "It'll use me to kill you if you don't. The closer we get to the sun, the stronger it is." His voice was high pitched, and he was shaking underneath my grasp. I could tell he was scared. I began so start picking up The Doctor off of the floor, turning to Captain McDonnell.

"Help me!"

_XOXO_

We finally reached the med centre. The Doctor let out yet another agonized scream, and I knew that we were running out of time. I quickly rushed over to the stasis chamber and began flicking through the instruction manual, leaving McDonnell to carry him the last few metres.

"Kat, where are you?" The Doctor cried out, reaching blindly out for me.

I rushed over to him grabbing hold of his hand and squeezing it tightly, "It's okay, I'm here. Just setting the stasis chamber up. Minus 200 yeah?" I said, grabbing hold of him and helping McDonnell lift him up onto the stasis chamber table.

"But you don't know how this equipment works. You'll kill him." McDonnell said, "Nobody can survive those temperatures."

"He's not human. If he says he can survive, then he can. Okay?" I snapped.

"Let me help you, then!" McDonnell said.

I turned to face her, glaring at her, "You've done enough damage." I growled. I rushed back over to The Doctor's side, who was now rolling around on the table, still in agony.

"Ten seconds. That's all I'll be able to take." He started shaking again, screaming, "Kat!" he cried, searching out for my hand.

"Yeah?" I said, as I took hold of his hand, squeezing it again in reassurance.

"It's burning me up. I can't control it. If you don't get rid of it, I could kill you. I could kill you all." He cried out in pain again and the tone of his voice changed from a dark and sinister growl to a very scared one, "I'm scared. I'm so scared."

"Stay calm." I said, "You saved my life, no I'm going to save yours. Just believe in me yeah?"

"It's burning! Kill me! Then it won't happen!" He cried.

"I am never going to do that." I said, "Hey. That's enough, I've got you."

"Kat…" he said, struggling to get the words out through all the pain, "You know about regeneration don't you?"

"Shh, quite now." I said in a soothing tone, "Yes, I know. But that's not going to happen." I paused for a second, taking in a deep breath, "You ready?" I asked.

"No." he said, his tone even more scared than before.

I sighed squeezing The Doctor's hand one more time before letting it go. I pushed on the leaver, sending the table and The Doctor into the stasis chamber. I then moved to the buttons of numbers. Typing in minus 200 and turning it on. The Doctor then started to scream out in complete agony, and this time the screams didn't stop. I sank down onto the floor, my head in my hands as I tried to block out The Doctor's heart wrenching screams.

"_**Heat shields failing at 5%"**_

Suddenly, all the computers in the room went dead. The screens of the stasis chamber turned black, and the whole thing shut down. I got up from the floor, looking at everything frantically.

"No!" The Doctor shouted from inside the stasis chamber, "You can't stop it! Not yet!"

"What happened?" I asked, turning to look at McDonnell.

"The powers been cut in Engineering." She answered.

"Well who's down there?"

"Leave it to me."

_XOXO_

"Come on, you're defrosting." I mumbled as I pressed all the buttons on the control panel. Trying to get the screens up and running again. But it was no use. Needing to take my frustration out or something, I kicked the side of the stasis chamber, and then tried to ignore the pain that was now in my right foot.

"Kat!" The Doctor cried out again, "Listen! I've only got a moment. You've got to go!"

"No chance!"

"Get to the front." The Doctor ordered, ignoring my protest, "Vent the engines. Sun particles in the fuel get rid of them."

"I am not leaving you!" I shouted in another try at protesting.

"You've got to!" The Doctor said, trying to hold back another scream, "Give back what they took!"

"Doctor-"

"Please! Go!"

I kept looking from the stasis chamber to the exit of the med centre reluctantly. I knew that The Doctor would go nuts if I didn't do what he told me to do, but I still didn't want to leave him, especially not like this. Taking one last look at the stasis chamber that still had The Doctor inside; I let out a deep sigh.

"I'll be back for you."

I ran out of the room through the rest of the ship. Not taking a few seconds break to catch my breath or anything. We only had mere minutes left, 3 minutes in fact and I pretty much needed to get to the other end of the ship. I didn't even stop when that the air locks had been opened and then Captain McDonnell's apology. There just wasn't time. I was half way through area 4 when I heard The Doctor's voice over the intercom. That made me stop.

"_Kat!"_

"Doctor! What are you doing?" I asked.

"_I can't fight it. Keep back Ka—" _He broke of mid-sentence. When he spoke again, his voice was dark and sinister, and I knew that it was no longer him that was really talking, "_Burn with me Katherine. Burn with me!"_ He growled.

I closed my eyes and sighed before running off again. The sun might have taken over his body, but I still had hope that The Doctor was still in there, somewhere. I heard him let out his loudest scream yet as the sun continued to take over him, and it took all my strength not to turn around and run back to him. I rushed through the last few areas with the fastest speed possible. Finally reaching the front of the ship with less than a minute to go until we crashed into the sun. The alarm was blaring and both Riley and Scannell were flicking switches frantically.

"Oi!" I shouted grabbing their attention, "Vent the engines. Dump the fuel."

"What?" Riley asked.

"Sun particles in the fuel. Get rid of them. Do it." I ordered, "Now!" Both of them quickly started getting to work, letting all the fuel out and back into the sun and I stood there and watched that fingers crossed this would actually work, "Come on Doctor, hold on."

The ship jolted sending the three of us flying, and the ship dumped the fuel out. I picked myself up off the floor, only for the ship to jolt causing me to fall back down again.

"The engines are firing!" Scannell shouted over the noise.

"_**Impact averted."**_ The computer informed us. And I began to pick myself back up off the floor for what I was hoping would be the last time, using the railing to help lift myself up.

"We're clear." Riley said, "We've got just enough reserves."

I grinned at him. I was watching him and Scannell hug each other, when I suddenly realized that The Doctor was down at the other end of the ship. Without saying another word to the two men I rushed out of the room, through all the areas without stopping. I came to a halt as I came into area 22, The Doctor was there, clambering up onto his feet. When he saw me he grinned like a maniac. I ran towards him, and embraced him into a tight hug, which he returned, picking me up of the floor again, just as she always does, chuckling like mad.

I'm so glad I didn't lose him.

_XOXO_

We were back next to the TARDIS. It was good see her. I honestly had thought we had lost her, when they said that it was in the vent chamber which had been over 3,000 degrees. The Doctor was out of the orange space suit he had been in and was now just in his blue suit, he was pretending that he was okay, but I could tell that he really wasn't.

"This is never your ship." Scannell said, observing the TARDIS.

"Compact, eh?" The Doctor said, "And another good word, robust." He said as he began stroking the TARDIS again, "Barely a scorch mark on her."

"What about you two?" I asked Riley and Scannell, "We can't just leave you drifting with no fuel."

"We've sent out an official mayday." Riley said, "The authorities will pick us up soon enough."

"Though how we explain what happened…" Scannell said.

"Just tell them." The Doctor began as he opened the TARDIS door, "That sun needs care and protection just like any other living thing." Scannell nodded and The Doctor walked into the TARDIS, I went to follow when I felt someone grab hold of my arm making me turn around to face them. It was Riley.

"So you're leaving then?" I nodded, "No chance I'll see you again?" He asked.

I sighed, "It's unlikely." I looked at the disappointed look on Riley's face, "It was nice though. Not dying with you. And you'll find someone worth believing in. Don't worry."

"I think I already did." Riley said. I sighed at him and gave him a look, "I know, you're taken. I understand."

I sighed, "Come here." I pulled him into a tight hug, and I felt him hug back, "Go find your mum, if you can. Talk to her."

"I—"

"Riley Vashtee." I said, "I listened to you when you told me to call my mum and dad and Ryan. Now you go listen to me and go and find your mum."

"Yes Ma'am." Riley said as we pulled out of the hug.

"Well then, got to go." I looked at both of them, "Bye."

I walked into the TARDIS and closed to the door behind me as I headed up towards The Doctor. Once I was beside him he pressed a button sending us into the vortex, all that time he was staring at thin air. I knew then that he definitely wasn't alright.

"Doctor, are you okay?" I asked.

The Doctor snapped out of his own thoughts and turned to look at me. Putting his 'I'm always okay' act back on, "Now, what do you say? Ice-skating on the mineral lakes of Kur-ha. Fancy it?"

"Don't." I said, "Don't try and make out that you're okay and that everything's fine, because it's not. The act might work on other people but it doesn't work on me."

The Doctor turned to look at me, his dark chocolate pools now full of emotion. He was still shaken by what happened, and who could blame him? He almost died. I walked over to him, pulling him into yet another hug, trying to comfort him. He hugged back like usual, but this time he didn't pick me up, he just sort of bent down.

"I thought I lost you back then." I said.

"I thought I lost you." he replied.

"Yeah, well, you saved me."

"And you saved me."

I shook my head, "No I didn't. You were the one who told me what to do."

"And if you hadn't done it, I would be dead." He pulled out of the hug and looked down at me in complete seriousness, "So thank you."

"Fine, if you're going to insist that I saved you. Then you're welcome." I said, The Doctor smiled at me as he began walking round the console, pressing buttons here and there. I watched him inventively, hoping I could remember some of this, if he ever tried to get me to fly the TARDIS again, when I suddenly remembered about someone. Someone I had forgotten.

"Shit! Martha!" I said as I rummaged through my pockets pulling out my phone, I didn't really want to have to go through yet another phone call, I had, had enough of those today. So instead I just sent her a text, typing the words in as quickly as possible.

**I'm safe now. We both are xx**

It didn't take her long to text back with a reply.

**Good to hear. You can tell me what happened some other time. Especially what those screams were for. **

I kept the text in my inbox, and placed my phone back in my pocket before turning back around to look at The Doctor, "You know that ice-skating thing? I'm going to take you up on that."

"Can you even skate?" The Doctor asked.

I actually didn't know how to skate. I had been skating before, on a school trip to France once. But I ended up falling and cutting my leg not even five minutes in so I spent most of the time just watching over people.

"Well you've taught me how to fly the TARDIS, a little bit. I'm sure you can teach me how to ice skate."

_XOXO_

**3****rd**** Person POV.**

Martha Jones placed her mobile phone back into her pocket after sending her reply back to Katherine. She was glad that she was okay, but she was a little disappointed that she had texted instead of called. She wanted to know what exactly happened. Those screams, she knew that they weren't just crashing into the sun, and there was something else too. And she wanted to know what.

Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the loud ring of her house phone. Knowing it was her mum she let out a frustrated sigh as she answered it, "Hello?" she said.

"_Martha, it's your mum." _

"Yeah I know, what do you want?"

"_I was just wondering, your friend Katherine, is she doing anything tonight? She could come round, both of you. I think I've got off on the wrong foot with her. Maybe we could have dinner together, a clean slate."_

"Well she's not with me right now. She's with some friends."

"_Friends meaning The Doctor?" _

"Mum, don't start."

"_You had the sense to leave him. Why didn't you tell her to leave him too?" _

"Mum, I don't know what you've heard but he's not a bad person. She's fine with him, okay?"

"_I still don't trust him." _Mrs Jones sighed, _"Look just ring her, I'd love it if she said yes to dinner."_

"Alright, I'll ask her. But I'm not promising anything."

"_Thank you. See you later then?"_

"Yeah. Bye."

_XOXO_

Mrs Jones hung up the phone, walking over to a blonde woman sat at the living room table with a laptop. There were two men standing either side of her, motionless, almost like statues. The woman stood up and opened up and see through bag, holding it out to Mrs Jones who placed her phone into it. The woman then sealed up the bag.

"That's all for now." She said, "Have you voted?"

"Of course. Just don't expect me to tell you who for." Mrs Jones said.

"Thanks for all you're doing Mrs Jones. Mr Saxon will be very grateful."

The woman packed up her things, with the help of the two men that had been standing behind her. Once everything was packed up she left the house. On the way outside her phone rang, leaving it until she was outside and out of earshot of Mrs Jones she picked it up.

"Mr Saxon. I'm guessing you want an update on Katherine Stewart?"

"_Where is she?" _

"We're not exactly sure where." The woman answered, "But she's still with The Doctor."

"_Good." _Mr Saxon said, _"Keep trying to find out as much as you can."_

"Will do sir." The woman said, she went to hang up. Not hearing Mr Saxon's last few words.

"_It won't be long now. And then she'll be on our side."_

**Authors Note: Dun… Dun… Dun. Hahah. So what did you think of the chapter? I also put in a little spoiler for the sequel to this story that I'm planning. Basically a re-write of season four but yeah, it's still a spoiler because it's a twist I've planned. I don't know if any of you saw it but it was there.**

**Also thanks to my friend grapejuice101 for giving me some good ideas, like the 3****rd**** Person Point Of View, and a lot of things that I've written in this story **

**That's it.. until the next time =]**


	8. Human Nature

_I barged through the TARDIS doors and into the main control room, The Doctor coming in not even a second later. Before I even knew it he pushed me down onto the grated floor, just in time before a bright green laser came through the doors in my direction and hitting the console causing thousands of sparks to come off of it. The Doctor jumped up from where he had ducked down and I done the same. After closing the TARDIS door he ran over to me grabbing hold of me, panic clear in his eyes._

"_Did they see you?" he asked. _

"_I don't know." I gasped._

"_But did they see you?" The Doctor asked again, even more panicky than before._

"_I don't know, I was too busy running." _

"_Katherine." He said this time his voice wasn't as panicky, but more deep and serious, "It's important, did they see your face?" _

_I thought for a moment, trying to remember if they had seen my face at all, after finally making my decision I told the Doctor, "No. I don't think so. They can't have." _

_The Doctor, obviously satisfied with my answer took of his trench coat, chucking it over one of the pillars before running over to the console, "Off we go." He said as he started to push buttons and pull leavers frantically. I rushed over to his side, feeling safer the closer that I was to him right now. A bleeping noise suddenly came from the little screen on the console and some galifrayan symbols appeared, "Ah!" The Doctor said in frustration, "They're following us."_

"_How?" I asked, "We're in a fucking time machine!" _

"_Stolen technology. They've got a time agent's vortex manipulator." The Doctor answered, "They can follow us wherever we go. Right across the universe. They're never going to stop." He paused for a long while, running his hand through his hair, "Unless… I'll have to do it." He turned to face me, looking at me right in eye with utter seriousness, "Kat, you trust me, don't you?" he asked._

"_Do you really have to ask that question? Of course I do." I said, wondering what sort of idea he had come up with. _

"_Good. Because it all depends on you." he said as he bent down and began searching for something underneath the controls. _

"_What depends on me?" I asked, "What am I supposed to do?" _

_The Doctor reappeared with a fob watch in his hand. He held it out in front of my face as he began to explain to me what I was supposed to do, "Take this watch because my life depends on it. This watch Kat, this watch is me." _

_I took the watch out of his hands, "Right, gotcha." The Doctor started circling around the controls again doing god knows what, and paused for a second just staring at the watch, "No! Hold on! I'm completely lost." _

"_Those creatures are hunters. They can sniff out anyone." The Doctor said, "And me being a Time Lord, well you know, I'm the only one, I'm unique. They can track me down through the whole of time and space." _

"_Right. And the good news is?" I asked sarcastically. _

"_They can smell me, but they haven't seen me, and their life supplies are running out, so we hide." The Doctor said as he continued to press even more buttons, "Wait for them to die."_

"_But they can track us down. You said…" _

"_I know." The Doctor said. He stopped what he was doing turning to face me. His expression was serious still, but now also slightly sad. He took hold of my hands squeezing them as he looked me in the eye again, "I'm sorry, but that's why I've got to do it. I have to stop being a Time Lord; I'm going to become human." _

_XOXO_

As I was dragged back into reality, I slowly opened my eyes, sighing in relief that the dream had stopped there and hadn't gone on further. I don't like to remember the moments that happened next. They were painful memories and I'd just keep them buried in the back of my mind because it hurt to remember. But then sometimes, the memory would just replay itself when I'm dreaming. And the sometimes it wouldn't go that far, thankfully like tonight.

I lifted myself into a sitting position of my bed, my feet dangling off the edge as I prepared myself for yet another day of lying, and having to be a skivvy for the human The Doctor had become, and for a school full of rich and pompous boys. It wasn't the best thing to do, but like The Doctor had told me before he turned into a human, it would only be for three months and then the aliens chasing after us would die. And we would be safe again, he would change back and we would be off back out into the stars again. That is honestly the only thing that kept me going, the fact that this wasn't going to be forever, that it would all be over soon.

Sliding off the bed, I walked along the hard, wooden flooring. Slipping out of the itchy dressing gown that I had to wear and into the less itchy but still terribly annoying maid dress, 1913 style. Oh yes, forgot to mention we were in 1913. That was another thing that got me down a little. There's no technology what so ever. Being born in the twenty-first century, and then having to live in the early twentieth where there are no mobile phones or computers for three months, it's kind of hard. I still had my mobile phone with me, and I did call Martha once in a while when I was completely alone but then that was still rare. I didn't want anyone catching me out, asking who I was talking to. Or even worse asking what the hell I was holding. At least there isn't long left now.

Once I had my dress on and was washed and relatively ready to face the day ahead I made my way down to the kitchen. It was early so there weren't many people around, except the other maids and the cooking staff. Once in the kitchen, like expected, The Doctor, or as he is known round here, Mr Smith's breakfast was already cooked on a tray and laid next to it was the daily newspaper. I quickly picked up the newspaper, scanning the top to look for the date. November 10th 1913. November 10th. Officially just one more month to go. Placing the newspaper down on the edge of the tray, I picked it up and carried it out of the kitchen and in the direction of Mr Smith's room.

Once there I knocked on the door, hoping that I hadn't woken him up. But then again he should be up by now, he's a teacher at the school and school starts soon. I heard the muffled sound of him saying something on the lines of 'come in'. Balancing the tray in one hand I opened the door, walking in. He was still in his pyjamas, typical. Remembering the weird ways of people in 1913 I started to put on the little act that I had been playing for the last two months.

"Pardon me, Mr Smith, you're not dressed yet. I can come back later." I said, making my way back towards the door.

"No, it's all right, it's all right, put it down." He said gesturing to the table that was in front of him and he put on a robe and leaned against his desk, "I was…" he drifted off as I placed the tray down onto the table, "Sorry, sorry. Sometimes I have these extraordinary dreams."

"What are the dreams about sir?" I asked as I opened the dark green curtains that covered the windows of his room.

"I dream I'm this… adventurer. This daredevil, a madman. 'The Doctor', I'm called." My eyes winded as he mentioned this, but I tried to keep my cool as he continued, "And last night, I dreamt that you are there, as my…" he drifted off again as he tried to find the right word, "Companion."

I looked at him with a raised eye brow, "A teacher and a housemaid, sir?" I said shaking my head, "That's impossible."

"I'm a man from another world, you know." He said as he stopped leaning on his desk and began to wonder around the room.

"It can't be true then. Because there's no such thing." I said.

The Doctor, sorry Mr Smith walked over to the mantle which was full of clutter, and one very important thing, "This thing, this watch…" he picked it up staring at it, and I watched him for a second. To anyone else this would just be any ordinary fob watch, but that watch contained The Doctor. The Time Lord DNA, his personality and everything. If he opened it now The Doctor would come back, but he couldn't not right now. It wasn't time yet. He finally placed the watch back down and relief rushed over me, "It's funny how dreams slip away. But I do remember one thing. It all took place in the future." He said, "In the year of our Lord 2007."

"Well I can prove that wrong sir. Here's the morning paper." I said picking up the newspaper again and holding it out to him, "It's Monday November 10th, 1913, and you're completely human sir." I watched as he examined the paper, "As human as they come."

"Mmm. That's me." Mr Smith said, "Completely human."

_XOXO_

Once I had tidied some of Mr Smith's things, I left him to eat his breakfast and get ready in peace. When school finally started Mr Smith went off to teach his students, and well I went back to cleaning. It was the only thing I had been doing these past two months, day in, day out. This morning I had been set to scrubbing the floors, the worst cleaning job you could ever do. Another member of the cleaning staff, Jenny was working along with me. We did most of the jobs together. I guess you could say she had become a friend of mine during the two months I had been here.

I snapped my head up as I heard some footsteps entering the corridor. To see Mr Smith walking through. As usual it looked like he was daydreaming; this human version of him seemed to do it a lot actually.

"Morning sir."

Mr Smith turned around to face me, obviously not realizing that me and Jenny had been there until right now, "Yes, hi." He said as he began to head up the stairs. I let out a sigh, I missed The Doctor, he just wasn't the same when he was human. This next month couldn't go quick enough.

"Head in the clouds that one." Jenny said, "Don't know why you're so sweet on him."

I shrugged as I went back to scrubbing the floor, "He's just kind to me that's all." I sighed again, placing the brush on the floor, "My arm aches doing this."

Jenny laughed, "Tell me about it."

"Now then, you two." One of the students said, tall with dark hair, "You're not paid to relax are you? Get back to work." _Like to see him try this._

"Yes, sir. Sorry, sir." Jenny said.

"You there." The boy next to him said. He was shorter with slightly lighter hair, "What's your name again?" he asked gesturing to me.

"Katherine. Katherine Stewart." I said.

"Well then, Katherine." The taller boy spoke up again, looking me up and down as he did so, "Why is such a pretty girl like you doing cleaning? There are much… better, jobs for you." he said, laughing along with the other boy as they walked away.

"Bloody pervert." I muttered under my breath.

"Ah, careful now. Don't answer back." Jenny said.

"Well he is." I argued, "I want to smack my bucket over his head."

"Oh I wish." Jenny said as both of us began to scrub the floor again, "Just think, though. In a few years' time, boys like that will be running the country."

"1913." The images began to rush through my mind. I had spent half of year eight learning about World War One in history, the other half learning about World War Two. Thousands of men and boys were sent to the trenches, hundreds died in the Somme. In a years' time, that would be the fate of the boys in this school, they would be sent to the trenches, they would fight, and some of them might even die, "They might not."

"What do you mean?" Jenny asked.

I shook the thoughts away as I turned to look at Jenny with a half-hearted smile, "It doesn't matter. It's me being silly that's all." I said brushing it off.

"Excuse me." Came a voice making both me and Jenny lift up our heads in our direction. It was another member of the cleaning staff, although I wasn't too sure of her name, "You're Katherine. Mr Smith's maid, yes?"

I nodded, "That's me. Why do you want to know?"

"I was told to come find you." the woman said, "Mr Smith, he fell down the stairs."

"Oh my god!"

I dumped my brush into the bucket, jumped onto my feet and rushed off in the direction of Mr Smith's study. It didn't matter if he was a Time Lord or a Human, that man was still a clumsy idiot. But all the same, I hoped he was okay. I rushed up the stairs that lead to his study. Forgetting to knock on the door I just barged through.

"Is he all right?" I asked.

"Excuse me, Katherine. It's hardly good form to enter a master's study without knocking." Matron said giving me a disapproving look, the same look was also on Mr Smith's face too.

"Sorry." I said sarcastically, "You're right." I rushed back over to the door, knocking on it a couple of times before going back over to the two of them, "Is he alright though?" I asked again, "They said you fell down the stairs."

"It was just a tumble, that's all." Mr Smith said.

Remembering what Martha had done when Leo hit his head, and the first aid training they had given us at school, I turned back to Matron, "Have you checked for concussion?" I asked.

"I have. And I dare say I know a lot more about it than you." Matron said. _Jesus, calm down. I was only asking. _

"Sorry. I'll just… tidy your things." I said to Mr Smith as I headed over to his desk, and began tidying it, putting the books into a pile, placing the pens in a neat line. It was times like these I actually wondered if I had OCD. Everything had to be straight with me. If anything was wonky, I'd just start freaking out.

"I was just telling Nurse Redfern, Matron, about my dreams." Mr Smith said, "They are quite remarkable tales. I keep imagining that I'm someone else and that I'm hiding." He explained.

"Hiding." Matron said, "In what way?"

"Erm. They're almost every night and…" he drifted off, laughing slightly, "This is going to sound silly."

"Tell me." Matron said.

"I dream, quite often, that… I have two hearts." Mr Smith told her.

"Well I can be the judge of that." Matron said, grabbing a stethoscope out of her sort of brief case thing, "Let's find out." I carried on cleaning his things while watching Matron. I knew he would only have one heart, but I still felt slightly nervous. She first placed the stethoscope on the left side of his chest, where the human heart was. And then on the right side, "I can confirm the diagnosis. Just one heart. Singular." She said as she placed her stethoscope away.

"I have, um, I have written down some of these dreams in the form of fiction." Mr Smith said, "Not that it would be of any interest."

"Oh no, I'd be very interested." Matron said smiling as Mr Smith got up from his seat and walked towards his desk, picking up a leather covered book and handing it to Matron. I had seen him write in that book quite a lot, but I was never sure what he was writing. It seemed so obvious now that I knew. Still tidying up, well it was more pretending to tidy up now I tried to get a glimpse of the book.

"A Journal of Impossible Things." Matron read out the title as she began flipping through the pages. It seemed he had written everything down, the Slitheen, the gas mask zombies. I felt myself tense up a bit, I don't know why, it's not like she's going to think it's real. Like Mr Smith had said to her, they're fiction. Well it is to him. To me it's very much real, but only to me.

"Look at these creatures. Such imagination." Matron said.

Mr Smith nodded, "It's become quite a hobby."

"It's wonderful. You have quite an eye for the pretty girls." She said, showing him the page that she was on. I quickly tried to glace over his shoulder to see who she was talking about. In the centre of the page was a beautifully sketched drawing of Rose, with the bob that she had in season two. It made me sad that right now, he wouldn't even remember who she was.

"Oh, no, no, she's just an invention. This character, Rose. I call her Rose." Mr Smith said, "Seems to disappear later on." He added, and as if on cue, Matron turned to a page that had sketches of Cybermen and Daleks on, and images of the Battle of Canary Warf flashed across my mind.

"Oh that's the box." Mr Smith said, snapping me out of my thoughts, "The blue box. It's always there." He stammered as he tried to find the right way to describe it, "Like a magic carpet… This fun little box that transports me to faraway places."

"Like a doorway?" Matron asked.

Mr Smith nodded, "I sometimes think, how magical life would be if stories like this were true." _They are true though, that's the thing._

"If only."

_XOXO_

After Matron left, along with the book which Mr Smith said that she could borrow and read, I quickly excused myself and ran after her. I don't know why, I just felt slightly insecure about the whole thing. The only person he had told about the dreams was me. And I already knew about them, I knew they were true. But now Matron knew, and I don't know why but I just wanted to try and make sure she thought they were just stories.

"Ma'am!" I shouted down the corridor to her, making he turn around to face me, "The book." I began.

"Oh I'll look after it, don't worry." Matron said, "He did say I could read it."

"But it's silly, that's all. They're just stories." I said.

"Who is he Katherine?" she asked.

"What?"

Matron sighed, "It's like he's left the kettle on, like he knows he has something to get back to, but he can't remember what." She said.

I shrugged, "That's just him I guess."

"You arrived with him didn't you?" she asked and I nodded, "He found you employment here at the school, isn't that right?"

I nodded again, "I used to work for the family. He sort of just inherited me." I said.

"Well I'd be careful." Matron said, and I looked at her with a raised eyebrow, "If you don't mind my saying, you sometimes seem a little familiar with him. Best remember your position." She said and walked off without another word.

"Yes ma'am."

_XOXO_

I stepped out of the pub and into the cold evening air. I shivered slightly as a gust of wind hit me, trying not to spill Jenny's beer and my lemonade. Yes I was having lemonade. I didn't think I'd even be able to legally drink at my age here. I wasn't in my own time period anyway…

"It's freezing out here!" I whined as I placed the two glasses down, "Why can't we have a drink inside the pub?"

"Don't be ridiculous. You do get these notions." Jenny said, "It's all very well those suffragettes, but that's London. That's miles away."

"Oh come on, always having to bow and scrape and behave. Don't you just want to tell them?" I asked.

"I don't know."

"Well I do." I sighed, "Thank god I'm not staying here."

"You keep saying that." Jenny said.

"Just you wait." I said, "One more month and I'm as free as the wind. I wish you could come with me Jenny, you'd love it."

"Where you going to go?" Jenny asked.

I shrugged, "Anywhere. Just look up there." I said gesturing to the sky that right now was covered with stars, "Imagine you could go all the way out to the stars."

Jenny began giggling, "Katherine, you don't half say mad things."

"It's where I'm going." I said, "Into the sky and all the way out."

I carried on looking at the stars while Jenny took a sip of her beer. I just wish this month would be over right now, so I could open the watch, the Doctor would be back and we'd be off out there again. Fighting creatures, saving people, and _running._ I never thought I would, but I missed the running, the rush of adrenaline you get.

Suddenly a bright light flashed up in the sky. And I started to become a little concerned. It wasn't anything natural that's for sure, that light was green. _Maybe they had found us._

"Did you see that?" I asked Jenny.

"See what?"

"But did you see it?" I asked, "It was right up there just for a second."

"Katherine, there's nothing there." Jenny said, but I was still sure that I had seen something. I sat back down in my seat, still looking up cautiously at the sky every now and then, just in case the same light appeared again or maybe even something else. I was about to take a sip of my lemonade when suddenly Matron came running up the road, a frightened look on her face.

"Matron, are you all right?" I asked.

"Did you see that?" she asked through her ragged breaths, "There was something in the woods. This light."

"Anything wrong ladies?" Me, Jenny and Matron turned around to see Mr Smith walking out of the pub, with his hat in his hand, "Far too cold to be standing around in the dark. Don't you—"

"There!" Matron said interrupting him, her voice all high pitched, "There look in the sky." My gaze followed in the direction that she was pointing and another light, the same colour as before shot across the sky. Anyone would have probably just taken it as a shooting star, but given what I had seen a few minutes earlier, and me being paranoid, I was becoming worried.

"Oh that's beautiful." Jenny said as she looked on in awe as the light began to fade out.

"All gone. Commonly known as a meteorite." Mr Smith said, "It's just rocks falling to the ground that's all."

"It came down in the woods." Matron said.

"No, no, they always look close but actually they're miles off. Nothing left but a cinder." He then turned around to look at Matron, "Now I should escort you back to the school. Ladies?" he said turning around to me and Jenny, but right now I had other ideas. What if it was the Family? I'd need to open the watch. But then if it wasn't and I opened it then I would have screwed things up completely. I needed to find out.

"No we're fine thanks." I said, not taking my eyes off the sky.

"Then I shall bid you good night." Mr Smith said, he gave a slight smile before placing his hat on and walking off with Matron. Once I was sure he was out of ear shot, I turned to Jenny.

"Where was that?" I asked, "On the horizon where the light was headed."

"That's by Coopers Field." Jenny answered and without another word I began to run in the direction where the light had been heading, trying to be careful not to trip over anything as I done so, as Jenny started shouting after me, "You can't just run off! It's dark you'll break a leg!"

Jenny ended up deciding to stay along with me, probably to make sure I didn't get into any trouble. It had been only two months and she had already got me figured out. Once she finally caught up with me we ran at the same pace until we finally reached Coopers Field, where we were greeted with, well, nothing. There was nothing there, no piece of rock and definitely not a space ship. While that should have made me feel a little more relieved it just made me even more concerned. I _had _seen something, so where the hell was it?

"There you are." Jenny said, "Nothing there. I told you so."

"And this is Coopers Field?" I asked.

"As far as the eye can see, and no falling star." Jenny said, "Now come on, I'm frozen to the bone. Let's go. As you're Mr Smith says 'Nothing to see'." Jenny started to walk back, but I paused for a moment still looking at the field stretched out in front of me. Maybe it hadn't been them after all, but I was definitely going to be keeping an eye out now.

_XOXO_

The next morning, I headed down on my bike to the TARDIS. It was hidden in a small little hut down west. No one would ever find it, but I still tried not to make a habit of coming down here, I didn't want people to become suspicious. Like I said before, I'm paranoid. Once I got to the hut I hopped of my bike, letting it lean against the outside of it before walking in. I smiled to myself as I caught sight of the blue police box that I had grown to love so much. I pulled the TARDIS key out from underneath my jacket, put it into the lock and opened it, taking a step inside.

"Hello." I said gaining a hum from the TARDIS, almost as if she was saying hello back.

The inside of the TARDIS was a lot darker than usual, with the only light coming from the column in the centre. It was because it was on emergency power, but I thought the real reason was because she didn't have her Doctor. I took my gloves off placing them on the pilot seat, as I looked around the TARDIS when suddenly I heard my phone ring. _Martha._ Picking it up I began to give her a lecture.

"You are so lucky that I'm in the TARDIS right now. I thought I told you that I would ring you."

"_You always keep your phone on the TARDIS Kathy. Like you told me 'I don't want anyone finding out I have a piece of technology that isn't going be around for like 90 years.'"_

"But what if I had gone against my words and taken it outside the TARDIS, hmm?" I asked, "I could be in some deep shit right now."

"_But you didn't."_ Martha said, and I sighed knowing that I wasn't going to win this one, "_Besides I only rang you because you haven't rang me in a while, is something going on?"_

"Nope. Nothing's going on." I lied as I began walking around the console, "Nothing at all."

"_Now that's a lie, come on Kathy what's happened?"_

"There was this weird green light, almost like a shooting star, but it didn't look natural to me." I explained, "I thought it might be them, but when I got the where the light had been headed, there was nothing there. I'm worried they've found us Martha."

"_I'm sure it's just what The Doctor… sorry, Mr Smith said. It was probably just a shooting star; don't get worked up about it."_

"Suppose your right." I said. I looked up, and instantly regretted that I had done. Up that the top was a metal helmet, also known as a Chameleon Arch. It's what had changed The Doctor into a human. Just looking at it brought back the memories that I'd rather just forget. The Doctor screaming out in pain as it changed him, it had gone on for ages and there was nothing I could do about it apart from watch on in terror. I had resulted to scrunching my eyes shut, but that still hadn't blocked out the screams. It was possibly the worst thing I've ever had to watch. No. It _definitely _was the worst thing I've ever had to watch.

"_Kathy?"_ Martha's voice stopped me in my tracks, bringing me back to the now.

"Sorry, what?"

I heard Martha sigh, _"I said if it really is them, you can just open the watch can't you? Then The Doctor will be back and he can stop it."_

"Yeah, yeah you're right." I said, "Anyway, I best be off. I'll talk to you soon. Bye." Without another word, not even waiting for Martha to say goodbye, I hung up. I couldn't stay on there any longer, not after the little flashback I had just had in my mind, Martha would only end up asking what was wrong. She didn't even know what The Doctor had actually gone through, and I couldn't tell her. I would break down just trying to tell her, and I didn't want her to know, and I'm sure The Doctor didn't too.

Still trying to shake the thought away I went over to the screen on the console. Thanks to The Doctor I had learnt a bit on how to work this thing. I pressed a few buttons until finally; The Doctor appeared on the screen, The Doctor that I knew. Not the human Doctor that was swanning around out there. My Doctor, my friend, probably even my best friend.

"_Is this working?"_ he said, as he tapped the screen causing me to giggle slightly, _"Kat, before I change, here's a list of instructions for when I'm human. One, don't let me hurt anyone. We can't have that but you know what humans are like. Two, don't worry about the TARDIS. I'll put it on emergency power to they can't detect it. Just let it hide away. Four…" _he drifted off slightly noticing his mistake, "_No. Sorry. Three, no getting involved in big historical events. Four, you. Don't let me abandon you."_ he leaned back more into his seat and his face became slightly more serious and he moved on, _"And five, very important five. Don't let me eat pears. I hate pears! John Smith is a character I made up, but I won't know that. I'll think I am him and he might something stupid like eat a pear. In three months I don't want to wake up from being human and taste that." _He paused a second before carrying on again, "_And six—"_

I cut him off as I began to fast-forward through the tape. There were so many instructions and I didn't have enough time to listen to all of them, not right now. I would have to find some time soon-ish.

"But there was a meteor, a shooting star, what am I supposed to do then?" I said, even though I knew he couldn't answer. And even if he could, it would probably be something stupid like 'Don't be so ridiculous kat.' Or 'Kat, stop being so paranoid.' I finally stopped fast-forwarding the tape and The Doctor's voice filled the room again.

"_And 23, if anything goes wrong, if they find us, Kat, then you know what to do. Open the watch. Everything I am is safe in there. I've put a perception filter on it so the human me won't think anything of it. To him it's just a watch. But don't open it unless you have to. 'Cause once it's open, the Family will be able to find me. It's all down to you Kat. Your choice."_ He got up, obviously about to leave but he then sat back down, "_Oh! And, thank you."_ he gave a slight smile and then the image of him faded off with galifrayan symbols replacing it.

"I wish you'd come back."

_XOXO_

It was the next day, and everything was still normal. Since that night two days ago there had been no sign of anything else strange or alien, and I was starting to think that maybe it was actually a shooting star and I felt more at ease and just carried on as normal. Well what had been normal for the past 2 months. It was the beginning of the weekend so the children and the staff had the day off. Well I say staff, most of the staff. All the cleaning staff still had to work, unfortunately. It sucked not having a weekend off. I had spent most of the day just cleaning the empty classrooms and serving lunch to the teachers that had stayed at the school, Mr Smith wasn't here, I think I had seen him go off out with Matron earlier.

It was only when it was reaching late afternoon that I remembered that I hadn't even cleaned Mr Smith's room yet, and he'd be surely returning back soon. Quickly finishing off the classroom that I was in, I dropped everything and rushed in the direction of Mr Smith's room. He probably wouldn't have said anything if I didn't clean it, but if Matron came back with him for a little discussion about the journal like they had done the other day, I was sure that she would say something about it.

I rushed up the steps right to end of the corridor until I reached his door. Yet again forgetting to knock just in case he was in I barged through, I hadn't thought he would be in anything, but I was wrong. And the sight that I saw shocked me. I guess I knew deep down that I should have expected it but I hadn't. And there they were, sitting of Mr Smith's sofa, kissing. Mr Smith and the Matron kissing. When I saw them I froze on the spot and Mr Smith pulled away looking rather frustrated.

"Katherine, what have I told you about entering unannounced?" he snapped. I quickly rushed out of the door not turning back shutting it behind me before leaning against it for a couple of seconds.

"That wasn't on the list." I whispered to myself.

Or had it? I never remembered hearing him say anything about it when I was flicking through, but I decided to go there anyway. I rushed down the stairs back into my tiny little room, throwing on my jacket and hat. I then ran outside, grabbed my bike and then cycled all the way over to the little hut at the fastest speed that I could. Once I got there, I had my key at the ready, and within seconds I was in the TARDIS. I quickly headed back up the scanner, bringing the video of The Doctor up and I began to flick through the instructions again.

"_Four, you. Don't let me abandon you." _

I shook my head, "Not good enough. What about the stuff you didn't tell me? What about women?" I sighed, "Bet it didn't even cross your mind did it? What the fuck am I supposed to do then?"

"_Thank you."_

I slammed down the stop button in anger, as I glared at the image of the Doctor that was on the screen in front of me. I had been so hooked up in that stupid shooting star that I hadn't even thought about those two. And now I didn't know what to do.

"So much for abandoning me." I said, "Because it feels like you have." I sighed closing my eyes, "I want to go home."

***Flashback***

_One year ago. Summer 2006._

_It was the annual family barbeque. Food was ready and everyone was rushing over so they could get the first picks. Finally managing to find a way to the table, me and Ryan began shovelling dozens of kebabs onto our plates along with a small bit of salad just so my mum wouldn't make a fuss and then headed back to the table joining in with the conversation. _

"_So Ryan, you enjoying the food?" My Nan asked. _

_Ryan nodded, swallowing the kebab in his mouth before saying, "It's lovely! A lot better than Kath's cooking." _

_I turned around to face him, shooting him a glare, "You said you liked my cooking!" I said and everyone around the table started laughing, "Well when I cooked pancakes for us the other day he said he liked them!" _

"_You making pancakes wasn't actually making pancakes. You sprayed the pancake mix out of a can and into a pan." Ryan said smirking, causing everyone to giggle again._

"_Shut up." I said, not wanting to admit defeat, "You said you liked other stuff I've cooked before." _

"_What like oatmeal out of a bag? Uncle Bens boil in the bag rice?" Ryan asked, and yet again everyone started to giggle. _

_I sighed defeated and folded my arms. I turned around to look at Ryan again who had a smug look on his face and I scowled at him playfully, "Ryan Edwards. I hate you." _

"_Aw babe." He said as he pulled me into a hug. I rested my head on his chest as he started playing around with a strand of my hair, "At least you can heat things up well."_

_I rolled my eyes, "Shut up." I mumbled. _

"_I'm serious! Best heater-up-er ever." He said, kissing my forehead._

"_Well, I'll guess that'll have to do for now."_

_XOXO_

Once I had myself calmed down, I headed back to the school. I finished off with the cleaning before I had to go and serve Mr Pool his afternoon tea. It wasn't normally my job, but the maid who normally does it was ill, so I was told to do it. He ended up not wanting it, so I had to take it back up to the kitchen. Then the cook, being as lovely as she is let me have it, saying she didn't want it to go to waste, so I took it up to my room. I set everything out, even took an extra cup with me just in case Jenny came up. Which she did. She swung the door open and just stood motionless in the door way, I looked up and her and smiled.

"Hey, look what I got. Mr Pool didn't want his afternoon tea so cook said I could have it. And there's enough for two so I got you a cup." I said, but Jenny still continued to stand in the door way, "What are you standing there for?"

Jenny still continued to stand there, staring at me strangely. She then began to sniff. Jenny never acted like this normally, it was strange, and my paranoia was starting to kick in again.

"Are you alright?" I asked, raising my eyebrow.

"I must have a cold coming on." Jenny said, walking over and taking her seat.

_See Katherine, stop being so paranoid. She's getting a cold, that's all. _I thought to myself as I took my seat as well, pouring the tea into Jenny's cup and handing it over to her before pouring out my own, "Problem is, I keep thinking about them, but I don't know what to do."

"Thinking about who?" Jenny asked.

"Mr Smith and Matron." I answered, "Because it won't last, he's leaving in a few weeks."

"Why?" Jenny asked again.

_Because I'm going to open a watch that changes him back into a Time Lord, and we're going back to travel in time and space, _"It's like his contract comes to an end." I shrugged, "She's going to be heartbroken."

"Leave for where?"

I shrugged again, "All sorts of places. I wish I could tell you, but it's kind of complicated."

"In what way?" Jenny asked.

"I just can't."

"It sounds so interesting." Jenny said, "Tell me. Tell me now."

_Okay this is definitely not like Jenny. _Yet again the paranoia was starting to set in again. Where they here after all? Had they taken over Jenny? I was sure they had, because this was definitely not like her. Whenever I said we were leaving soon she always used to make comments about the fact that I keep saying it, but I'm still here, or that I was mad. She was never like this. I quickly searched for something to change the subject to and a reason to get out of here as soon as possible.

"Would you like some tea?" I asked.

"Yes thanks."

"I could put a nice bit of gravy in the pot and some mutton." I said, "Or sardines and jam, how about that?"

Jenny leaned in a bit. I could practically feel her smelling me, taking my scent in and I froze, "I like the sound of that."

"Right. Hold on a tick." I said nervously. I got up of my chair and headed out of the room, closing the door slowly and quickly. I took a few quiet steps before taking my chance to run for it. I ran all the way out stairs and outside, heading straight for Mr Smith's room. I wasn't taking any chances this time; I was going to open the watch.

As I got outside, I saw a green laser beam heading in my direction. I carried on running, screaming as it only just narrowly missed me. That was it now. Green laser beams? It was definitely them. I remember them from the last time. I ran back up the stairs for the second time today, and yet again didn't bother to knock on the door. After all this was an emergency. It seemed I had caught them kissing again, as I saw them pulling away as I entered. But right now I really wasn't bothered.

"They've found us." I said. Ignoring Matron muttering under her breath.

"Katherine, I've warned you." Mr Smith said in his 'warning' tone.

"But they've found us and I've seen them! They look just like us." I sighed, "Sorry but you've got to open the watch." I looked over at the mantel piece where I knew the watch was, but to my horror it wasn't there, it was nowhere in sight, "Where is it?" I asked as I began lifting other objects on the mantel piece, just in case it was hidden under any of it, "Oh my god where's the watch?"

"What are you talking about?" Mr Smith asked.

"You had a watch." I said, pointing to the mantel piece, "You had a fob watch, right there."

"Did I?" Mr Smith asked, "I don't remember."

"I can't think what concern it is of yours." Matron said.

I sighed in frustration, "We need it though. Oh my God, Doctor. We're hiding from aliens. And now they have Jenny. They've possessed her or copied her or something. So you need to tell me, where's the watch."

"Oh I see." I nodded, thinking he was actually understanding me. I heard him mumble something to Matron before picking up his journal and turning back to me, "It must be so confusing for you." I nodded again, "Katherine, this is what we call a story." He said to me, like I was some child.

"Oh you complete—" I sighed yet again in frustration, "This is not you. This is 1913."

Mr Smith nodded, talking to me yet again like I was some insane child, "Good this is 1913."

"Don't talk to me like I'm stupid!" I snapped. I needed to try and get him out of this somehow without the watch, and also I was annoyed with him for treating me like I was stupid. So I slapped him, my hand colliding with his cheek with strong force. _I bet The Doctor's going to whine about this forever if he remembers._

"Katherine!" Matron exclaimed, looking at me with total shock. But I still as I had done for pretty much the whole time, ignored her.

"Wake up!" I snapped again, "You're coming back to the TARDIS with me."

I grabbed hold of him and began trying to drag him along with me in the direction of the door, but it seems even as a human he's still incredibly strong. And after hardly anytime at all of struggling, he had a hold of me and was dragging me along. His grip on my hand was extremely tight and no matter how many times I tried it wouldn't loosen.

"How dare you! I'm not going anywhere with an insane servant." Mr Smith said, "Katherine, you are dismissed. You will leave these premises immediately. Now get out!"

He opened the door, pushing me out and slamming the door shut without even a second glance. Of all the times he had to lose the watch when I needed it the most. I stood there for a few seconds, trying to think of a good way, and much better way of trying to get The Doctor back without the watch. Or at least try and make him remember that he is actually The Doctor and do something. Knowing that I wasn't going to find anything here, I quickly rushed back to my room, where Jenny was nowhere in sight grabbed my jacket and quickly ran out of the school heading in the direction of the TARDIS. I turned around a sharp corner only to bump into one of the students, Tim.

"Sorry!" I said, looking back slightly and I continued running.

"Katherine?" he said.

"Not now, Tim. I'm busy!"

I sprinted the rest of the way. Only looking back once in a while in case, the family were following me. The last thing I needed was them finding out where the TARDIS was. Once I was in the TARDIS I crossed the grated floor towards a pillar, where The Doctor's trench coat was hanging off of. Grabbing it I fumbled through his pockets, trying to find anything that might make him remember. I found everything in there, toothbrush, torch, his glasses. I then finally found his sonic screwdriver, knowing it was the best thing I was going to find I headed back out, locking the door behind me and then began heading to the annual dance that I knew he was going to with Matron. I needed The Doctor back, before the family could find out.

_XOXO_

I walked briskly up towards the entrance of the village hall. There was an elderly man standing at the entrance with a metal tin, taking money for some sort of charity I guess. He was shaking his tin as he saw my figure walking up. But once I got into the light, and he saw who I was, and how I was dressed. He stopped.

"Oh, staff entrance I think, miss." He said.

"Yeah, well, think again, mate." I said, walking straight past him and into the warmth of the village hall. I began to scan the room, looking for any sign of Mr Smith. There was no sign of him on the dance floor, so I began to start looking around at the tables that had been set up at one end of the hall. I still didn't find Mr Smith, but I found Matron, sitting there on her own, there were two empty glasses at the table so I guessed Mr Smith had just gone to get more drinks and that he would be back soon. I made my way over there, taking a seat at the table in front of her. When she noticed I was there she sighed.

"Please don't." she said, "Not again."

"He's different from any other man you've met, isn't he?" I asked, ignoring what she had just said.

Matron sighed again and nodded, "Yes."

"And sometimes he says these strange things. People and places that you've never heard of?" This time I didn't wait for her to answer, I just carried on, "But it's deeper than that. Sometimes when you look into his eyes, you know. You know that there's something else in there. Something that's hidden."

"I don't know what you mean."

I shook my head, "You do." I paused for a second before carrying on, "I don't want to be rude but, it doesn't even matter what you think. But you're nice. And you're lucky. So I just want to say sorry for what I'm about to do."

"Oh now, really, Katherine, this is getting out of hand." Mr Smith said appearing at the table with two glasses in his hand, placing them onto the table, "I must insist that you leave."

I ignored him. I put my hand in my jacket pocket and pulled out The Doctor's sonic screwdriver holding it out to him. He looked down at it with a raised eyebrow. He looked clueless as to what it was, but I could still see some familiarization in his eyes.

"Do you know what it is?" I asked, "Name it. Go on. Name it."

"John, what is that silly thing?" Matron asked.

Mr Smith looked up from the sonic screwdriver to look at me, I nodded gesturing to it and he took it out of my hands, and he began to look at it more closely. Still with the confused expression on his face.

"You're not John Smith. You're called The Doctor." I said, "The man that's in your journal, he's real. He's you."

Suddenly, three people barged through the door. One was a plump, middle-aged man that I had seen round the village sometimes. Another one of them was Jeremy Baines; he was a student at the school, the jerk from the other day. Along with them was Jenny, so I guessed they were all the family. _Great, they've found us._

"You will be silent! All of you!" The man said as some scarecrows came walking in, and something told me that they weren't just people in fancy dress, "I said, silent!"

"Mr Clark, what's going on?" Another man asked. The man, Mr Clark, or one of the family in Mr Clark's body pulled out an alien looking gun, shooting out a green laser like Jenny had shot at me, reducing the man to nothing but dust. I quickly turned around to face Mr Smith again tugging on his jacket to grab his attention.

"Mr Smith, everything I told you, just forget it." I said, "Don't say anything."

"We asked for silence!" Jeremy Baines shouted at me, and I quickly shut my mouth. I didn't want to draw attention, and I definitely didn't want to be vaporized, "Now then," Baines continued, "We have a few questions for Mr Smith."

"No, better than that." A young girl wearing a pink woollen jacket came walking up the other three, red balloon in hand. She was either one of the family too, or they had got her to be a spy. My bets were on the first one, "The teacher, he's the Doctor. I heard them talking." She said.

"You took human form." Jeremy Baines said smirking.

"Of course I'm human!" Mr Smith said, "I was born human as were you, Baines! And Jenny and you, Mr Clark. What is going on? This is madness!"

"Ooh, and a human brain, too. Simple, thick and dull." Jeremy said again still with the smirk on his face.

"He's no good like this." Jenny said.

"We need a Time Lord." Mr Clark added.

"Easily done." Jeremy said. He then also pulled at a gun that was exactly the same as the one that Mr Clark had. He pointed it in the direction of Mr Smith causing him to freeze as the whole room began to gasp in shock, "Change back." He said.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Mr Smith said.

"Change back!" Jeremy repeated, this time shouting it.

"I literally do not know—" Mr Smith was interrupted as I felt someone grab me from behind. She held onto my tightly as I struggled pulling out her own gun that she had used before, pointing it to my head.

"Get off me!" I growled.

"She's your friend isn't she?" Jenny asked Mr Smith, "Doesn't this scare you enough to change back?"

"I don't know what you mean!" Mr Smith cried.

"Wait a minute." Jenny said, "The maid told me about Smith and the matron." She gestured over to the direction of matron, "That woman there."

"Then let's have you!" Mr Clarke said, seizing Matron and pulling her over. She didn't try to struggle like I did; she probably knew there was no point. Mr Clarke then done the same that Jenny had done to me, placing his gun to her head as Mr Smith looked at both of us in horror.

"Have you enjoyed it Doctor?" Jeremy asked, "Being human? Has it taught you wonderful things? Are you better, richer, wiser? Let's see you answer this." He then pointed at me and Matron, "Which one of them do you want us to kill? Maid or Matron? Your friend, or your lover?"

I didn't want to die, but I didn't want them to kill Matron either. I was clinging onto this tiny bit of hope that maybe, a little bit of The Doctor might kick in and Mr Smith will find a way to save us all. But the chances of that were slim still. I turned to look at him with desperate eyes as he continued to look frantically between me and Matron as Jeremy continued.

"Your choice."

**..TBC..**

**Authors Note: Well I finally got this chapter done. I just want to give a big thanks to my friend grapejuice101 for giving me some amazing ideas, and I suggest you go check out some of her stories. They're amazeballs3 **

**Oh and were any of you watching the opening ceremony last night? It was amazing. But was I the only one that died inside when it wasn't David Tennant didn't light the cauldron? I think I gave my hopes up there. But still that giant Voldemort and the Queen skydiving. OMG.**

**Anyway, I'm on summer break now so hopefully, the next chapter will come quicker. Until then, please leave a kind review. Constructive criticism is always welcome, just no flames. I won't hold out on being nasty back. And feel free to check out some of my other stories.**

**Allon-sy! **


	9. The Family of Blood

**Authors Note: Okay I'm so sorry for the late update. I honestly have no excuse, just really haven't had that much muse. I'm going to get on with Blink tonight and will have that one up as soon as possible. So yeah hope you enjoy this, it is a bit shorter than all the others, idk. But anyway, please review, it's nice to know people are actually reading this.**

"Make you decision Mr Smith." Jenny said menacingly while Mr Smith stood there, staring frantically, completely helpless.

I knew that he didn't want to choose. Otherwise he would have chosen one of us by now. But I could tell by his eyes, that if he was to pick, it sure as hell wasn't going to be me he was going to save. While it hurt to even think that he would chose me to die, I couldn't blame him. Mr Smith I mean, all I am to him is his maid, maybe a friend at the most. Matron, he loved her. I could tell that. Of course he would save her.

"Perhaps if that human heart breaks, the Time Lord will emerge." Jeremy Baines said, smirking.

They were somehow suddenly distracted as their gazes moved away from Mr Smith and to a corner on the other side of the room. Their guns however were still on me and Matron. They were sniffing so I guess they had picked up some sort of sent. _Is the watch here? How did it even get here in the first place?_

"Tim!" Baines hissed.

Finally taking matters into my own hands, I used to the distraction to get myself out of Jenny's grasp. Using all my strength I forced myself out of her grasp. Snatching the gun out of her hands I grabbed hold of her, the same way she had, had hold of me. But instead of aiming the gun at her, I aimed it at the rest of the family.

"All right!" I shouted, "You even move the slightest bit, and I'll shoot."

"Oh, the maid if full of fire!" Baines shouted, his eyes menacing.

"And you can shut up!" I growled. I pointed the gun up and shot, the green laser making a neat hole into the ceiling and making a few of the other villagers who I had actually forgotten about until now scream slightly. I then moved the gun back down so that it was aimed back at the family.

"Careful, Son of mine." Mr Clark said in a warning tone, "She's all for you so that you can live forever."

"Shoot you down!" Baines shouted bringing up his gun, aiming it straight at me.

"Go on then." I said, "We'll go down together."

"Would you really pull the trigger?" he said. He looked right at me, almost as if he was examining me, his facial expression turning into a smirk yet again, "Looks too scared."

"Yeah, well, scared and holding a gun is a pretty good combination. Do you want to risk it?" I asked, my facial expression also turning into a slight smirk, "Or are you too scared?"

Baines turned to look at Mr Smith, who was still looking at us frantically. But he also looked a little scared and surprised at my sudden change in character. Baines continued to stare at him for a couple of seconds, before he finally gave up and lowered his gun. Mr Clark following suit, letting Matron go. I still didn't let go of Jenny or lower my gun though, there was no way. While they had lowered their guns, I still didn't trust them.

"Doctor, get everyone out. There's a door at the side." I said, "Go on! Mr Smith, you idiot, I mean you!"

"Do what she said. Everybody out now!" Matron commanded as she began leading all of the villagers out of the door, "Don't argue, Mr Jackson. They're mad, that's all we need to know. Susan, Miss Copper, outside, all of you!"

"Move yourself, boy. Back to the school quickly." Mr Smith said, after finally shaking himself to his senses as he began to help Matron usher everyone out of the hall. Until it was finally just Matron, Mr Smith, me and The Family.

"You too." I said to him, "Don't argue, just shift."

"What about you?" he asked.

Not even looking at him, keeping my eyes focused to the family I said: "Mr Smith, I think you should escort your last friend to safety, don't you?" It was still more of an order rather that a suggestion, but I knew that he would take it.

I didn't hear footsteps for a couple of seconds, so I guessed that he was hesitating. But I still didn't dare take my eyes of the family, not even for a second. It wasn't long until I heard footsteps, and finally Mr Smith left. Once I didn't hear any more footsteps, and I was sure he was gone; I let go of Jenny pushing her back towards the family. As soon as I let go, Mr Clark held up his gun at me, and I quickly held my gun back up at them.

"I wouldn't try anything. 'Cause sonny boy will get it." I said, and Mr Clark lowered his gun back down again.

"She's almost brave, this one." Baines said, as the four of them started edging towards me making my slowly back away from them.

"I should have taken her form. Much more fun, so much spirit." Jenny said. Well whatever the name is for who's taken Jenny's form.

"What happened to Jenny? Is she dead?" I asked.

"She is consumed." She said, cocking her head, "Her body's mine."

"You mean she's dead."

"Yes, and she went with precious little dignity." Jenny said, "All that screaming." She said as she mocked a scream.

They kept edging towards me. Jenny in front, Baines, Mr Clark and that little girl behind her. I kept backing away. Further and further away in the direction of the door. As soon as I was there, I was going to try and make a run for it. I had one of their guns, if they tried to shoot me, I wouldn't hold back on shooting back. As I took one more step back I screamed as I felt someone grab me. I could hear the rustle of straw and I knew instantly it was one of the scarecrows.

"Get the gun!" Baines ordered, and the scarecrows done as they said snatching it out of their hands. But while it was doing that, I managed to break free of its gasp. I ducked out of the way of the others as I ran out of the door. I barged through the door and hurtled down the steps, only to find Mr Smith and Matron standing outside the hall, almost as if they were helpless.

"I told you to leave!" I shouted and Mr Smith turned around to look at me, "Well don't just stand there! God you're rubbish as a human! Come on!" I grabbed hold of him by the arm as I dragged him along in the direction of the school, Matron following quickly behind us.

_XOXO_

We finally got to the school. Mr Smith opened the door ajar, allowing me and Matron to slip through it before he finally closed it. We walked at a quick pace into one of the halls where Mr Smith immediately picked up the class bell and rang it as he paced up and down the hall. The noise echoed through the halls, almost splitting my ear drums.

"What are you doing?" I shouted above the noise.

"Maybe one man can't fight them, but this school teaches us to stand together." He told me, "Take arms! Take arms!" he shouted down the hall to the waking students as he began walking up the hall again.

I ran after him, finding him at the bottom of the stair case still ringing the bell, "You can't do that!" I snapped at him.

"You want me to fight, don't you?" He said.

He was right. I needed him to fight. Well, not fight like the way he's implying but, you know. And actually, I didn't need him to fight; I needed to The Doctor to fight. But getting the students to fight? Kids? Some even younger than me? No way, I didn't want them to fight. And screw Mr Smith, The Doctor that I knew wouldn't have wanted these kids to fight either.

"I say, sir, what's the matter?" One of the students that I knew to be one of Jeremy Baines friends came rushing down the stairs.

"Enemy at the door, Hutchinson. Enemy and the door." Mr Smith said as he still continued to ring the bell, "Take arms!"

Once all the kids were awake and dressed, Mr Smith headed down to the armoury, where he and the students started to prepare the weapons. I wasn't going to let him do this, I needed to try and make him stop. So I followed quickly down into the armoury. Speaking over him as he paced up and down giving out orders to the students.

"You can't do this, Doctor." I said, but he just ignored me, continuing to give orders, "Mr Smith!" I shouted but there was still no reaction, he didn't even look, "They're just boys, you can't ask them to fight! They don't stand a chance!"

"They are cadets, Miss Stewart." He said, finally turning around to look at me, "They are trained to defend the King and all his citizens and properties."

"What in thunder's name is this?" The headmaster bellowed as he stormed into the room causing everyone to suddenly stop what they were doing, freezing onto the spot, "Before I devise an excellent and endless series of punishments for each and every one of you, could someone explain, very simply and immediately, exactly what is going on?"

"Headmaster, I have to report, the school is under attack." Mr Smith spoke up in a much quieter tone than the Headmaster had been speaking in.

"Really? Is that so?" The Headmaster asked, "Perhaps you and I should have a word in private."

"No, I promise you, sir. I was in village with Matron. It's Baines, sir, Jeremy Baines, and Mr Clark from Oakham farm." Mr Smith explained, "They've gone mad, sir. They've got guns. They've already murdered people in the village. I saw it happen."

The Headmaster then turned his head to look directly and Matron, "Matron, is that so?" he asked.

She nodded, "I'm afraid it's true, sir."

"Murder? On our own soil?"

"I saw it happen, yes."

He then turned his head back to face Mr Smith, "Perhaps you did well then Mr Smith." He said now in a more quitter and calmer tone, "And what makes you think the danger is coming here?"

"Well, sir, they said, um…" Mr Smith stuttered.

"Baines threatened Mr Smith, sir." Matron said for him, "Said he'd follow him. We don't know why."

"Very well." The Headmaster said, "You boys remain on guard, Mr Snell, telephone for the police. Mr Phillips, with me. We shall investigate." He said, turning to leave.

"No!" I said, putting my hand out to stop him, "You can't, it's not safe out there."

The Headmaster turned around, giving me a stern look before turning back round to Mr Smith, "Mr Smith, it seems your favourite servant is giving me advice. You will control her, sir." He said turning to leave again; but I yet again put my hand out stopping him.

"Don't talk like I'm not standing right in front of you." I said, making the Headmaster's facial expression become even sterner, "You have no idea what you're dealing with. But I do. So if I were you I'd take my advice, and stay inside. Sir."

"How dare you." He practically growled, "I severely suggest that you hold your tongue Miss Stewart. You have no place to be telling me what to do."

And with that he left, heading outside. I growled slightly under my breath in annoyance. Why couldn't I be some teacher that people would listen to more, I'll never know. But then I guess even if I was they wouldn't listen either. Just like The Doctor, I really think I just have a face that no one listens to. Now I know how he feels. Be he had made his choice, I warned him and that's all I could do. There was something more important I needed to be doing anyway.

"Got to find that watch."

_XOXO_

I rummaged through Mr Smith's study, looking for the watch while Matron just watching holding the journal in her hand. I had searched across his desks, in his cupboards and I had found absolutely nothing. I opened one his draws, chucking everything out onto the floor. The room was an absolute state now, but it already had been messy when I got here. It looked like the family had already been here. I guess it was a good thing, seeming as they wouldn't come back here now. I didn't really want to be running into them anytime soon. But maybe if they had already been here, and not found the watch then it wasn't here. But when I opened the draw it looked completely untouched, so they obviously hadn't looked hard enough.

"I know it sounds mad, but when The Doctor became human, he took the alien part of him and he stored it inside the watch." I said to Matron, "I mean, it's not really a watch, it just looks like a watch."

"And 'alien' means not from abroad, I take it?" Matron asked.

I sighed and stopped rummaging, and turned to look at her, "That man down there. The man that you call John Smith, he was born on another world."

"A different species?" she asked.

I nodded, "Yeah."

"Then tell me, in this fairy tale, who are you?" she asked.

"Well I'm human before you even ask, don't worry." I said, "And I'm just his friend really. So don't worry, you haven't got a rival or anything. I actually have a boyfriend, well had a boyfriend. He's far away now."

"Don't tell me." Matron said, "He's from another world too?"

"No." I said as I closed the draw and moved onto the next one, "Well, yes, actually." I sighed, "He's from Earth. But it's a parallel one, in a different universe. It's where I'm from as well. It's the same as this Earth except…"

"Except?" Matron said, gesturing for me to explain.

"Well, all of this… is a TV show in that universe. A TV show is basically… moving pictures but that's beside the point right now," I said pointing to the journal, "Everything in that journal I know, all the adventures even the ones I haven't been in. Because I've seen it in a TV show. I mean unless he's written any future things.." I drifted off as I began searching again.

"Well that is nonsense. I've seen some insane things today, but moving pictures and other universes is just absurd." She said.

I stopped searching turned round to look at her, with a raised eye brow, "You really want proof? Right then." I scanned my brain, remembering all the episodes, I didn't name them all, it would have taken too long, so I just named a few, a lot of them were my favourites, "Shop window dummies come to life. The end of the world. Slitheen in Downing Street. Gas mask zombies and Captain Jack. The Daleks and Bad Wolf. New Earth. Queen Victoria and the werewolf. The girl in the fireplace. Ood and the devil. Oh and my personal favourite, Olympics 2012. The Doctor lights the cauldron."

"Well, you've been reading his journal." Matron said, looking at me completely shocked. I could tell that she knew I was telling the truth, but she just didn't want to believe it.

"Come on Matron, he even told you he's never shown it to anyone before. I didn't even know what was in that thing until a couple of days ago, and that's when he gave it to you," I sighed, "Can't you see this is true?"

"I must go." She said, turning to leave, dodging all of the things scattered across the floor.

"If we find that watch, we can stop them." I said, rushing after her, making Matron turn back around.

"Those boys are going to fight, and I'm their nurse." She said, "They need me."

I watched as she left the study before I returned to searching through the draw I had currently open. Finding nothing in there I went onto the next one, and then the next one, and the next one and the next one. But still nothing. After looking through the final draw and still nothing, I slammed the draw shut in anger, chucking some papers onto the floor just to calm myself down completely before storming out of the room, heading down stairs. It was the only place I hadn't searched yet.

Once I finally got down there, I saw Matron staring out of the window. I walked up next to her, following her gaze and watched with her as the scarecrows broke down the barrier and the Headmaster gave the command to fire. All the school boys and all the teachers shooting down any and every scarecrow that crossed the barrier. Well, I say all the teachers, Mr Smith never shot anything. He had the gun in his hands at the ready, but he never actually fired. That was very The Doctor, never wanting to hurt anyone, even the enemy.

"Cease fire!" The Headmaster shouted after the last scarecrow was shot down. The boys immediately stopped shooting and he walked out, observing the scarecrows now splayed across the floor, "Straw!" he shouted over.

It was then that I saw something that made me almost freeze to the spot. I had seen the bright, blood red balloon first. It was the little girl that had been at the dance, one of the Family. Without any hesitation I left the window, leaving Matron and rushed outside. I heard Matron's footsteps behind me, but I never gave a second glance to her.

"Mr Rocastle. Don't go near her." I warned.

"You were told to be quite." He snapped.

"Just listen to me!" I snapped back, "Seriously, just don't go near her. She's one of them, she's part of it." I turned to look at Matron, "Tell him, Matron."

"I think… I don't know," Matron stuttered, "I think you should stay back, Headmaster."

I turned to look back at the Headmaster, but I could still see the doubt on his face. And in a way he had right, no one would suspect a little girl, as innocent as she looks to be part of any of this. I sighed, turning to look at Mr Smith, "Mr Smith, tell him."

"She was with Baines in the village." He said.

"Mr Smith, I've seen many strange sights this night, but there is no cause on God's earth that would allow me to see this child in the field of battle, sir." He said, obviously trying to contain the anger that we would even think she was a part of it. He then turned to face the little girl, holding out his hand for her, "Come with me."

"You're funny." She said.

The Headmaster nodded, "That's right now, take my hand."

"So funny." She said. She reached into her tiny pink coat and withdrew her own gun, like expected it was exactly the same as all the others. The gun didn't exactly fit well in the girls tiny hands, but she still managed to shoot him, without the slightest bit of hesitation, "Now, who's going to shoot me? Any of you, _really_?" she spat.

"Put down your guns." Mr Smith said.

"But sir, the Headmaster." Hutchinson protested.

"I'll not see this happen. Not anymore." Mr Smith said, placing his own gun onto the floor, "You will retreat in an orderly fashion back through the school. Hutchinson, lead the way."

"But sir—"

"I said lead the way." He repeated.

"Well, go on, then." Came the oh so familiar voice of Jeremy Baines making my almost jump out of my skin as well as everyone else. No one had seen him come through the gates, "Run!" he cried, shooting his gun in the air and the boys instantly fled back through the school.

"Come on!"

_XOXO_

We ran down to the stables, finding as many boys as we could along the way to help them escape. Most of them ended up following lead anyway, I watched by the door as one by one all the boys ran through the door.

"Don't go to the village it's not safe!" I warned.

"And you ladies." Mr Smith said, but both me and Matron shook our heads.

"Not until we've got the boys out." Matron said.

The last boy there left the stables, heading out to somewhere safe and we finally thought they had all gone. That was until Hutchinson and a few of the other boys came dashing through the stables and outside. Mr Smith followed them outside, making sure that they were safe before running back in.

"Now I insist, the pair of you just go!" he said, heading towards the door, "If there are any more boys inside, I'll find them." He went and opened the door, only to close it seconds later when he saw a bunch of scarecrows on the other side.

"Retreat!"

_XOXO_

We ran to the woods. It wasn't that far from the school, in fact it was right beside it. From here we had a clear view of the front of the school. I crept through, stopping in my tracks when I caught sight of it. The TARDIS, it was there, outside of the school with scarecrows guarding it along with Mr Clarke. I ducked down behind some leaves, Mr Smith and Matron doing the same.

"Doctor! Doctor!" Mr Clarke called out, "Come back, Doctor. Come home! Come and claim your prize."

"Out you come, Doctor, there's a good boy. Come to the Family." Baines said as he and the rest of the family came to join Mr Clarke beside the TARDIS.

"Time to end it now!" Jenny shouted out into the darkness.

I turned around to look at Mr Smith and Matron beside me. They both looked completely scared; I could see it in their eyes. But the one thing that was in Mr Smith eye's but now in Matron's eyes was familiarization. Placing a hand on his shoulder I spoke up.

"You recognise it, don't you?" I asked, as the family continued to call out to him.

He shook his head, "I've never seen it before in my life." He said. But it was obvious that he was lying, it was evident in his voice as well as his eyes.

"Do you remember her name?" I persisted, realizing that I had just called the TARDIS and she and that right now he wouldn't understand why I quickly corrected myself, "I mean its name, do you remember its name?" I asked.

"I'm sorry, John, but you wrote about it." Matron whispered softly, placing her hand on his shoulder as he turned to face her, "The blue box, you dreamt of a blue box."

Mr Smith turned back to look at the TARDIS, "I'm not…" he trailed off, "I'm John smith. That's all I want to be, John Smith! With his life and his job. And his love." He said, his voice cracking, "Why can't I be John Smith? Isn't he a good man?"

"Yes, yes, he is." Matron said.

"Why can't I stay?" He said, wiping away the tears that had spilled onto his cheeks.

"But we need The Doctor." I said, staring at the TARDIS which all the scarecrows and the Family were still standing by. I heard Mr Smith turn around and I felt his gaze land onto me, but I never turned around to face him.

"And what am I, then? Nothing?" he asked, "I'm just a story." He spat. Without another word he stood up and ran off, Matron quickly running after him. I sighed, taking one last longing glance at the TARDIS before following them as quickly as I could.

_XOXO_

Mr Smith walked at a brisk pace, not even looking back to glance and me or Matron. Both of us where finding it slightly hard to keep up with his pace. I didn't even have any idea where we were going. I knew that we obviously needed to find somewhere to stay and hide, somewhere that we wouldn't be found. The question was where? The only place I really knew in this village was the school, and that had been pretty much taken over by the family and Mr Smith didn't seem in the right mind to think right now.

"This way." Matron said, pointing up the road, "I think I know somewhere we can hide."

"We've got to keep going." Mr Smith said.

"Just listen to me for once, John." Matron almost snapped.

"She's right. We need somewhere to hide." I said turning to Matron, "You better show us the way."

Matron nodded, "Follow me."

_XOXO_

After running up a steep hill for a few minutes me and Matron stopped in front of a small house, Mr Smith appearing not long afterwards. The gate was wide open, but there were no lights on in the house or any sign that there was actually anyone inside, which was slightly eerie given what time of night it was.

"Here we are. It should be empty." Matron said as she gained back her breath, "Oh, it's a long time since I've run that far."

"That was nothing compared to the amount of running that I do with The Doctor. But I'm still kind of getting used to it." I said, panting slightly myself, "Who lives here anyway?"

"If I'm right, no one." She answered.

While I knew that Matron wouldn't lie, I couldn't believe that no one lived here. The outside of the house looked so well kept, everything was cut back perfectly but I discarded the thought as I followed Matron who lead us through the front door and into a small and simple kitchen. In the centre on the kitchen was a long table covered in cloth. Laid out on the table was a beautiful china tea set. And I suddenly felt a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach. No one would leave their tea set out, especially this one. The tea set looked like the most expensive thing in the room, no one in their right mind would leave their most expensive thing lying around like that.

"Hello?" Matron called out, waiting a short moment for a reply but never got one, "No one home. We should be safe here." She said.

"But who's house is it?" I asked.

"The Cartwright's." She answered, taking a deep breath before continuing, "That little girl at the school, she's Lucy Cartwright, or she's taken Lucy Cartwright's form. If she came home this afternoon, and if her parents tried to stop their little girl then…" she hesitated before finally saying, "They were vanished." She slowly walked over to the table, placing a hand around the tea pot, "Stone cold. How easily I accept these ideas."

Mr Smith slumped down into one of the seats at the table. He hadn't spoken a word for a while and his skin had paled dramatically. In his eyes I could see guilt, and tears were starting to make their way to the surface.

"I must go to them before anyone else dies."

Matron shook her head, "You can't." She took a seat at the table next to him before turning up to look at me, "Katherine, there must be something we can do." She said, while Mr Smith looked at me with hopeful eyes.

I sighed shaking my head, "Not without the watch."

"You're this Doctor's companion, can't you help?" Mr Smith shouted angrily, "What exactly do you do for him? Why does he need you?" he asked.

"Because he needs someone." I sighed, "Because he's lonely."

"And that's what you want me to become?" he asked, looking at me with total disbelief.

We were all interrupted by a knock at the door. All our heads snapped towards the door, I felt myself tense slightly. If it was the Family they certainly wouldn't have knocked. So who was it? I began to move slowly to the door when Matron spoke up.

"Don't." she said, "What if it's them."

I turned back around to Matron, "I'm not an expert or anything, but I don't think scarecrows knock." I whispered before slowly heading toward the door again. I opened it to reveal one of the students, Tim Latimer. When he saw me he held out his hand, and in his hand was the fob watch.

"I brought you this."

_XOXO_

"Hold it." I said holding the fob watch out to Mr Smith who had jumped out of his chair and now was standing up, looking at the fob watch with slight fear in his eyes.

"I won't." he said quietly, shaking his head slightly.

I sighed, "Please, just hold it." I begged.

"It told me to find you." Tim said to Mr Smith, "It wants to be held."

"You've had this watch all this time?" Matron asked, "Why didn't you return it?"

"Because it was waiting." He answered. He hesitated for a moment before saying, "And because I was so scared of The Doctor."

"Why?" Matron asked.

"Because… I've seen him." Tim said, "He's… like fire and ice and rage. He's like the night and the storm and the heart of the sun."

"Stop it." Mr Smith said, barely above a whisper.

Tim ignored him and carried on, "He's ancient and forever. He burns at the centre of time and he can see the turn of the universe."

"Stop it! I said stop it." Mr Smith said again a bit louder this time.

"And he's wonderful." Tim finished. I grinned to myself slightly, if anything The Doctor was definitely wonderful.

"I've still got this, the journal." Matron said taking out the journal from her dress pocket and opening it up.

"But they're just stories." Mr Smith said.

Matron sighed, "Now we know that's not true, John. Perhaps there's something in here…"

A flash of bright light suddenly came from the window, and the ground shook beneath my feet. It felt like something had exploded further down in the village.

"What the hell?"

I rushed over towards the window with everyone else following behind me to see what was going on. And we all watched as flaming balls of fire fell down onto the village causing massive explosions.

"They're destroying the village."

"The watch!" Mr Smith practically growled, picking the watch up off of the table where I had last put it. He stopped abruptly and stiffened slightly as he looked down at the watch. I instantly guessed that The Doctor was talking to him, just like he had talked to Tim and got him to come here.

"Can you hear it?" Tim asked.

"Like he's asleep." Mr Smith said quietly, staring at the watch, "Waiting to waken."

"Why did he speak to me?"

"Oh," Mr Smith said, but it wasn't in his usual voice. It was in The Doctor's voice, I grinned to myself as he carried on rambling, "Low level telepathic field, you were born with it. Just an extra synaptic engram causing…" he cut off, taking a deep breath as he looked back down at the watch in shock, this time talking in his normal voice again, "Is that how he talks?" he asked shaking slightly.

"That's him!" I said, hoping that none of them caught onto the happiness and hope in my voice, "All you have to do is open the watch and he's back."

Another explosion hit the village and the ground shook again slightly but not as much as it had done before. Mr Smith took a glance out of the window before turning back to me, and look of disgust on his face, "You knew this all along and yet you watched while Miss Redfern and I…"

"I didn't know how to stop you." I said as I walked closer towards him, "The Doctor gave me a list of things to watch out for, but that wasn't included."

"Falling in love? That didn't even occur to him?" He asked in disbelief, I didn't really want to have to give an answer. I knew why it hadn't occurred to him. He had lost the person he loved, Rose, and he thought that he'd never be able to fall in love again. Mr Smith didn't even wait for an answer anyway before continuing, "What sort of a man is that? And now you expect me to die?"

"It was always going to end, though." I said, "The Doctor said the Family has got a limited life span, that's why they need to consume a Time Lord. Otherwise, three months and they die… Like mayflies, he said."

"So your job was to execute me?" He said venomously.

"People are dying out there." I sighed, "They need him, and _I need him_. 'Cause you've got no idea what he's like. I've only just met him, it wasn't even really that long ago, but he already means everything to me. You got that? He means _everything_ to me. He's like my brother, and he's my _best friend_… And I really hope he won't remember me being this mushy."

There was yet another explosion, but this one seemed a lot closer than before, making the house shake harder and making me almost fall of my feet.

"It's getting closer." Tim said as he continued to look out the window.

Mr Smith continued to stare at the watch when all of a sudden his eyes lit up and he cried out, "I should have thought of it before, I can give them this!" he said holding out the watch, "Just the watch. Then they can leave and I can stay as I am."

"You can't do that!" I shouted. While Mr Smith was a great and lovely man, there was no way I was going to let The Doctor go. Like I had already said that stupid man means practically everything to me, and if Mr Smith wanted to hand him over to the Family, then he'd have to get through me first.

"If they want The Doctor, they can have him."

I shook my head, "He'll never let you do it."

Mr Smith ignored me as he continued, "And if they get what they want, then…"

"Then it all ends in destruction." Matron spoke up, the journal open and in her hands. She gestured to it, "I never read to the end. Those creatures will live forever, to breed and conquer. A war, across the stars, for every child." She looked over at Mr Smith who was on the verge of tears now, "Katherine, Timothy, would you leave us alone, please?" she asked.

Both of us nodded as he slowly and silently headed out of the house, leaving the two of them in peace. We both sat down on a small little bench that was placed outside the house. We didn't say a word; there wasn't much to say really, we just watched as explosions upon explosions upon explosions hit the village. Looking at how scared the boy actually was, I hugged him. I barely knew the kid, but it didn't feel awkward at all.

After a few minutes Mr Smith came walking out, but Matron hadn't seemed to have followed him. Then I looked into his eyes, and I could see it, see him. It was The Doctor, or at least I thought it was. Maybe it was my hope fooling me. I looked at him for a while, and a smirk graced his features. I grinned, jumping up from the bench and pulling him into a tight hug.

"Doctor!"

"Yes it's me. Now come on, no time for hugging." He said, but I still didn't let go, "Oh, all right, a quick one." He said finally hugging me back, picking me up and quickly spinning me around before placing me back on the floor again, "Come on now, I need your help."

"What do you need my help for?" I asked.

The Doctor pulled the fob watch out of his pocket, repeatedly chucking it up in the air and catching it, "Got to make it believable."

_XOXO_

"We'll blast them into dust, then fuse the dust into glass then shatter then all over again!" I heard Baines shout as we headed down the steps into their spaceship. Once both me and The Doctor were sure that we were in ear shot of them, we began our little plan.

"But you can't!" I shouted, following The Doctor as he pretended to stumble down the stairs.

"Just—" he began in his best Mr Smith voice when the room shook a little. He chose his time to pretend to be a little clumsy and to hit some of the buttons. I was trying my best not to smirk; this was ever so funny, "Just stop the bombardment. That's all I'm asking. I'll do anything you want, just stop."

"Say please." Baines said.

"Please."

Grinning in satisfaction, they all shifted their panels deactivating them and the noises finally stopped.

"Wait a minute." Jenny said and she sniffed deeply, "He's still human."

"Look, I can't pretend to understand, not for a second, but I want you to know, I'm innocent in all this." The Doctor said, "He made me John Smith. It's not like I had any control over it." he said flinging out his arm as he hit even more buttons.

"He didn't just make himself human. He made himself an idiot." Jenny said.

"Same thing isn't it?" Baines sneered, looking at me as he did so, "Why are you here anyway?"

I rolled my eyes, "And you call him an idiot." I said, "I'm here to stop him."

"Stop him from what?" Jenny asked as they turned back to look at The Doctor.

"I don't care about this Doctor, and your family, I just want you to go!" he said, "So I've made my choice." He added as he handed out the now empty fob watch to them. Not that they knew it was empty, yet, "You can have him. Just take it, please, take him away!"

"No!" I shouted.

"At last." Baines said as he took the watch from The Doctor's hand.

"Don't you realize what you've done!" I growled at The Doctor.

"Silence!" Baines shouted at me. He then grabbed The Doctor by his jacket, "Don't think that's saved you're life either." He then pushed The Doctor down onto the floor, giving him yet another chance to hit some more buttons on the way down, "Family of mine, now we shall have the lives on a Time Lord."

He clicked open the watch, and both me and The Doctor shared a quick smile that the plan had actually worked. The family sniffed deeply, but instead of consuming a Time Lord, they consumed well, nothing. Just air. Baines turned to glare at The Doctor.

"It's empty!" he growled.

"Where's it gone?" The Doctor asked.

"You tell me!" Baines hissed as he chucked the watch at The Doctor, who grabbed it with ease, coming out of his whole John Smith act and becoming himself again.

"Oh, I think the explanation might be you've been fooled by a simple olfactory misdirection. A little bit like ventriloquism of the nose. It's an elementary trick in certain parts of the galaxy." He said, "But, it couldn't have been done without the wonderful Kat Stewart over here. Brilliant acting. Deserves an Oscar. But it has got to be said," he pulled out his little brainy specs putting them on, "I don't like the look of that hydrokinometer. It seems to be indicating you've got energy feedback all the way through the retrostabilisers, feeding back into the primary heat converters. Oh!" He paused for a second before continuing, "Because if there's one thing you shouldn't have done, you shouldn't have let me press all those buttons. But, in fairness, I will give you one word of advice… Run."

He grabbed hold of my hand as we bolted out of the ship, just as the alarms started to set off. The Family, who had taken his advice weren't far behind us. We got far enough away when we finally dived, second before the explosion. Being completely unaffected The Doctor clambered to his feet before helping me up too.

"So, did I do well? Sound like Mr Smith at all?" he asked.

"You were spot on." I smirked and I re-used his previous words, "Deserves an Oscar."

The Doctor laughed slightly, until we both saw the Family stirring in the corner of his eyes. He then stopped laughing and his whole expressions darkened, and I felt myself grow ever so slightly scared as he walked away from me and towards them. He was being kind when he changed into a human and hid away just leaving them to die. God knows what he was going to do now.

_XOXO_

Once The Doctor was back from doing whatever he done to the Family (I didn't really want to even imagine what he done) I went into the TARDIS to get changed into my normal clothes, while he went to go see Matron who was still at the Cartwright's house. I felt sorry for her, from what I had heard from other people around the school, she was a widow. And now she's been widowed again. I just wish I could have stopped them from ever fooling in love, then she would never have to go through this.

Once I was back in my normal clothes, I decided to go wait outside the TARDIS for him. He wasn't long, but by the time he had got back, it was already pouring down with rain. He had that look in his eyes, the look where something's bothering him, but he'd rather just hide it.

"Right, then, molto bene." He said as he walked up the hill that he had parked the TARDIS on.

"Well how was she?" I asked gesturing to the house that wasn't too far away, the one Matron was in.

"Time we moved on." He said.

I sighed, "I'll go talk to her if you want.."

"Time we moved on." He repeated, "Forgot to say earlier… thanks for looking after me." he said as he wrapped me in to yet another big hug. It's unreal how much we actually hug, but I don't care. As soon as we both pulled out of the hug, I hit him on his arm causing him to look at me in shock, "What was that for?!"

"Damn right, 'thanks for looking after me'. You were such a dick as a human did you know that?"

"Why, what did I do?" he asked.

I raised an eyebrow, "Don't you remember anything?"

He shrugged, "Not much yet, but it's all going to come back slowly." He said, I nodded, "I remember you being all mushy though." He smirked, making me hit him in the arm again.

"Shut up. You have a lot of making up to do." I said, "Oh you need to realize how strong you actually are. You left bruises were you chucked me out of your study."

"Oh Kat, I'm so sorry…"

"It's fine." I said brushing it off, "Like I said, make it up to me and then it's over." I said smirking slightly.

"Doctor, Katherine." A voice called from behind us. We both turned around to see Tim walking up the hill towards us.

"Tim Timothy Tim!" The Doctor said grinning.

"I just wanted to say goodbye." He said, "And thank you. Because I've seen the future, and I now know what must be done. It's coming isn't it? The biggest war ever."

"You don't have to fight." I said softly. He might be a lot braver now than he had been, but he was still a young boy, younger than me. To even imagine him on the battle field was terrifying.

"I think we do." Tim said.

"But you could get hurt."

"So could you, travelling around with him." he said gesturing to The Doctor, "But it's not going to stop you is it?" I nodded in defeat, he was right. It wasn't going to stop me, but it still didn't stop me from feeling bad that knowing in a year that he would be fighting and could possibly die.

"Tim, I'd be honoured if you'd take this." The Doctor said has he handed out the watch to him, which Tim gladly took looking down at it.

"I can't hear anything." He said confused.

The Doctor shook his head, "No, it's just a watch now. But keep it with you for good luck."

"Look after yourself." I said, taking a few steps down giving him a hug which he returned before giving him a kiss on the cheek. I walked back up towards the TARDIS. The Doctor opened the doors letting me in before turning to Tim.

"You'll like this bit." I heard him say as he closed to the door. He rushed up to the console, pressing a few buttons and turning on the scanner so we could watch Tim look on in awe as she dematerialized.

"Does he die?" I asked.

"What Timothy Latimer? No!" The Doctor said, "Lives on to an old age."

"Can we go see him?" I asked, "After the war?" I could see the look of hesitation on The Doctor's face and sighed.

"Please?"

_XOXO_

After a lot of pleading, and using the 'you have to make things up to me' card. We were now in November 11th 2007, standing at a memorial ceremony. While Tim would be at an old age now, I recognised him instantly. The old man in the wheelchair, his hands covered in leather gloves as he held the fob watch that the Doctor had given to him so long ago now.

After I fixed the red poppy onto my own jacket and also The Doctor's I turned to see Tim, staring at us, a huge smile covering his face. I smiled giving him a slight wave as he turned back to the vicar who was still speaking. Saying the beautiful words that I remembered so well from going to many memorial services myself as a child.

_They shall not grow old as we that are left grow old.  
Age shall not weary them nor the years condemn.  
At the going down of the sun and in the morning,  
We will remember them._

_XOXO_

**This chapter is dedicated to all the war hero's. Whether they fought in World War 1, World War 2 or are fighting in Iraq and Afghanistan right now. They are such amazing, brave and inspirational people out there. And they have my upmost respect.3**


	10. Blink

**Authors Note: Ohai there. I'm back. And this time it's Blink. Oh yeaah ;)  
Biggest thanks ever to grapejuice101 for all the awesome ideas.  
And another big thanks to my friend Beth, who doesn't have an account for her use of the phrase "And I'm Tinkerbell." That line have me inspiration for the first scene. And she's a babe, so there we go. **

**So yeah, enjoy the chapter. And don't. Blink.**

"I can't believe this." I mumbled as I hauled myself and my own bow and arrow into a taxi, a load of money, more than we needed in fact in my other hand. I quickly scooted over to the other side of the cab as The Doctor also climbed in, "I can't believe we're chasing after a lizard."

"It's a not a lizard!" The Doctor said, "Like I've said to you a billion times, it's just like a lizard. It's actually called a—"

I lifted my hand up in front of him to stop him from correcting me yet again, "I know. It's an alien that lives on the other side of the universe, and it also has a name that I can't pronounce. So I'm going to call it a lizard." I said, ignoring the looks that the driver was giving me through the rear view mirror.

"It's not that hard to pronounce."

"And I'm Tinkerbell." I scoffed, causing The Doctor to roll his eyes, "But seriously, I thought Raxacoricofallapatorius was hard to say. I was wrong."

The Doctor rolled his eyes again, "Look, say it with me. A—"

"Stop the cab!" I yelled when I saw the sight of a lizard, sorry, _lizard like_ form crawl around the corner and down into another street. The taxi came to a quick halt and The Doctor immediately jumped out of it, waiting for me. I grabbed a couple of pound notes from the load that was now in my pocket and handed them over to the driver, "Keep the change, don't have time for it." I said as I quickly climbed out of the taxi where The Doctor was waiting.

"Where did you see it go?" he asked.

I searched around the street that we were now in. I hadn't properly seen where it had done after it turned the corner, it could have gone anywhere, but my guesses is that it would have just gone straight on, "This way." I said pointing in the direction that I thought the lizard was heading, and we both quickly rushed down the street.

"Katherine!" I heard someone behind me shout. I turned around to see a woman running towards me. Her hair was dark blonde and she was wearing jeans and a purple top, along with a greeny blue cardigan and along with her in her hand was a chunky, purple folder. As soon as she came up to me, she pulled me into a hug and while I didn't know her I awkwardly returned it, "Katherine! Oh my God, you're okay. You had me worried! I thought I'd never see you again." _Okay, this is slightly weird._

"Sorry, don't want to sound rude, but who are you?" I asked.

The woman pulled out of the hug looking at me with a puzzled expression on her face, "You don't remember me do you?"

I shook my head, "We haven't even met."

"Sorry." The Doctor said butting in, "Me and Kat, we've sort of got a bit of a complex life. Things don't always happen to us in quite the right order. Gets confusing at times, especially weddings." He rambled, "I'm rubbish at weddings, especially my own."

"Oh my God of course! You're time travellers. It hasn't happened to you two yet, none of it. It's still in your future." The woman said.

"What hasn't happened yet?" The Doctor asked with a raised eyebrow.

I sighed, "We don't have time for this, Doctor." I said, "20 minutes, and those things are going to hatch and the lizard's going to get them."

"It was me!" The woman continued, ignoring what both me and The Doctor had just said, almost as if she was talking to herself, "Oh, for God's sake, it was me all along. You got it all from me."

"Got what?" The Doctor asked.

The woman took a deep breath before speaking again, "Okay, listen. One day, you're going to get stuck in 1969. Make sure you've got this with you. You're going to need it." She said holding out the chunky purple folder she had, had in her hands to The Doctor who took it.

"Right, okay." The Doctor said slowly as he looked down at the folder, "Anyway, got to dash. Things happening. Well, four things. Well, four things and a lizard."

I scoffed, "So you're allowed to call it a lizard, but I'm not?"

"Well…" The Doctor trailed off, "Nope, I've got nothing. You win." He then turned to the woman who was laughing slightly to herself, "Anyway like I said, best be going."

"No worries." The woman said calming herself down quickly, "On you go. See you around some day." She said as we both started heading back down the street until The Doctor quickly turned around to look back at the woman how was still standing there.

"What was your name?" he asked.

"Sally Sparrow." She said. It was a nice name. I liked it. It sounded like the kind of name you would get in a fairy tale, and it suited her a lot.

"Good to meet you, Sally Sparrow." He said smiling.

Just then another man walked up with a pint of skimmed milk in his hand. He had a similar hair colour to Sally's, but his had a more gingery tint to it. He also had the same look of familiarization as he stared at us, just as Sally had just minutes ago, but I didn't know him either, and I'm sure that The Doctor didn't either. When Sally finally saw him she grabbed hold his free hand, entwining it with hers before turning back to me and the Doctor.

"Goodbye Doctor. And I'll see you soon Katherine." She said smiling as she walked with what I guessed was her boyfriend into a shop that was named 'Sparrow and Nightingale'. The Doctor smirked slightly before grabbing hold of my hand dragging me along with him.

"Got to catch that lizard."

_XOXO_

_**A few days later.**_

"So why are we here?" I asked as I stepped out of the TARDIS, looking around and taking in the view. In front of me was an old, Victorian style house. It must have been abandoned a while ago, as the place looked like it was falling apart, and to say that the plants and weeds were overgrown would be an understatement. But at the same time it was still beautiful, and if I had a camera, I would be going all professional photographer on this one. It was absolutely beautiful.

"A lot of reports of missing persons in this area, this exact house to be precise. Western Drumlins." The Doctor shrugged, "It's been going on over two years, but there have been more cases recently than usual."

"Well," I began as both me and The Doctor casually strolled up towards the house, "Maybe there's an old mass murdering caretaker that kills everyone that sets foot here."

The Doctor took a look around at the well overgrown plants and weeds, "Well, if he is a caretaker, he's not doing a very good job."

We both laughed as we made our way to the front entrance to the house. The door, as they always are, was locked. Using his sonic screwdriver, The Doctor unlocked it with ease and we entered the house.

The inside was completely empty. Most of the furniture that was once here had been taken away. Only a few items remained here, like a chandelier, a chair, a mirror and a couple of old, empty photo frames. Some of it had even been covered up with plastic, almost as if they were going to be taken away, and then were suddenly unwanted. The wallpaper was almost still intact apart from a few pieces starting to hang off the wall and most of the windows weren't even there anymore, allowing some weeds to make their way through to the house.

"Why would someone just abandon such a beautiful house?" I wondered out loud.

"Maybe whoever used to live here went missing too." The Doctor said while looking up at the ceiling with his 'brainy specs' on.

"But you said this has been only going on for two years." I said, "This house has been abandoned for more than two years."

The Doctor shrugged, "Well, two years is as far back as I know about. It could have been going on for longer."

The Doctor continued to look around the rest of the house and headed upstairs while I stayed downstairs. I stood in one of the doorways, taking a look at the back garden before me, it was just the same weeds everywhere. But placed right in the centre of the garden was a statue. The statue was shaped in the form of a person, probably a woman, I couldn't really tell because the statues hands were covering its face, almost as if it was crying.

"Wouldn't have that in my garden." I mumbled to myself.

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard The Doctor cry out my name from upstairs. His tone was ever so slightly scared, so I knew something was wrong.

"Kat!" he shouted again.

Not wasting another second, I bolted back through the living room, or what I guessed was the living room and into the hall way and rushed up the stairs. It was even emptier up here than it was downstairs. There was nothing, no furniture. And even more worrying, there was no Doctor.

He had shouted to me from up here barely a minute ago. So where the hell was he? I began to search through the couple of the rooms that were up here, making sure he wasn't hiding somewhere, trying to play a prank on me. I wouldn't put it past him. In an old creepy abandoned house, everyone tries to spook out their friends. But there was nothing, absolutely nothing. No sign of him at all. Sighing, I headed down to the last door in the hallway.

I got stopped in my tracks, when I saw something right in the corner, hiding in the shadows. It was another one of them statues, but this time it's hands weren't covering it's face. The face was creepy enough to say the least, it was the eyes. The way it looked at you just scared me, if statues can even look at you.

Turning away from the statue, I opened the door to the last room. It was just the others, dark, dingy, empty and no sign of The Doctor what so ever. If he wasn't hiding up here where the hell was he? I turned around to leave the room, and almost jumped out of my skin when I almost collided with the statue. It had _moved. _Like actually _moved. _How the hell can statues move? The statue also had its hand out towards me, and in its was The Doctor's TARDIS key.

Now I was really starting to get freaked out. If The Doctor has suddenly disappeared, there was no way he was going to leave his TARDIS key here. He would be using his TARDIS to disappear. Also I knew he wouldn't leave me behind. Whatever had happened, he had disappeared unwillingly.

Dodging the statue I made the way out of the room and back downstairs, only to find that there was another one waiting for me there. This was insane, how can statues move?! I backed away slowly towards the front door. As soon as I opened it, I ran. This place was really freaking me out now, and I needed to get away as soon as possible. I had almost made it to the gate when I tripped over one of the overgrown weeds falling to the floor. I quickly scrambled back up, climbing over the gate so that I was on the other side. And then I ran, not even daring to look back.

What I hadn't realized at the time was that I had dropped his key.

_XOXO_

The very next morning I headed back to the house. The first thing I done was check where I had fallen the previous day to try and find the key. I had looked for ages and I didn't find it. The TARDIS was gone to which made me even more worried, but the main focus was trying to find the Doctor, then we could find the TARDIS. I headed back inside the house. It was obvious that someone had been here after me because the door has been left wide open, and I remember closing it. Reluctantly, I took a step inside. And as I had expected, the angels had moved yet again. Most of them were inside the house except for one.

"Okay. This is seriously freaky now." I mumbled to myself as I wondered slowly around the house.

He called out for me, then I rushed up there and he was gone. How the hell could he possible disappear in such a small amount of time? I couldn't understand it, it was completely impossible. But then again most things with The Doctor was always impossible. But then most of it made sense to me, a little bit at least. This didn't.

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard something come through the letterbox in the front hallway. _This place has been abandoned for years, why is anyone still delivering here? _Slowly and cautiously, I made my way to the front door, and there, lying down on the floor was an old envelope. The weird thing was, there was no stamp on it. I crouched down picking it up, almost dropping it when I saw who it was to. On the front of the envelope, written in the neatest handwriting I had ever seen was:

_Katherine Stewart._

A million questions ran through my head all at once. First, was who had delivered this if it hadn't had a stamp on it? How do they know who I am? And also, how do they know that I was here? I don't know anyone here except from Martha, and I hadn't told her that I was here. I hadn't even told her what's happened yet.

I carelessly ripped open the envelope, pulling out a small piece of paper from it. The piece of paper looked just as old as the envelope did, so it definitely wasn't new at all, which just made me even more confused. Turning the paper the right away around, I began to read the words that had been written in the same neat handwriting.

_Go to Banto's DVD store on Queen's Street. Ask for a man called Lawrence Nightingale. You'll find Sally Sparrow there too. You need her._

"Sally Sparrow." I repeated to myself.

I could remember the name, I had heard it somewhere before, I just couldn't remember where. I had heard the name Nightingale too. Whoever they were, apparently I needed them. And I would find them in the DVD store? I had no idea who this letter was from, and if I should even trust them. But I was going to take the risk. Placing the paper back into the envelope, and then putting the envelope into my jean pocket, I walked out the door heading towards this DVD store.

_XOXO_

"_Okay, so he just disappeared?" _Martha's voice came down the phone.

I sighed as I turned around the corner and into Queens Street, "Yes, Martha, like I've already told you a million times. He just disappeared."

"_How?"_

"I don't know." I said, walking up the street. Finally reaching a shop with the sign "Banto's" written, I opened the door taking a step inside.

"_Well, do you know where's he's disappeared to?"_

"Nope. Now shut up and hold on for a second." I said taking the phone away from my ear as I walked up to the counter where a rather large man with long hair and a shaggy beard was sitting behind it, his eyes practically glued to the TV that was showing some old TV show. Noticing I was there, he put his finger against his lip while he continued to watch the TV for a minute, obviously wanting me to be quiet. After a second he turned his attention back around to me, "Um I'm looking for a Lawrence Nightingale?" I asked.

The man gestured towards the room that was behind him, "He's in the back." He said as his eyes wondered back to the TV.

Not exchanging another word with the man I walked around the corner towards the room that he was been pointing too. My head was suddenly telling me this is what great mistake. What was I going to say when I met him? I couldn't exactly say I found a note from an anonymous person telling me to come and find him here, and that I didn't have a reason why. The guy would probably think I was mad. Realizing that I still had my phone in my hand and that Martha was still on the other end of the line I placed the phone back to my ear, "Okay you can talk now."

I heard Martha sigh on the other end, _"So, how the hell are you going to find him?"_ she asked.

I shrugged as I walked into the room. There seemed to be no one in here so I just started to wonder around aimlessly until this Lawrence Nightingale showed up, "I have no idea. But when I do find him I'm so going to…" I drifted off as my eyes caught sight of the TV, or more who was on the TV screen right now, "Kill him." I finished, only just above a whisper.

"_Are you all right?" _Martha asked.

"Yeah, fine."

"_Are you sure?" _

I nodded, "Yep positive. Anyway, I'm kind of busy." I lied, yet again, "So I'll call you later. Bye." I hung up before Martha could even say another word.

I wasn't all right, not at all. I was completely confused and maybe even border lining insane right now. The Doctor was there, on the television, brainy specs on and everything. I walked up closer towards the TV squinting slightly as I did so. I even pinched myself, but I still got the pain, and I hadn't woken up anywhere else. So this was real.

"Well look who it is." I mumbled to myself, "The idiot."

"_Oi, I heard that!"_ The Doctor's voice suddenly came from the TV. Causing me to jump back slightly. Okay, I was defiantly going insane now. _Was he replying? Had he been saying that to me?_

"_Quite possibly."_ The Doctor said again. _Great, so he can read my mind now from a TV too. _

"_Afraid so_."

Just before I was about the scream at the TV, a man walked in. His face looked slightly familiar, but I couldn't remember where I had seen him before. Realizing that he had actually spoken to me, and I was just standing there staring at him, I thought I was best to say something.

"Um… Hi." _Great, Katherine. Brilliant._

"_38."_ The Doctor on the TV said again, and the man's attention turned straight to that.

"Hold on a second." He said as he walked towards the table that the TV had been placed on. He picked up a remote control that had also been there and pressed a button, pausing him before picking up a bowl of what looked like peanuts and began munching on the, just staring at me, waiting for me to say something again.

"Um, you're Lawrence Nightingale, yeah?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said, "Why?"

Right, I'm guessing here comes the hard but of explaining to him why I'm actually here without sounding completely insane at the same time. This is going to be hard. _Come on, Katherine, say something. Say something that's not stupid. _I thought to myself. _And stop staring at him, it's creepy._

I was saved by another woman walking into the room. She had dark blonde hair and a dark brown coat on. Now, this woman I remembered perfectly, she was the one that had run up and hugged me the other day but I didn't know her. Sally Sparrow. It was then that it all clicked. That had been a future her, that's how she had known me, because this was her past. That was why whoever has posted that letter did so, because she need to be here with me. And because I need her. Still not sure why on that, but it's all starting to make sense. I turned my head back around the Lawrence, I remembered him now too, and he had been there with her. I had seen him for barely a minute but he had been there. It was all kind of exciting.

"Oh, sorry." She said to Lawrence, gesturing to someone, "Didn't know someone else was here."

"Yeah, just a moment." Lawrence said to her before turning back to me. His eyes lit up suddenly, and if this was a cartoon, I bet that a light bulb would have lit up above his head. He quickly turned back around to Sally, "Hold on a minute, we've met haven't we?"

Sally smirked slightly, "It'll come to you."

I could almost imagine another light bulb light up above his head as he said: "Oh my God." And he moved his bowl of peanuts down towards his crotch. I tried not to laugh slightly at his expression.

"There it is." Sally said her smirk now even bigger.

"Sorry." He said, "Sorry, again, about the whole…" he drifted off, obviously not wanting to say it, especially in front of me, he then turned back to me then back to Sally and then me again, not sure who to talk to, "Ugh, dealing with two people is hard." He then turned to Sally, "Why are you here?" he asked.

"Oh," she said, "I just have a message from your sister." She paused for a second, sort of like I had probably, just staring at him. Like I had thought when I done it, it looked creepy.

"What?" Lawrence asked, "What is it? What's the message?"

"She's had to go away for a bit." She said.

"Where?" Lawrence asked.

"Just a work thing." Sally answered, "Nothing to worry about. And…"

"And what?"

"She loves you." Sally said smiling slightly, "That's nice isn't it?"

Lawrence's eyes darkened slightly as he stared at Sally with a scared expression, "Is she ill?"

Sally's eyes widened slightly, "No! No."

"Am I ill?" Lawrence asked, still with the same expression on his face.

"No."

Lawrence looked behind him and the turned back to Sally smiling slightly, "This is a trick, isn't it?"

"No." Sally said, shaking her head, "She loves you."

"_People don't understand time."_ The Doctor's voice came from the TV again, making my head shoot around to look at it again, _"It's not what you think it is."_

Lawrence picked up the remote again and pressed the pause button again, "Sorry, the pause thing keeps slipping." He said. He then turned around to look at me, pointing the remote at me, "Sorry, why are you here again?"

"Oh, um, doesn't matter, I'm just here to pick up something." I lied, "This guy. Why do you have him on a DVD?" I asked gesturing to the TV.

"Yeah, who is he?" Sally asked, "Last night at Kathy's, you had him on all those screens, that same guy. Taking about, I don't know, blinking or something."

"Yeah, the bit about the blinking's great." Lawrence said as he took a seat in a leather, spinning chair, "I was just checking to see if they were all the same."

"What were all the same?" I asked with a raised eyebrow, "What is this? Why's he on a DVD?"

"He's an Easter egg." He answered, grinning.

"What?" Both me and Sally asked at the exact same time, making us both glance at each other slightly, as Lawrence began to explain what he meant.

"Like a DVD extra." He explained, "You know how on DVDs they put extras, you know documentaries and stuff? Well, sometimes they put on hidden ones and they call them Easter eggs. You have to go looking for them, follow a bunch of clues of the menu screen."

"_Complicated."_ The Doctor said again. He was right though, it sounded really complicated.

"Sorry." Lawrence said as he yet again paused the DVD, "It's interesting, actually. He is on 17 different DVDs. There are 17 totally unrelated DVDs all with him on, always hidden away, always a secret." He said, "Not even the publishers know. I've talked to the manufacturers, right? They don't even know. He's like… He's a ghost DVD extra. Just shows up where he's not supposed to be. But only on those. Those 17."

"Well, what does he do?" Sally asked.

Lawrence shrugged, "He just sits there, making random remarks. It's like we're hearing half a conversation." He said, "Me and the guys are always trying to work out the other half."

"When you say you and the guys, you mean the internet, don't you?" I asked.

Lawrence turned to look at me, almost slightly creeped out at what I said, "How'd you know?" he asked.

"Spooky, isn't it?" I said smirking.

Lawrence gave me a look before he turned back to the TV, picking up the remote and pressing play. And the Doctor began to talk again.

"_Very complicated."_

"Lawrence! Need you!" The man out at the front of the shop shouted.

"Excuse me a sec." he said as he got up out of the spinning chair and left to go out front. Walking over to the chair I sat down in it as I began to spin it around in it while Sally just continued to look at The Doctor on the TV screen.

"_Seriously? You're ganging up on me?" _I raised an eye brow at The Doctor's words as he sighed and continued, _"People assume that time is a strict progression of cause to effect," _The Doctor said, _"But actually, from a non-linear, non-subjected viewpoint, it's more like a big ball of wibbly-wobbly, timey-wimey, stuff."_

"Started well, that sentence." Sally said smirking.

"_It's got away from me, yeah."_

Sally jumped back slightly, "Okay that was weird."

"Don't even question it." I said still spinning around in the chair, "He done it to me earlier. It's kind of weird."

"But it sounds like he can hear me." she said.

"_Well I can hear you."_

"Okay, that's enough." Sally snapped as she picked up the remote pausing him again. I suddenly stopped spinning around the chair at her sudden outburst and stared at her, "I've had enough now. I've had a long day and I've had bloody enough!"

Just then Lawrence walked back into the room, a green folder in his hands, staring and Sally with the same surprised expression that I had. To be honest though I don't blame him. To him both Sally and me probably seem like nutters, what with the staring and now this.

"Sorry, bad day." Sally said as she noticed Lawrence's presence.

"Got you two the list." He said holding out to bits of paper towards us both.

"What?" Sally asked.

"The 17 DVDs," he said, "Thought you guys might be interested."

"Yeah. Great. Thanks." Sally said as she took the piece of paper and rushed out of the room.

I stood still for a second staring at Sally's disappearing body. The note said that I needed her. I still didn't know what for yet, but I needed her. So I should really follow her shouldn't I? With absolute no hesitation I took my list of the DVD's out of Lawrence's hands and left the DVD store, out into the pouring rain only just catching up with Sally.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Police station." She said bluntly.

"Mind if I come with you?" I asked.

"And why would you do that?" she asked.

I sighed, there was no way of trying to even explain this one without telling the truth. So I began explaining as we carried on walking, "This is going to sound mad. But I was up at this old abandoned house. And someone left me a note there, telling me to go to that DVD store and find you. Said I need you."

Sally stopped abruptly turned to look at me, "This house was it Wester Drumlins?" she asked, I nodded, "Someone left me a note too. Someone called the Doctor."

"The Doctor?" I asked.

"Yeah," She said, "Why do you know him?"

I nodded, "The guy on the TV screen in the DVD store, that's The Doctor. He's my friend. We were up at Wester Drumlins yesterday, and he disappeared."

"He disappeared?" she asked, I nodded again, "My friend Kathy disappeared too." She grabbed my hand and started pulling me along the street as I tried my best to keep up with her.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Like I said," she said, "Police Station."

_XOXO_

"Look, we know how mad we're sounding."

We finally reached the police station. Both mine and Sally's clothes were soaked all the way through by the time we got there, and our hair was dripping, if this day wasn't as stressful enough. The police officer behind the desk wasn't helping either; we were trying to explain it as best as we could. But then what we were saying was completely mad.

"Shall we try it from the beginning this time?" the policeman said.

Sally sighed, "Okay, there's this house, a big, old house."

I nodded, "It's been empty for years." I added, "It's called Wester Drumlins. It's out by the estate. You've probably seen it."

"Wester Drumlins?" The policeman asked and both of us nodded, "Could you two just wait here for a minute?"

I sighed in frustration as the policeman walked off. At least we were getting somewhere, I guess. He wouldn't have gone off if he thought it was just nothing. I turned around from the desk to look out of the window, the rain was still pouring it down make it almost impossible to see what was outside, but I could just make them out. A figure of a human with their hands covering their faces. The statues from the house. Were they following me now? And why? I walked up to the window and Sally followed me, obviously recognising them from the time that she went to the house. The next second we knew they were gone, like they had vanished into thin air, like they were never there. I hadn't even seen them move.

"Okay." I mumbled to myself, "Seriously going insane now."

I turned around to see a dark skinned man walking in from the staff door. He wasn't wearing a police uniform, so I guessed he was one of those private detective people that you always see on crime drama shows. He walking over to the policeman that me and Sally has just been talking to so I guessed he was for us.

"Hi. DI Billy Shipton. Wester Drumlins, that's mine." He said in if I wasn't mistaken was some sort of Jamaican accent. He handed over a folder that he had been carrying over to the policeman, "Can't talk now. Got a thing that I can't be late for, so if you could just…" he trailed off when he caught sight of Sally, looking her up and down he said: "Hello."

"Er, Marcie," he said turning back around the policeman again, "Can you tell them I'm going to be late for that thing?"

_XOXO_

DI Shipton turned on the lights to one of the many storage holding facilities at the police station. This one was for cars and other vehicles. Mostly the ones that got abandoned at Wester Drumlins. The Doctor was wrong, there had been way more than twenty. There was at least thirty-five to forty vehicles here.

"All of them?" Sally asked as we walked around.

"Over the last two years, yeah." DI Shipton said, "They all still have personal items in them and a couple still had the motor running."

"So over the last two years, the owners of all these vehicles have driven up to Wester Drumlins house, parked outside and just disappeared?" Sally asked, although I would say, given the evidence, it was more of a statement than a question. Sally stopped walking when she caught sight of something, "What's that?"

I followed her gaze to the very corner of the storage room. It was the TARDIS. _So that's where it went. _I thought. _The police took it here. _I tried to stop a smile from forming on my face at the sight of it. If they knew that I knew what it was, it would just ask even more questions. And as mad as today has been, I don't think even Sally would believe that the tiny wooden box in front of her cannot only travel in space and time, but it's bigger on the inside too.

"Ah. The pride of the Wester Drumlins collection." DI Shipton said as both me and Sally walked up to it, "We found that there too. Somebody's idea of a joke, I suppose."

"But what is it? What's a police box?" Sally asked.

"Well, it's a special kind of phone box for policeman." Di Shipton explained as I walked around the TARDIS, subtly stroking it. I was seriously getting as bad as the Doctor now, "They used to have then all over, but this isn't a real one. The phone is just a dummy and the windows are the wrong size. Can't even get in it." He said as he tried yanking open the doors, "Ordinary Yale lock, but nothing fits."

My hand instantly went up to the chain on my neck that was holding the key. I really just wanted to open up the doors and go inside. I had been away from it for not even and day, but I still missed it.

"But that's not the big question." DI Shipton carried on talking to Sally, "See, you're missing the big question."

"Okay, what's the big question?" She asked.

"Will you have a drink with me?" He asked.

Sally blinked, "I'm sorry?"

"Drink?" he asked, "You, me, now?"

"Sorry to interrupt you two," I said, "But aren't you onto duty, Detective Inspector Shipton?"

"Nope. Knocked off before I left." He said, "Told them I had a family crisis."

"Why?" Sally asked.

"Because life is short and you are hot. Drink?" he asked again. He then turned around to me, "You can come too." He said winking.

"No." Sally said walking away. I quickly left the side of the TARDIS and followed her, smirking slightly.

"Ever?" he asked Sally's disappearing figure.

"Maybe."

"Phone number?"

"Moving rather fast, DI Shipton." Sally said turning around to look at him.

"Billy." He said, "I'm off duty."

"Aren't you just?" Sally said stopping in her tracks. She took out a small notebook from her jacket pocket along with a pen and she started the scrawl the numbers onto a clean page.

"Is that your phone number?" Billy asked.

"Just my phone number." She said, "Not a promise, not a guarantee, not an IOU, just a phone number." She said ripping the paper out of the notebook and handing it over to Billy.

"Do I get yours?" he asked me.

"Oh, I don't think you need mine." I said smirking.

Billy smirked back, "So that's Sally…?" he asked waiting for Sally to say her surname.

"Sally Shipton." Both me and Billy looked at her smirking slightly. She quickly realized what she done and started trying to cover it up, "Sparrow! Sally Sparrow." She said blushing slightly, "Okay, going now. Don't look at me." she said grabbing my hand dragging me out.

"I'll phone you." Billy said.

"Don't look at me."

"Phone you tomorrow."

"Don't look at me."

"Might even phone you tonight."

"Don't look at me."

"Definitely going to phone you gorgeous girl!" Billy shouted as we shut the door behind us.

"Definitely better!" Sally shouted back.

_XOXO_

We had just got outside of the police station when Sally stopped suddenly, making me almost slam into her. She brought out a key that was also on a chain, it looked a lot like mine, and that was when it clicked. _So that's where the key went to._ I took my hand out my jean pocket and snatched it out of her bare hands.

"Nope." I said, "No way."

Sally looked at me with a confused expression on her face, "But it might be the key that opens the door to the police box."

I sighed. Yet another place that I'm having to tell the truth, "Sally, it does open the door. I know it does." I brought out the chain around my neck showing me key to Sally. She looked between mine and the Doctor's in my hand.

"They're the same." She said, and I nodded. She looked down at the ground for a second as if she was thinking, "It's the Doctor's, isn't it?"

Just then a ringing noise came from Sally's pocket. She fumbled around before finally pulling out her phone. Pressing the call button she answered it.

"Hello?" She said. The voice of someone came down the other end but I couldn't make out who it was until Sally finally said:

"Billy, where are you?"

_XOXO_

**3****rd**** Person POV**

_**1969**_

Billy Shipton fell back against the hard wall of a dark and dingy alleyway. Feeling far too weak to anything, he simply let himself slide down the wall and slump onto the damp floor beneath him.

He didn't understand how he had gotten here. One second he was in the storage facility of the police station staring a police box surrounded by statues, the next second he was here. He had done nothing, absolutely nothing at all. Except blink, but that's all he done, blink.

A pinging sound from not far by reverberated through his ear drums, causing a massive pain in his head. However he had got here, it had given him the most terrible headache ever. Looking up to where the dreadfully annoying noise was coming from he say a long, thin man wearing a brown suit and trench coat walking up towards him, holding some weird device in his hands.

"Welcome." The man said as he walked closer towards him.

"Where am I?" Billy asked.

"1969. Not as bad as it goes, you've got the moon landing to look forward to." The man said, "I went with my friend… when we had transport but I'm working on it."

"How did I get here?" Billy asked.

"Same way I did." The man said, "Touch of an angel. Same one probably since you ended up in the same year." He said as he climbed over the railings towards Billy. He tried to stand up but the man stopped him as he sat down next to him, "No, no, no. Don't get up. Time travel without a capsule. Nasty. Catch your breath, don't go swimming for half an hour."

"I-I don't… I can't…" Billy stuttered.

"Fascinating race, the weeping angels. The only psychopaths in the universe to kill you nicely. No mess, no fuss, they just zap you into the past and let you live to death, the rest of your life used up and blown away in the blink of an eye." The man said, "You die in the past and in the present they consume the energy of all the days you might have had. All your stolen moments." He paused for a second, "They're creature of the abstract, they live off potential energy."

"What in God's name are you talking about?" Billy asked, looking rather confused.

"Tracked you down with this." The man said ignoring what Billy had just said, holding up the device he had seen him holding before, "This is my timey-wimey detector. It goes "bing" when there's stuff. Also it can boil an egg at 30 paces… Whether you want it to or not, actually, so I've learnt to stay away from hens." He said turning to look at Billy, "It's not pretty when they blow."

Billy sighed, "I don't understand. Where am I?"

"I told you, 1969. Normally, I'd offer you a lift home, but someone nicked my motor." The man said, "So I need you to take a message to Katherine Stewart and Sally Sparrow." The man paused for a second looking at Billy with right in the eye, "And I'm sorry, Billy, I am very, very sorry. It's going to take you a while."

_XOXO_

**Katherine's POV.**

Me and Sally walked up the hospital ward where Billy had told us he would be. It was yet another thing that I couldn't understand. We had just seen him, and he was fine, there nothing wrong with him at all. What could have possibly happened in the 5 minutes that we had left him to when he had phoned Sally? I guess he could have gotten run over, but we never saw him come out the police station.

The ward was completely empty, except for one bed right at the end on the right hand side. I walked up closer towards the bed. Laying in it was an old man, a lot more older than Billy was. But I could still recognise slightly that it was him. He was asleep now, so neither me nor Sally decided to bother him. I turned around to look out the window at the still, pouring rain.

"It was raining when we met." Billy said in his familiar Jamaican accent.

Both mine and Sally's heads snapped round to look at the now awake Billy, both with our eyebrows raised, "It's the same rain." Sally said.

Billy nodded slightly, "I know."

I sighed, "Billy, what happened to you?"

"I got sent back to 1969." Billy answered simply. I was about to speak and ask how he even got to 1969, but he stopped me, "I don't fully understand it myself. I was told by the touch of an angel." I raised an eyebrow at him and he laughed, "Nope, me neither. But it happened, one minute I was here the next I was in 1969."

"Oh, Billy, I'm sorry." Sally said looking at him sympathetically.

Billy shook his head, "Don't be, I've had a good life. Look." He grabbed the photo frame that had been lying on his bed side table and held it out towards us, "I even got married."

I took the picture frame and held it so that both me and Sally could see it. In it was a picture of a younger Billy, couldn't have been that much older than he was when we had met him a few minutes ago. He was dressed in a smart black suit and even had sideburns. On his finger was a brand new wedding ring and next to him was his wife. She had dark brown hair and piercing sapphire blue eyes, and looked completely stunning in her beautiful wedding dress.

"She looks nice." Sally said smiling.

"Her name was Sally too." Billy said grinning slightly.

I smirked, "Sally Shipton."

"Sally Shipton." Billy said laughing, both me and Sally joining in as I placed the photo frame back down onto the table, "I often thought about looking for you before tonight. Both of you." Billy said, "But apparently it would have torn a hole in the fabric of space and time and destroyed two thirds of the universe." He paused before adding light heartedly, "Also, I had lost my hair."

Sally smiled slightly before saying: "Two thirds of the universe? Where'd you get that from?" _Oh I think I know._

"There's a man in 1969. He sent me with a message for you two." Billy said.

"What man?" I asked, hoping that the man was who I thought it was.

"The Doctor." Billy said as if it was the most obvious thing. _So I was right. _

"What was the message?" Sally asked.

"Just this," Billy said, "Look at the list."

"Is that it? Look at the list?" I asked, "What does that mean?"

"He said you'd have it by now. A list of 17 DVDs." Billy said. My eyes widened and both me and Sally, at the same time searched through our pockets for our copies of the list, "The Doctor has another for you Katherine." I looked up to him with a raised eyebrow, "He said he's sorry, and that he'll see you again soon if all goes to plan."

"You mean he as a plan?" I asked, Billy simply shrugged and I guessed that he never told Billy what the plan was. Finally finding the list I pulled it out of my pocket as did Sally with hers and we both started to look at it.

"I didn't stay a policeman back then. I got into publishing, then video publishing." He then began to smirk, "Then DVDs, of course."

I shot my head up from looking at the list and looked up at him in realization, grinning like a maniac, "You put the Easter egg on." He simply just grinned back as both me and Sally came to sit on the end of the bed at each side.

"Have you noticed what all 17 DVDs have in common yet?" he asked and both me and Sally shook our heads, "I suppose it's hard for you in a way, even more for you, Katherine."

"How could the Doctor even know we had a list though?" Sally asked, "We only just got them."

"I asked him how, but he said he couldn't tell me." Billy said, "He said you'd both understand it one day, but that I never would."

"Well, as soon as we understand it, we'll come and tell you." I said.

"No, gorgeous girl." Billy said, "You can't. There's only tonight. He told me all those years ago, that we'll only meet again this one time. On the night I die."

"Oh my God." I whispered to myself.

"Oh, Billy." Sally said, taking hold of his hand.

"It's kept me going. I'm an old, sick man." Billy said, "But I've had something to look forward to." He smiled slightly taking hold of Sally's hand in return, sighing, "Life is long and you are hot." He then turned to me, "You too by the way, I never told you that. But The Doctor warned me off." I laughed slightly while trying to fight back the tears that were threatening to come out, taking hold of his free hand. He sighed again, "Look at my hands. An old man's hands. How did that happen?"

"We'll stay." Sally said.

I nodded, "We're going to stay with you."

"Thank you, Sally Sparrow, Katherine Stewart." He looked out towards the window, the rain still pouring down, "I have until the rain stops."

_XOXO_

I don't think I've ever been so upset to see the sun before. The whole time that I had been sitting there with Billy, I just wished that the rain would never, ever stop. I had long ago given up on trying to fight back the tears and just let them stream down my face, my makeup was pretty much ruined now but I didn't care. Because Billy was dead. It's funny; I had known Billy barely an hour, but it still felt like I had lost someone I had known my whole life. His body had been taken away long ago along with all his personal items and the bed had been stripped. The ward was completely empty now, with the stupid sun rays pouring through the gaps in the blind.

"I've got it." Sally said bringing me out of my own thoughts.

"What?"

Sally didn't say another word. She looked down at the list in her hands, slightly scrunching it up in her hands as she stormed out of the hospital ward, leaving me to follow after her.

_XOXO_

Sally placed the phone to her ear, waiting impatiently for Lawrence to answer the phone as we walked down the busy street of London. It took an eternity for Lawrence to answer the phone. Well I say an eternity… more like eight rings. But it's still a long time. He was mumbling, so I could only just barely make out what he was saying.

"_Bantos."_ He said sleepily.

"They're mine." Sally said.

"_What?"_

"The DVDs on the list, the 17 DVDs, what they've got in common is me." Sally said, "They're all the DVDs I own, the Easter egg was intended for me."

There was a slight pause of the other end of the line before Lawrence finally spoke up again, "_You've only got 17 DVDs?"_ he asked.

I rolled my eyes, snatching the phone out of Sally's hand, "Never mind that you idiot. That's not important." I sighed, "Look, have you got a portable DVD player?"

"_Of course. Why?"_

"I want you to meet me and Sally."

"_Where?"_

"Wester Drumlins."

_XOXO_

There was a loud knock on the door making me and Sally almost jump out of our skin. It was bad enough being in this house, especially at night. But then to hear a loud noise, it made me feel like I was in a horror film. I was kicking myself for even thinking of meeting up with Lawrence here.

We both walked to the front door and opened it. Lawrence was standing outside, looking already creeped out by the house. He stepped in, with his portable DVD player in his hand. He then turned to me, looking at me strangely.

"I know you would live in Scooby Doo's house." He said as he walked further into the house.

I rolled my eyes, "I don't live here."

Sally led Lawrence into the front room. Me and Sally stood to the side of the room watching as Lawrence set up the DVD player on the chair that had been left here. He then brought out a DVD case, placing it into the player. Then after five minutes of mucking around with the menu screen, he finally managed to bring him up.

"Okay. This one has the clearest sound." He held up one the other cases, "Slightly better picture quality on this one, but I don't know—"

"Doesn't matter." I said interrupting him, "Just play it."

Lawrence nodded pressing the play buttons and then moved to stand up with us. Shortly after The Doctor appeared on the screen, taking a seat in front of the camera. Once he was sat down he grabbed his glasses out of his pocket and placed them on and both me and Sally walked across the room so we were right in front of the screen.

"The Doctor." Sally said.

"Who's The Doctor?" Lawrence asked.

Sally pointed to the screen, "He's The Doctor."

"_Yup, that's me."_ The Doctor said nodding.

Sally jumped back slightly, her face suddenly going all serious, "Okay that was weird."

"No, it sounds like he's replying, but he always says that." Lawrence said.

"_Yes, I do." _The Doctor said.

"And that."

"_Yup. And this."_

"He can hear us." I said as I bent down so that I was level with the screen, "Oh my God, you impossible man. You can really hear us."

Lawrence rolled his eyes at me, "Of course he can't hear us. Look." He walked over to where his bag was laying pulling a folder out of it as he started to flick through the pages of it, "I've got a transcript see? Everything he says. 'Yup, that's me.' 'Yes, I do.' 'Yup, and this.' Next, it's…"

"_Are you going to read out the whole thing?"_ The Doctor said at the exact same time as Lawrence.

"Sorry." Lawrence said.

"Who are you?" Sally asked.

"_I'm a time traveller. Both me and Kat are."_ The Doctor answered, "_Or more we were. I'm stuck in 1969." _

I nodded, "Because you're an idiot."

"_Oi! I heard that!"_ The Doctor said.

I raised my eyebrow slightly, "I've seen this bit before."

"_Quite possibly."_

"1969," Sally said, "That's where you're talking from?"

"_Afraid so."_

"But how?" Sally asked, "You're replying to us. You can't know exactly what we're going to say 40 years before we say it."

"_38." _The Doctor corrected.

"I'm getting this down." Lawrence said, "I'm writing in your bits."

"How?" Sally asked, completely ignoring Lawrence, "How is this possible? Tell me."

"No so fast!" Lawrence complained.

"_People don't understand time."_ The Doctor said, _"It's not what you think it is."_

"Then what is it?" Sally asked.

"_Complicated."_

"Tell me."

"_Very complicated."_

"I'm clever and I'm listening." Sally said glaring the screen, "And don't patronise me because people have died and I'm not happy. Tell me."

The Doctor looked completely taken a back at what Sally had just said to him. His gaze averted to the right hand side of the screen where I was sitting, and I instantly knew he was trying to get me to stick up for him. I quickly shook my head.

"I'm with her on this one." I said, "You better tell her."

"_Seriously? You're ganging up on me?" _He let out an annoyed sigh, "_People assume that time is a strict progression from cause to effect, but actually, from a non-linear, non-subjective viewpoint, it's more like a big ball of wibbly-wobbly, timey-wimey stuff."_

"We've seen this bit before too." Sally said, "You said that sentence got away from you."

"_It got away from me, yeah."_

"Next thing you're going to say is 'Well I can hear you.'"

"_Well, I can hear you."_

I shook my head, "This is bloody impossible."

"No. It's brilliant!" Lawrence said excitedly as he started scribbling things down onto a page.

"_Well, not hear you exactly."_ The Doctor said, _"But I know everything you two are going to say."_

Lawrence looked up from the paper, "Always gives me the shivers, that bit."

"How can you know what we're going to say?" Sally asked.

"_Look to your left." _I done as he said, I looked to my left. All I could see was Lawrence. _Did he mean Lawrence? Must have._

"What does he mean by 'look to your left'?" Lawrence asked, "I've written tons about that in the forums. I think it's a political statement."

I rolled my eyes, "He means you." I said, "What are you doing?" I asked as I got up and walking over to where he was sitting. I looked over to see that he had the transcript open. There were bits written in printer ink, and then there were some other bits that were written in blue pen ink.

"I'm writing in your bit." Lawrence said, "That way I've got a complete transcript of the whole conversation. Wait until this hits the Net. This will explode the egg forums."

"_I've got a copy of the finished transcript, it's on my Autocue."_ The Doctor said as I walked back over to the screen.

"How can you have a copy of the finished transcript?" Sally asked, "It's still being written."

"_I told you. I'm a time traveller. I got it in the future." _Oh my God, that's it. That folder that Sally have to the Doctor, well more that Sally is going to give it to the Doctor in her point of view. It must have had the finished transcript in it. Oh this is exciting.

"Let me get my head around this." Sally said taking in a deep breath, "You're reading aloud from a transcript of a conversation that you're still having."

"_Wibbly-wobbly, timey-wimey."_

I rolled my eyes, "Ugh, never mind that." I said turning to look at Lawrence smirking slightly, "You can do short hand?"

"So?" Lawrence said, sitting up into a defensive position.

"_What matters is we can communicate. We have got big problems now."_ The Doctor said, "_They have taken the TARDIS haven't they? The angels have the phone box."_

"I don't know. Probably." I said turning to look at the screen again, "Because you went and left me and got stuck. Because you're an idiot."

"_Hey! I heard that one too!"_

"You didn't hear it." I corrected, "You read it off an Autocue."

"_Kat, this really isn't the time for you to get all clever and cocky."_

"Neither are the times where you get all clever and cocky." I retorted.

"_Kat, seriously, please, just shut up."_

I crossed my arms, "No. It's not like you can make me." I said glaring at the screen, "You shut up."

"_Well, you can't make me shut up either."_

"Oh you wanna bet? Fine I'll turn the DVD off." I said reaching out for the stop button.

"_No, no, no!" _The Doctor shouted, _"Don't do that!"_

I smirked in satisfaction, "Say you're sorry for telling me to shut up, and then I won't turn you off."

"_Are you serious?"_

"Do it."

The Doctor sighed, _"Fine. I'm sorry for telling you to shut up."_

I nodded, "Okay. That's good enough. Wasn't so hard was it?" I asked, "Now we can get back to the point."

Sally raised an eyebrow, looking from me to the screen, and then back to me again, "Are you two always like this?" she asked.

I shrugged, "Most of the time, yeah." I said, "But sometimes he's a bigger idiot."

"_Oi!" _The Doctor shouted.

I rolled my eyes, "Oh shut up."

Sally sighed, "Can we get back to the point before you two start arguing again?" she said, "You said the angels have the phone box. What do you mean angels?"

"Do you mean the statues?" I asked.

"_Creatures from another world." _

"But they're just statues." Sally said.

"I don't think they are." I said, "Because, well I'd see them in one place, then I'd say them somewhere else in the house. Like they moved."

The Doctor simply nodded, _"They're only statues when you see them."_

Sally raised an eyebrow, "What does that mean?"

"_The Lonely Assassins they used to be called. No one quite knows where they came from, but they're as old as the universe, or very nearly, and they have survived this long because they have the most perfect defence system ever evolved. They are quantum locked."_ The Doctor explained, _"They don't exist when they're being observed. The moment they are seen by any other living creature, they freeze into rock. No choice, it's a fact of their biology. In the sight of any living thing, they literally turn to stone. And you can't kill a stone."_ He said, _"Course, a stone can't kill you, either, but then you turn your head away. Then you blink. And, oh yes, it can."_

"Don't take your eyes off that." I said staring at one of the angels in that was standing in the garden.

"_That's why they cover their eyes. They're not weeping, they can't risk looking at each other. Their greatest asset is their greatest curse. They can never be seen. Loneliest creatures in the universe." _The Doctor said, _"And I'm sorry, I am very, very sorry. It's up to you now."_

"What are we supposed to do?" Sally asked.

"_The TARDIS. The blue box, it's my time machine. There's a world of time energy in there that they could feast on forever, but the damage they could do could switch off the sun." _The Doctor said, _"You've got to send it back to me."_

"How?" I asked, but I didn't get an answer, "How?!"

"_And that's it, I'm afraid. There's no more from either of you on the transcript, that's the last I've got. I don't know what stopped you talking, but I can guess. They're coming. The angels are coming for you. But listen, your life could depend on this. Don't blink." _The Doctor said, _"Don't even blink. Blink and you're dead. They are fast. Faster than you can believe. Don't turn your back, don't look away and don't blink. Good luck."_

And then the film ran out.

"No, don't! Doctor you can't!" I shouted, hitting the screen.

"I'll rewind him." Lawrence said shuffling over towards the DVD player.

"What good will that do?" I snapped. Suddenly realization hit me and I stared at him in horror, "You're not looking at the statue."

"Neither are either of you."

The three of us turned our heads slowly around in the direction of where the statue was. We all jumped up backing away quickly as the statue had moved and was barely a metre away from us. It was no longer covering its eyes, and it was sort of baring it's teeth like some sort of vampire.

"Keep looking at it." Sally said as we continued to back away, "Keep looking at it."

"It's just one, right?" Lawrence asked nervously, "It's just this one. We're okay if we just keep staring at this one statue. Everything's going to be fine."

"There's three more." Sally said.

"Three?"

"They were upstairs before, but I think I heard them moving." Sally said.

"Moving? Three of them?" Lawrence said, his voice shaky.

"Me and Katherine are going to look around," Sally said, "We're going to check. You keep looking at this one. Don't blink. Remember what he said, don't even blink."

"Who blinked?" Lawrence said, "I'm too scared to blink."

"Okay we're going to the door." Sally said, "Front door."

We started to edge slowly towards the front door, me and Sally looked behind us every now and then, while Lawrence kept looking at the statue at all times as we led him around.

"We can't all get to the front door without taking our eyes of that thing, so you stay here." I said to Lawrence.

"What?"

"Me and Sally will be just around the corner," I said, "You stay here."

I rushed around the corner, Sally following behind me looking around for any statues that might sneak up behind us. I turned around the corner towards the front door. I pulled on the door handle in an attempt to open it, but it won't budge, no matter how hard I pulled.

"Shit." I muttered to myself, "They've locked us in!"

"Why?" Lawrence shouted.

"I think I've got something they want." I shouted back, "The key, I have a key to the blue box. And Sally had The Doctor's. They've been following us to try and get either one of them. We led them to the TARDIS and now they've got that."

"Well then, give them the key." Lawrence said.

"We're going to check the back door," I said ignoring him, there was no way I was going to give them that key. Over my dead body, "You wait here." I said as I rushed down the house towards the back door.

"Give them the key!" Lawrence shouted, "Give them what they want!"

I ignored him, and I tried yanking the back door open, but it was still no use. They had locked us in completely, and they weren't going to let us go unless I gave them the key. Or they'd take it from me.

"Sally, Katherine, no! What if they come behind me?" Lawrence shouted again.

I let out an annoyed sigh, "Hang on!" I shouted back as both me and Sally continued to try and yank open the door, "It's locked."

"Sally! Katherine!"

"It won't open!" Sally yelled in frustration.

Giving up, we began to search around. Trying to look for another way out, trying our best to ignore Lawrence's shouts for help. As long as he didn't take his eyes of it, he would be fine, apart from being scared. Finally we found a door that led down to the bottom of the house, probably the cellar. And, hopefully, if we were lucky, a way out.

"Larry, they've blocked up the back door, but there's a cellar." Sally shouted, "There might be a way out. Delivery hatch or something."

I heard a faint reply from Lawrence as I headed down the stairs along with Sally towards the cellar. We walked down cautiously in case of any angels. But when we got down there, we realized that we didn't need to. Because all three of the angels were down there, gathered around the TARDIS.

"Okay boys. We know how this works." I said, "You can't move so long as I can see you." I pulled out my key bringing it up so both me and Sally could look at with while still looking at the angels.

"A whole world in a box, the Doctor says." Sally said and I nodded, "Well I hope you're not lying 'cause I don't see how else we're getting out."

I saw a blur of colour and saw Lawrence rush over towards the TARDIS. Turning around quickly, I caught his angel just in time, with its finger pointing towards something.

"Oh look, there's your one."

Lawrence kept his eyes on the angels as he stood by the TARDIS with the help from Sally as both me and her edges closer towards the TARDIS. I had the key in my hand, ready to open the thing so that we would be safe when all of a sudden the lights started flickering. We turned around to look at the angel that had come in after Lawrence and saw that it was now pointing towards the light.

"Oh my God, it's turning out the light!" Sally said.

I rushed towards the TARDIS, fumbling around with the key as I tried to get it into the lock. It was difficult given that I had to rush and because of the flickering light I could barely see anything.

"Katherine, hurry up!" Lawrence shouted, "Get it open!"

"I can't find the lock!" I shouted back.

"They're getting closer, Katherine! Come on!"

"It won't turn!"

"Katherine, hurry up!" Sally screamed.

Finally the key turned and the door opened and the three of us piled in through the small door and I slammed the door shut behind us. I smirked slightly as I watched Sally and Lawrence look around the TARDIS in awe. I was wondering when they were going to come out with the usual 'It's bigger on the inside thing.' I didn't get to hear Martha say it when she did, if she even did. And I really wanted to hear someone say it. Also I knew how upset the Doctor would be if they said it and he missed it.

"_This is Security Protecol 712."_ Came the Doctor's voice as a hologram of him appeared in front of us, "_This time capsule has detected the presence of an authorised control disc, valid one journey." _Lawrence pulled the DVD case out of his hoodie pocket, opening it to reveal the disc that was now glowing a golden colour, _"Please inset the disc and prepare for departure."_

"Lawrence, the DVD players over here." I said gesturing the slot in the console which me and the Doctor had used to watch movies a couple of times, "Come on."

Suddenly the TARDIS jolted and all three of us fell onto the cold, metal flooring.

"They're trying to get in!" Lawrence said.

"Well hurry up then!" Sally growled.

Through all the getting thrown around the TARDIS, Lawrence finally managed to get the DVD in. And the TARDIS started to make the humming noise as it dematerialized. It was only when I looked over to Sally and Lawrence that I realized they were dematerializing in front of me and the TARDIS was taking me but now them.

"It's leaving them behind." I said to myself, "No! Doctor! You can't!"

I heard the screams of the two of them, growing fainter until they eventually disappeared. I put my head in my hands and the thought came to my mind. _The angels have got them._ I didn't understand why The Doctor left them behind. He knew they would die if the angels got them.

I felt the TARDIS come to a halt and I stood still for a second, wondering if I should go out there or not. I didn't need to in the end, as the door swung open and The Doctor came in grinning happily at me. He ran along the floor towards me, stretching out his arms to give me a hug. But instead I gave hit him in the arm again and he stepped back in shock.

"You hit me, again! What did I do wrong?!" he asked.

"You left them there!" I shouted at them, "What if the angels get them?!"

"Kat," The Doctor said in a calm tone, "You've seen the future versions of them; you know they're going to be okay."

He was right. I had completely forgotten, but I had, "But how?" I asked.

"They were all circled around the TARDIS." The Doctor explained, "When it dematerialized, they were all looking at each other."

I grinned, "That is brilliant!" I said happily as I pulled him into a hug.

"Decided you're going to be happy to see me now then?" he smirked.

"Oh shut up." I said slapping his back lightly, "I'm always happy to see my best friend."

We were interrupted by my phone going off in my pocket. Right now I was so happy that The Doctor didn't know what the Doctor Who tune was. That would have been embarrassing. I had been meaning to change it, but I always forgot. Besides I wouldn't have anything decent to change to. All my other ringtones are rubbish; they just can compete with the epic-ness of the Doctor Who theme tune.

"Hello?"

"_Thank god, you're okay."_ Martha's voice came down the line. Her voice suddenly turning to one that sounded relieved to one that sounded very, very pissed off, _"You said you'd call me later. It's been like a day."_

"I've been rather busy doing…" I drifted off trying to think how the hell I could explain the adventure I had just hand, "Never mind. I found him anyway, by the way."

"_Did you? Oh thank God. Where?"_

"1969." I said looking up at The Doctor, who was watching me intently as I paced around the console room.

"_What?" _Martha sighed, _"Do I even want to ask?"_

"Not really." I said, "But if you meet us somewhere I can explain it."

"_Sounds like a good idea. Oh and I'll be wanting a word with The Doctor too."_

"He's in some deep trouble with you, huh?"

"_You bet he is."_ Martha said, _"I'm going to kick his skinny little arse for being so damn irresponsible. Anyway get him to fly to Cardiff, I'll meet you there."_

"See you in a few."

I hung up the phone and spun around to the look at the Doctor, who right now had his eyebrow raised at me. I smirked. _Oh this was going to be fun._

"Who was that then?" The Doctor asked.

I rolled my eyes at him. How dumb could he be? How many people do I actually know in this universe? Oh that's right two, and one of them is him, "Oh you know, just Dora the explorer. No one important." I said with every word dripped in sarcasm, "Martha. She wants us to meet her in Cardiff, she wants to talk to you."

The Doctor looked at my wide eyed, "I'm in trouble aren't I?" he asked.

I shrugged, "Only a tiny bit." I said smirking.

The Doctor sighed, "Brilliant." He said, as he began to walk around the console, pressing buttons. "And it's not like I can't say no either, because I need to re-fuel. Just my luck."

"Oh cheer up Doctor." I said as I walked up to him and nudged him, "This is going to be fun."

**Authors Note: Meh, the ending seems a bit chunky but there you go. It was so hard to re-write this, but I think I managed to do it well enough. It make sense to me, but if any of you get confused just leave a question in a review and I'll get back to you. Utopia is next and I'm dead excited.**

**Until then… Allons-y;)**


	11. Utopia

Now dressed into a bright red tank top, black skinny jeans with zips down the leg, red converse and my black jacket, I was back in the console room. Just in time to hear Martha's soft knock at the door. The Doctor deliberately ignored me as I smirked at him before heading down towards the door and opening it. Martha practically jumped on me as she embraced me into a tight hug.

"Erm, hello." I managed to choke out, "Can't really breathe."

"Sorry." Martha said finally letting go of me. She then turned around to The Doctor, who was still pretending to ignore us as he mucked around with the console. She glared at him with her arms crossed, "Now, you have some explaining to do."

The Doctor rolled his eyes slightly, "Here we go." He then looked up from the console to look at me, "I still can't believe you told her."

"Well I had to talk to someone about it! You try keeping the fact that your best friend is an alien and that you travel through time and space in a police box a secret from everyone around you for 3 months." I said, "Then try finding someone who was completely unreachable because they were stuck 1969 without ranting to someone about how much of an idiot they are."

"I said I'm sorry. Stop ganging up on me." The Doctor whined, "It's all you've done for ages. I come back after been stuck in a flat on Earth for two weeks, are you were still ganging up on me just like you were on the autocue."

I folded my arms and glared at him, "Well, you've given me plenty of reasons to."

The Doctor went to answer back, but was quickly interrupted by Martha, who walked into the space between me and him, "All right you two. Stop fighting. You sound like an old married couple."

"We're not married!" Both me and The Doctor said in unison, looking at each other with disgusted faces. I rolled my eyes and looked back at Martha again, "Why are you in Cardiff anyway?" I asked as we headed up towards the console.

"Visiting a cousin." Martha replied as she walked slowly around the console, "I'm surprised you even managed to get him to come here." She added, smirking slightly.

"Didn't have much choice. We had to come here for other reasons anyway." The Doctor interrupted as he carried on pressing buttons.

"Why?" Martha asked, "Cardiff's nothing special."

"It's built on a rift in time and space." The Doctor explained, "Just like California on the San Andreas Fault, but the rift bleeds energy. Every now and then I need to open up the engines, soak up the energy, and use it as fuel."

"So it's basically a pit stop?" Martha asked.

The Doctor shrugged, "Basically. It won't take long and then we'll be off." He said, "Unless you want to come, on another trip?" he asked.

Martha grinned, "Well I'm not turning that down!" She said, "Just get me home before dinner, my cousin will kill me if I'm not there."

The Doctor smirked, "I'll try my best." He said as he pressed some more buttons, "Engines are open, should only take about twenty seconds." He paused for a second raising an eyebrow, "The rifts been active." He simply shrugged as he carried on pressing buttons as the TARDIS soaked up the rift energy.

"Wait a minute." Martha spoke up, "They had an earthquake in Cardiff a couple of years ago. Was that you?" she asked.

"Bit of trouble with the Slitheen." The Doctor mumbled.

"Should never have taken her out on that date." I said. The Doctor glared at me, "Well you shouldn't have! I was sitting there, practically on the edge of my sofa, saying "don't take her." And what do you do? You take her. And what happens? Cardiff nearly gets destroyed."

Martha raised an eyebrow at us, "You took an alien on a date, and because of that Cardiff had an earthquake?" she asked.

"It's a long story." The Doctor said brushing it off, "It was a long time ago. Life times. I was a different man back then." He said as he walked around the console.

"Big ears." I said between coughs as I followed him around the console.

"Shut up." The Doctor said, glaring at me. He turned his attention back to the console, yet again pressing even more buttons, "_Finito_. All powered up." he brought the screen around to look at it and that's when I saw him. I remembered that World War Two trench coat from Torchwood, I'd recognise it anywhere. Captain Jack Harkness was running, right towards us actually. I couldn't help but grin slightly at the sight of him. He was my favourite male companion, although Mickey was brilliant too. He was probably, aside from The Doctor of course, my favourite character from series one. My grin, however, disappeared almost as quickly as it had come when I saw The Doctor pull a leaver and felt us start to take off.

"What are you doing?!" I almost shouted.

"We're all powered up. So off we go." The Doctor said, "The open road."

"But you can't just leave—"

I was interrupted as the TARDIS jolted, throwing all of us down onto the console floor. I landed right on top of The Doctor and we stared at each other awkwardly as sparks flew from the console in all directions, only just narrowly missing each of us. Quickly apologising I picked myself up off, of him allowing him to get up off of the floor. He went to grab the screen, but another set or sparks fell down and he took cover. Once they had disappeared, he grabbed hold of the screen adjusting it so that we could all see. We all watched as the Galifrayen writing changed, and then changed again at a fast rate.

"We're accelerating into the future." The Doctor said, "The year one billion. Five billion. Five trillion. Fifty trillion. What?!" He cried, "The year 100 trillion? That's impossible!"

"Why what happens then?" I asked.

The Doctor continued to stare at the screen, completely confused at the whole situation, "We're going to the end of the universe."

_XOXO_

After what seemed ages clinging onto the edge of the console for dear life, the TARDIS stopped with a thud and all the commotion stopped and the three of us were finally able to stand on our own two feet properly.

"Well, we've landed." The Doctor said, stating the complete obvious. I just simply ignored him. The commotion was over now, and I was still mad at him for leaving Jack like that when he knew he was there.

"So, what's out there?" Martha asked.

"I don't know."

"Say that again." Martha said, teasing slightly, "That's rare."

"Not even the Time Lords came this far." The Doctor said, making the smile on Martha's face quickly fade away, "We should leave. We should go. We should really, really go." He looked at us both seriously, but I refused to look at him and just stared at the ground, only just slightly looking up at him. It didn't take long before his look of seriousness was replaced with a wide and enthusiastic grin. He grabbed his trench coat and the two of them raced to the door, The Doctor dragging me along with him outside.

"Why are you so grumpy?" he asked.

I finally looked up at him, glaring at him, "Because you left him there."

"Kat—"

"No." I said, stopping him from giving me whatever rubbish and pathetic excuse he had ready for me, "You left him there. You have no idea how long he's waited for you."

"What do you mean?" The Doctor asked raising his eyebrow at me.

"Oh my God!" Martha suddenly cried out. She whacked The Doctor in the arm before sprinting off. My eyes followed in the direction she was sprinting to, to see a body. I quickly followed her, and found more rage boil up inside me when I saw that it was Jack. I knelt down beside him and took hold of his hand, while Martha knelt down next to him on the other side checking his pulse, "I can't get a pulse." She said, "Hold on, you've got that medical kit thing."

She got back onto her feet and ran into the TARDIS, while I continued to sit by his side. I knew he would come back, I had watched Torchwood although I had missed the last two episodes. I knew that he couldn't die no matter what. But it still didn't make me any less mad that the reason he was here lying dead on the floor in the first place was because of The Doctor. The Doctor walked up towards us, looking down and Jack's body with absolutely no expression on his face. He was just, hard.

"Hello again," he said, "Oh, I'm sorry."

"Damn right you should be." I growled at him as I continued to glare at him.

"Here we go." Martha said, barging out of the TARDIS doors with a load of medical equipment in her arms, "Get out of the way." She said as she pushed The Doctor to the side. She knelt back down to Jack's side again as she started to fumble around with the equipment, "It's a bit odd, though, not very 100 trillion. That coat's more like World War II."

"It's because it is." I mumbled under my breath, although I'm sure Martha didn't hear me.

"I think he came with us." The Doctor said, still not showing a single bit of emotion. I looked up at him again slightly when I heard his voice, still glaring.

"How do you mean?" Martha asked, "From Earth?"

"Must have been clinging to the outside of the TARDIS." He said as he looked back towards blue box, "All the way through the vortex. Well, that's very him."

"He wouldn't have had to cling to the outside of it, if you hadn't tried to run away!" I growled again.

"What? Do you know him?" Martha asked as she took of the stethoscope and looked between me and The Doctor.

"Friend of mine." The Doctor answered, "Used to travel with me. Back in the old days."

"Friend." I scoffed, "You bloody left him there! You knew he was there and you left! What sort of a friend is that?!"

"There's not heartbeat. There's nothing." Martha said, looking up at The Doctor sympathetically, "I'm sorry. He's dead."

I counted down in my head until finally, Jack gasped loudly for breath, reaching out and grabbing hold of Martha as he did so. Martha screamed slightly as she looked down at Jack with a slight hint of shock on her face.

"So much for me." she said looking up at The Doctor, "It's all right, just breathe deep. I've got you."

Gaining back his breath, Jack calmed down slightly and looked up at Martha who still had hold of him. He looked at her flirtatiously as he introduced himself as he normally did, "Captain Jack Harkness. And who are you?" he said as he caressed her cheek slightly.

"Martha Jones." She replied smiling.

"Nice to meet you, Martha Jones."

"Oh don't start!" The Doctor cried.

"He's only saying hello!" I said rolling my eyes at him. Realizing what I had just said, I looked back down at Jack, whose gaze had now adverted to me. He had an eyebrow raised but he still had that flirtatious look on him.

"And who are you?" he asked again.

"Jack—" The Doctor began in a very warning tone. I turned around and shot him a glare which shut him up immediately, before turning back around to Jack.

"I'm Katherine. Katherine Stewart."

"Nice to meet you, Katherine Stewart." He said with a wink.

"Nice to meet you too, Captain Jack Harkness." I said, also flirtatiously, which surprised me. I was flirting back, I hadn't even really meant to. Damn that Captain Jack for being so bloody charming.

Both me and Martha grabbed hold of Jack to support him as he made an attempt to stand up. After he found his balance we both let go, allowing him to sand on his own. We both backed away slowly as Jack looked at The Doctor with the same hard expression that The Doctor himself has right now.

"Doctor." He said.

"Captain."

"Good to see you."

"And you. Same as ever." The Doctor said. He frowned slightly as he examined the man that was in front of him, "Although, have you had work done?" he asked.

"You can talk!" Jack said, glaring at him slightly.

The Doctor frowned at him slightly, not quite understanding what he meant. After a couple of seconds the realization finally hit him, "Oh, yes, the face. Regeneration." He said causing Martha to look at him with a puzzled expression, "How did you know this was me?"

"The police box kind of gives it away." Jack answered, "I've been following you for a long time. You abandoned me."

"Did I? Busy life. Moving on." The Doctor said, the emotionless expression back on his face again.

"Just got to ask. The Battle of Canary Wharf." Jack began, "I was the list of the dead… It said Rose Tyler."

"Oh! No! Sorry!" The Doctor said, the hard expression fading away, "She's alive."

"You're kidding!"

"Parallel world, safe and sound." The Doctor said with a massive grin, "And Mickey. And her mother."

"Oh yes!" Jack exclaimed with an equally massive grin on his face too. I smiled as Jack ran over to The Doctor and pulled him into a tight hug, which I was surprised that he returned to say the least.

"Good old Rose." I heard Martha mumble from beside me.

_XOXO_

"So there I was," Jack began to explain to us what happened, even though I knew most of it already, as the four of us walked down a small rocky hill, trying to find out where the hell we actually were. Me and The Doctor were in front while Martha and Jack walked behind us, "Stranded in the year 200100, ankle-deep in Dalek dust, and he does off without me. But I had this," he said, tapping the vortex manipulator strapped to his wrist; "I used to be a Time Agent. It's called a vortex manipulator. He's not the only one who can time travel." He said pointing to The Doctor.

The Doctor scoffed from beside me, "Excuse me, _that_ is not time travel." He said, pointing to the vortex manipulator, "It's like, I've got a sports car and you've got a space hopper."

I tried to stifle a laugh as a mental image of Jack on a child's space hopper flashed up into my mind. The Doctor looked down at my with a raised eyebrow, "Mental images." I said, and The Doctor nodded in understanding as he began to smirk.

"Boys and their toys." Martha teased.

"All right, so I bounced." Jack said, not even bothering to argue, "I thought "21st century, the best place to find the Doctor." Except I got it a little wrong, arrived in 1869, this thing burnt out, so it was useless."

"Told you." The Doctor said.

Both me and Jack turned to look at him in disbelief, "I had to live through the entire 20th century waiting for a version of you," Jack said pointing to The Doctor, "That would coincide with me." he added pointing to him.

"But that makes you more than 100 years old." Martha said.

"And looking good don't you think?" Jack said flashing her a grin, "So, I went to the time rift, based myself there, 'cause I knew you'd come back to refuel." He said to The Doctor, "Until finally, I get a signal on this detecting you." he said, gesturing to the huge rucksack he has on his back, "And here we are."

"But the thing is, how come you left him behind, Doctor?" Martha asked.

The Doctor shrugged, "I was busy."

"Is that what happens though? Seriously?" Martha asked, "Are you going to get bored of Kathy one day, and just disappear?"

"Not if she dyes her hair blonde." Jack commented and I felt The Doctor tense up beside me.

"Oh, so she was blonde! What a surprise!" Martha said sarcastically, knowing that Jack had been talking about Rose.

"You two!" The Doctor snapped, stopping to turn around to look at the pair of them, "We're at the end of the universe, right? Right at the edge of knowledge itself and you're busy…blogging!" He stopped and then spoke up again in a quieter tone as he walked off, "Come on."

I sighed as I watched The Doctor storm off, not even waiting for us to catch up, "You've made him grumpy." I said turning to Jack and Martha, "Good work."

_XOXO_

We carried on walking until we came to the edge. Right in front of us was some sort of city that had been deserted. The buildings, roads and pathways, completely carved out of the rock.

"Is that city?" Martha asked.

The Doctor nodded, "City or a hive, or a nest. Or a conglomeration. Like it was grown. But look, there," he said pointing down to the city, "That's like pathways or roads. There must've been some sort of life. Long ago."

"What killed it?" I asked, frowning.

"Time." The Doctor answered quietly, "Just time. Everything's dying now. All the great civilisations have gone. This isn't just night." He said, pointing up and looking at the sky, "All the stars have burnt up and faded away into nothing."

"They must have an atmospheric shell." Jack said, "We should be frozen to death."

"Well, Kat, Martha and I, maybe." The Doctor said, looking down from the sky and back to Jack, "Not so sure about you, Jack."

"What about the people?" I asked, still staring down at the city in awe, "Does not one survive at all?"

"I suppose we have to hope, life will find a way." The Doctor replied in a quiet voice.

"Well he's not doing too bad." Jack commented, pointing towards a man who was running along the pathways. I raised my eyebrow slightly as a group of people that looked like some sort of mob came into view, chasing the man.

"Is it me or does that look like a hunt?" The Doctor said, "Come on!"

We ran back towards the way we came, going down another hill. Trying to get to the poor man that was still currently running for his life before the mob could get him.

"Oh, I've missed this!" Jack said laughing slightly as we continued to run.

Finally we were with the man. Jack grabbed hold of him as he came towards us, "I've got you."

"We've got to run." The man said fearfully, as The Doctor took hold of him, "They're coming!"

As the mob of creatures came closer towards us, Jack pulled out his revolver aiming it at the group.

"Jack, don't you dare!" The Doctor yelled.

Jack kept his revolver aimed at the group for a couple of seconds, before he pointed it into the sky, shooting a couple of times stopping the creatures in their tracks. They looked human enough, but they had what I guessed where tattoos covering their body, and they're teeth were definitely not human either.

"What the hell are they?" Martha asked.

"There's more of them. We've got keep going." The man said.

"I've got a ship nearby. It's safe." The Doctor told him, "It's not far. It's over there." He looked up at the hill that we had just came down from only to see that even more of the creatures, racing down towards us, "Or maybe not."

"We're close to the silo." The man told him, "If we get to the silo, then we're safe."

"Silo?!" The Doctor asked turning to look at me, Martha and Jack.

"Silo." Jack said.

"Silo for me." Martha said, raising her hand. The three of them then turned to me.

"Silo all the way." I said, as we all began running, the mob of creatures close on our tail.

As we got closer in the direction of the silo, a large search light was pointed in our direction. And the five of us practically threw ourselves at the gate that was between us and the silo.

"It's the future kind! They're coming!" The man shouted, "Open the gate!"

"Show me your teeth!" the guard behind the gate yelled at us.

"Show them your teeth." The man told us, as he turned back to the guard, baring his teeth. Me, The Doctor, Martha and Jack quickly following his example as we nervously waited for them to let us in, the creatures getting closer every second.

"Human! Let them in! Let them in!" The guard shouted. A few more other guards opened the gate, and the five of us piled through it as quick as we possibly could, "Close! Close!" The guard shouted once we were all in, and they quickly closed it, trying to lock it. But the creatures were too close now, so the guard left it open slightly, pointing his gun through as he shot at the ground, making them back away.

"Humans." One of the creatures, which I guessed was the leader of the group hissed, "Humani. Make feast."

"Go back to where you came from." The guard said, almost as if it was a warning. But none of the creatures budged, "I said go back! Back!" he said, aiming his gun towards the leader.

"Oh, don't tell him to put his gun down." Jack muttered.

"He's not my responsibility," The Doctor said turning to look at Jack.

"And I am?" Jack scoffed, "That makes a change."

I rolled my eyes at the pair of them, "This really isn't the time to start an argument."

"Kind want you." The leader spoke up again, pointing at us, "Kind hungry." With a shout the group of them started to retreat and the guard lowered his gun and the others began to close the gate.

"Thanks for that." The Doctor said.

"Right, let's get you inside." The guard said as he began to walk, leading us away from the gate.

"My name is Padra Fet Shafe Cane." The man said, "Tell me, just tell me. Can you take me to Utopia?" he asked the guard.

"Oh, yes, sir. Yes, I can."

_XOXO_

"It's like a box." The Doctor said, trying to explain what the TARDIS looked like to a man called Atillo, who was the head of the base. He had tried explaining at least five times already, but it was incredibly hard given that everyone else was trying to talk over him, "A big blue box. I'm sorry, but I really need it back. It's stuck out there."

"I'm sorry," Padra said, a little louder than The Doctor, "But my family were heading for the silo. Did they get here? My mother is Kistane Shafe Cane. My brother's name is Beltone."

"All the computers are down, but you can check the paperwork." Atillo said, "Creet!" He said called out and a small boy, of around eight or nine, no older than 10 years old popped his head round the corner, "Passenger needs help."

Creet stepped out from around the corner with a clipboard in his hand, "Right, what do you need?" he asked in if I wasn't mistaken, was a Scottish accent. Padra walked over to the young boy as he started to look through the list of the names on the clipboard.

"A blue box, you said?" Atillo asked turning round to look at The Doctor.

"Big, tall, wooden, says "Police"."

"We're driving out for the last water collection. I'll see what I can do." Atillo told him.

"Thank you." The Doctor said relieved.

"Try not to get any scratches on it. You won't hear the end of it from him if you do." I said to Atillo, "The ship's practically his baby." Atillo smirked slightly before walking off.

"Come on." Creet said, leading Padra away.

"Sorry, but how old are you?" Martha asked as the four of us began to follow them.

"Old enough to work." Creet simply replied, "This way." We followed him as he lead us through corridor after corridor full of people camping out on the sides, "Kistane Shafe Cane." He called out, "Kistane and Beltone Shafe Cane. I'm looking for a Kistane and Beltone Shafe Cane."

"The Shafe Canes, anyone?" Padra also called out.

"Anyone? Kistane and Beltone Shafe Cane." Creet continued to call out, "Anyone know the Shafe Cane family? Anyone called Shafe Cane?"

"It's like a refugee camp." Martha said as we continued to walk along the corridor.

"It's _stinking."_ Jack commented, a little too loudly, gaining a man's attention as he gave Jack a filthy look, "Oh, sorry. No offence. Not you."

"Don't you see, though?" The Doctor said excitedly, "The ripe old smell of humans. You survived. Oh, you might have spent a million years evolving into clouds of gas, and another million as downloads, but you always revert to the same basic shape. The fundamental human. End of the universe and here you are. Indomitable, that's the word!" The Doctor said, looking down at me happily, "Indomitable! Ha!"

"Is there a Kistane Shafe Cane?" Creet called out again.

"That's me." A woman at the very end of the corridor said as she stood up. She gasped when she caught sight of Padra.

"Mother!"

"Oh, my God. Padra!" She cried as her son ran towards her embracing her into a tight hug.

"It's not all bad news." Martha said smiled as she watched the reunion. I also gave a small smile, but quickly walked away to join the Doctor over at some sort of door. While I was happy for Padra, watching him being reunited with his mother had made me sad rather than happy. It was just another reminder that I had lost my mother too. And unlike Padra, it was very, very unlikely that I was even going to see her ever again.

"Captain Jack Harkness," Jack said flirtatiously as he shook hands with a young handsome looking man that had been passing him by, "And who are you?"

I saw The Doctor roll his eyes from beside me, "Stop it." he warned as he continued to try and sonic open the door, "Give us a hand with this." Jack sighed as he reluctantly left the man and joined me and The Doctor over by the door along with Martha, "It's half deadlocked. See if you can overwrite the code. Let's find out where we are." The Doctor moved the sonic to the door as Jack began to hack into the code. Eventually the door opened and the Doctor went to walk outside only to almost fall into the Silo. Both me and Jack quickly grabbed hold of him by his trench coat, pulling him back up before he actually fell.

"Gotcha." Jack said assuring him.

"Thanks." The Doctor said.

"How did you cope without me?" Jack said jokingly.

"He had me." I said smirking.

"Yup." The Doctor said, popping the 'p' as he looked out into the silo, "Would have been stuck in 1969 if she hadn't brought me back." I saw Jack raise his eyebrows back, he never questioned it.

"Now _that_ is what I call a rocket." Martha exclaimed as she looked up at the giant rocket that was in front of us.

"They're not refugees, they're passengers." The Doctor said barely above a whisper.

"He said they were going to Utopia." I pointed out.

"The perfect place. 100 trillion years and it's the same old dream." The Doctor said, "Do you recognise those engines?" he asked Jack.

"Nope," Jack replied, "Whatever it is, it's not rocket science. But it's hot, though."

The Doctor nodded in agreement, "Boiling."

The four of us backed away from the door, and Jack hacked into the codes again to close it, and The Doctor put his sonic screwdriver away.

"But if the universe is coming to end, then what does Utopia mean?" I asked curiously.

We were interrupted as a small, elderly man in a waistcoat and what looked to me as an 1800's style top approached us. He looked at the Doctor, then to Jack, and then the Doctor again before finally settling on Jack.

"The Doctor?" he asked.

"That's me." The Doctor said putting his hand up as Jack pointed to him.

"Good!" The man exclaimed. He grabbed hold of The Doctor's arm as he dragged him down the corridor excitedly. Me and Martha and Jack following behind them smirking slightly as the Doctor tried to keep up with him, "Good! Good! Good, good, good. Good!"

The Doctor quickly turned back around to look at the three of us, grinning, "It's good apparently!"

_XOXO_

The man continued to drag The Doctor along for the next couple of minutes, down even more corridors until finally he led him through a door and into a room. I walked in a couple of seconds later, Martha and Jack along with me. The room seemed to be some sort of lab, with bits of equipment strewn all over the place. The man, who was obviously a professor of some sort, was now leading the Doctor around the lab, showing him all sorts of bits of equipment, explaining to him what they were while the Doctor just looked at him, slightly confused.

"Chan – Welcome – Tho," a voice said. I turned around to see a blue, human sized insect standing right before me.

"Hello," I smiled, "Who are you?"

"Chan – Chantho – Tho," she replied.

"Captain Jack Harkness." Jack greeted flirtatiously.

"Stop it." The Doctor shouted over in a warning tone.

"Oh, leave him alone." I said rolling my eyes, "He's only having some fun." He said, winking slightly at Jack.

"Yeah," Jack said, "Can't I say hello to anyone?"

"Chan – I do not protest – Tho." Chantho said.

Jack turned back around to her, "Maybe later, blue." He said winking at her, "So what have we got here?"

I frowned when I heard a weird bubbling noise coming from Jack's backpack as he walked past us. Turning to Martha, I saw that she was also sharing the same expression. Out of curiosity, I grabbed Martha's hand, pulling her along as I followed Jack further into the lab. Jack dumped the bag into a small seating area as he passed by it before going to join The Doctor and the man. Me and Martha stayed beside the bag, trying to get it open to see what the noise was coming from, while I listened to The Doctor and the man's conversation at the same time.

"And all this feeds into the rocket?" The Doctor asked.

"Yes, except without a stable Footprint, we'll never achieve escape velocity. If only we could harmonise the five impact patterns and unify them, well, we might yet make it." Now The Doctor rambles a lot about things I don't understand. But this guy, I really couldn't understand what he was talking about. Maybe it was the fact that I was trying to help Martha open the bag at the same time. "What do you think, Doctor? Any ideas?" the professor asked.

"Well, um, basically… sort of… not a clue." The Doctor confessed.

"Nothing?"

"I'm not from round these parts. I've never seen a system like it." The Doctor told him, "Sorry."

"No, no, I'm sorry." The professor said dejectedly, "It's my fault. There's been so little help."

Finally, without making a single noise, or drawing any attention, me and Martha finally managed to get Jack's bag open. Peering inside, Martha's eyes widened as we both looked at a hand sitting in some bubbling liquid, in a jar.

"Oh, my God!" Martha cried as she pulled the jar out of the rucksack.

I frowned slightly. I remember this hand; I had seen it before in Torchwood. But why did he bring it with him? What was so special about it? After all, it is just a hand. Special or not, I wasn't going to find out without asking was I? So I spun around to look at Jack, who was now in the sitting area with us. I frowned at him, "Why did you—"

"You've got a hand." Martha said to Jack, interrupting me, "A hand in a jar." She added as The Doctor and the other two started to walk over, "A hand, in jar, in your bag."

"That… that's my hand!" the Doctor exclaimed, looking up at Jack with wide eyes.

"I said I had a Doctor detector." Jack shrugged, saying it as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

My eyed widened slightly as my brain connected all the dots, it finally made sense now, "So that's what the hand was for." Everyone's gazes suddenly adverted to me, and I realized what I had just done, "I said that aloud didn't I?" I asked The Doctor.

"First that thing you said earlier, and now this," The Doctor said, "How do you know so much about him?" he asked.

"Hate you break it to you, Doctor, but you're not the only one with a TV show." I said looking at Jack slightly.

"Jack." The Doctor scoffed, "Jack has a TV show." He smirked. But as soon as he saw my facial expression, the smirk faded away, "Oh, my God, you're being serious."

"Can one of you two tell me, what the hell you are talking about?" Jack asked.

"It's a long story." The Doctor said as both me and him looked at the man and Chantho, "Which we shall tell you later."

Chantho frowned, "Chan – is this a tradition amongst your people – tho?" she asked gesturing to the hand.

"Not on my street!" Martha cried as she turned to The Doctor, "What do you mean, that's your hand? You've got both your hands, I can see them."

"Long story." The Doctor said.

"Basically," I began, "He lost his hand on Christmas day. He was in a sword fight."

"What, and he just _grew_ another hand?" Martha asked sarcastically.

I nodded, "Basically, yeah."

Martha's face fell as she turned to look at the Doctor, "Hello." He said. He waved at her with the hand that he had re-grown, wiggling his fingers as he did so. He grinned the whole time, clearly finding amusement over how freaked out Martha was. I couldn't help myself by giggle slightly.

"Might I ask, what species are you?" the professor asked.

"Time Lord." The Doctor answered, "Last of." Chantho and the man just stared at him with a complete blank expression, "Heard of them Legend of anything? Not even a myth? Blimey, end of the universe is a bit humbling."

"Chan – it is said that I am the last of my species too – tho."

"Sorry what was your name?" The Doctor asked, having missed it earlier.

"My assistant and good friend, Chantho." The professor said, "A survivor of the Malmooth. This was their planet, Malcassiro, before we took refuge."

"The city outside that was yours?" The Doctor asked.

Chantho nodded, "Chan – the conglomeration died – tho."

"Conglomeration!" The Doctor cried happily now that he knew he was right, "That's what I said!" Jack gave me a look. I nodded as I whacked The Doctor in the arm, "Ow!"

"You're supposed to say sorry." Jack said.

"Oh, yes," The Doctor said, leaning forward in his chair to look at Chantho, "Sorry." He said deeply.

"Chan – most grateful – tho."

"You grew another hand?" Martha said disbelievingly as she stared down at the jar as we all turned to look at her.

The Doctor waved his hand, wiggling his fingers, again, "Hello again." Martha shot him a look and he got up from his chair, "It's fine. Look, really, it's me." he held out his hand to her, wiggling his fingers. Martha slowly took it and they shook hands.

Martha laughed nervously as she looked up at him, "You're always full of whacky surprises." The Doctor winked at her, clicking his tongue.

"Chan- you're more unusual – tho." Chantho laughed.

"Well…" The Doctor said with a smug grin.

"So what about those things outside?" Jack asked, "The Beastie Boys?"

"Yeah, what are they?" I asked.

"We call them the Futurekind." The professor answered, "Which is a myth in itself, but it's feared they are what we will become. Unless we reach Utopia."

"And Utopia is…?" The Doctor asked.

"Oh, every human knows of Utopia." The professor said, "Where have you been?" he asked.

The Doctor shrugged, "Bit of a hermit."

"A hermit… with friends?" the professor asked confused. The Doctor just looked blank, as if he couldn't think of anything for a cover up.

"Hermits United." I blurted out quickly.

The Doctor looked down at me smiling, catching on, "Yeah, we meet up every 10 years. Swap stories about caves. It's good fun… for a hermit." I looked down at the floor, trying not to show that it was taking everything in me to stop myself from laughing, "So, Utopia?"

The professor waved his finger, gesturing for us to follow him. We all followed him over to a computer. It was showing some sort of map, and on the map was a blinking, red dot. Which I guessed was where they wanted to go, Utopia.

"The call came from across the stars. Over and over again." The professor explained, "'Come to Utopia.' Originating from that point." He pointed to the red dot on the screen.

"Where is that?" The Doctor asked.

"Oh, it's far beyond the Condensate Wilderness. Out towards the Wildlands and the Dark Matter Reefs. Calling us in." the professor said, "The last of the humans scattered across the night."

"What do you think is out there?"

"We can't know. A colony, a city, some sort of haven. The Science Foundation created the Utopia Project thousands of years ago to preserve mankind, to find a way of surviving beyond the collapse of reality itself. Now perhaps they've found it. Perhaps not." The professor said, "But it's worth a look, don't you think?"

"Oh, yes." The Doctor said, grinning enthusiastically, "And the signal keeps modulating so it's not on automatic. That's a good sign someone's out there. And that's a navigation matrix, isn't it? So you can fly without the stars to guide you." Both me and The Doctor turned to look at the professor when there was no reply from him. He had his eyes closed tightly and he was breathing extremely heavily. Something in my gut was telling me that something was seriously wrong, "Professor? Professor?" the Doctor said, concerned, "Professor!"

The professor's eyes suddenly opened and it seemed he had completely snapped out of it, "I… Right, that's enough talk. There's work to do. Now if you could leave, thank you."

"Are you all right?" I asked, frowning.

"Yes, I'm fine." He answered, "And busy."

"Except that rocket's not going to fly, is it?" The Doctor asked, "This Footprint mechanism thing, it's not working."

"We'll find a way!"

"You're stuck on this planet." He stated, "And you haven't told them, have you? Those people out there. They still think they're going to fly."

"Well, it's better to let them live in hope." the professor said.

"Quite right too." The Doctor said trying to pick up the mood, "And I must say, Professor… " he walked past me and Jack, taking of his trench coat at them same time, chucking it to Jack, "Um, what was it?"

"Yana." The professor answered.

"Professor Yana," The Doctor said coming to stand in front of him, "This new science is well beyond me. But all the same a boost reversal circuit, in any timeframe, must be a circuit which reverses the boost. So I wonder what would happen if I did… this." He picked up the circuit, taking out his sonic screwdriver to give it a bit of power and flipped it. Suddenly everything turned on and sirens went off.

"Chan – it's working – tho!" Chantho cried happily.

"But how did you do that?" Professor Yana asked shocked.

"Oh, we've been chatting away. I forgot to tell you, I'm brilliant." The Doctor grinned.

_XOXO_

We all quickly started to work flat out as we began to prepare everything so that it was ready for launch. Me, Martha and Chantho pretty much just done everything that The Doctor, Jack and Professor Yana asked us to do. Right now Chantho and Martha had been sent out to go collected some items that we needed. The Doctor was standing on one side of a large clear circuit board with Professor Yana standing on the other side as they connected everything together. And Jack was doing his work. I just watched, helping any of them out when I needed to.

"Katherine!" I heard Jack call, "A little help over here, please?"

I nodded, walking over to the corner of the room that Jack was working in, bending down to that I was level with him, "What do you need me to do?"

"Nothing. Just want to ask some questions." _Here we go._

"Fire away."

"Earlier, when you and Martha found the hand." I nodded, "You knew about it. And then you and The Doctor started going on about something about a TV show. What were you talking about?"

"The Doctor said we'd tell you later." I said, getting ready to stand up. But Jack placed a firm hand on my shoulder, keeping me from moving.

"You're not doing anything, so you might as well tell me now."

I sighed, "Okay, long story short. You know that the Doctor said Rose was in a parallel world?" Jack nodded as he continued working, "Well I'm from one too." He looked up at me wide eyed, "Not the same one. A different one."

"And how does this fit in with you knowing about the hand?" Jack asked.

"Slow down, Captain." I said slightly flirtatiously as I smirked at him, "I was getting to that." Jack smirked as he began working again, handing me things to hold every now and then as I continued to explain, "So you know that there's always something different in a parallel universe?" Jack nodded again, "Well the difference in the universe that I'm from, is that all this is a TV show."

Jack dropped the object in his hand, turning to stare at me, completely gobsmacked, "A TV show?" he asked.

I nodded, "It's called Doctor Who, it pretty much follows the Doctor's life. You were in it for a while in series one, but well… you died." I said the last bit quietly, like it was such a bad thing to say and Jack smirked at me, "You have a TV show now too. It follows your life in Cardiff." I watched as Jack's face darkened slightly, "That's how I knew about the hand."

"So you know that I…"

"That you work for Torchwood?" Jack nodded again, "Well you're head of it actually, aren't you. But, yeah, I know."

"Have you told him?" he asked gesturing to The Doctor who was still working on the circuit board with Professor Yana. Currently telling him how brilliant he was.

"If I had told him, I think he would have punched you in the face the moment he saw you." Jack nodded in agreement, laughing slightly, "So, no, I haven't. It's not my place to say, it's up to you to tell him, if you want to."

Jack gave me a thankful look as we just stood there in silence for a while. Until Jack began to smirk, lightening up the mood, "So which shows better? Mine or his?" he asked as he looked over at the Doctor.

I shot him a playful glare, "I hate you for asking me this Harkness, you mean man."

Jack laughed, "Fine then. Easier question." He then gave me a flirty look, "Do I look as good in real life and I do on the TV?"

_Trust Jack Harkness to ask that question._ I looked at him up and down with the same flirty look, "I would say that you look even better."

I heard someone cough from behind us. Jack looked up and gave a frustrated side. I turned my head around to see the Doctor standing right in front of me. Some when while me and Jack had been talking he had come over, completely unnoticed. It made me wonder how long he had been standing there, what he had heard. Judging by the annoyed look on his face, but the fact that he hadn't punched Jack yet, he hadn't been there long, but long enough.

"Kat, can I have a word?" he asked.

I sighed. _Here we go. _"Sure." I stood up and followed The Doctor as he led me to the other end of the room. Well out of earshot of Jack. The Doctor then turned around to look at me again, the annoyed expression still on his face.

"What the hell are you doing?" he asked, "Jack Harkness. Really?"

"I don't know what you mean."

"You _do_ know what I mean. You were flirting with him right in the open." He said.

I sighed, "Calm down. It was just a bit of fun. That's all."

"What about Ryan?"

I looked up at him in shock. Did he really just bring Ryan up over something so completely petty? I found myself finding it incredibly hard to contain the anger that was rising up inside me. The Doctor's face softened slightly as I began to glare at him.

"Don't you dare bring him up like that." I hissed at him.

"Kat I'm—"

"No. Don't even bother."

I pushed past him, walking past Professor Yana and Jack without even giving them a single look as I stormed out the room. The Doctor didn't follow me, and thank God he didn't. I might have just punched him if he did. I continued to storm up the corridor, not even bothering to look where I was going when I bumped straight into Martha and Chantho.

"Hey, where are you—" she stopped as she saw the foul look on my face and sighed, "What happened?"

"Ask the Doctor." I spat and carried on walking.

_XOXO_

_**3**__**rd**__** Person POV**_

Martha walked back into the lab followed by Chantho. She placed her share of the equipment down onto a table before storming over to the Doctor, who was now back at the circuit board, almost like nothing had ever happened.

"What the hell have you done and done now?" Martha practically growled.

The Doctor turned to look at her, "She told you?"

"No. She was storming down the corridor and from what I've gathered, you've gone and done something." Martha said, "What did you do?"

"I made a mistake." He sighed, "Her and Jack were flirting and I brought up Ryan and—"

"You did what?!" Martha shouted, "How could you even do that? You were getting all worked up because me and Jack were talking about Rose, and then you go and do the same to her!"

"I know." The Doctor said in a quitter tone, "And I feel bad, I really do."

"Go after her."

"She needs her own space, Martha." The Doctor said as he began to start working on the circuit board again.

"What she needs is for you to apologise." Martha snapped.

"I tried! She didn't want to hear it." The Doctor said in defence, "She can be so stubborn." He mumbled.

"Just like you sometimes." Martha said and The Doctor turned to look at her. She let out a deep sigh, "Look I'm going to get her. You're going apologise and she's going to forgive you, and you're going to go back to acting like siblings and bickering other stupid things. Okay?" she asked, the Doctor just stared at her and nodded, "Right, I'll go get her. Stay out of trouble while I'm gone."

_XOXO_

_**Katherine's POV**_

I continued to walk through the corridors of the silo, watching as the people who had once lined them were now carrying all their belongings in their arms as they all filed in, one by one into the rocket. All their moods seemed to have lightened up as they now had smiles upon their faces, and I also felt my mood lighten slightly too. I kept walking until I bumped into another yet another familiar face. I smiled as I looked down at the small, blonde, curly haired boy.

"Hey… Creet? Right?" I asked.

"That's right, miss."

"Who are with you then, Creet?" I asked, "You got family?"

"No, miss. There's just me." he answered.

I couldn't help but feel my heart break for him. I know what it was like not to have a family now, even if I did have the Doctor. But this boy, he was so young, 10 years old at the most. And he was here all on his one, and the way he said it, like he had accepted it, like it was normal. I looked at him sympathetically, "Well good luck sweetheart. What do you think it's going to be like in Utopia?"

"My mum used to say the skies were made of diamonds." He said, his eyes twinkling slightly as he thought about it.

"Good for her." I said smiling, "Go on then, better go and get your seat."

Creet smiled at me before walking off with all the other passenger. I turned around, watching as he walked through the door leading to the rocket, smiling, when I heard someone shout my name. I looked up to see Martha running towards me, barging through the mass of people.

"There you are!" She said as she finally reached me, "Did you really have to run off this far?"

I sighed, "I'm not going back there."

"You have to face him sometime, you know?"

"Yes, sometime." I said, "But not right now."

Martha let out a frustrated sigh, "You two are so bloody stubborn. Katherine Stewart, if don't go to the lab right now, I'm going to have to drag you there."

I shrugged, "Drag me then."

The one thing I hadn't thought about was the fact that Martha would actually drag me. I thought it was some sort of empty threat, but it hadn't been. She grabbed hold of my wrist as she tried to drag me back down the corridor as I pulled back the other way. We were both the same strength, so neither of us had moved an inch. But she had a tight grip on my wrist that hurt like a bitch on a stick, even more when I tried pulling back. I sighed as I stopped pulling.

"All right!" I said and Martha let go of my hand, "I'll go willingly."

_XOXO_

The doors to the lab slid open. Martha stepped inside before I followed, still reluctant about the whole thing. The first thing that caught my eyes was at the TARDIS was here, placed at the very back on the lab, wires coming out of the doors connected to bits of equipment in the room.

"Oh, am I glad to see that thing!" Martha cried as she saw it.

"It's not a _thing_!" Me and The Doctor said together in unison. My head snapped to look at the Time Lord who was standing in front of me awkwardly, looking down at his scuffed converses.

"Martha," Jack said, "Go help Chantho. Connect the circuits into the spar, same as the last lot. _But quicker_."

"Yes, sir," Martha said sarcastically as she headed over to the spot where Chantho was working, "I'll leave you two to it."

Both me and the Doctor continued to stand there awkwardly, giving each other weird glances when we thought the other one of us wasn't looking. Neither of us wanted to speak first if we didn't have to, but one of us would have to eventually. It's not like he had forever. We were at the end of the universe after all.

"I'm sorry." The Doctor finally blurted out, continuing to look at his shoes, "I shouldn't have brought him up."

I looked up at him, "It's all right."

"No it's not."

"Yes, it is." I sighed, "I guess you were right, you always are. I just don't think I really wanted to hear it, you know?" The Doctor said nothing, except from nod slightly and carried on looking at the floor, "Oi." He finally looked up, and I outstretched my arms, "Come here."

The Doctor smiled as he picked up to hug me again. I looked over to Martha who smiled as she looked over at the two of us. My gaze then adverted to Professor Yana. He was sitting down in a chair in front of us, his eyes scrunched up shut again like they had been earlier, as if he was in some sort of pain. I pulled out of hug and rushed over to him, bending down to his level and taking hold of his hands making his eyes snap open as he looked down at me.

"Are you all right?" I asked, concerned.

"I'm fine." He said, although it wasn't very convincing.

"You don't have to keep working." The Doctor said gently, "We can handle it."

"It's just a headache." He said, "Just this noise inside my head. A constant noise inside my head."

"What sort of noise?" I asked

"It's the sound of drums." He answered, "More and more, as though it's getting closer."

"When did it start?" The Doctor asked.

"I've had it all my life. Every waking hour." He took in a deep breath, "Still, no rest for the wicked." The Doctor smiled as him as he lifted himself up out of the chair as he got back to work.

"Oi!" Jack's voice boomed. My head and the Doctor's snapped round to where Jack was working, "Kitty, come lend me a hand."

I sighed as I stood up. _Hold on, _"Kitty?" I asked with a frown.

"What? The Doctor and Martha are allowed to give you nicknames and I can't?" Jack said, placing a hand to his heart in mock hurt, "And I thought we had something."

The Doctor rolled his eyes and I laughed, "No it's not that it's just… someone's called me that before…" I drifted off as I tried to remember, but the memories just wouldn't seem to come back.

The Doctor looked at me confused, "Who's called you that before?" he asked.

I shrugged, "Can't remember. It doesn't matter." I then turned to the Captain as I began to walk towards him, "Anyway, what do you need?"

"Hold that down." Jack ordered as he pointed to a small button. I rolled my eyes as I pressed the button and held it down, "So the Doctor told me about Ryan." Jack, I looked up at him as he looked down at me with a serious look on his face, "I'm sorry."

I nodded, "Yeah." I said, giving him a weak smile. It had been a while now since everything had happened. It was easier to go from day to day without thinking about it, without the pain anymore. But whenever it was brought up, it would just bring everything back. I just had to flirt with Jack didn't I? And the Doctor had to open his back fat gob about it. But then I guess the conversation would have come up sooner or later, it always did.

Jack took hold of my hand, taking it off of the button, "The Doctor told me you disappeared right in front of him. Does he know?" Jack asked.

I sighed, looking up at him, "Do we have to talk about this?"

"No, no, sorry."

"_Professor."_ Atillo's voice came over the intercom. I turned around to see Professor Yana sitting in front of a screen. Atillo muttered something before speaking up properly again, "_Professor, are you getting me?"_

"I'm here! We're ready." Professor said, "Now all you need to do is connect the couplings, then we can launch." The screen faded out again, "Save us, this equipment! Needs rebooting all the time!"

"Anything I can do?" I asked heading over towards Professor Yana, while Chantho started working with Jack on the next job, "Jack doesn't need my help anymore."

"Yes, if you could." Professor Yana said. He got up of the seat, giving it to me. I sat down as he instructed me on what to do, "Just press the reboot key every time the picture goes." He said, showing me where the reboot key was on the keyboard.

"Sure. Got it. Just don't ask me to do shorthand." I joked making the professor laugh slightly.

I pressed the reboot key and Atillo's face reappeared on the screen, _"Are you still there?"_

"Ah, present and correct." Yana said, "Send your man inside. We'll keep the levels down from here."

The screen changed, and now showed an image of a red room where the couplings where. Me and Professor Yana watched as a man in some sort of white protection suit walked in, "_He's inside. And good luck to him." _Atillo said.

Professor Yana walked over towards Jack and Chantho, "Captain, keep the levels below the red." Jack nodded, as both him and Chantho started to get to work.

"Where is that room?" The Doctor asked, placing his specs back on.

"It's underneath the rocket." Yana answered, "Fix the couplings and the Footprint can work. But the entire chamber is flooded with stet radiation."

"Stet? Never heard of it." He said as him and Yana joined me around the computer.

"You wouldn't want to." Yana told him. It was obvious enough given that the man inside the chamber had a safety suit on, "But it's safe enough if we can hold the radiation back from here." I sat there and the Doctor and the professor stood there in silence as we watched the man work on the couplings. After some hard work, he finally fixed one of them when suddenly an alarm blared through the lab, "It's rising, 0.2." he turned to Jack, "Keep it level."

"Yes sir." Jack replied. The alarm stopped as the man moved over to the second coupling. He fixed the second one when suddenly, a different alarm went off, this time with a slight rumbling.

"Chan – we're losing power – tho." Chantho cried. Jack put a hand on her shoulder as we all looked around.

"Radiations rising." The Doctor called.

Jack turned round, trying to keep the radiation level, "We've lost control!" he shouted.

"The chambers going to flood!" Yana said panicking as both him and the Doctor went back to the circuit board that they had been working on earlier.

"Jack!" The Doctor shouted, "Override the vents!"

Me and Martha watched completely helpless. I turned back around to the computer screen, the man was still inside, ignoring the alarms and Atillo's orders to get out as he continued to try and get all the couplings in place. I turned back around to see Jack grab hold of two lives cables. My eyes widened as I look at him.

"What are you doing?!"

"We can jump start the override." He said.

"Don't! It's going to flare!" The Doctor cried. But he was too late. Jack pressed the two cables together, screaming out in pain and the power flowed through him, before falling. I rushed over to him, only just catching him in time before he fell onto the floor.

"I've got him." Martha said as she also rushed over.

"Chan – don't touch the cables – tho." Chantho said, picking up the live cable pushing it out of the way. Yana walked over to us, complete sadness on his face. The Doctor followed, not even fazed by the whole thing. While I understood why, I still thought it was cold. Sure, he was going to come back. But he had just died right in front of us, immortal or not, it should have still brought a shock. It did to me.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Yana said to Jack's currently, dead, body.

"The chamber's flooded with radiation, yes?" The Doctor asked, casually, as if there wasn't a dead body lying on the floor.

"Without the couplings, the engines will never start." Yana said, "It was all for nothing!"

"Oh, I don't know." The Doctor said as he walked towards me and Martha. Not finding pulse from Jack, Martha started giving mouth to mouth on him. I pushed her away.

"It's not going to help." I said, "Just leave him."

"You've got to let me try." Martha protested as the Doctor dragged her gently up off of the floor and away from Jack, while I stayed by his side.

"Come on, come on, just listen to me. Kat's right. Now leave him alone." He said, "Strikes me, Professor, you've got a room which no man can enter without dying. Is that correct?"

"Yes."

"Well…" Just at that moment, Jack gasped for breath from beside me, making Martha, Professor Yana and Chantho stare at him in shock. I looked down at him smiling, while the Doctor took his glasses off, both of us not even finding the fact that Jack came back to life strange at all, "I think I've got just the man." The Doctor finished as he turned to look at Jack.

"Was someone kissing me?" Jack asked as he looked around the room.

_XOXO_

The new plan was all fairly simple. The Doctor and Jack had headed down to the bottom on the silo, to the chamber to send Atillo away. Jack was then going to go in and fix the couplings together and then, there would be lift off. Me, Martha, Chantho and Professor Yana all stood around to the computer as I tried to get the picture to come back up.

I shook my head, "We lost the picture when that thing flared up." I called into the comm, "Doctor, are you there?"

"_Receiving, yeah. He's inside."_

"And still alive?" Martha asked, still trying to take in the fact that Jack couldn't die.

"_Oh yes."_

"But he should evaporate." Yana said surprised, also still trying to take it in, "What sort of a man is he?"

"Only just met him." Martha answered, "The Doctor sort of travels through time and space and picks people up. God, I make us sound like stray dogs. Maybe we are."

I shrugged, "In a way I was actually."

"He travels in time?" Yana asked.

"Don't ask us to explain it," Martha said, "That's a TARDIS, that box thing." She said pointing to the TARDIS behind us, "The sports car of time travel, he says." I smirked at that comment. Martha looked around to see Yana's bewildered expression, "You think that's crazy, you haven't heard about Kat." He looked at her confused, "She's from a different universe, where all of this is a TV show. She knows everything about the Doctor, pretty much his whole life story, while he only knows so much about her."

"That's supposed to be my story that I tell everyone to make them gobsmacked."

"Sorry." Martha said.

I rolled my eyes as I turned back to the screen, listening in to Jack and the Doctor's conversation.

"_When did you realize?"_ The Doctor asked. Obviously talking to Jack about his immortality.

"_Earth, 1892." _Jack answered, _"Got in a fight on Ellis Island, a man shot me through the heart. And then I woke up. Thought it was kind of strange. But then it never stopped. Fell off a cliff, trampled by horses, World War I, World War II. Poison, starvation, a stray javelin."_

I winced slightly. A kid in my PE class back at college on my Earth had got hit by a stray javelin. I had been right beside him the whole time, it hadn't been pretty. I'm not that much of a squeamish person, but I threw up because there was so much blood. Luckily the ambulance had got there in time and it hadn't hit any major arteries and the survived.

"_In the end, I got the message."_ Jack carried on, _"I'm the man who can never die. And all that time you knew."_

"_That's why I left you behind."_ The Doctor said, _"It's not easy, even just looking at you, Jack, because you're wrong."_

"_Thanks."_ Jack said sarcastically.

"_You are. I can't help it. I'm a Time Lord. It's instinct. It's in my guts. You're a fixed point in time and space. You're a fact. That's never meant to happen. Even the TARDIS reacted against you, tried to shake you off. Flew all the way to the end of the universe, just to get rid of you."_

"_So what you're saying is you're uh,"_ The sound of a coupling fixing together came down the comms, "_Prejudiced?" _Jack finished.

"_I never thought of it like that?"_

"_Shame on you."_ Jack said before his tone became more serious, _"Last thing I remember, back when I was mortal, I was facing three Daleks, death by extermination. Then I came back to life. What happened?"_ he asked.

"_Rose."_ The Doctor answered simply.

"_I thought you sent her back home."_

"_She came back."_ The Doctor said, _"Opened the heart of the TARDIS and absorbed the time vortex itself."_

"_What does that mean exactly?" _Jack asked.

"_No one's ever meant to have that power. If a Time Lord did that, he'd become a god, a vengeful god. But she was human."_ The images of Rose in front of the TARDIS on the game station, glowing and golden came into my mind. Jack coming back to life, _"Everything she did was so human. She brought you back to life. But she couldn't control it. She brought you back forever. That's something, I suppose. The final act of the Time War was life."_

"_Do you think she could change me back?"_ Jack asked.

"_I took the power out of her."_ The Doctor said, _"She's gone, Jack. She's not just living on a parallel world, she's trapped there. The walls have closed."_

"_I'm sorry."_

"_Yeah."_

"_I went back to her estate."_ Jack admitted, _"Back in the 90's, just once or twice. Watched her growing up. Never said hello, timelines and all that."_

"_Do you want to die?" _The Doctor asked, completely out of the blue.

"_Oh, this one's a little stuck."_ Jack said, obviously trying to change the subject. But the Doctor wasn't having any of it.

"_Jack."_

"_I thought I did." _Jack finally answered, _"I don't know. But this lot, you see them out here surviving and that's fantastic."_

"_You might be out there somewhere."_ The Doctor said as another coupling fixed together.

"_I could go meet myself." _Jack said, sounding very happy at that idea.

"_Well…"_ The Doctor began, "_It's the only man you're ever going to be happy with."_ I couldn't help but laugh at that bit.

"_This new regeneration." _Jack said, _"It's kind of cheeky."_

"I never understand half the things he's saying." Martha said turning from the computer screen to me.

"I do." I said simply.

Martha rolled her eyes, "You would."

I shrugged, "Well," Martha laughed. I looked past Martha to Professor Yana, who leaning heavily against the table, tears streaming down his face. My concern was growing even more for the man, "What's wrong?" I asked as me and Martha rushed over to him.

"Chan – Professor, what is it – tho?" Chantho asked, also worried.

"Time travel." Professor Yana said in a shaky voice as even more tears streamed down his face, "They say there was time travel back in the old days. I never believed. But what would I know? Stupid old man. Never could keep time. Always late, always lost. Even this thing never worked." He pulled out an old fob watch from his pocket that looked very familiar. I stared at it; my eyes completely fixed on it, completely horrified, "Time and time and time again, always running out on me."

"Can I have a look at that?" I asked, my voice slightly shaky.

"Oh, it's only an old relic." Yana said, "Like me." he laughed sadly.

"Where did you get it?" I asked.

"Hmm? I was found with it." he said, looking into thin air.

"What do you mean?"

"An orphan in the storm," He explained, "I was a naked child found on the coast of the Silver Devastation. Abandoned. With only this."

"Have you opened it?" I asked. I was pretty sure he hadn't. But I had to make sure.

"Why would I? It's broken."

"How do you know it's broken if you've never opened it?" Martha asked with a raised eyebrow as she looked between me and the professor, completely confused. I ignored her as I continued to stare at the watch, growing even more uneasy as the time went by.

"It's stuck." He said, "It's old, it's not meant to be. I don't know." He started at nothing with the watch still held out. Cautiously, I reached my hand out, turning to watch over to see its front. It was decorated with Galifrayan markings. I felt sick to the stomach and the blood drained from my face and I backed away. Professor turned to look at me curiously, "Does it matter?"

"No." I said nervously, "It's… nothing. It's… Listen, everything's fine up there. I'm going to see if the Doctor needs me." I said as I rushed towards the lab exit. I pressed the button, and the doors slid open and I began to peg it. I heard footsteps as Martha followed me.

"What the hell was that?"

"Something that I have no idea what to think of." I answered.

"What does that mean?" she asked.

"It means, I don't know if it's good or bad."

_XOXO_

I finally reached the bottom of the ship. Turning one last corner, I ran straight into the Doctor, who obviously hadn't seen the panicky expression that I had one my face, or Martha's utterly confused one.

"Ah, nearly there." He said, "The Footprint, it's a gravity pulse. It stamps down, the rocket shoots up. Bit primitive. It's going to take both of us to keep it stable." A beeping noise came from one of the controls and The Doctor rushed over pressing some buttons. I rushed over too, pressing a button and the beeping stopped.

"Doctor, it's the Professor." I said, "He's got this watch, he's got a fob watch. It's the same as yours, same writing on it, _same everything."_

The Doctor froze as he turned to look at me, "Don't be ridiculous." He said in a low and quite voice.

"I asked him. He said he's had it his whole life."

"So he's got the same watch," Jack called naively.

"Yeah, what's so important about this watch?" Martha asked, just as naive as Jack.

"But it's not a watch." I argued, "It's this… chameleon thing."

"No, no, no, it's this thing… This device, it rewrites my biology," the Doctor said, "It changes a Time Lord into a human.

"And it's the same watch!" I pressed.

"It can't be." He practically growled as his head snapped round to look at me. Another alarm went off at another panel and the Doctor rushed over to fix it, pressing more buttons.

"That means he could be a Time Lord." Jack said, "You might not be the last one."

"Jack, keep it level!" The Doctor shouted.

"But that's brilliant isn't it?" Martha asked.

"Yes, it is. Of course it is." The Doctor said, "Depends which one. Brilliant, fantastic, yeah. But they died, the Time Lords. All of them, they died."

"Not if he was human." Jack countered.

"What did he say, Kat?" his face totally alarmed, "What did he say?!" he screamed, running right up to me. I took a step back at his sudden outburst, stuttering as I tried to get the words out.

"He looked at the watch like he could hardly see it." I said, "Like the perception filter you have on it."

"What about now? Can he see it now?" he asked. I looked at him regretfully as I nodded.

The countdown until lift off started as Jack ran towards us.

"If he escaped the Time War, then it's the perfect place to hide." He said, "The end of the universe."

"Remember what the Face of Boe said." Martha said to me and the Doctor, "His dying words. He said—" She was cut off as the Doctor pressed a button, launching the rocket. The control room filled with a blinding white light as the rocket took off. I felt the Doctor freeze beside me as he stared at the screen, I turned to look at it, and I made the connection.

You are not alone. That's what the Face of Boe had said. _You_, I thought as I looked at the 'Y' blinking on the screen. _Are,_ A. _Not,_ N. _Alone, _A. You are not alone. Y-A-N-A. _Oh shit._

The Doctor, who had obviously also made the connection, rushed over to the phone, calling the rocket, "Lieutenant, have you done it? Did you get velocity?" No response, "Have you done it? Lieutenant, have you done it?"

"_Affirmative. We'll see you in Utopia."_

"Good luck." He said as he placed the phone down. And with that he sprinted down towards the lab, with me Martha and Jack not far behind him when suddenly, the door closed in our faces. The Doctor, pulled out his sonic screwdriver and Jack started to hack around with the codes.

"Get it open." The Doctor muttered desperately, "Get it open!"

_XOXO_

Finally, after a few moments of the Doctor yelling, the sonic screwdriver and Jack's hacking skills, the door opened. Not wasting another moment the four of us sprinted down the corridor. But as we ran, we came face to face with the future kind. I was starting to feel sick to the stomach now; everything was telling me that the professor has opened the watch. How else would the future kind have got in? It was only us, Chantho and him now. And if my bets were on anyone, they would be on him. We quickly turned around as we bolted back down the corridor.

"This way!" Jack yelled, as he turned a corner. The rest of us followed him without questioning. Finally we reached the lab, and the Future Kind were no longer hot on our tail. We ran to the door, but it was locked.

"Professor!" the Doctor shouted. He peered through the window as he began to pound on the door with his fist, "Professor, let me in! Let me in! Jack get the door open, now!" he pounded against the door again as he tried to use his sonic to open it as Jack messed with the codes again. I turned around in fright to hear the yells of the Future Kind getting nearer and nearer. If we didn't get into the lab soon, we would be dead meat, literally, "Professor! Professor, where are you? Chantho, Chantho are you there? Please, I need to explain. Whatever you do, don't open that watch."

"Hurry!" Martha screamed as she pressed us all against the door as the Future Kind got even closer.

"Open the door!" The Doctor cried, "Open the door, please! I am begging you, Professor! Please listen to me! Just open the door, please!"

Suddenly, the sound of a gun shot came from the lab. Giving up on the codes, not wanting to waste any more time, and not wanting to be a main course for some hungry humanoids, Jack grabbed hold of his revolver from his coat pocket and using it as a bat, smashed the controls. It works in the films, and it had worked this time. The door opened and the Doctor rushed through, me following behind him. We both stopped dead when we caught sight of the professor, standing beside the TARDIS.

He was injured, he was the one that was shot, and he was dying. But he wasn't the professor anymore, I could tell that. His eyes. They were so much more darker, more sinister, he had opened the watch. He was a Time Lord, and he was going to regenerate. Before either of us could stop him, he backed into the TARDIS, slamming the door shut. The Doctor grabbed his key out of his pocket, trying to unlock the door. But the Time Lord, whichever one it was, had locked it from the inside, making the key useless. The Doctor yet again whipped out his sonic screwdriver in an attempt to unlock it, but that didn't work either.

"Let me in!" The Doctor screamed as he pounded on the doors, "Let me in!"

"She's dead." Martha said quietly from beside Chantho's body and I felt my heart sink slightly.

"I've broken the lock." Jack said, "Both of you give me a hand." Martha rushed over to him to help. I reluctantly left the Doctor's side, going to help too as the Doctor carried on yelling at the Time Lord behind the TARDIS doors.

"I'm begging you! Everything's changed!" The Doctor shouted, "It's only the two of us! We're the only ones left! Just let me in!"

A ear-piercing scream came from inside the TARDIS. I turned my head around to see a golden light flooding through the TARDIS windows. Whoever it was in there was regenerating.

The Future Kind eventually got to the door, and me, Martha and Jack began the struggle to keep them from coming in, which was hard given that the door wasn't fully closed, "Doctor, you'd better think of something!" Jack shouted as the golden light from the TARDIS faded away, along with the screams.

A 'ding' noise filled the room and the TARDIS speakers came on. And then a voice came over, a voice that definitely wasn't the professor's, _"Now the, Doctor. Oh, new voice!"_ the voice, a man said excitedly as he tried his new voice out in different pitches, "_Hello. Hello. Hello."_ He stopped, getting back to his point, _"Anyway, why don't we stop and have a nice little chat while I tell you all my plans and you work out a way to stop me? I don't think!" _That was just brilliant, it wasn't a good Time Lord. But then it wouldn't be would it? Nothing was ever that easy.

"Hold on, I know that voice!" Martha said.

"I'm asking you, really, properly, just stop, just think." The Doctor begged.

"_Use my name."_ the voice said.

"Master." The Doctor said quietly, but loud enough that I could hear and I froze. It just had to be him didn't it?, "I'm sorry."

"_Tough!"_ he shouted. There was some noise as he started using the controls.

"We can't hold them much longer, Doctor!" Jack shouted.

The Doctor held up his sonic screwdriver to the TARDIS, I had no idea what he was doing, but it earned a reaction from the Master.

"_Oh no you don't." _he growled, _"End of the universe. Have fun. Bye-bye. Oh and Katherine,"_ I snapped my head around at the mention of my name, _"I hope to see you soon… if you survive." _Then the speakers went off.

"Doctor stop him!" Martha yelled.

But it was too late. The Doctor lowered his sonic screwdriver as we all looked desperately as the dematerializing TARDIS.

**Authors Note: Bamn, chapter 11 done :} Sorry if there are some typos in there. I did proof read, but it is 3am and I've been terribly sleep deprived this week. Anyway, I'll try and get a chapter up sometime this week, because I go back to school of Thursday and with three science tests and an English controlled assessment, I don't know how much time I'll have to write…D:**

**And, Doctor Who season 7 is tomorrow… well actually tonight for me… like I said it's 3am. But yeah, I'm really excited XD I was watching the One Show earlier tonight, and Karen Gillan was on it, and apparently on hers and Arthur's leaving party, they all ended up at John Barrowman's flat… Sneaky Jack ;) haha.**


	12. The Sound of Drums

The Time Vortex opened, dumping me, the Doctor, Martha and Jack into a small abandoned alleyway before it disappeared. We all groaned, clutching our heads, me and Martha also leaning against the wall. My heads taken a lot of poundings in my lifetime and I've had some nasty headaches because of it. But nothing, absolutely nothing could be worse than the pounding that my head was producing right now. And on top of that I felt sick, how the hell did Jack used to travel through time using that vortex manipulator all the time? I guess it was probably different when it was just him. After all, it is a wrist strap. It's probably designed for one person, not four.

"Oh my head." Martha complained her voice faint.

The Doctor winced slightly as he picked himself up, "Time travel without a capsule. That's a killer."

Both the Doctor and Jack cracked their necks, me and Martha doing the same before we left the alleyway. We walked down a main street, taking in the surroundings to see where we were. By the looks of it, it wasn't too far from the present day. But I guess you could never be too sure.

"Still, at least we made it." Jack said, "Earth, 21st century by the looks of it. Ha, ha, talk about lucky." I couldn't help but roll my eyes slightly at Jack's statement. It had hardly really been luck at all.

"That wasn't luck. That was _me._" The Doctor told Jack.

_XOXO_

_***Start of flashback***_

"_Hold it still!" The Doctor yelled over mine and Martha's screams. He had his sonic screwdriver out as he worked on Jack's vortex manipulator, our only way of getting out. While me and Martha were left to stop the Future Kind from getting in, "Don't move! Hold it still!"_

"_I'm telling you," Jack said, "It's broken, it hasn't worked for years."_

"_That's because you didn't have me." The Doctor told him, "Kat! Martha! Grab hold!" He grabbed Martha's hand and placed it on the vortex manipulator before doing the same with mine, "Now!" he shouted to Jack. Jack pressed one of the buttons and the vortex opened up before disappearing, taking us along with it. _

_***End of flashback***_

_XOXO_

We were now sitting on some benches in the middle of a pedestrian only area. Jack and Martha were sitting on two small benches while me and the Doctor shared the bigger one, "The moral is, if you're going to get stuck at the end of the universe, get stuck with an ex-Time Agent and his vortex manipulator." Jack said, pointing yet again to his trusty little wrist strap.

I rolled my eyes at him again, "It was broken Jack. You'd need to be stuck with a Time Lord with a sonic screwdriver to fix it too." Jack looked down at the floor, defeated.

"But this Master bloke, he's got the TARDIS." Martha pointed out, "He could be anywhere in time and space."

"No. He's here. Trust me." The Doctor said he looked around the street of people.

"Who is he anyway?" Martha asked, "And that voice at the end, that wasn't the Professor."

"If the Master's a Time Lord, then he must've regenerated." Jack said. There was no doubt he had regenerated. That golden light coming from the TARDIS, I had seen it, it was obvious.

"What does that mean?" Martha asked. It was only then I realized how much Martha didn't actually know. I was going to have to explain everything to her, once this mess is all over.

"It means he's change his face. Voice, body, everything," Jack said, "New man."

"Then how are we going to find him?" Martha asked. When the Doctor didn't answer straight away, I turned around to look at him. He was staring over at something intensely. I followed his gaze to see a homeless man, sitting on the street corner. Tapping a four-beat rhythm on a white mug with a coin. _Why was the Doctor watching this one man? What was so special? _

"I'll know him. The moment I see him." The Doctor said snapping out of his thought, as well as making me snap out my own, "Time Lords always do."

"But hold on," Martha said as she looked around the street, I saw something in her eyes, as if something had connected, "If he could be anyone… You two missed the election. But it can't be..."

There was the sound of clapping coming from a group of people gathered around a screen in the middle of the street. The Doctor stood up, along with me and Jack and Martha as he moved closer to the screen, which was currently showing the news, _"Mr Saxon has returned from the Palace, and is greeting the crowds inside Saxon Headquaters." _The news reporter said as the screen changed to show a man, obviously Mr Saxon walking down some stairs, a young woman at his side.

"I said I knew that voice, when he spoke in the TARDIS, I've heard that voice hundreds of times. I've seen him, we all have." Martha said, "That was the voice of Harold Saxon."

"That's him. He's Prime Minister." The Doctor said barely above a whisper.

"The Master is Prime Minister of Great Britain." I said as I stared at the screen disbelievingly. The photographers on the screen shouted something and The Master leaned down to the woman next to him and kissed her, "That Master and his _wife!_" I turned to look at the Doctor, who looked as if he was in as much disbelief as I was right now. I turned back to the screen to watch as the Master stepped forward, giving us a close up shot of the man, who somehow, this country thought was good enough to be elected Prime Minister.

"_This country has been sick." _He told the people, _"This country needs healing. This country needs medicine. In fact, I'd go so far as to say, that what this country really needs right now… is a Doctor."_ I felt my stomach twist as the Master flashed a manic grin at the camera.

"Oh shit."

_XOXO_

Martha opened the door to her flat and led us all inside. "Home." She sighed.

"What have you got?" The Doctor asked quickly, looking around as he took off his trench coat and chucked in on the sofa, "Computer, laptop, anything." He turned to look at Jack noticing that he was trying to make a call on his mobile, "Jack! Who are you phoning? You can't tell anyone we're here!"

"Just some friends of mine, but there's no reply…" I knew what he meant by 'friends'. He meant Torchwood. Gwen, Owen, Tosh and Ianto. Oh, how I would love to meet them. But right now there were bigger things on the agenda. Giving up on trying to get through to them, Jack hung up the phone.

"Here you go." Martha said as she walked over, handing her laptop to the Doctor, "Any good?"

"I can show you the Saxon websites," Jack said taking the laptop from Martha and opening it on a desk, "He's been around for ages." Jack took a seat at the desk while me and the Doctor stood next to him, waiting for him to bring up this website.

"That's so weird, though." Martha said from behind us, "Because it's the day after the election, that's only four days after I met you and Kathy. Three since you dropped me off."

The Doctor turned around to look at me. His hand on the back of his head, "We've been flying around the universe while he was here the whole time." He said concerned before he turned his attention back to the laptop.

"You going to tell us who he is?" Martha asked.

When the Doctor didn't answer, I answered for him, "He's a Time Lord."

"What about the rest of it?" Martha persisted, "I mean, who'd call himself 'the Master'?"

"That's all you need to know." The Doctor retorted in a sort of 'don't even go there' tone, "Go on then. Show me Harold Saxon."

I saw Martha give an annoyed look at the Doctor. You couldn't blame her; she was completely out of loop. Jack might not know who the Master was, but he still knew more than her. But then again, I wouldn't want to know about the Master if I didn't want to. The guy was a complete psycho case from what I remember of the old episodes, I hadn't seen them in a long time and my head was still scrambled from that damn vortex manipulator. Martha walked over to her phone to check her messages. She pressed the play button and Tish's voice came over the speaker.

"_Martha, where are you? I've got this new job! You won't believe it, it's weird. They just phoned me up out of the blue. I'm working for—"_

Martha cut off her sister, stopping the message, "Like it matters." She mumbled.

The Doctor walked over, perching himself on the arm of the sofa while I leaned against the wall where I had been standing. Jack finally brought up the Saxon website. The four of us looked at the computer as we watched some of the commercials on the website. The first person to come up was Sharon Osborne, _"I'm voting Saxon. He can tick my box any day."_

The next was McFly, _"Vote Saxon! Go Harry!"_

Finally it was Anne Widdecombe, _"I think Mr Saxon is exactly what this country needs. He's a very fine man. And he's handsome, too."_

Jack stopped the commercials there, we had heard enough. Everyone in this country seemed to like this man, and had obviously voted for him, "Former Minister of Defence." Jack said as he brought up some pictures of 'Harold Saxon's' life, "First came to prominence when he shot down the Racnoss on Christmas Eve… Nice work by the way." He said turning to look at the Doctor.

"Oh, thanks." The Doctor mumbled.

"But he goes back years, he's famous. Everyone knows the story." Martha said as she walked up to the computer. He was famous to Martha and Jack maybe, but me and the Doctor had no clue. It was understandable though, I hadn't been here long enough to know who he was, after all the day I arrived here, I had left. And the Doctor was never here long enough to know the story either. "Look," Martha said snapping me out of my thoughts, "Cambridge University, rugby Blue, won the athletics thing, wrote a novel, went into business, marriage, everything. He's got a whole life."

The Doctor said nothing as he stared into space. He had that look on, which I knew was his thinking look. We waited for him to say something but he never did. After a while Jack sighed as he stood up from his chair.

"Tea or coffee anyone?" he asked.

Martha nodded, "Tea."

Jack nodded and then turned to me, "Coffee. Strong one."

Jack nodded again smiling before turning around to the Doctor. Still getting no reply for him Jack gave up and headed into the kitchen. Not long after he left the Doctor got up from his seat on the side of the sofa, and moved over to the desk as he began flicking through the website.

"But he's got the TARDIS." Jack called from the kitchen a couple minutes later, after the kettle had boiled, "Maybe the Master went back in time and has been living here for decades."

"No." The Doctor finally spoke up, not taking his eyes of laptop.

"Why not? Worked for me." Jack asked as he walked in carrying all four cups. Two filled with coffee, the other two with tea. He passed the two cups of tea to Martha and the Doctor before passing one cup of coffee to me.

"When he was stealing the TARDIS the only thing I could do was fuse the coordinates. I locked them permanently." The Doctor explained, "He can only travel between the year one hundred trillion and the last place the TARDIS landed. Which is right here, right now." He said taking a sip of his tea.

"Not that I don't trust you but… a little leeway?" I asked.

"Well, 18 months, tops. The most he could have been here is 18 months. So how's he managed all this?" The Doctor said, "The Master was always sort of hypnotic but this is on a massive scale."

"I voted for him." Martha admitted suddenly. Both me and the Doctor turned to look at her, sitting on the arm of the sofa.

"Really?" I asked. I still couldn't quite believe that _anyone_ in their right minds would vote for someone like the Master.

"Well, it was before I even knew about all of this. And I liked him." Martha said.

"Me, too." Jack agreed.

"Why do you say that?" The Doctor asked. Jack tried to reply but the Doctor cut him off, "What were his policies, what did he stand for?"

"I dunno," Martha said, her voice was now more distant and dreamy, "He always sounded good." I watched as she became to start tapping a four beat rhythm. The same one that I had seen that homeless man tapping before. _Okay, this is creepy. _"Like you could trust him. Just nice. He spoke about…" she drifted off trying to think as she continued to tap, "I can't really remember, but it was good. Just the sound of his voice."

"What's that?" The Doctor asked suddenly, making me, Jack and Martha jump.

"What?" Martha asked, confused.

"That!" The Doctor said pointing to her fingers, "That tapping, that rhythm. What are you doing?"

"I don't know, it's nothing…" she said. It was almost as if she hadn't even realized what she had been doing, "I don't know!"

"The homeless guy on the street was going it earlier." I said quietly. The Doctor turned to look at me, "I noticed it too. I didn't think anything of it at the time but now… What does it mean?" I asked.

"I don't know, yet." The Doctor said.

I frowned, "Do you think it could be the Master?"

"Knowing him, probably."

Suddenly a tune started to play on the laptop. We all turned around to see the words 'SAXON BROADCAST ALL CHANNELS' flash up onto the screen. The Doctor jumped up from his seat and scooted over to the TV, "Our Lord and Master is speaking to his kingdom." He said as he turned the TV on to show the Master, sitting at a desk in front of an ornate fireplace in the cabinet room.

"_Britain, Britain, Britain."_ He began, "_What extraordinary times we've had. Just a few years ago this world was so small. And then they came. Out of the unknown. Falling from the skies._" A clip of the fake Slitheen ship crashing into big ben appeared on the screen, "_You've seen it happen. Big Ben destroyed. A spaceship over London._" The screen then changed to a clip of the Cybermen all over London, "_All those ghosts and metal men_." The screen then changed to show the Racnoss ship firing lasers all over the place, "_The Christmas star that came to kill. Time and time again and the government told you nothing. Well, not me. Not Harold Saxon. Because my purpose here today is to tell you this. Citizens of Great Britain… I have been contacted. A message for humanity from beyond the stars." _He gave a nod to someone off the camera, and the image changed again.

The image was very low quality, but I could still make out the image of a metal sphere. It began to speak, in a feminine voice, "_Peoples of the Earth. We come in peace. We bring you great gifts. We bring technology and wisdom and protection. And all we ask in return is your friendship."_

"_Oh,"_ the Master said as his face returned to the screen, _"Sweet. And this species had identified itself. They are called the Toclafane."_

"What?!" The Doctor cried. Obviously there was no such thing.

"_And tomorrow morning they will appear, not in secret, but to all of you. Diplomatic relations with a new species will begin. Tomorrow, we take our place in the universe. Every man, woman and child, every teacher, and chemist and lorry driver and farmer and, oh, I don't know, every… medical student?"_

My eyes widened as my head snapped around to look at Martha. This was not good, first the message pointed at the Doctor and now Martha, it wasn't good at all. Within seconds the Doctor was at the TV again, he turned it around to reveal a bomb strapped to it, and it was already counting down.

"Out!" The Doctor shouted at as. We all sprinted out of the room, the Doctor quickly grabbing his coat and the laptop along the way. We had only just gotten out of the flat and onto the street when the bomb went off and the flat exploded. The ground shook as broken glass fell onto the floor, "You all, all right?" The Doctor asked.

"Fine, yeah. I'm fine." Jack said.

"I couldn't feel any better." I said sarcastically. But there was no reply from Martha.

"Martha?" The Doctor asked. When she still didn't reply he turned around to look at her. She had her phone out and was punching the numbers in, in a rush, "What are you doing?"

"He knows about me, what about my family?" she replied, bringing the phone up to her ear as she waited for whoever was at the end of the line to pick up.

"Don't tell them anything!" the Doctor ordered.

"I'll do what I like!" Martha snapped at him. Her tone softened when she spoke again, when the person on the other end picked up the phone, "Mum! Oh my God, you're there. – I'm fine, no, I'm fine." She said quickly as she started getting to the point, "Mum, has anyone been asking about me? – I can't! Not now! – Don't be so daft! Since when?" she shook her head, "Why do you keep talking about Kathy? Stop being silly mum; you've never get back with him in a million years. – Dad? What are you doing there?" Panic was clear across her face now and both me and the Doctor walked closer towards her. What was going on? And why had she mentioned me? "Dad, just say yes or no. Is there someone else there?" I could suddenly hear people shouting down the line as Martha began to cry out, "Dad, what's going on? Dad!" she hung up as she rushed over to a car that I guessed was hers, "I've got to help them."

"That's exactly what they want, it's a trap!" The Doctor shouted over to her.

"I don't care!" Martha growled as he got into the car.

The Doctor looked at me, but I simply gave him a look as I headed towards the car. There wasn't much we could do, it was Martha's family and something was happening to them. Trap or not, if it was my family I would be doing the same. The Doctor and Jack followed as we all piled into the car, the Doctor in the front passenger seat and me and Jack in the back and then Martha drove off towards her mother's house. She was driving so recklessly and she was speeding, I had never been so scared of being in a car before.

"Corner!" The Doctor yelled. Martha turned sharply around the corner, the wheels squealing beneath us as we did so.

Martha connected her phone to the handless connection and waited impatiently for his sister to pick up the phone, "Come on Tish, pick up."

Eventually, Tish answered her phone, _"Martha can't talk right now."_ She said, _"We just made First Contact, did you see?"_ She cut off suddenly, and when she finally spoke up again it wasn't to Martha, _"What are you doing? Get off!" _she said, and the suddenly there was a loud clunk.

"What's happening? Tish!" When there was no reply Martha hung up, frustrated and turned to the Doctor, "It's your fault! It's all your fault!"

Martha turned sharply around another corner. Right in front of me, I saw Mrs Jones being dragged into a police van, along with who I guessed was Martha's father who was already in there. Martha slammed on the breaks at the sight of them. Mr Jones stopped struggling suddenly as she caught sight of her daughter.

"Martha! Get out of here!" She yelled, "Katherine! Get out!"

A blonde woman on the side of the road snapped her head around to look at the four of us in the car, "Target identified!" she said and the police took their positions, aiming their guns towards us and my eyes widened even more.

"Martha, reverse!" the Doctor ordered.

"Take aim!" the woman ordered, and the police cocked their guns.

"Get out now!" the Doctor shouted, snapping Martha back into reality. She reversed into a three point turn and drove off, just as the police began to fire at us.

"Move it!" Jack shouted. Both me and him ducked down in the back seats, just in time before the glass of the back window shattered as it was hit by a bullet. Jack sat back up not long after, but I didn't until I was sure we were far away.

"The only place he can go was planet Earth!" Martha said bitterly, "Great!"

"Careful!" The Doctor yelled as she only just missed a corner.

"Martha you need to calm down." I said quietly, "It's not going to do you or anyone else any good if you're like this." Martha nodded as I saw her grip on the steering wheel loosen slightly.

"Now, Martha listen to me, do as I say." Jack said, "We've got to ditch this car. Pull over. Right now!"

_XOXO_

Martha drove the car under an old bridge and we abandoned it as we walked out in the rain. Me, the Doctor and Jack were walking far ahead of Martha who was lagging behind as she began dialling in numbers on her phone again.

"Martha! Come on!" The Doctor shouted over to her.

Martha's pace quickened slightly, but she still ignored him as the person on the other end picked up, "Leo! Oh thank God, Leo, you've got to listen to me. Where are you?" Martha paused for a bit as Leo replied to her, "Leo just listen to me, don't go home. I'm telling you, don't phone Mum or Dad or Tish, you've got to hide. – On my life, you've got to trust me. Go to Boxer's, stay with him, don't tell anyone just hide." She paused again as she froze on the spot looking completely horrified, "Let them go, Saxon! Do you hear me, let them go!"

The Doctor passed the laptop over to Jack as he rushed over to Martha, taking the phone out of her hands and put it to his own ear; I followed him, standing beside him the whole time, "I'm here." He said in a low and serious voice. I could hear the Master talk at the other end, but I couldn't make out exactly what he was saying, so I just listened to the Doctor, hoping I could figure it out, "Master.- You chose it. Psychiatrists field day. – So, Prime Minister, then? – Who are those creatures? There's no such thing as the Toclafane. That's just a made-up name like the bogeyman. – Gone. – It burnt." _They were talking about Galifray. _"Dead. And the Daleks. More or less. What happened to you? – I know. – I was the only one who could end it. And I tried, I did, I tried everything." I heard the Master's tone go into a dark and taunting one and the Doctor's eyes widened slightly, "Stop it! – I've been alone ever since. But not anymore. Don't you see, all we've got is each other. – You could stop this right now, we could leave this planet. We can fight across the constellations if that's what you want. But not on Earth. – Why do you say that? – I could help you. Please let me help."

I could hear the faintest noise of tapping coming from the other end of the line, the four beat rhythm, the same four beat rhythm that I had already heard twice today. _So it was the Master._ The Doctor's attention then turned to a young boy standing on the street corner, I followed his gaze. He was tapping too. _What the hell was he doing?_

"What have you done?" The Doctor asked, voicing my thoughts, "Tell me how you've done this. What are those creatures?" The Doctor suddenly turned around to look at me, his expression had completely darkened, "No way." He growled. The thought suddenly came to my head, and I froze on the spot.

He wanted to speak to me.

But why? _Why was I so special?_ First Mrs Jones had apparently been asking about me, and now he was. It didn't make any sense to me at all. I looked up at the Doctor, who gave me a look. I simply nodded, knowing what he meant and he handed me the phone. I took a deep breath as I took hold of it and placed it to my own ear.

"Well if it isn't Harold Saxon." I said bitterly.

"_Little Miss Stewart_." I scoffed at the name he had called me, "_How's it going then? It's been such a long time since I last saw you._"

I rolled my eyes, "Oh, it was great. Until your police force almost shot me."

"_Oh, yes, sorry about that. I told them not to hurt you, but… You just can't get the staff these days can you?"_

"So, you want me alive then?" I asked, "Okay. Not sure if I should see that as a good or a bad thing… I'm guessing bad."

I heard the Master chuckle down the other end, _"You act tough. But both you and me know, Little Miss Stewart, that deep down, you're scared."_

"Oh, I'm scared. I'll admit that." I said, "Come on now, the banter's getting boring. What do you want?"

"_You know, I remember a lot of things from when I was human."_ He spat out the last word. Like it was some sort of disease.

"Oh really?" I asked, "What do you remember then?"

"_Do you remember when the Doctor and that immortal freak were down in the chamber? Your little bestie, Martha Jones said something about you being from a parallel universe."_ He said, _"You should really stop her from being such a blab."_

I rolled my eyes, "Where are you going with this?"

"_I didn't believe her, of course. I thought travel between universe's was impossible. So, I looked you up. I searched your name." _he explained, "_And it turns out you don't exist. There is no Katherine Stewart. So Miss Jones was telling the truth, wasn't she?"_

"Obviously."

"_So, everything else she said was true too."_ He stated, _"You know everything there is to know about the Doctor. And me for that matter."_

"I wouldn't say everything." I said, "But pretty much, yeah."

"_Do you want to know why Francine Jones has been asking Martha about you? Why I asked the Doctor to get you so I could talk to you?"_ he asked.

I nodded, "It's like you can read my mind."

"_I want you, Little Miss Stewart."_ He said, _"On my side."_

I raised an eyebrow as that, "Why? What the hell for?"

"_You're knowledge."_ He answered simply, _"You know so much about the Doctor. Probably more than me. I could use than information, we could use that information to bring him down."_

I turned to look at the Doctor who was staring at me intently before turning back around, "Well if you're going to ask me to join you, I'm afraid the answer is no."

"_Oh, but we could be partners in crime!"_

"The offer is ever so tempting." I said sarcastically, "But the answer is no. The Doctor is my best friend, and I would never go against him no matter what you offer me."

"_Even if I could get you back to Ryan?"_

I froze, almost dropping the phone at the mention of his name, "What?"

"_Oh, I remember that too. The Doctor was explaining everything about him to Jack right in front of me. Such a heart breaking story." _I rolled my eyes at his sarcasm, _"What if I could get you back to him?"_

I shook my head, "You can't."

"_Oh, but I can."_ The Master said, _"Just say that you'll join me. And you'll be with your little boyfriend before you know it."_

If I said that I hadn't been thinking about taking up the offer, I'd be lying. Because what if the Master was telling the truth? While the chances were so terribly slim, there was the smallest chance that he was. But then again, if there was anyway of me being able to get back home, the Doctor would have probably thought of the idea by now. I trusted the Doctor, more than anyone, and I wasn't going to stab him in the back for some psycho who's most probably lying his arse off.

"No." I said, "And don't you dare use Ryan against me ever again!"

"_The alternative is much worse, Little Miss Stewart_."

"Nothing could be worse than being on your side." I snapped back.

"_Not even being dead?"_

My eyes winded as I let go of the phone, and it fell to the floor. The Doctor's head snapped round and he rushed over to me, "Kat? Kat? Kat? Are you all right?" I nodded slightly, "What did he say?" he asked. I shook my head not even wanting to repeat what he had said. The Doctor bent down picking up the phone from the floor, "What did you say to her?" he growled.

I was close enough that I could hear the Master down the line this time, "_Nothing to do with you, Doctor."_ He said, "_Ooh, look, you're on TV!"_

"Stop it!" The Doctor snapped, "Answer me!"

"_No, really, you're on telly!" _The Doctor looked through the glass of a shop window in which we could see a TV. He walked closer towards it, keeping my close beside him, "_You, Little Miss Stewart and the rest of your little band. Which, by the way, is ticking every demographic box. So congratulations on that. Look, there you are!"_

As we finally got up to the shop window, we could see the television screen clearly. Currently airing was the BBC news, and just like the Master had said, we were on it. It showed individual shots of me, the Doctor, Martha and Jack before showing them all together.

"_You're public enemies number one, two, three and four."_ He said, chuckling slightly, _"Oh, and you can tell handsome Jack that I've sent his little gang off on a wild goose chase to the Himalayas so he won't be getting any help from them."_ Both me and the Doctor turned to look at Jack who was walking up towards us along with Martha before turning back to the screen, _"Now go on, off you go. Why not start by turning to the… right?"_

The Doctor turned to the right, like the Master had said and I followed his gaze. Seeing nothing, we both looked up slightly we saw what the Master had obviously been talking about. A security camera that was set right on us. _So he's actually stalking us now._

"He can see us!" The Doctor said. He grabbed his sonic screwdriver out of his pocket; aiming it at the camera he disabled it.

"_Oh , you public menace." _The Master said, still on the phone, _"Better start running! Go, on run!"_

The Doctor brought the phone down, no longer listening to the Master on the other end, "He's got control of everything."

"What do we do?" I asked quietly, still kind of shaken up about the death threat I had just received.

"We've got nowhere to go." Jack said.

"Doctor, what do we do?" Martha asked, more loudly and more forcefully.

"We run." The Doctor said quietly. And we took off, running down the street. Where we were going to go, we had absolutely no clue.

_XOXO_

It was dark by the time we had found somewhere to hide. It was just an old, disused warehouse. Not exactly a five start hotel, but it would do. Martha had left to see if she could get any food, because frankly I was starving and so where the others. So it only left me, the Doctor and Jack in the warehouse. The Doctor was keeping himself busy on the laptop, doing research; Jack was standing over the other side, fiddling around with his vortex manipulator. I sat next to the Doctor just staring at the fire that we had lit to keep ourselves warm, thinking about how the hell we even got into this mess in the first place.

"What did he say to you?" I looked up to see the Doctor looking at me, concerned, "The Master, he said something to you. What did he say?"

"It doesn't matter, it wasn't anything important." I said as I turned back to stare at the fire again.

"It does matter." The Doctor said, "Ever since he spoke to you, you've been all quiet. You've barely said a word. What did he say to you?"

"Nothing."

"Kat."

I sighed, "He was talking to me about how I'm from a parallel universe." I said, "There you go."

"And the rest of it." The Doctor said. I went to tell him there was nothing else when he cut me off, "You can't hide anything from me, Kat. Not anymore. Tell me what he said."

"He knows that I know stuff about you. And about him." I explained, "He used Ryan to try and get me to go over to his side, so he could use my knowledge of you to 'bring you down'." The Doctor nodded, pushing me to tell him more.

"And?"

I sighed, "And I said no, obviously. But then he said if I didn't join his side, then he would kill me."

"He said what?" The Doctor growled.

I was starting to shake and cry when I said, "I'm scared."

His voice softened as he looked back down at me, "Oh, Kat. He won't even lay a finger on you; I'll make sure he doesn't."

My eyes locked on his and I asked, "Do you promise?"

The Doctor smiled down at me as he grabbed one of my hands and squeezed it, "I promise."

I gave him a weak smile back and nodded. I trusted the Doctor, more than I trusted anyone. And if he said that he would protect me, then I knew he would. But it still didn't stop me from being slightly scared about what the Master had said. The Doctor opened his arms and pulled me into a comforting hug, which I happily returned. He was strangely warm given how cold it was in here.

"Don't tell the others." I mumbled.

"I won't."

The clipping of heels on the floor signalled that Martha had returned. She walked in carrying a bag full of take out in her hands, Jack turned around and me and the Doctor looked up at her.

"How was it?" Jack asked.

"I don't think anyone saw me." Martha answered as she opened the bag, handing Jack a bundle of chips wrapped up in paper, "Anything new?"

"I've got this tuned into the government wavelength so we can follow what Saxon's doing." Jack replied, tapping his vortex manipulator.

"Yeah I meant about my family." Martha snapped, walking over to me and the Doctor handing out some more chips to us.

"Still says the Jones family taken in for questioning," the Doctor told her as we both took our share of the chips, "Tell you what, though, no mention of Leo."

Martha smiled, "He's not as daft as he looks." Her smile fell as she finally realized the current situation, "I'm talking about my brother, on the run, how did this happen?"

"Nice chips." Jack commented, trying to change the subject as he joined us over at the small wooden table that we had found in the warehouse. He was right though; these were some really good chips.

"Actually, they're not bad." The Doctor agreed as he popped another one into his mouth.

"They're gorgeous." I commented with my mouth full, "I love chips."

Martha joined us, sitting down at the table. I watched as both her and Jack shared looks, Martha nodding towards the Doctor. I had an idea what they wanted to talk about; after all it was kind of obvious. Jack looked at my slightly but I shook my head. If he wanted to know he could ask. Jack hesitated slightly before he finally spoke up.

"So, Doctor, who is he?" he asked, "How come the ancient society of Time Lords created a psychopath?"

"And what is he to you?" Martha added, "Like a colleague, or…"

The Doctor swallowed his chip before answering, "A friend and first."

"I thought you were going to say he was your secret brother or something." Martha joked slightly.

Me, the Doctor and Jack shot up to look at her. The Doctor looked slightly bewildered that she had even mentioned such a thing. I scoffed, "I think someone's been watching too much TV." The Doctor smirked from beside me, while Martha laughed slightly.

"But all the legends of Gallifrey made it sound so perfect." Jack frowned.

"Well, perfect to look at, maybe." The Doctor said, "And it was, it was beautiful." He leaned back in his chair, "They used to call it the Shining World of the Seven Systems. And on the continent of the Wild Endeavour, in the mountains of Solace and Solitude, there stood the Citadel of the Time Lords. The oldest and most mighty race in the universe, looking down on the galaxies below, sworn never to interfere. Only to watch."

The description that the Doctor had gave created an image in my head. The burnt orange sky he had told me about before, with the snow-capped mountains, with the Citadel in between it. I smiled to myself, it seemed so beautiful. It was sad that the planet was gone now, forever.

"Children of Gallifrey, taken from their families at the age of eight to enter the Academy." The Doctor continued, "And some say that's where it all began. When he was a child. That's when the Master saw eternity. As a novice, he was taken for initiation. He stood in front of the Untempered Schism, it's a gap in the fabric of reality through which can be seen the whole of the Vortex. You stand there, eight years old, staring at the raw power of time and space. Just a child. Some would be inspired. Some would run away. And some would go mad." He finished, shaking himself out of the memories, "I don't know." He said as he popped another chip into his mouth.

"What about you?" Martha asked. I smile. _Deffinetly the ones who ran away. _

"Oh, the ones that ran away." The Doctor said voicing my thoughts, "I never stopped."

We were suddenly distracted by a beeping noise coming from Jack's vortex manipulator. Jack placed his chips down onto the table as he looked at it, "Encrypted channel with files attached. Don't recognise it."

"Patch it through to the laptop." The Doctor said as he finished his last chip, scrunching the paper up into a ball as he leaned forward.

"Uh, since we're telling stories," Jack said nervously, "There's something I haven't told you." he looked at me from the corner of his eye and I nodded slightly.

I knew what was coming now; he was going to tell the Doctor about Torchwood. Something inside me told me that this wasn't going to be pretty. Jack leaned over, attaching the vortex manipulator to the laptop. A couple of seconds later a file appeared up on the screen, showing the Torchwood logo. And I watched as the Doctor looked at the screen disgusted.

"You work for Torchwood?" he suddenly turned around to me, giving me the same glare he had given Jack, "And you knew about this, didn't you?"

All I could do was nod, "I'm sorry."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"It wasn't my place to say." I said. The Doctor glared at me even more. To say that was angry was probably an understatement. He was absolutely furious; I was actually surprised he hadn't punched Jack in the face yet.

"Doctor, I swear to you, it's different, it's change." Jack said, "There's only half a dozen of us now." He was right, and they were the most amazing team ever. And I knew that putting the gun thing aside, the Doctor would love them just as much as I did if he knew who they were.

"Everything Torchwood did and you're part of it?" The Doctor snapped.

"The old regime was destroyed at Canary Wharf." Jack told him, "I rebuilt it, I changed it, and when I did that, I did it for you. In your honour."

The Doctor continued to stare at him, still disgusted. I felt sorry for Jack, but at the same time, I was glad that I wasn't the one receiving the death glare. I sighed as I pressed a button opening the file, and the Doctor's gaze turned to the laptop. On the screen appeared a blonde woman who was sitting at her desk as she looked seriously at the camera.

"_If I haven't returned to my desk by 2200, this file will be emailed to Torchwood. Which means if you're watching this, then I'm…"_ she paused, not being able to say the word. I looked at the screen sadly, knowing that this woman was dead, "_Anyway, the Saxon files are attached, but take a look at the Archangel document. That's when it all started, when Harry Saxon became Minister in charge of launching the Archangel Network."_

The screen changed as it showed an image of the Earth with a bunch of satellites in orbit around it.

"What's the Archangel Network?" I asked, confused.

"I've got Archangel," Martha said pulling her phone out from her pocket, "Everyone's got it."

"It's a mobile phone network." Jack explained, "Because look, it's gone worldwide. They've got 15 satellites in orbit. Even the other networks, they're all carried by Archangel."

The Doctor took hold of Martha's phone as he took his sonic screwdriver out, pointing it at the phone. "It's in the phones! Oh, I said he was a hypnotist. Wait, wait, wait. Hold on." He banged the phone against the table and it suddenly emitted the four beat rhythm, "There it is! That four beat rhythm. It's everywhere. Ticking away in the subconscious."

"What is it, mind control?" Martha asked.

"No, no, no, no. Subtler than that." The Doctor answered, "Any stronger and people would question it. But contained in that rhythm, in layers of code, 'Vote Saxon. Believe in me.' Whispering to the world. Oh yes!" The Doctor cried as he suddenly realized something, "That's how he hid himself from me! 'Cause I should've sensed there was another Time Lord on Earth. I should've known way back, but the signal cancelled him out."

"Anyway you can stop it?" Jack asked.

"Not from down here." The Doctor answered, "But now we know how he's doing it."

"And we can fight back!" I said happily.

"Oh, yes!"

_XOXO_

The Doctor began working. He completely took apart the laptop and Martha's mobile, sonicing certain bits that he thought he needed to. Both me and Jack were happy that it was Martha's phone and now our own. While I barely used my phone anymore, only using it to call Martha. The phone was still practically like my baby, and I would feel lost without it. Once he had finished with the bits of the laptop and the phone, he held out his hand to get our TARDIS keys. Me and Jack handed ours over and the Doctor pulled his one out of his pocket, along with a spare one for Martha. Once his work was done he tied each key of a piece of string, accept for mine, which was already on a chain.

"Four TARDIS keys." The Doctor said, pushing them forwards, "Four pieces of the TARDIS, all with low-level perception properties because the TARIDS is designed to blend in." he paused for a second, as me, Martha and Jack gave him looks, "Well sort of, but now, the Archangel Network's got a second low-level signal. Weld the key to the network and Kat," he said as he took a step back, taking his key along with him, "Look at me, you can see me, yes?"

"Yep."

"What about now?" The Doctor placed the key around his neck and my eyes instantly moved to the side of the room. It's like I couldn't help it. I blinked as I tried to look again, but my head kept veering to the side. I heard Jack chuckle as I tried again, "No, I'm here, look at me." The Doctor said bringing my attention to him for a split second, before it happened again.

"It's like I know that you're there, but I don't want to know." I tried to explain.

"And back again." The Doctor took off the key, and I could see him properly again, "See? It just shifts your perception a tiny little bit. Doesn't make us invisible. Just unnoticed." He said as he passed both me, Jack and Martha our keys. The Doctor stopped suddenly, "Oh! I know what it's like! It's like… It's like when you fancy someone, and they don't even know you exist." I winced slightly at that comment as I turned to look at Martha, "That's what it's like. Come on!" And then he took off.

The worst thing about it was that the Doctor didn't even know it. Even though it was so blatantly obvious. Martha might have only travelled with the Doctor for a short amount of time, but she had liked him. And given by the look on her face right now, she still did. And that had obviously hurt. Martha turned around to look at Jack who smiled at her weakly.

"You too, huh?"

Martha smiled slightly as the three of us walked off to try and catch up with the Doctor. We walked out of the warehouse and onto the street, The Doctor and Jack in front with me and Martha a couple of steps behind.

"Don't run. Don't shout; just keep your voice down." The Doctor warned, "Draw attention to yourself and the spell is broken. Just keep to the shadows."

"Like ghosts." Jack commented.

"Yeah. That's what we are." The Doctor whispered, "Ghosts."

The four of us put our keys around our necks as we headed out into the city. Completely unnoticed by anyone who passed us by.

_XOXO_

It was a few hours later when we finally reached a small air base where the Master was going to meet up with Mr Winters, who was apparently the president of the United States in this universe. We managed to sneak into the base unnoticed as we watched in the shadows as the Master spoke with the president. I couldn't hear much because of how far away we were from them. But from what I did hear, America was now completely in charge and that the President was also taking over first contact. It also seemed that the Master wasn't taking it very seriously either. But then he wouldn't, would he? All of this was just one big game to him, and he loved it.

As the president left, the Master led his wife into a car before he watched the president leave. As the car holding the president disappeared he turned back around, looking right in our direction, and I froze slightly. It made me wonder if he could actually see us. But he was distracted as there was a wail of sirens and a police van stopped nearby. I watched as the Jones family, still minus Leo were taken out and the Master ran up to them.

"Hi, guys!" The Master cried in the delight. Despite the handcuffs, both Mr and Mrs Jones tried to get at Saxon, but were quickly restrained by the police officers, "All will be revealed!"

"Oh, my God!" Martha breathed, and both me and The Doctor put a hand on her arm to stop her from running over to her family.

"Don't move." The Doctor said.

"But—"

"Don't." The Doctor said, this time more forcefully.

"I'm gonna kill him." Martha whispered as we all watched the police transport the struggling family over to a black Land Rover.

"Say I use this perception filter to walk up behind him and break his neck?" Jack said.

"Now that sounds like Torchwood." The Doctor remarked, giving Jack yet another death glare.

Jack shrugged, "Still a good plan."

"Not really. He'd just regenerate." I said, "Kill him during his regeneration cycle, then he probably will die."

The Doctor looked down at me giving me the same glare. I kind of understood why, violence wasn't really the Doctor's thing. And I had been suggesting violence, "He's a Time Lord. Which makes him my responsibility." He told us, "I'm not here to kill him. I'm here to save him."

Jack turned his attention back to his vortex manipulator as he began pressing buttons on it, getting information, "Aircraft carrier _Valiant,_ that's a UNIT ship, at 58.2 North, 10.02 East."

"How do we get on board?" I asked.

"Does that thing work as a teleport?" The Doctor asked Jack.

"Since you revamped it, yeah." Jack answered as he pressed in some more buttons, "Coordinates set."

The Doctor made sure that all four of us had our hands on the manipulator before he activated it. And then we were gone.

The next thing I knew, I was onboard the valiant, falling the floor with a groan. The headache that I had, had earlier today was coming back. _Stupid Vortex Manipulator._

"Jesus Christ! My head." I cried as I picked myself up off of the floor, straightening myself up.

"Oh, that thing is rough!" Martha cried as she also picked herself up off of the floor.

"I've had worse nights." Jack said. He let out a yell as he cracked his neck, "Welcome to the _Valiant."_

"It's dawn." Martha pointed out as she walked towards the window, I joined her, "Hold on, I thought this was a ship, where's the sea?"

"A ship for the 21st Century." Jack said as both him and the Doctor joined us at the window, "Protecting the skies of planet Earth."

_XOXO_

The four of us were running down the corridors of the Valiant, trying to find the room where the Master would be holding first contact. When all of a sudden, the Doctor came to an abrupt halt, stopping the rest of us in our tracks too.

"We've no time for sight-seeing!" Jack hissed.

"No, wait, shh, shh. Can't you hear it?" The Doctor asked.

I looked around, but all I could hear was the noise from the machines around us. I sighed, "Hear what?" I asked.

"Doctor, my family's on board." Martha snapped as she strode past us.

"Brilliant!" The Doctor said happily, grinning. I raised an eyebrow at him. _What was brilliant? What had he heard?_ "This way!" The Doctor said as he began to run down and different corridor, leaving the rest of us to follow him. We followed him down a long hallway until we finally reached some doors. The Doctor threw them open to reveal the TARDIS. All four of us grinned as we saw it, "Oh, at last!" The Doctor cried happily.

"Oh, yes!" Martha squealed in delight.

"What's it doing on board the Valiant?" Jack asked, confused.

He had a point, why had the Master brought it here? I followed the Doctor inside, stopping in my tracks instantly, horrified. The TARDIS was no longer glowing with a golden light, but now a red one. The console was surrounded by a large metal cage. It was a horrible sight. Her usual humming sound also sound more pained. Whatever the Master had done to the TARDIS, it was hurting her.

"What's he done?" Both me and Jack asked at the same time.

"Don't touch it!" The Doctor warned.

"We weren't going to." I said.

"What has he done though?" Martha asked, "It sounds like its sick…"

"It can't be." The Doctor muttered as he rushed up to the torn apart and caged up console, "No, no, no, no, no, no, it can't be!" he growled.

"Doctor, what is it?" I asked, "What has he done?"

"He's cannibalised the TARDIS." He replied, venomously.

"Is this what I think it is?" Jack asked, worried. _What was it?_

"It's a paradox machine." The Doctor growled again. He ducked down to look at something attached to the cage. I walked over next to him and look down at it to. He was looking at a dial. Most of it was white but on the very end was an area in red, and the dial was getting closer and closer to it, "As soon as this hits red, it activates." He told us, "At this speed, it'll trigger…" he grabbed Jack's wrist, looking between the dial and Jack's watch, "Two minutes past eight."

"First Contact is at 8:00." Jack said, "Then two minutes later."

"What does he need a paradox machine for?" I asked.

"What does a paradox machine even do?" Martha asked.

"More importantly," Jack said, "Can you stop it?"

The Doctor shook his head, "Like Kat said, I need do know what he's using it for. Until that I can't stop it." he said, "Touch the wrong bit, blow up the solar system."

"Then we've got to get to the Master." Martha said.

"Yeah, how are we going to stop him?" Jack asked.

"Oh, I've got a way." He said casually. We all looked down at him. _Why didn't he tell us sooner?_ The Doctor looked up and grinned at our facial expressions, "Sorry, didn't I mention it?"

_XOXO_

We finally found our way to the main deck, where the Master was, just as President Winters began his speech, "My fellow Americans, patriots, people of the world. I stand before you today as ambassador for humanity. A role I will undertake with the utmost solemnity. Perhaps our Toclafane cousins can offer us much. But what is important is not that we gain material benefits, but that we learn to see ourselves anew. For as long as man had looked to the stars he has wondered what mysteries they hold. Now we know we are not alone…"

"This plan." I whispered to the Doctor, "Are you going to tell us?"

The Doctor held up the TARDIS key around his neck, "If I can get this around the Master's neck, cancel out his perception, they'll see him for real." He explained, "It's just hard to go unnoticed when everyone is on red alert. If they stop me, you've got a key."

"Yes, sir." Jack said.

I nodded, "Got it."

"I'll get him." Martha assured.

"And I ask you now," President Winter's continued, "I ask of the human race, to join with me in welcoming our friends. I give you the Toclafane." He spread out his arm as four Toclafane appeared, one by one around him. The Doctor began to walk around the edge of the room slowly, trying to get closer to the Master, "My name is Arthur Coleman Winters, President Elect of the United States of America, and Designated Representative of the United Nations. I welcome you to planet Earth and its associated moon."

"You're not the Master." A child-like male voice came from one of the spheres.

"We like the Mr Master." Another sphere said, this one was female.

"We don't like you." said another one, this time another male.

"I can be master, if you so wish." Winters said, "I will accept mastery over you if that is God's will."

"Man is stupid." The first male said.

"Master is our friend." The second male told him.

"Where's my Master, pretty please?" The female asked.

"Oh, all right then. It's me!" the Master called, jumping out of his chair, "Ta-da!" He laughed, "Sorry. Sorry, I have this effect, people just get obsessed. Is it the smile, is it the aftershave, is it the capacity to laugh at myself? I don't know! It's crazy!"

"Saxon, what are you talking about?" President Winters asked, frustrated.

Suddenly the Master grew deadly serious, as he turned around to face President Winters, "I'm taking control, Uncle Sam. Starting with you." he turned around and spoke to one of the Toclafane, "Kill him."

A sphere came round, baring spikes. But instead of spitting one of the spikes, which I thought it would, it shot President Winters with a laser, and he disintegrated. The Master clapped his hands, laughing manically as chaos erupted around him. Everyone tried to leave the room in a panic, but the Master's guards pulled out their weapons.

"Guards!" he called.

"Nobody move!" one of the guards shouted, "Nobody move!"

The Master ran up the stairs, stopping when he was in view of the camera, "Now then!" he cried, "Peoples of the Earth, please attend carefully." He said looking into the camera. I watched as the Doctor lunged forward, taking his chance only to be stopped as the guards grabbed him, "Stop him!" the Master called to the guards. They grabbed the Time Lord and force him to kneel in front of the Master. I tried to hold myself back from shouting at them, I hadn't been notice yet, so I had a chance, "We meet at last, Doctor." The Master grinned, "Oh! I love saying that!"

"Stop this!" The Doctor cried, "Stop it now!"

"As if a perception filter is gonna work on me." The Master sneered. He then turned to look at me, Martha and Jack, "Oh and look. It's Little Miss Know It All, the girlie and the freak. Although I'm not sure which one's which." Jack rushed towards the Master, taking his chance. But the Master brought out a metal tube and shot a yellow laser at Jack. He cried out before he fell to the floor dead, and me and Martha rushed to his side, "Laser screwdriver. Who'd have sonic? And the good thing is, he's not dead for long. I get to kill him again." He then turned to look at me, "Oh and look, there's Little Miss Know It All."

"And there's the crazed psychopath." I replied venomously.

"Master, just calm down." The Doctor said, "Just look at what you're doing, just stop. If you could see yourself…"

The Master sighed exasperatedly before turning to the camera, "Do excuse me, little bit of personal business. Back in a minute." He walked off camera as he turned to the guards, "Let him go." The guards pushed the Doctor to the floor.

"It's that sound, that sound in your head." He said desperately, "What if I can help?"

"Oh! How to shut him up?" The Master said sarcastically, "I know! Memory lane!" He sat down on the steps in front of the Doctor, "Professor Lazarus, remember him? And his genetic manipulation device?" I shot my head up to look at the Master confused, "What, did you think little Tish got that job merely by coincidence? I've been laying traps for you all this time. And if I can concentrate all that Lazarus technology into one little screwdriver…But, ooh, if only I had the Doctor's biological code. Oh! Wait a minute! I do!" the Master suddenly jumped up, running over to a silver case, "I've got his hand!" he said opening the case to reveal the jar with the Doctor's hand in it, "And if Lazarus made himself younger, what if I reverse it? Another hundred years?"

The Master pointed his laser screwdriver at the Doctor as the beam hit him. I watched completely horrified as the Doctor screamed and convulsed as his genetic makeup began to alter. Jack revived next to me, just in time to see what was happening. He tugged on the sleeve of my jacket and I turned around to look at him. He tore his vortex manipulator off his wrist and handed it to me.

"Teleport." He told me.

"I can't." I said, barely above a whisper, "I can't just leave him."

"We can't stop him. Get yourself and Martha out of here." Jack said, "Get out."

Saxon finally stopped and the Doctor collapsed to the floor. He now had the body of a very old and haggard man. Managing to pull out of the grasp that Jack had, had on me I crawled over to him, Martha following along with me, "Doctor." I whispered as Martha helped me to help him sit up a little, "We've got you."

The Master ignored me, obviously saving the idea of taunting me for later and instead turned to Martha, "Ah, she's a would-be doctor." He fake cooed, "But tonight, Martha Jones, we've flown them in, all the way from prison." The doors slid open and the guards pushed Martha's family into the room, guns pressed to the back of their necks.

Martha stood up, going to run over to them. But was stopped when to guard grabbed hold of her, stopping her from moving any further, "Mum." She breathed.

"I'm sorry." Mrs Jones sobbed.

"The Toclafane." The Doctor growled at the Master as he breathed heavily, "What are they?" The Master bent down, leaning forwards, gesturing that he couldn't hear, "Who are they?" The Doctor repeated.

"Doctor, if I told you the truth," he splayed a hand across the Doctor's chest where his hearts were, "Your hearts would break." He then turned to me smirking slightly, "The offer to join me still stands by the way. But you only have one more chance."

I glared at him, "No way in hell."

The Master sighed, "All right then, you've made your choice." He said, "I'll deal with you later. Got other things going on at the moment."

"Is it time?" the female Toclafane asked.

"Is it ready?"

"Is the machine singing?"

The Master stood up and looked at his watch, "Two minutes past." He ran up the steps, joining his wife and he turned to face the camera, "So, Earthlings! Basically, um… End of the world." He raised his laser screwdriver up into the air as he shouted, "Here. Come. The drums!"

Rogue Trade's 'Voodoo Child' began playing over the speakers as the paradox machine activated. A rift in an angry shade of red split open in the sky and thousands upon thousands of Toclafane came flying out of it. The Master and his wife watched from the windows as they danced along to the song.

"How many do you think there are?" The Master asked his wife.

"I don't know."

"Six billion!" he answered as he switched the speaker to project outside, "Down you go, kids!" he called to the Toclafane and they zoomed down, "Shall we decimate them?" he asked his wife, "That sounds good. Nice word, decimate. Remove one tenth of the population." He ordered the Toclafane.

The Doctor tugged on the sleeve of my jacket, and he whispered something into my ear. I listened, trying to block out the hundreds of messages calling out to the Valiant.

"_Valiant, this is Geneva! We're getting slaughtered down here!"_

"_Help us! For God's sake help us! They're everywhere!"_

"_This is London, Valiant! This is London calling, what do we do? They're killing us, the Toclafane are killing us!"_

Tears streamed down my face as I turned to look at the Doctor. He took hold of my hand and squeezed it as I began to stand up off of the floor. Letting go of his hand, I placed both hands of Jack's vortex manipulator.

Giving one last look at Jack and Martha, who were looking completely shocked and confused, and one last look at the Doctor, I closed my eyes and activated the teleport.

_XOXO_

After the dizziness faded away, and so did the headache slightly. I picked myself up of the ground to see that I had landed in a field. Right in front of me was a city, the Toclafane swarming down, shooting, completely destroying the city. Looking down at the TARDIS key around my neck, I took one last look at the ruined city.

"I'm coming back."

_XOXO_

**BOOM. Chapter 12 done. I thought I'd get this up seeming as I'm back at school tomorrow, and that's when updates start becoming very rare. Damn those stupid GCSE's. **

**By the way, what did everyone think of the new Doctor Who episode if you've seen it? I had so many feels.**

**Anyway, I'll try and get the next chapter up as soon as I can, but I have no idea when it will be. So until then… Allons-y ;)**

**And yet again, and massive thanks to my friend grapejuice101 for helping me with some of the dialouge in this chapter, as well as some ideas not just for this chapter, but all of the chapters in this story. Seriously, the story wouldn't be as good as it is without her, so yeah. Thank you.**


	13. Last of the Time Lords

**Authors Note: I know this chapters been a long time coming, and I'm really sorry for that. But it's been so hectic. I have geography and health and social coursework, English controlled assesments which I'm already behind on because of a goeg trip. Art work which I'm also behind on. And I'm revising for science tests. The only time I have to write is at the weekend and that's barely anything. So I'm sorry, for being such a terrible writer. But if you're still with me then thank you. And I hope this lives up to your expectations. =]**

_XOXO_

I looked down at the sea, watching as the waves pounded at the boat, water spraying up at me every now and then, the cold wind whipping at my face. I sub-consciously tucked a loose strand of hair behind my ear as I looked through the darkness to the shore where I could see the figure of a person moving a lamp and I smiled slightly to myself. This was it. After a whole year, I was finally back home.

The year had been tough. Incredibly tough. I done exactly what the Doctor had told me to do. I had travelled the entire world. It had always been my dream to travel the world. But in the circumstances right now, it was different. The Earth had changed completely under the Master's reign. The humans, what was left of them, were living in constant fear of the Master and the Toclafane. Every single day felt like a fight for survival. The whole year had changed me. The Doctor wasn't there for me to rely on anymore; I had to do things myself. I was no longer the weak and defenceless seventeen year old girl that I used to be. I was tougher and stronger and, in the words of a guy that I had met in America 'badass'.

The boat pulled into the shore. The two men that owned it dragging in through the shallows, "Thanks." I said as I hopped out of the boat. I ran through the water towards the figure with the lamp, waving goodbye to the two men as the sailed off back into the sea. The figure, who was a young man with dark hair and dark eyes, lowered the lamp down to his side and I finally reached him, "What's your name then?" I asked.

"Tom Milligan." The man replied, "No need to ask who you are, the famous Katherine Stewart. How long since you were last in Britain?"

"365 days." I answered, sighing, "It's been a long year."

Tom walked up the beach as I followed beside him, "So what's the plan?" he asked.

"This Professor Docherty, I need to see her." I told him, "Can you get me there?"

"She works in a repair shed, Nuclear Plant Seven. I can get you inside." Tom said, "What's this all for? What's so special about her?" he asked.

I shook my head, "Sorry, Tom. The more you know, the more you're at risk. I'm not about to put anyone in danger."

"There's a lot of people depending on you. You're a bit of a legend." Tom told me.

I scoffed at that. I wasn't that important. "What does the legend say?" I asked.

"That you sailed the Atlantic, walked across America." He said, "That you were the only person to get out of Japan alive."

I scoffed again, under my breath, "Only just." I muttered. It had been my eighteenth birthday that day, and I had spent it trying to escape a country that was engulfed in flames. It was the worst thing that I've ever had to go through, thousands of people screaming, and there nothing else I could do but just get myself out. Obviously I survived, but nobody else did. The rest of the population died. It seemed the Master was slowly dwindling down the population. As far as I knew, there was only a billion or so left.

"Katherine Stewart, they say, 'She's gonna save the world.'" Tom continued, "Bit late for that." He added darkly. I ignored him. There was still hope, and I was going to make sure the plan went through, even if it killed me. I frowned slightly as we reached a truck, which I guessed belonged to Tom.

"How come you can drive?" I asked, "Don't you get stopped?"

"Medical Staff. Used to be in paediatrics back in the old days. But that gives me a licence to travel so that I can help out at the labour camps." Tom explained.

"Great." I sighed, "I'm travelling with a Doctor."

I couldn't help but smile. I had never been away from a friend for two weeks, let alone a year. Back in my universe I had two friends, who were practically like my sisters. Their houses were like my second and third homes. And I always used to refer to them their parents as Mummy and Daddy number two, and Mummy and Daddy number three. We were always together; we had gone through pre-school, primary school, secondary school and were even going to the same college as each other. To say that we were inseparable would be very accurate. I missed them a lot, and I missed the Doctor too. It made me feel happier that soon this would all be over, and I'd get to see one of my best friends again. I saw Tom frown at my smiling, and I quickly climbed into the passenger seat of the truck, as he got into the driver's seat.

"Story goes that you're the only person on Earth who can kill him." Tom said seriously, "That you and you alone can kill the Master stone dead."

My eyes darkened slightly as I turned to look at him, "Let's just drive, yeah?"

_XOXO_

_**3**__**rd**__** Person POV**_

It was barely past dawn when the voice over came, announcing the Master's arrival, _"Citizens rejoice! Your Lord and Master stands on high! Playing track three."_

Right on cue, the doors to the conference room opened revealing the Master, just as 'I can't decide' by the Scissor Sisters blared through the room. He strutted into the room, over to his wife, who he had gotten to wear a silky red dress today. He gave her a long deep kiss before waltzing over to a chair; he spun around in it as Mrs Jones set a tray of tea onto the table. He took a sip of the tea before spitting it out and pouring the rest of tea onto the table, leaving Mrs Jones to clear up after him.

He then bounded up the stairs onto the bridge, where he grabbed a bell. He began to ring the bell, signalling that the Doctor better come out to play, or else. A few seconds later, The Doctor appeared, crawling out a tent which had been his bedroom for the past year, with a layer of straw as his bed. The Master bounded down the stairs towards him, and the next thing the Doctor knew he was being shoved down into wheelchair. The Master took hold of it as he spun the completely un-amused Doctor around the room, singing the lyrics of the song to him as he did so. He finally stopped at a window where they he looked out at the sky as the Toclafane flied around.

"It's ready to rise, Doctor." The Master said, "The new Time Lord Empire. It's good, isn't it? Isn't it good? Anything?" Getting no response from the Doctor, as usual he resorted to waving his hand in front of the man's withered face, "No? Anything?" he looked out at the window at the Toclafane again for a moment, "Oh, but they broke your hearts, didn't they, those Toclafane? Ever since you worked out what they really are." Still getting no response, he decided to move onto another subject, one he knew he would get a reaction to, "They say Little Miss Kat Stewart has come back home. Now why would she do that? I will have her back in my hands, Doctor. And I will find out what she knows."

The Doctor turned to glare at him. He had always been calling Katherine by the nicknames that both he and Martha had for her, ever since she left. The Doctor had learnt to mostly ignore it over the year, but the Master still always got a reaction from Martha. Which was the exact reason he called Katherine that in the first place, "Leave her alone." He hissed.

"But you said something to her, didn't you? On the day I took control." The Master said. He knew that Katherine was up to something down on that Earth, and he had tried to get rid of her a fair few times (when he knew where she was at least), but he had failed every time. And now she was back home. He would never admit it to anyone else, but he was worried. "What did you tell her?"

"I don't even know why you're bothering. He's not going to say anything to you. You should have figured that out by now." A raspy voice came from behind them. Both the Doctor and the Master turned around to see Martha Jones, with to guards by her side. She was wearing the same clothes as her mother, and maids outfit. Although she hadn't been one of his maids for a while. In an attempt to get her to spill some information about Kat, he had locked her in a room and cut of her food and water supply, only giving her a tiny amount every now and then to keep her alive, and then the food was barely edible. It would be like that until she talked. Not that she ever did. Her clothes were now dirty and slightly torn, as well as being far too big for her skeleton like frame.

"Ah! You brought her!" The Master cried happily. Both the Doctor and Martha rolled their eyes at this. The Master was the only person in the world that seemed to be happy right now, "Plan on telling me anything today Miss Jones?" he looked up and down at her skinny body, "You need food. All you have to do is give my some information on your little bestie down there."

"Go to hell." Martha growled.

The Master smirked as he sighed. He had been trying the no food and water for thing a couple of months now. And it obviously wasn't working. It seemed that he had under-estimated the strength of the friendship between Martha and Katherine. It was almost as strong and Katherine and the Doctor's. This meant that Martha could probably just let herself die from starvation than give him information. That would be no good. He'd have to think of another way to get her to talk.

"Fine." The Master said, turning to the guards, "Go give her something to eat." He watched as the guards began to drag the weak girl away, "I have other ways of making you talk Miss Jones, don't you worry." He called out. He watched as they disappeared before turning back to the Doctor, "Where were we? Oh that's it! What did you say to Little Kat Stewart?"

"I have one thing to say to you." the Doctor told him, "You know what it is."

"Oh, no you don't!" the Master growled. He stood up, shoving the wheelchair away until the Doctor hit the wall, "Come on, people! What are we doing?" he shouted, "Launch day in twenty-four hours!"

The Doctor glanced over at Mrs Jones, and Martha, who was now sitting at the table eating a stale bread roll, two guards at her side. Martha looked up slightly as the Doctor stuck out three fingers signalling them. They gave no sign that they saw it, just in case the Master was watching. But the Doctor knew in their eyes that they saw it. He knew that the message would be passed onto Tish, Mr Jones and Jack.

_XOXO_

_**Katherine's POV**_

The two of us were walking across what was now a rocky wasteland. I continued to follow Tom along when I came across a large statue of the Master carved out of rock, placed at an angle that made it look like he was looking down at us.

"Oh, great, another one." I grumbled. Tom looked at me, raising an eyebrow, "There all over the Earth, those things." I said gesturing to the statue, "He's even carved himself into Mount Rushmore." I scoffed.

"Best to keep down." Tom warned. He ducked down, peering over some rocks, "Here we go." I went over and joined him. Peering over the rocks as well. In front of me was a massive piece of land, filled with rocket ships that were lined up one by one, as far as the eye could see, "The entire South Coast of England, converted into shipyards. They bring in slave labour every morning, break up cars, houses, anything, just for the metal, building the fleet out of scrap."

"You should see Russia," I said mournfully. Russia had to be the worst of them all. "That's Shipyard Number One. All the way from the Black Seat to the Bering Strait, there are 100,000 rockets getting ready for war."

"War?" Tom asked, "With who?"

"The rest of the universe." I told him, "I've been out there, Tom, in space, before all of this happened, and there's thousands of different civilisations all around us with no idea what's happening here." I turned back to look at the shipyard, "The Master can build weapons big enough to devastate them all."

"You've been in space?" Tom asked.

I turned back to look at him, "Problem with that?"

"No. No, just… Wow." He said bewildered, "Anything else I should know?"

I shrugged, "I'm from a different universe." I said, as if it was an everyday thing.

"Right, okay."

"And I've met Shakespeare." I added, still in the same tone. I didn't turn around to look at Tom as I continued to look at the shipyard, but I could tell that his look of bewilderment had grown. It didn't last for long as two Toclafane came up behind us. Tom turned around to them, while I just stayed as still as I could.

"Identify, little man." One of them said.

"I – I've got a licence," he stuttered as he pulled out some ID, showing it to the Toclafane with his hands raised, "Thomas Milligan, Peripatetic Medical Squad. I'm allowed to travel. I was just checking for—"

"Soon the rockets will fly. And everyone will need medicine." The second Toclafane said. I heard the noise and they brought out their blades, "You'll be so busy!" Laughing, the two of them flew away. It wasn't until they were completely out of sight that I stood up from the ground.

Tom stared at me, puzzled, "But… they didn't see you?"

I smirked, grabbing the key from around my neck and showing it to him, "How do you think I travelled the world?"

"It's a key."

"Well done, Tom." I smirked at him as we began walking back to his truck. "I had this friend. He sort of welded the key to the Archangel Net Work." I explained.

"Archangel. That's a phone network, right?"

"Yep." I nodded, "The Master was the one that set up Archangel, fifteen satellites around the planet. But really it's transmitting this low-level psychic field. That's how everyone got hypnotised into thinking it was Harold Saxon."

"Saxon!" Tom scoffed, "Feels like years ago."

"Just the one year I'm afraid Tom." I said, "Anyway, the key's tuned into the same frequency. It doesn't make me invisible, just unnoticeable."

"But I can see you." he said.

"Well, that's because you wanted to." I teased.

"Yeah, suppose I did."

"Is there a Mrs Milligan?" I asked out of curiosity.

"No. No. What about you?" he asked.

"There used to be someone." I answered. Images of Ryan flashed around in my head. When I first met him, our first date, our first kiss, days spent out just mucking around. Then it went to the day I disappeared. And then my last moment with him. That last phone call when I thought I was going to crash into the sun, what he had said to me. Sometimes it made me wonder if he knew where I was. Even though I knew that was impossible.

_Just stay strong for me, yeah? No matter how bad it gets, just stay strong. I believe in you._

"A long time ago." I finished. I shook myself out of my thoughts, I was only making myself feel worse by thinking about him right now, "Come on, I've got to find this Docherty woman." I said as I climbed back into the truck.

"Well, we'll have to wait until the next work shift." Tom said, "What time is it now?"

"It's almost 3:00."

_XOXO_

_**3**__**rd**__** Person POV**_

The Doctor stared at the clock on the bridge which read 14:58. Mrs Jones, Tish and Martha who was now working as a maid again glancing at it also. The message had also been passed onto Mr Jones and Jack and it was almost time. Suddenly the Master walked into the room. This was good; he had come to the right place at the right time.

"Time for my massage. Who shall I have today? Tanya! Come one, sweetheart." The Master then turned to his wife, "Lucy, have you met Tanya? She's gorgeous!" he then took off his jacket and threw it onto the table, "Tanya, when we go to the stars, I'm going to take you to the Catrigan Nova. Whirlpools of gold." He sat down on one of the chairs at the table as the woman began to massage his shoulders, "You two should get to know each other. That might be fun!"

_XOXO_

Meanwhile, just on time, after two minutes of hard work, Jack had finally broken free of his bondages. He grabbed hold of a metal tube, and fired hot gas at the two guards in front of him before running off.

_XOXO_

At the exact same time, Mr Jones who had been left on his own to clean the ship, grabbed his bucket, chucking the water over the machinery. Sparks flew everywhere, and he had to duck every now and then as he too began to run. The alarms had been set off, and he knew that the guards would be coming soon.

He wasn't running for long, when suddenly half a dozen of guards ran round the corner, grabbing hold of him, pushing him up against the railing. It didn't bother Mr Jones though, this was exactly what he intended, his job was done.

_XOXO_

The running didn't last too long for Jack either. As he reached a corner, he too was met with half a dozen guards. But this time, they had their guns aimed at him.

Jack sighed, "Oh here we go again." He stopped holding out his arms in sacrifice as the guards began to shoot.

_XOXO_

Back in the board room, chaos was everywhere. The Master ran up to the deck in confusion, wondering what the hell was happening. Wasting no time, Mrs Jones dived for the Master's jack which was still on the table. She threw it over to Martha, and in turn she ran over passing it to the Doctor. He fished around in the pockets before pulling out the Master's laser screwdriver, aiming it at the Master, who had just turned around to see what was happening.

"Oh, I see." He sighed as he held up his hands.

"I told you," the Doctor said, already out of breath, "I have one thing to say." He flicked the button, but nothing happened. The Master began laughing manically as the Doctor tried again, but still nothing happened.

"Isomorphic controls." The Master told him, as he leaned over, plucking the screwdriver out of the Doctor's hands. He then, all of a sudden, back handed him, sending him to the floor, "Which means they only work for me." he said, "Like this." He shot at Mrs Jones. He had pretty much missed, only hitting her arm but it was enough to make her scream out in pain, "Say sorry!" he demanded.

"Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!" she shouted, glaring at him.

"Mum!" Martha cried as both her and her sister ran over to her. The Master raised an eyebrow at that. Out of everything he had done, that had gained the best reaction out of her. He suddenly had an idea on how to get Martha to spill about Katherine, but he'd leave that for later.

"Didn't you learn anything from Little Miss Stewart?" The Master said, spitting out her name as Lucy helped him into his jacket, "Siding with the Doctor is a very dangerous thing to do." He turned to the guards, "Take them away."

The guards done as they were told, taking the three women away. The Master walked over to the Doctor has he helped him up off the floor, "Okay, gotcha." He said, "There you go gramps." He placed the Doctor into one of the chairs as he began spinning him around in it, as he sat on the table in front of him, "Oh, do you know, I remember the days when the Doctor, oh, that famous Doctor, was waging a Time War, battling Sea Devils and Axons. He sealed the rift at the Medusa Cascade single-handed. Ooh. And look at him now. Stealing screwdrivers. How did he ever come to this? Oh yeah, me!" he said and began laughing manically again.

"I just need you to listen." The Doctor rasped.

"No, it's my turn! Revenge!" The Master growled, "Best served hot. And this time… it's a message for Little Miss Kat Stewart."

_XOXO_

_**Katherine's POV**_

We finally reached the Nuclear Plant where Professor Docherty worked. Tom cut through the barbed wire fence as quick and he could while I kept a look out for any Toclafane. Finally cutting a big enough hole in the fence for the two of us to get through, we slipped inside. We both ran across an open area of the compound as quick as we could, before we got to the repair shed. As we both walked through the plastic flaps which was the door to the shed I could hear frustrated grunts. As I got further inside an older woman with blonde hair came into view, who was banging on an old television monitor frustrated.

"Professor Docherty?" Tom asked.

"Busy." She replied bluntly.

"They, uh, sent word ahead. I'm Tom Milligan." He carried on, "This is Katherine Stewart."

Docherty still didn't look up from the television, "She can be the Queen of Sheba or all I care, I'm still busy." She replied.

I rolled my eyes slightly at her, "Televisions don't work anymore." I told her.

"Oh, God, I miss _Countdown_." Docherty sighed, "Never been the same since Des took over. Both Deses. What's the plural for Des? Desii? Deseen?" I couldn't help but smile at the little ramble. It reminded me so much of the Doctor, "But we've been told there's going to be a transmission. From the man himself," She continued to bang on the monitor and suddenly the screen came to life, "There!"

The image was black and white and grainy, but I could still see well enough. The camera was lifted up to show a shot of the Master and he looked into the camera, _"My people! Salutations. On this, the eve of war. Lovely woman. But I know there's all sorts of whispers down there, stories of a child walking the Earth, giving you hope." _The Master walked over and stood behind the old, withered Doctor who was sitting in a wheelchair.

"_But I ask you, how much hope as this man got? Say hello, Gandalf. Except he's not that old, but he's an alien with a much greater lifespan that you stunted little apes. What if it showed?"_ I saw the Master bring out his laser screwdriver and began fiddling around with it. My stomach clenched as I had a horrible idea of what he was going to do, _"What if I suspend your capacity to regenerate? All 900 years of your life, Doctor, what if we could see them?"_ The Master aimed his screwdriver and the Doctor and pressed the button. His body convulsed again as he began to age even more. I didn't want to watch, but I couldn't bring myself to turn away from the screen, _"Older and older and older. Down you go, Doctor!"_ The Doctor fell out of the wheelchair and onto the floor, as the Master kept going, _"Down, down. Down the years."_

Eventually, the Master stopped. And there was nothing but an eerie silence, _"Doctor?"_ The Master called to him, but there was no response. The camera moved down to show the Doctor's suit, lying on the ground, completely empty. I felt sick to the stomach, fearing the worst. That the Master had gone too far and now the Doctor was dead, when suddenly I saw something move from under the suit. The Doctor, who was now tiny as anything, popped his head out of the suit, blinking his large eyes and I felt relief wash over me. The Master then turned back to the camera, _"Received and understood, Little Miss Stewart?"_ He spat, _"Oh, and I'd keep running. Because I'm coming to find you." _And then the transmission ended.

"I'm sorry." Tom said quietly.

A smile grew across my face, "The Doctor's still alive."

_XOXO_

It wasn't that much later that we were in Professor Docherty's living quarters in the plant. She handed out papers that were about the Archangel network to me and Tom as she spoke to us.

"Obviously the Archangel network would seem to be the Master's greatest weakness." She said, "Fifteen satellites around the Earth still transmitting. That's why there's so little resistance. It's broadcasting a telepathic signal that keeps people scared."

"We could just take them out." Tom suggested.

"We could. Fifteen ground-to-air missiles. You got any on you?" Docherty said sarcastically, "Besides, any military action and the Toclafane descend."

"They're not called Toclafane." I told her. I was sick of everyone calling them that. Sick of me calling them that. I remember that the Doctor had said that there was no such thing; I just need to know what the hell they were. "It's just a name that the Master made up."

"Then what are they, then?" Docherty asked.

"Well, that's why I came to find you. Know your enemy." I told her, "I've got this." I stood up from the table I was sitting on and began rummaging through my bag, finally pulling out a disc, "No one's been able to look at a sphere close up. They can't even be damaged. Except once. A lightning strike in South Africa brought one of them down. Just by chance. I've got the readings on this."

I handed the disc out to Professor Docherty who took it from me. Seconds later, she was at her computer. The screen looked like it was one of the very old computers that you had when they first came out. Docherty banged on it a couple of times before it started to work.

"Whoever thought we'd miss Bill Gates?" She mumbled.

"So is that why you travelled the world?" Tom asked me, "To find a disk?"

"No," I shrugged, "Just got lucky."

"I heard stories you walked the Earth to find a weapon." Docherty said. I closed my eyes as I remembered the last day that I had been here, the words that the Doctor had said to me, "There!" Docherty cried snapping me out of my thoughts, "A current of 58.5 kilo amperes transferred a charge of 510 mega joules precisely."

"Can you recreate that?" Tom asked.

"I think so." Docherty replied. She thought about it for a second before smiling, "Easily yes."

I smiled, "Right then, Dr Milligan. We're gonna get us a sphere."

_XOXO_

The plan was in place. Tom went outside the plant. It wasn't long until I heard three gun shots that were set off by Tom. A sphere would be coming any moment now. I was crouched down in a starting position, ready to run when I saw Tom turn the corner. I turned to look at Professor Docherty who was doing a few, quick last minute preparations. I felt slightly nervous about this, if the plan went wrong; we were going to be dead meat.

Suddenly, I saw Tom appear around the sharp corner. I took my queue as I began to run towards Professor Docherty, "He's coming! You ready?" I cried to her.

"You do your job, I'll do mine." Was her reply.

"Now!" Tom yelled as he ran towards us.

Professor Docherty activated the device and the sphere flew straight into the electrical field. I watched as it shook as the electrical energy rushed through it. Docherty turned the device off and the sphere fell to the floor with a massive clunk. We walked towards is cautiously and Docherty outstretched her arms towards it.

"That's only half the job." She said, "Let's find out what's inside."

_XOXO_

_**3**__**rd**__** Person POV**_

The Doctor stood there, perched in the birdcage he had been placed in which was hanging from the wall. He was the only one in the conference room/bridge right now. But he knew that he wouldn't be alone for too long. The Master would come in sooner or later, with something new to taunt him with.

Almost as if he had been listening into the Doctor's thoughts (which he quite possibly could have been), the doors to the bridge opened and the Master stepped in, leading Lucy in along with him.

"Tomorrow they launch." The Master told him, "We're opening a rift in the Braccatolian space. Won't see us coming. Kind of scary."

"Then stop." He said.

"Once the empire is established and there's a new Gallifrey in the heavens, maybe then it stops." The Master walked closer towards the cage, looking at the Doctor though the metal bars, "The drumming. The never-ending drumbeat. Ever since I was a child, I looked into the Vortex. That's when it chose me. The drumming, the call to war. Can't you hear it? Listen, it's there now, right now. Tell me you can hear it, Doctor. Tell me."

The Doctor clenched onto the bars, "It's only you."

"Good."

The door opened again and they all turned around as a sphere flew into the room, "Tomorrow the war!" it said, "Tomorrow we rise, never to fall."

"You see? I'm doing it for them." The Master said gesturing to the sphere, "You should be grateful. After all, you love them. So very, very much."

_XOXO_

_**Katherine's POV**_

Me and Tom watched from the side and Professor Docherty worked to try and get the sphere open. She grabbed a scalpel and ran it through the small seam.

"There's some sort of magnetic clamp." She told us as she carried on fiddling with the thing, "Hold on, I'll just trip the…" With a low hiss the clamp was disabled, and the blonde woman opened the sphere, almost like she was opening a flower, "Oh my God!" she exclaimed.

Me and Tom moved over to talk a look at what was inside. Nested inside the sphere was a small, withered, head. It was surrounded by wires which we sticking into it, and there was a piece of metal machinery where the mouth and nose would be. It reminded my slightly of a Dalek in that way.

All of a sudden lights turned on and the creature opened its eyes. I screamed as the three of us jumped back in fright, "It's alive!" Docherty cried.

The sphere looked around the room as it caught sight of me, "Katherine. Katherine Stewart." I widened my eyes down at the sphere. I was starting to become even more frightened by the moment. How did this thing recognise me? How did it know my name?

"It knows you." Tom breathed. He looked just as confused as I was.

"Sweet, kind Katherine Stewart. You helped us to fly." The sphere said.

I blinked, "What do you mean?" I asked shakily.

"You led us to salvation." The sphere replied.

"Who are you?"

"The skies are made of diamonds." It answered.

My eyes widened even more. And the sick feeling returned in my stomach. I backed away from the sphere slowly, shaking my head in disbelief, "No." I breathed, "You can't be him." I didn't want to believe for a second that such a sweet little boy like Creet had now been turned into a killing machine. It made me completely sick.

"We share each other's memories." The sphere continued, "You sent him to Utopia."

"Oh, my God!" I cried, my skin turning pale as a sheet.

"What's it talking about?" Tom asked, "What does it mean?"

"What are they?" Docherty asked.

"Katherine." Tom said more softly, seeing the state of shock I was in, "Katherine, tell us. What are they?"

I swallowed, "They're us." I whispered, still not taking my eyes of the sphere in front of me, "They're humans. The human race from the future." I took a deep breath, calming myself down as I back to explain, "I had kind of worked it out with the paradox machine." I told them. As I began to remember everything, what the Doctor had said about the Master only being able to travel to the year 100 trillion, "The Master had the Doctor's TARDIS, it's a time machine, and it's our home. But the only other place he could go was to the end of the universe, so he found Utopia."

"What's Utopia?" Tom asked.

"It was the end of the universe, and the Utopia project was their last hope." I explained, "Trying to find a way to escape the end of everything."

"There was no solution. No diamonds." The sphere spoke up, it's tone harsh. Nothing like what Creet used to be like, "Just the dark and the cold. But then the Master came with his wonderful time machine, to bring us back home."

"But that's a paradox." Docherty said, "If you're the future of the human race, and you've come back to murder your ancestors, you should cancel yourselves out. You shouldn't exist."

"And that's the paradox machine." I said, "It sustains everything. So that the Toclafane don't disappear if one of them kills their ancestor."

"What about us?" Tom asked. He was shaking slightly and I could tell that he was trying his best to contain the anger that was bubbling up inside him, "We're the same species. Why do you kill so many of us?"

"Because it's fun." The sphere answered as it began to laugh manically.

Tom couldn't contain his anger anymore after that. He pulled out his gun, and shot it, not even hesitating one bit. I would have normally tried to stop anyone from doing that, but I didn't this time. Whatever that thing was it wasn't Creet anymore. And it certainly wasn't human. After everything it had done, even I didn't think it deserved to live.

_XOXO_

_**3**__**rd**__** Person POV**_

The Master sat down into a chair at the table. Lucy still stood in the same place that he had left her; she seemed dazed, almost like she was in some sort of trance as the Master began to tell the story to the Doctor.

"I took Lucy to Utopia." He told the Doctor, "A Time Lord and his human companion. I took her to see the stars. Isn't that right, sweetheart?"

"Trillions of years into the future." Lucy said, "To the end of the universe."

"Tell him what you saw."

"Dying. Everything dying." She said, "The whole of creation was falling apart. And I thought, 'There's no point. No point to anything. Not ever.'"

"And it's all your fault." The Master told the Doctor, "You should have seen it, Doctor. Furnaces. Burning. The last of humanity screaming at the dark. All that human invention that had sustained them across the aeons, it all turned inward. They cannibalised themselves."

"We made ourselves so pretty." The sphere said.

"Regressing into children," The Master continued, "But it didn't work. The universe was collapsing around them. That's why I made the paradox machine. My masterpiece, Doctor. A living TARDIS, strong enough the hold the paradox in place. Allowing the past and the future to collide in infinite majesty."

"But you're changing history." The Doctor argued, trying to find enough energy to try and stand, "Not just Earth, the entire universe."

"I'm a Time Lord." The Master said, "I have that right."

"But even then… why come all this way just to destroy?" The Doctor asked.

"We come backwards in time all to build a brand-new empire lasting 100 trillion years!" The sphere said.

"With me as their Master." The Master added, "Time Lord and humans combined. Haven't you always dreamt of that, Doctor?" he smiled as he stood up from the chair, walking back over to the cage, "Human race. Greatest monsters of them all." He walked away, turning back to Lucy and taking hold of her hand, "Night, then." And with that they left. The sphere following shortly after.

_XOXO_

_**Katherine's POV**_

The three of us were back in Professor Docherty's living quarters. We sat in silence with mugs of tea that Docherty had kindly made. I sat there staring into nothing. While I had still sort of figured it out a while back, it was still hard to believe that the spheres were actually humans. It was shocking to see how the Master could change humans like that. From a small, kind, happy little boy into a bitter, murderous machine.

"I think it's time we had the truth, Miss Stewart." Docherty spoke up, "Legend says you travelled the world to find a way of killing the Master. Tell us, is it true?"

I took a deep breath, "Just before I escaped, the Doctor told me that I had to find this specific weapon." I told them, remembering the instructions that the Doctor had given me, "The Doctor and the Master have been coming to Earth for years." I said, as I pulled out a box from inside my bag, "And they've been watched. There's UNIT and Torchwood, all studying Time Lords in secret. And they made this, the ultimate defence." I said, opening the box to reveal a gun, with four slots for the cylinders that I had in my hands.

"All you need is to get close; I can shoot the Master dead with this." Tom said holding up his gun.

"Actually, you can put that down, thank you very much." Docherty said as she pushed Tom's arm down.

"Anyway, the thing is, it's not so easy to kill a Time Lord." I told them, "They can regenerate. Change every single cell in their body and cheat death."

"Ah, the Master's immortal! Wonderful!" Docherty commented, sarcastically.

"Except for this." I said, picking up the gun from the box, "Four chemicals slotted into the gun. Inject him, kills a Time Lord permanently."

"Four chemicals?" Tom asked, picking the cylinders up, "You've only got three." He stated.

"Still need the last one." I told him, "'Cause the components of this gun were kept safe, scattered across the world, and I found them. San Diego, Beijing, Budapest and London." I said, placing the gun back in the box and closing it.

"Then where is it?" Tom asked.

"There's an old UNIT base in North London." I said, "I've found the access codes. Tom, you've got to get me there."

I grabbed my bag as me and Tom drew up a plan, as we started to walk towards the entrance again to leave, "We can't get across London in the dark. It's full of wild dogs, we'll get eaten alive. We can wait 'till morning then go with the medical convoy."

"You can spend the night here if you like." Docherty offered.

"No, we can get halfway, stay at the slave quarters in Bexley." Tom told her. He turned to her holding out his hand, "Professor, thank you."

Docherty took Tom's hand and shook it, "Oh, and you. Good luck."

I smiled at her kindly, "Thanks." I said as I kissed her on the cheek. I went to leave when she called my name.

"Katherine." I turned back around, "Could you do it? Could you actually kill him?"

"I've got no choice." I said to her sadly.

"You might me many things, but you don't look like a killer to me." Docherty said. I just gave her a sad smile as I turned around, heading outside.

_XOXO_

The two of us crept down the dark street, doing our best to avoid the guards that were on patrol. Tom led me along until we came to the right house. Quietly, Tom knocked a certain rhythm on the door that would let the people inside know that it was him.

"Let me in, it's Milligan." He said quietly through the mail box. The door clicked open and a woman let us inside. The whole house looked completely packed; there was barely any room to move at all. Everyone looked wrecked. The whole year had effected everyone left on this Earth, some more than others.

"Did you bring food?" the woman who had opened the door for us asked Tom.

Tom shook his head, "Couldn't get any. And I'm starving."

"All we've got is water." The woman told him.

Me and Tom both began to try our best to walk through the packed hall way, constantly bumping into people with every step we took. "It's cheaper than building barracks." Tom said, "Pack them in, 100 in each house, ferry them off to the shipyards every morning."

"Are you Katherine Stewart?" A voice said from behind me.

I turned around to see young man, who didn't look much older than me. I smiled at him slightly, "Yeah, that's me."

"Can you do it? Can you kill him?" he asked, "They said you can kill the Master. Can you? Tell us you can do it. Please, tell us you can do it."

"Who is the Master?" A woman from nearby asked. Soon there was a massive uproar of people asking questions, pleading me to tell them that I could kill him.

"Come on, just leave her alone. She's exhausted." Tom told them.

"No, it's all right." I said to him, "They want me to talk. So I'll talk."

_XOXO_

_**3**__**rd**__** Person POV**_

It was late at night on the Valiant. The Master, in his dressing down, hair all scruffy was creeping down the hallway towards the conference room. He had just gotten some information on where Katherine was, and he was extremely happy. He had been thinking he'd have to torture Martha's family to get her to give him information that he could to lure Katherine back to him. But it looked like he didn't need that anymore.

The door to the conference room opened, and the Master crept inside. He saw the Doctor stir slightly in his cage as he woke up. The Master went right up to the Doctor's change smiling manically.

"Guess what?"

_XOXO_

_**Katherine's POV**_

I was sitting on one of the stairs, with everyone gathered around me, listening intently as I told them my story. I had been telling the same story all year; to everyone I met in every single country I went to. All of them had heard this story.

"I travelled across the world." I told them, "From the ruins of New York to the Fusion Mills of China, right across the Radiation Pits of Europe. And everywhere I went I saw people just like you living as slaves. But if Katherine Stewart became a legend, then that's wrong, because I'm not the one that's important. There's someone else. There's a man who sent me out there, and told me to walk the Earth. And his name is the Doctor. He has saved your lives so many times and you never even knew he was there. He never stops, and he never stays, and he never ever asks to be thanked. But I've seen him. I know him." I said to them, "He's like a brother to me and I love him. And I know what he can do."

The woman that had opened the door for us suddenly barged through the people shouting, "It's him! It's him! My God, it's him! It's the Master! He's here!"

I froze suddenly. The boy next to me, just like everyone else in the room started to freak out, "But he never comes to Earth!" he said, "He never walks upon the ground."

"Hide her!" the woman shouted.

"Use this." Tom said chucking me his jacket. I was small enough that I could hide underneath it easily. But that didn't calm me down anymore. I could feel myself trembling more and more, almost like I could feel that he was getting nearer. I heard the cocking of a gun, which I guessed was Tom.

"He walks among us," the boy said, "Our Lord and Master."

"Katherine! Katherine Stew-art!" The Master then suddenly used a high pitched voice, "I can see you!" His tone then went back to normal, "Out you come, little girl. Come and meet your Master… Anybody? Nobody? No? Nothing?" There was a slight pause, "Positions!" I felt myself start to shake anymore as I heard the sound of guns cocking outside the wooden door, "I'll give the order unless you surrender. Ask yourself, 'What would the Doctor do?'"

It was eerily silent outside, and I knew the Master was waiting for me to make my decision. He probably knew what I was going to go. I wasn't going to let anyone innocent get hurt because of me was I? I stood up off of the floor, slipping the jacket off of me as I did so. I pulled the TARDIS key off from around my neck, putting it in my pocket and made my way to the door. Everyone in the room watched me, some even trying to stop me, telling me to stay. But I simply refused. I reached the door and placed and hand on Tom's, telling him to back down and let me go. He did so, and I smiled at him as if to say thank you. I then turned around to the rest of the people in the room and gave them a smile too, before I stepped outside, quickly closing the door behind me.

Like I expected, the Master was waiting for me. He turned around when he heard the door shut to see me, and started clapping his hands, "Oh, yes! Oh, very well done! Good girl! He trained you well." I done my best to stop an eye roll as I walked further into the street, "Bag. Give me the bag." He ordered, fumbling in his jacket pocket for what I guessed was his screwdriver. I went to go give it to him, but he stopped me, "No, stay there, just throw it." This time I didn't stop the eye roll and I shrugged the bag off of my shoulders and threw it to the ground. The Master pulled out his screwdriver, and fired the laser at it, completely frying the contents of it, "And now, good companion, you work is done."

The Master aimed his screwdriver at me, and I closed my eyes, ready for what was going to happen next. But suddenly, the door the house opened and Tom ran out, his gun at the ready. My eyes widened, "No! Tom! Get back inside!" I yelled. But it was far too late. Without any hesitation what so ever, The Master turned, shooting the laser at him instead. I watched in horror and Tom's lifeless body fell down onto the floor. I looked back at the Master, glaring at him as he began to chuckle.

"But you," he said pointing at me with the screwdriver, "When you die, the Doctor should be witness, hmm?" he inhaled deeply as he looked up at the sky, "Almost dawn, Katherine. And planet Earth marches to war."

_XOXO_

"_Citizens of Earth, rejoice and observe."_ The Master's voice came over the PA.

The doors to the room opened, and the two guards behind me pushed me in. I turned around and gave then a growl that I never thought I was capable of. As I turned I turned back around I kicked one of them in the shin, although he seemed mostly unaffected by it, apart from a small amount of cursing. I then started to look around the room. On one side was Martha, who looked totally malnourished, her family stood next to her, all four of them guarded. My eyes flickered to the other side of the room. Jack was standing there on his own. He tried to step forward, but the guard next to him stopped him. I gave him a small smile as I continued to walk forward.

As I got closer towards the bridge, the Doctor came into view. He was being kept in a cage, like he was some sort of animal. And that just made me want to punch the Master in the face. I smiled at him and he smiled back as I got to the bottom of the bridge. I looked up at the Master, who was being totally serious.

"Your teleport device," he said holding out a hand, "In case you thought I'd forgotten." I reached down into my pockets, pulling out Jack's vortex manipulator, and threw it. The Master caught in easily, "And now… kneel." Biting my tongue to stop all the words I wanted to say to him come out, I done as he said and kneeled to the floor. My eyes didn't leave him for a single second. "Down below, the fleet is ready to launch. 200,000 ships set to burn across the universe." He walked up the steps towards the bridge, "Are we ready?" He asked over the comm.

"_The fleet awaits your signal, rejoice!"_ a man replied.

"Three minutes to align the Black Hole Convertors. Counting down." A clock on the wall started ticking as it counted down from three minutes, "I could never resist a ticking clock." He said grinning manically, "My children are you ready?"

"_We will fly and blaze and slice! We will fly and blaze and slice!"_ They replied enthusiastically.

"At zero, to mark this day, the child, Katherine Stewart will die." He said, "Ha, my first blood." He then bent down to my level and whispered, "I'll give you one more chance though. You can cave yourself… if you join me. What's it to be, Little Miss Stewart?"

I glared at him, "Go burn in hell." I hissed.

The Master rolled his eyes, "Fine then have it your way." He said in a low growl. He stood up as he began to fiddle with the setting on his screwdriver, "She's such a disappointment this one. Days of old, Doctor, you had companions who could absorb the Time Vortex! This one's completely useless!" he turned back to me, aiming the screwdriver, "Bow your head." I did as I was told, "And so it falls to me, as Master of all, to establish from this day a new order of Time Lords. From this day forward—" I couldn't contain it anymore as a laugh came from my lips, "What? What's so funny?"

I looked up at him, "You." I smirked, "For a Time Lord you are so stupid."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"A gun?" I scoffed.

"What about it?"

"A gun in four parts?"

"Yes, and I _destroyed _it."

"A gun, in four parts, scattered across the world? I mean, come on!" I laughed, "Surely you know what can kill you. And you actually _believed_ that?"

"What do you mean?" the Master asked, still not getting it.

"As if I would ask her to kill." The Doctor said.

"Oh, well, it doesn't matter." the Master said to the Doctor, "I've got her exactly where I want her."

"But I knew what Professor Docherty would do." I told him, recalling the woman who had sold me out, "The resistance knew about her son. So I told her about the gun, so she'd get me here. At the right time."

"Oh, but you're still gonna die!" The Master said.

"Don't you want to know what I was doing?" I asked him, "Travelling the world?"

The Master sighed, "Tell me." he said as he sat down on a step. He was pretending to be interested, but I told him anyway.

"I told a story. That's all." I said, "No stupid weapons, just words. I did just what the Doctor said. I went across the continents all on my own. And everywhere I went I found the people and I told them my story. I told them about the Doctor. And I told them to pass it on. To spread the word so that everyone would know about the Doctor."

"Faith and hope? Is that all?" The Master sneered.

"Nope. I gave them an instruction." I told him as I stood up, "Just as the Doctor said." I said as I recalled his instructions to use the countdown, "I told them that if everyone thinks of one word, at one specific time—"

"Nothing will happen!" The Master shouted in annoyance, "Is that your weapon? Prayer?"

I ignored him, "Right across the world. One word, just one thought, at one moment, but with fifteen satellites."

The Master froze, "What?"

"The Archangel network." Jack spoke up smiling.

"A telepathic field binding the whole human race together." I said, smiling as well, "With all of them, every single person on Earth, thinking the same thing at the same time. And that word is 'Doctor'."

The countdown reached zero. The Master turned around as the Doctor began to glow in his cage, "Stop it! No, no, no, no, you don't!"

Jack closed his eyes, "Doctor."

Mrs Jones done the same, "Doctor."

And Martha, "Doctor."

"Don't—" The Master turned to see the plasma screen. There were millions of people gathered in a public spot, and they were all shouting out the Doctor's name. "Stop this right now! Stop it!" The Master shouted, panicking.

Suddenly, even Lucy closed her eyes and started saying it, "Doctor."

"Doctor." Jack said again.

"Doctor." I said smiling.

The Doctor had broken out of the cage now, still glowing. He was the old man that I had seen when I had left this place a year and a day ago, but he was getting younger and younger with every passing second, "I've had a whole year to tune myself into the psychic network and integrate with its matrices."

"I order you to stop!" The Master cried. It didn't work, though. Everyone around the world continued to shout out the Doctor's name, and the Doctor continued to get younger.

"The one thing you can't do," The Doctor said as he returned back to his normal age, "Stop them thinking." I laughed happily and the Doctor turned to me quickly and smiled before turning back to the Master. Using the telepathic field, he began to levitate, "Tell me the human race to degenerate now. When they can do this."

I watched on happily as I ran towards Martha and Jack, embracing them both in a group hug. Martha then went back over to hug her family, happy that they were now free again while Jack continued to hug me, lifting me up off of the floor. He put me down, still keeping his grubby arms wrapped around me as he looked down at me grinning.

"You are brilliant, Kitty." He said. I giggled slightly. I hadn't heard anyone call me by any one of my nicknames in ages. It made me feel a whole lot better.

"No!" The Master cried. I looked up to see him firing lasers and the Doctor, but he deflected every single one of them.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." The Doctor said.

"Then I'll kill them!" He turned his screwdriver over to us, aiming it at me first. I rolled my eyes, unsurprised by that. But before the Master could shoot a single laser, the Doctor threw the screwdriver across the room telekinetically, "You can't do this! You can't do… It's not fair!"

"And you know what happens now." The Doctor said, as he gravitated towards the Master.

"No!" The Master cried, backing away as the Doctor got closer, "No!" he began to grovel, "No! No!"

"You wouldn't listen."

"No!"

"Because you know what I'm going to say."

"No!" The Master whimpered. Backing as far away as he could, he curled up in to the fetal position.

Letting go of the energy, the Doctor landed on his feet. He walked over to the cowering, whimpering Master and took him into his arms, "I forgive you." he whispered.

"My children!" The Master hissed.

"_Protect the paradox!"_ All the spheres called over the comm, _"Protect the paradox!"_

The Doctor quickly jumped up and turned to Jack, "Captain, the paradox machine!"

Jack nodded and turned to the group of guards, "You men, with me." he said to them as he headed out of the room. He turned to me on the way out, "You stay here." I nodded at him.

During all the commotion, the Master sneakily took out Jack's vortex manipulator. I watched wide eyed as he started to activate it. I bolted towards him, just as the Doctor also realized. "No!" he yelled as he also grabbed a hold of it. Before I even got to them both, the vortex manipulator activated and the two Time Lords disappeared.

"Kathy!" Martha called. I looked over to see her standing at the bridge, a horrified look on her face. "We've got all six billion spheres heading right for us!"

I ran up towards the bridge, the rest of the Jones family following behind. We all looked out the window, horrified, as all six billion spheres flew towards us like a swarm of bees, "Shit!" I cried. There was nothing that any of us could do, but watch and the spheres got even closer towards us, knowing that we weren't going to win this. When, all of a sudden, the spheres disappeared into thin air.

I stared at the blank sky now before my, frowning. How could they have suddenly just disappeared like that? Not that I'm complaining or anything. I just didn't understand how. My thoughts were interrupted as the ship suddenly rocked, causing me to almost fall to the floor. I grabbed onto a chair in just enough time as I pulled myself back up. I moved cautiously over to one of the railings to hold onto, but the ship shook again and I was thrown across the room. I closed my eyes, only to feel myself land into the arms of someone. I opened my eyes to see that it was the Doctor who had caught me, he was grinning down at me with that usual manic grin. I smiled back at him as he turned to everyone else in the room.

"Everyone, get down!" he yelled as he grabbed my hands and pulled both me down onto the floor with him, "Time is reversing." He turned back over to me laughing happily, and I could swear that I could hear Martha laughing too. I grinned as I pushed away a piece of paper that had flown into my face.

Finally the commotion stopped. Everyone looked around the room warily. The Doctor let go of my hands as he jumped up off of the floor. He bounded up towards the bridge as he fiddled around with the controls. "The paradox is broken. We've reverted back." He told us, "One year and one day, two minutes past eight in the morning." He ran over and turned on one of the comms, and a male voice came over it.

"_This is UNIT central, what's happened up there? We just saw the President assassinated."_

"See." The Doctor said quietly, "Just after the President was killed, but just before the spheres arrived. Everything back to normal. Planet Earth restored. None of it happened. The rockets, the terror, it never was."

"What about the spheres?" I asked as I got up, brushing myself down.

"Trapped at the end of the universe." The Doctor replied.

"But I can remember it." Mrs Jones pointed out, frowning.

"We're at the eye of the storm, the only ones who'll ever know." The Doctor explained. He spotted Martha's father and ran over to him, shaking his hand. "Oh, hello! You must be Mr Jones! We haven't actually met."

I saw the Master suddenly leap up as he bounded down the stairs. Making a run for it. I bolted after him. No way was that bastard going to get away. Just as he reached the door, it opened and Jack appeared. "Woah, big fella!" he said as he grabbed hold of the Time Lord, "You don't want to miss the party." He turned to a guard, "Cuffs." The guard handed over a pair of hand cuffs to Jack, who clicked the cuffs together so that the Master's hands were behind his back. "So, what do you we do with this one?"

"We kill him." Mr Jones answered instantly.

"We execute him." Tish said in agreement.

"No!" The Doctor said, "That's not the solution."

"Oh, I think so." Mrs Jones said. I heard the sound of a gun clicking. Both me and the Doctor whipped around to see the Master aiming a gun towards the Master, shaking slightly as she did so. Me, The Doctor and Martha gave each other looks as we slowly edge towards her as she continued talking. "'Cause all those things, they still happened. Because of him. I saw them."

"Go on!" The Master hissed at her, "Do it."

"Francine, you're better than him." The Doctor said to her gently as both me and him reached her side, Martha only a couple steps behind us. Slowly he reached out for her hands, and she dropped the gun. Me and the Doctor took the shaking woman into our arms before passing her over to Martha, who quickly started to comfort her mother. The Doctor then turned around to look at the Master.

"You still haven't answered the question." The Master told him, "What happens to me?"

"You're my responsibility from now on." The Doctor told him firmly, "The only Time Lord left in existence."

Jack walked over to us, "Yeah, but you want trust him." he whispered to the Doctor. I nodded in agreement; it was a very good point. I still couldn't believe he had managed to be elected prime minister, with or without the stupid Archangel network.

"No." the Doctor agreed, "The only safe place for him is the TARDIS."

"You mean you're just gonna keep me?" The Master asked, sounding slightly disgusted at the idea.

"Mmm." The Doctor nodded, "If that's what I have to do." He turned to Jack, "It's time to change. Maybe I've been wandering for too long. Now I've got someone to care for."

Before anyone could say anything else, a loud gunshot echoed through the room and the Master staggered back. I jumped and spun around to see Lucy, staring into space with the gun in her hand. I saw the Doctor run over to the Master and Jack ran over to Lucy. "Put it down." He told her as he took the gun out of her hand.

I turned back around to see the Doctor lowering the Master down onto the floor. He was still alive, but barely, he wouldn't be alive much longer unless he started regenerating. "There you go." The Doctor said, "I've got you, I've got you."

"Always the women." The Master said as he tried to laugh. But he was in far too much pain to be able to.

"I didn't see her." The Doctor told him, apologetically.

"Dying in your arms." The Master said bitterly, "Are you happy now?"

"You're not dying, don't be stupid." The Doctor said to him, "It's only a bullet, just regenerate."

"No."

"One little bullet." The Doctor said, "Come on."

"I guess you don't know me so well." The Master said, "_I refuse."_

"Regenerate." The Doctor pleaded as he finally broke. "Just regenerate, please. Please, just regenerate, come on!"

"And spend the rest of my life imprisoned with you?" I saw the Master's gaze turn to me, "And probably that pathetic little girl you call a companion too?" he spat.

"But you've got to." The Doctor said, tears starting to fill up his eyes now. "Come on, it can't end like this. You and me. All the things we've done. Axons! Remember the Axons, and the Daleks. We're the only two left. There's no one else. Regenerate!" The Doctor cried, desperately.

"How about that." The Master said. I could hear satisfaction in his voice. "I win." He paused, taking in a deep breath as he got closer to his death, "Will it stop, Doctor? The drumming? Will it stop?" He took a deep breath as he closed his eyes. That breath was his last.

The Doctor pulled the Master's lifeless body close to his chest as he choked on a sob. He began to cry and he rocked back and forth. I stared on in shock. Despite everything, I had really though that the Master would have regenerated last minute. There was nothing I could do to make him feel any better about this, the Master had been his friend since childhood, I knew that. And no matter how much shit the Master put him through, a friend was what he would probably always be to the Doctor. I felt Jack slip his hand into mine and squeeze it, like he knew how I was feeling right now.

"There's nothing you can do." He whispered, "It's not your fault."

I nodded, "I know." I whispered back. I placed my head on his chest and I continued to watch helplessly and the Doctor continued to rock back and forth.

_XOXO_

That night The Doctor stood before the pyre that me, him, Jack and Martha had made. The Master's body needed to be burnt; one single cell could change anything. And the Doctor had wanted to say goodbye properly. Martha and Jack had long since left, to give the Doctor some space. I stayed, but I stood back, watching the scene from the distance.

The Doctor walked towards the pyre, a lit torch in his hand. Bending down slightly he lit the pyre from the bottom and stood back, watching. The fire climbed higher and higher until eventually, the Master's body was engulfed in the flames. The Doctor then turned, chucking the torch on the pyre, and walked away, and I followed close behind him.

_XOXO_

It was a bright and sunny morning. I walked down towards the university which Professor Docherty worked at, a bunch of flowers and a box of chocolate in my hands that the Doctor had gotten me money for. Finally, I spotted the familiar woman and ran off towards her. I ran in front of her and she stopped with a jump looking at my surprised. I handed her the bunch of the flowers and the chocolate and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Just to say I don't blame you." I said to her before running off again, leaving the older woman standing there dazed and confused.

_XOXO_

Me, Jack, The Doctor and Martha leaned on the railings as he looked out at Cardiff bay, watching people pass us by. I tucked a strand of hair that had fallen out of my bun behind my ear before the wind could start blowing it about.

"Time was every single one of these people knew your name." Martha said sadly as she looked at the people, "Now they've all forgotten you."

"Good." The Doctor said simply.

Jack suddenly clapped his hands together. "Back to work." He said as he climbed through the railings.

"I really don't mind, though." The Doctor said to him, "Come with us."

"Had plenty of time to think that past year. The year that never was." He told the Doctor as he turned to look towards were his base was, "And I kept thinking about that team of mine." He then turned back to the Doctor, "Like you said, Doctor. Responsibility."

"Defending the Earth." The Doctor said grinning, "Can't argue with that."

Jack smiled as he turned to me, "You should come meet them sometime." He said, "I know they'd love you."

"I will, one day." I gestured to the Doctor, "But he's been stuck on this planet for a year and I know he's itching to get away."

Jack smiled in agreement and the Doctor glared at me slightly before smiling. His eyes brightened as he suddenly realized something. He grabbed hold of Jack's wrist, pulling the sleeve back to reveal the vortex manipulator. He grabbed out his sonic screwdriver as he began tampering with it.

"Hey, I need that!" Jack protested.

The Doctor shook his head, "I can't have you walking round with a time-travelling teleport." The Doctor said to him, "You could go anywhere! Twice. Second time to apologise."

"And what about me?" Jack asked, "Can you fix that? Will I ever be able to die?"

The Doctor shook his head again, "Nothing I can do." He said, "You're an impossible thing, Jack."

Jack chuckled, "Been called that before." He turned to leave but suddenly stopped and turned around again and saluted. "Sir." The Doctor saluted back. "Ma'am." He said to Martha who also saluted back. He then winked at me, "Kitty." I rolled my eyes and I also saluted. I then pulled him into a hug over the railings, and he gave me a kiss on the forehead. He went to leave, but again stopped and turned around, "But I keep wondering, what about ageing? 'Cause I can't die, but I keep getting older, the odd little grey hair, you know. What happens if I live for a million years?"

The Doctor shrugged, smiling, "I really don't know."

"Okay, vanity, sorry. Yeah." Jack chuckled, "Can't help it. Used to be a poster boy. When I was a kid, living in the Boeshane Peninsula, tiny little place. I was the first one ever to be signed up for the Time Agency." I nodded, impressed, as did the Doctor and Martha "They were so proud of me. The Face of Boe they called me." I felt my jaw suddenly drop to the floor, the Doctor and Martha sharing the same expressions. Although Jack didn't seem to notice, "I'll see you." he said. And with that he left.

The three of us exchanged shocked glances as we watched Jack run off, "It can't be." I breathed.

"No." The Doctor said, "Deffinetly not. No."

But it was. It had taken me this whole time to see it, but it was true. I felt like slapping myself in the face for not seeing it before. The Face of Boe had told me about something happening and that I had to be strong, he must have meant this year. And he was warning me because he had been there when it happened. But the biggest clue was what he had called me. The Face of Boe had called me Kitty, so had Jack. It had been staring me in the face. _Jack's going to become a giant head! _I couldn't stop as I burst into laughter, leaning further over the railings as the Doctor and Martha joined in too.

_XOXO_

I walked up and down the path outside Martha's house. The Doctor was in the TARDIS, which he had fixed, waiting while Martha was inside with her family. I looked through the window at the happy family as I waited for the operator to pick up the phone. I was using Martha's phone, mine was on charge. After a year of no battery it was going to take a whole for it to get back to full.

"Yeah, could you put me through?" I asked as an operator picked up. She simply said yes as she put me through to the hospital. It wasn't long before someone there picked up, "Hi, I'm looking for a Dr Thomas Milligan." The woman put the phone down and I waited anxiously for Tom to pick up, hoping that with time reversing he'd be back too.

Finally, the phone was picked up again. _"Yeah?"_ Tom's voice came down the line. I couldn't help but smile, he was safe. _"Hello? Hello?"_ I turned around to see Martha walking out of the door. I smiled as I hung up the phone. There was no point in speaking to him, he wouldn't remember me anyway.

"Who was that then?" Martha asked.

"Dr Thomas Milligan." I answered, "He works at the hospital you work at, in paediatrics. You might see him." I waggled my eyebrows at her and she rolled her eyes. "See you're eating then." I said gesturing to the two sausage rolls she had in her hand.

"Yep." She said smiling, "I love being able to pig out like this without a care in the world."

I laughed, knowing what she meant. We both turned to look at the TARDIS, Martha looking slightly sad. And the smile that I had, had on my face dropped. I knew what was coming now. She wasn't going to be travelling with us anymore, not at all. Not even one off trips. She was officially signing out as any form of companion what so ever. And who could blame her, after everything her and her family had been through. She sighed as she opened the doors to the TARDIS and the two of us walked through. As soon as the Doctor saw us he jumped of the seat as be began rambling happily. It made my heart sink even more; he actually thought over the past year that Martha was going to come along with us.

"Right then! Off we go. The open road! There is a burst of star fire right now over the coast of Meta Sigmafolio. Oh, the sky is like oil on water. Fancy a look? Or back in time. We could… I don't know, Charles II? Henry VIII? I know! What about Agatha Christie! I'd love to meet Agatha Christie, bet she's brilliant!" He stopped suddenly when he realized that neither me or Martha were smiling, and he instantly understood, "Okay." He said quietly.

"I just can't." she said to him, "None of it. Not anymore."

"Yeah."

"I've spent all these years training to be a doctor, now I've got people to look after." She told him, "They saw half the planet slaughtered and they're devastated."

"Japan." I said. It was a statement not a question.

Martha turned to look at me, "You know about Japan?" she asked.

I nodded, "I was there."

Martha gave me a sympathetic look before turning back to the Doctor, "I can't leave them." She told him.

"Of course not." He then suddenly smiled, "Thank you." he said to her and they both stepped forward into a hug. "Martha Jones you survived the end of the world."

"Yes, I did." Martha said as she pulled out of the hug, "I spent some time with you thinking I was second best, but you know what? I am good." She smiled, "You going to be all right?"

"Always." The Doctor said, "I have Kat." He then paused and looked me, "Unless you want to leave too?" he asked.

I shook my head, "Never."

"Well, then." Martha said, "You look after her properly this time. No getting chased by aliens or getting trapped in different decades or you'll have me to answer to okay?"

"Gotcha."

"Right, then." She said, "Bye." She gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked out of the door. I looked down at the floor, as the Doctor walking around the console. Neither of us knew what to say to each other, and I guessed it was wrong to say I wanted to go see that star fire. And then suddenly Martha walked through the door again. "'Cause the thing is, it's like my friend Vicky. She lived with this bloke, student housing there were five of them, all packed in, and this bloke was called Shaun. And she loved him, she did, she completely adored him, spent all day long talking about him…"

"Is this going anywhere?" The Doctor asked. I rolled my eyes at that. Of course it was going somewhere, and I knew full well where it was going.

"Yes." The Doctor straightened up and folded his arms as he listened, "'Cause he never looked at her twice. I mean, he liked her, which was it. And she wasted years pining after him, years of her life, 'cause while he was around, she never looked at anyone else. And I told her, I always said to her, time and time again, I said, 'Get out.'" The Doctor nodded, realizing what she meant now, "So this is me. Getting out."

She turned around, and pointed a finger at me, "Now you, always keep your phone turned on, and always keep it on you. Because you guys are never going to disappear, I'm not having it. If it rings, when it rings, you better come running, you got that?"

I nodded, "Got it." I said as I gave her a salute.

Martha smiled as she walked towards the door. She turned around one last time, grinning, "I'll see you both again. Don't you worry." And with that she left.

I smiled sadly as the door closed behind her. It sucked to see her leaving for good, but it had to be her own choice. I leaned against one of the pillars as the Doctor walked around the console, sending us into the vortex. The Doctor then turned around to look at me, "So, up to then, where do you want to go?"

"Honestly?" I asked, "I want to go to my bed. It's been a hell of a long year and I'm still tired."

The Doctor laughed, "Fair enough. Off you go then." I smiled as I headed towards the corridor, "Oi!" he called back. I turned around confused, "Come here." He out stretched his arms, and I rolled my eyes and I walked over and embraced him into a hug. "You, Kat Stewart, you saved the world. Not bad for a seventeen year old."

"Eighteen." I corrected.

"What?"

"I'm eighteen now."

"Oh, yes, of course." I could feel the Doctor frown, "When?" he asked.

I closed my eyes and shook my head, trying to block the horrible images of my birthday from filling my mind, "Doesn't matter." I said hoping he would drop it.

The Doctor instantly pulled out of the hug, looking down at me with a firm expression. He obviously knew it wasn't good, but he still wanted to know, "Kat. When?" I shook my head, and he took hold of my hands, squeezing them, "When?"

I sighed, "Japan."

The Doctor's eyes winded suddenly before looking down at my sadly, "Oh, Kat. I'm sorry."

I shook my head, "It's not your fault." I told him.

The Doctor nodded slightly, his eyes telling me he didn't quite believe it. His eyes then suddenly brightened as he bolted around the console, pressing buttons and pulling leavers, the TARDIS jolting every now and then as he flew us to an unknown destination. Finally we landed with a thud, and the Doctor grabbed hold of my hand as he dragged me towards the door.

"You'll have to forget sleep for now." He told me.

I frowned at him, "What the hell are you doing?" I asked him.

He grinned as he said to me, "I'm giving you a proper birthday.

**Authors Note: You may have guessed by the ending, but there is still one more chapter to come. Which will be written completely by myself. Then this story will come to an end. But fear not, I am doing a sequel. Not going to lie, I have plot lines which last up to season 7 so I'm not leaving just yet. **

**The sequel will obviously be based on season 4 but it shall be in a separate story to this one. I have an idea for a title but I'm not sure on it, so if you have any ideas, let me know.**

**Oh and it's the Angels Take Manhattan tonight. Half an hour exactly for me. I'm freaking out. The weeping angels seriously scare me. D:**


	14. The Birthday

**Authors Note: OH MY GOD. Sorry, for like the month long wait for an update. So much crap has been going on, I've been to the doctor's like three times with stomach pains. And I'm like a week behind on coursework. And I've had writers block. I'm dying over here. D:  
On a lighter note, it's three days until I see Lawson in concert for my birthday. XD I chose the bassist of the band to portray Ryan in this story/series, if you didn't know already. I'm hoping to get a picture with him, because after all it will be my birthday ;) Ah, I'm so excited. **

**Anyway, this chapters shorter than all the others as it's written completely by myself. And while I could write a 9,000 chapter by myself, it would take a lot longer. :L  
Now there's no aliens trying to cause havoc, or anything melodramatic. Just Katherine and the Doctor celebrating her birthday a bit late. So enjoy =] I've never actually been to Disney World, so sorry if this is a bit inaccurate. For the ride, I used my personal experiences from when I went to Thorpe Park and went on Stelth. It's not Disney World, but they have rides, so generally it's just as good.**

**To see what Katherine's wearing in this chapter use this link – .com[slash]birthday_time_crash[slash]set?id=60094218**

_XOXO_

I don't know what I was expecting when the Doctor told me that he was giving me a proper birthday. Maybe a bunch of Slitheen who would start singing happy birthday to me when I stepped outside the doors. Or a planet made of chocolate… or bananas. But it's safe to say that I wasn't expecting this.

It's like the Doctor could actually read my mind or something. Because right now, I was standing right in front of Disney Land. It had been the place I had always wanted to go, ever since I was a child. But then every child wants to go to Disney Land, right? Every time I asked my parents if I could go to Disney Land for my birthday, they'd always say maybe, then disappoint me by taking me to the zoo that was pretty much only just down the road. Finally, at eighteen years-old, basically an adult, and I was finally here. And I was just as excited as I would have been if I was eight years-old. Yes, I'm a big kid at heart.

"You brought me to Disney Land? Oh, my God! I bloody love you!" I cried and pulled him into a tight hug.

The Doctor chuckled as he hugged me back, "Better than that." He told me, "It's Disney World."

I frowned, "What's the difference?" I asked him. I mean, I know that Disney World is the one that's in Florida while Disney Land is the one that's in Paris. And that Disney World is a bit bigger, hence the reason it's called Disney World. But apart from that, I didn't really see the difference.

The Doctor laughed, "When I say Disney World, Kat. I actually meant world." I pulled out of the hug to frown at him. What did he mean he actually meant world? The Doctor smirked at my facial expression as he said, "Look at up at the sky." He told me.

I continued to frown at him, but I still done as he said. It was then that I realized what he had meant. I hadn't noticed it before, but the sky was actually a haze of blues, purples and greens which made the sun stick out a lot more than it would have done if this was just Earth. I looked back down at took a proper look at the people that were walking past, most of them were human, or at least they looked human. But there were some that did look alien, like the father who had just walked past me with his kids who had two pairs of eyes. I turned back to look at the Doctor, my mouth in an 'o' shape. I understood what he meant now, this was Disney _World. _We were on a different planet.

"It's the year 5126." He told me, "And this is the newly made Disney World. Literally the whole world is the theme park."

I took a look around again and frowned, "So if the theme park is the whole world, how do you travel around?" I asked.

"There's teleport stations that'll take you where you want to go." He told me, "Speaking of which, what ride do you want to go on first?"

I shrugged. I wanted to go on all the rides really, and I was far too indecisive to choose which one to go on first. "I don't know. Surprise me."

The Doctor grinned like a maniac. He took hold of my hand as he ran, dragging me along. He obviously knew exactly where to go first, and I was getting more excited the closer we got to where he was taking us. He eventually stopped dragging me along when we came to a row of what looks like cubicles to me. Except that they didn't have a door. They were all full of people, typing in things on a touch screen pad that was attached to the wall, before they disappeared. It was then that I realized that this where you teleported to get to certain places. Gradually, the queue thinned out and it was mine and the Doctor's turn. With my hand still in his, he guided me up towards it, getting me to stand in the right position. He then began typing in the things that he needed to, to get us whether he was taking us, being careful to make sure I didn't see by using his free hand to cover the screen. He was obviously taking the whole surprise thing seriously.

He pressed one final button, and within seconds we had disappeared from whether we had been before, and reappeared in the place that the Doctor had wanted to go. The Doctor grinned at me like a maniac again and I smiled back at him as I looked around. However, my smile diminished when I caught sight of the ride in front of us. It was high, extremely high. Just the thought of it made me feel sick. That doesn't tend to be a good sign when I go on rides.

"Doctor, please tell me you got the wrong ride?" I asked, not taking my eyes off the ride as a group of people shot up to the top at a fast pace, before coming back down again.

The Doctor looked up at the ride as well and shook his head. "Nope." He said popping the 'p'. "Definitely got the right one. Wanna go on it?"

I scoffed. "You're kidding right? Have you seen the height of that thing?"

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "Don't be such a baby. Come on." He grabbed hold of my hand again as he dragged me towards the back of the queue. The queue in question wasn't that long, although that's really not that surprising. The ride is incredibly high, and it shoots you up there incredibly fast by the looks of it. The people who you queuing up here were probably adrenaline junkies that got off on this sort of thing, and maybe other people like me, who hated rides like these and were being dragged along by said adrenaline junkies. Basically, the short queue was both good and bad news. Good news because I wouldn't be able to back out of something that, despite being terribly scared right now, I would probably regret if I didn't actually go on it. Bad news because I didn't have enough time to calm myself down before I got on.

I flinched slightly as another group of being got shot up to the top again. My stomach turned at I watched it slow down all of a sudden as it neared the top, almost doing a rollback down. Thankfully it didn't, and they shot back down to the other side.

"Does it always go that fast?" I asked the Doctor nervously.

The Doctor nodded, "Pretty much." He said. "I think it's about 7 seconds up and 7 seconds down."

"Right." I nodded, speaking in a high-pitched voice. "7 seconds up and 7 seconds down. I can do that." Another group of people were shot up and I felt my stomach turn again. "No I can't."

"Kat, you've been up against witches, daleks, weeping angels, and The Master. And heights still scare you?"

I nodded, "Yep. Heights still scare me. Can we go to a different ride now?" I asked, "Preferably one that is a lot lower than this one."

"Nope." The Doctor said, grabbing my hand as we reached the front of the queue. "You're going to face your fears."

"Great." I said sarcastically, giving him a sarcastic smile to go along with it. The Doctor just ignored it though as he dragged me along to the very front of the cart. _Brilliant. _We're only the highest ride that I think is possible, which goes a fast as possible…. And we're right at the very front. If being at the front was his way of getting me to try and face my fears, I doubt it would work. I'd probably end up leaving even more scared than I was before. We've could have gone in the middle or something, I wouldn't have minded that. But the front, no way. Long story short, that stupid little Time Lord is going to get one hell of a slap once we're done on this ride.

We both took our seats and brought those safety bar things that keep you from falling out down. I saw the person who was operating the ride press a button and felt the safety bar lock. That was it. That had been my last chance to get up and run away. There was no turning back now. I turned my head slightly to look at the Doctor, who was looking as excited as a hyper child right now, before turning back to face the front. I watched as all four of the lights lit up red one by one. Suddenly, they turned green all at once. And I felt the cart jolt as it moved like a bolt of lightning towards the top.

"Shit."

The next moment I knew we were at the top. The Doctor must have been wrong, because that was no way seven seconds. By the time I had said 'shit' we were at the top. Well, actually, I sort of screamed it. But all the same, it was bloody fast. But the view was amazing. I could see, almost everything. I could only just see the entrance sign where we had been a few minutes ago, far away. Hundreds of rides were stretched out before me, all lit up. It was rather fantastic.

I was so distracted by the view that it took me far too long to realize that we were now going down. It literally felt like you were falling of a high building, plummeting face forward to the ground. I screamed, yet again while the Doctor cheered on happily. The cart then suddenly jolted so that we were now back up right at a normal angel as it now slowly reached the exit. I leaned back in the seat, breathing heavily as I tried to calm myself down yet again. I felt the safety bar unlock and I lifted up as the two of us left through the exit as we walked back through the crowd of people.

"So, what did you think?" The Doctor asked. He was obviously still excited even though the ride had already finished. "It was good wasn't it? Wasn't it good? Wasn't it?" I saw him raise an eyebrow as me in the corner of my eye. "You're not answering me."

I rolled my eyes at him as I whacked him in the arm. He jumped backed slightly, staring at me wide-eyed as he rubbed the whacked arm. "What was that one for?!"

"Don't you dare, ever take me on the ride again." I said glaring at him. "I almost had a bloody heart attack."

"Oh, come on. It wasn't that bad." I shot him another glare. "Okay, sorry."

I nodded, "It was sort of good though. Apart from being terribly frightening." I said causing the Doctor to simply grin at me. "Come on then. Let's go on some other rise. Just make sure they're not as scary as that one." I added, pointing over to it.

The Doctor smirked and nodded. "Right then. _Allons-y_!"

_XOXO_

It was the end of the day. The place was becoming a lot emptier now, with kids and their parents leaving to go home. The sun had set; well at least it had in the part of the world that we were in right now. But the haze of blue, purples and greens of the sky were still just as bright. We had literally gone on every ride, every maze. We had gone everywhere. Space Mountain, Splash Mountain, you name it. We went on it. And thankfully I hadn't been sick, or completely freaked out on any of them. But now we were just tired, and very hungry. So we decided to stop at one of the food courts that they had round here before we went back to the TARDIS. We both had a whole pizza to ourselves. The Doctor had pepperoni, while I had ham and pineapple along with a banana milkshake, the Doctor's request. And now, we were eating a banana split… the Doctor's request, again. Good thing bananas are tasty. The Doctor was also busy telling me stories about placed he had been to, ones that weren't shown on the TV screen. Although I was having a hard time believing him.

"You're such a liar." I said, taking a spoonful and putting it in my mouth.

The Doctor looked at me, giving me a look that was sort of like a 'you kicked my puppy look'. "It's true!" he exclaimed with his mouth full of food.

I rolled my eyes, "Were you never taught not to talk with your mouth full?" I said. "Manners costs nothing, Doctor."

The Doctor just rolled his eyes back at me. "Anyway, it's true."

"Well, you'll excuse me if I have a hard time believing it."

The Doctor sighed. "All right, I tried. Whatever." He took one last spoonful before standing up from the table. "Come on; let's go back to the TARDIS. I still have to give you your present."

I stood up from the table as well as I started to follow him. "You got me a present?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. "What is it?"

The Doctor simply tapped his nose. "It's a surprise."

I rolled my eyes as I continued to follow him. The TARDIS wasn't too far away now. Just around the corner near the entrance. The Doctor ran up to it and stepped inside, leaving the door open for me to close when I got inside. I quickened my pace slightly and stepped into the TARDIS, closing the door behind me. The Doctor was leaning against the console, with his hand clasped around something, which I guessed was this birthday present he was going to give me. He motioned for me to come over and I slowly walked over.

"Hold out your hands." I done as I was instructed and held out my hands towards him. I watched as he slowly placed a chain into them and I looked down to look at it. There was on singular leaf made of out silver on the chain, and there was Galifreyan writing engraved into it. "It's from my home. I hope you like it."

I looked up at him. "Of course I like it. It's beautiful."

The Doctor's face broke into a wide smile. "Well then. Happy Birthday, Kat. And thanks for saving me, and the rest of the world."

I just simply smiled at him. "I'm gonna go put it on. I'll be back in a minute."

The Doctor nodded and I left the console room and began walking down the corridors towards my room. Thankfully, my room wasn't that far down the corridor, only a couple of doors down in fact. I opened the door and stepped inside, walking over to the full length mirror and the other end of the room. I lifted my hair up as best as I could as I attempted to put the necklace on myself and to my surprise, I got it on the first go. I stood there for a few more seconds, staring at the necklace in the mirror. It really was beautiful. It was probably the best birthday present I've ever had.

My thoughts were distracted as I saw a flash in the corner of my eye. I spun around in the direction where the flashing was coming from. The thing that was creating the flashing happened to be my phone, which was currently placed on my bed, plugged into the charger. I frowned slightly, wondering who had either phoned me or messaged me. It couldn't be Martha, we had only been gone around a day, she couldn't have possible wanted anything yet. So who the hell was it? Out of curiosity I walked over to the bed and picked the phone up. Only to see that it was a text message. And that message was not from Martha… but from Ryan. I frowned again and sighed slightly as I opened it.

**Don't know when you're reading this. But Happy Birthday love. Or early birthday, or late birthday. Stay strong beautiful. Love you.**

I sighed again as I smiled sadly down at my phone. I was even thinking about replying to it, but my thoughts were completely distracted as I felt the whole ship lurch, making me fall to the floor. I heard some sort of alarm coming from the console room as the ship continued to shake violently, making it impossible to stand back up again. Eventually, it stopped and I stood up from the floor and ran down to the console room.

"What the bloody hell was th—"I cut myself off mid-sentence as I stared at the scene before me. The Doctor was there, staring at another man dressed in an Edwardian cricket outfit. It was the fifth doctor, although he looked slightly older than he did in the episodes. He was staring at the Doctor, well the tenth doctor, looking just as bewildered as Ten was.

"What?" Ten said.

"What?" Five repeated.

I walked down towards the two Doctors, staring at them, completely confused and slightly worried. "_What?"_

_XOXO_

**Authors Note: And I'm afraid that is it. Black Stone Turned Into Dust is officially finished. BUT DON'T WORRY! Kat and the Doctor will be returning with Time Crash in my sequel Reflections In The Mirror. I'll post an authors note on here to let you know when that's up. Which hopefully won't be as long as you've been waiting for this chapter, which I think is actually quite rubbish.**

**And again, I'm sorry for such a long wait. Seriously I should have "Worlds worst writer" written on my forehead. Everything's been going so fast at the moment I just lost track of time. Seriously it feels like only yesterday I was starting school again…**

**Anyway, I would like to thank all of you, that have reviewed this story, favourited it, alerted, whatever. You're all amazing, and I hope I'll see you all in the sequel. **

**Until then, as the Doctor says…. Allons-y!**


	15. Authors Note

**Authors Note: Hey there! Bet you all thought this was a new chapter or something didn't you ;)**

**Well don't be disappointed, because I'm here to tell you that Reflections In The Mirror is now up! So go check it out, and I'll see you all there**

**~recklessl0ve**


End file.
